


Journey Part One- Saris 4

by Charms7116



Series: The Journey Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Time Lords & Ladies, Completed, F/M, Original Timelord Character(s) - Freeform, Part One Completed, Romance, Space Opera, original race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 90,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charms7116/pseuds/Charms7116
Summary: Decided to split this up into Parts- It has seventy chapters, so Part One is now Finished!This is another story that involves my OC Timelords- and yes, the Eighth Doctor is in this one!Cannon wise just before the Eighth Doctor novels ended.This is also what happens when the Doctor meets an alien race that are equal to his own! with one exception! they aren't virtually extinct!The Dorenganza (my own race of Time and Planar Travellers and Shapeshifters) have long been wanderers, known as the Gypsies of the Universe who long ago lost their original home world,  and although they claimed one as their own, they are still wanderers and always have been.During a time of War, the Dorenganza are told to leave Earth in my alternate universe of the 30th century.And, two young Dorenganza Rastalin and Merlyn start on a journey that will lead them to their destiny and they will find out a truth and a destiny about themselves that they never expected to find.Please note that this is written in Australian English!There are a lot of what I call Interlude chapters so if you find it too lengthy to read them all just skip them.
Series: The Journey Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883557





	1. Chapter One-Late December 2945- Somewhere in space

_**High Admiral Zininza** _

_**Yeah, it’s us , the Xanaduens, off on another adventure to the far reaches of the Galaxy again.** _

_**There is an old saying amongst the spaceways ‘ if you can’t do it get someone else to do it, preferably someone who is expendable, unneeded and unnecessary’.  
** _  
_**Ok so maybe I have been a little harsh, but the point is sometimes I get the distinct feeling that’s all us Xanaduens are to CAW, errand boys the ones who get the jobs no one else wants to do.  
** _  
_**Yeah, Earth is currently in the middle of an intergalactic war between the Scorpionaid and an unknown race who have been dubbed the Zorng.  
** _  
_**We’re all come across the Scorpaenoids before they are a known enemy; however, the Zorng are unknowns, unknown that is to all but one of the elder races in the universe.  
** _  
_**Even the Sardran, who is one of the oldest known races in the Universe, doesn’t even know who they are.  
** _  
_**They asked all the elder races in the Universe who they were, all the elder races that is bar one, yep you got it they neglected to ask us the Dorenganza as we are known to all the races in the Universe (our proper name is as hard to pronounce as the Zorng’s real name is, Dorenganza is the closest approximation to it).  
** _  
_**We are undisputedly the oldest race in the universe; we were around even before the Sardran climbed out of their primordial soup! We’re older than even the Gorta-Trellian! Who are no youngsters themselves!  
** _  
_**We were one of the first and will probably be the last, we are the real children of the Universe, We saw the Universe form out of nothingness, and we are connected to it in ways that none can know, we are the Universe!  
** _  
_**No, I am not boasting here, it is the simple plain truth! We know who the Zorng are, we have come across them before, we are the light they are the darkness.  
  
It was them who bought the Changes within us, they are our ancient nemesis, and they are as old as we are! We know what they are capable of; we have seen the results of their labours.  
** _  
_**But who would think of asking us? Who would think of asking the Xanaduens Hmm? (Xanaduen is our most commonly known name)** _

_**We’re the race no one really wants on their world, for no other reason than the fact that we do tend to be rather fun-loving and tend to make significant stuff-ups on practical jokes occasionally! We tend to mess up big time so much that there are some worlds we have been banned from, even ones that we haven’t yet been too!** _

_**Unfortunately , the stories of us have gotten out of proportion, and people generally get the wrong impression, I guess we are kind of like the Gypsies of the Universe, tolerated but never entirely accepted or liked.  
** _  
_**Also, we have often become the victims of circumstances beyond our control or via the actions of some other races; anything goes wrong, blame it on the Xanaduens!  
** _  
_**We always have been and probably always will be one of the most misunderstood races in the universe! And the Council of the Alliance.  
** _  
_**Yeah, we’re members, but there are those that rather we weren’t, I guess it is our unfortunate fate to remain thus.  
** _  
_**So when CAW agreed to split the resistance to cover Earth for the invasion, we were basically told to leave Earth and not come back to after the war was over; apparently, we’re too much trouble to have around during a War!** _

_**Not all of the council were in agreement of this fact but seeing the majority were we were basically told to leave, maybe they’re hoping we don’t ever come back!  
  
** **So here we are out in the galaxy searching for information that maybe can help us all defeat the Zorng.  
** _  
_**This is our story on how we did it.  
  
** _

_**High Admiral Zininza of Xanadu. Dec 2945** _

“ _Deck the balls with boughs of holly, Tra- ala- a –la- la, Tis the season to be jolly Tra-ala-a-la-la-la_ “Lieutenant Letoran sang as he hung up tinsel along the corridor of the **_XANADU_** with the help of little Emerald Greenfire.  
  
”I think its halls, not balls,” said Xenia Firehair as she and her twin brother Xander helped Linaya, who was Letoran’s twin sister.  
  
”Yes” added Starsong Silverfire.  
  
”Yes it is halls,” said Seren Greenfire, putting a ball up while keeping a firm eye on her two other young siblings, Jade and Malachite, who were both happily scattering bits of tinsel around.  
  
”Jade! Malachite! Cool it!” Seren said, pulling the two little Dragonets out of the box of tinsel at the age of eight months, the little Dragonets born to her mother and father Jewel and Vasilion Greenfire, Knew how to shape change but chose not to.  
  
Seren who was really a Silver Dragonet herself in disguise bore the appearance of a pretty Elvan girl of about 12 and like her parents preferred human form, as did her friend Rascal Silvercloud who was currently engaged in detangling another one of the rambunctious Dragonets, Shamrock from a load of tinsel.  
  
”Your siblings are as bad as a _litter of kittens_!” Linaya exclaimed with a chuckle.  
  
” **Tell** me about it!” Seren groaned, rolling her eyes.” They get it off their dad!”  
  
”Where’s Evergreen?” Linaya asked.  
  
”Hopefully **asleep**!” Seren exclaimed.  
  
”Arh,” said Linaya.  
  
Seren chuckled “it’s really not that bad, I love my siblings and been an only child for so long, Dad and Mum did well”.  
  
”It doesn’t seem that long ago that they got **_married_** ”.  
  
”Four years ago this Christmas” Seren said as High Admiral Vasilion Greenfire, and Jewel, after been together for so long had finally decided to get married.  
  
”Took them long enough,” Linaya said, putting some tinsel up.  
  
”Hay Emerald down from there” Seren said removing her favourite little sister from atop a cabinet although, a three-foot-long, eight-month-old baby Dragon was no lightweight.  
  
”Why?” Emerald demanded, like all baby Dragons they were able to speak and had minds as keen as any adults, they were Highly intelligent after all especially Silvers and Greens, but, they were still children, and none could say otherwise.  
  
”You’ll hurt yourself,” said Seren “go help Uncle Letoran”.  
  
Emerald took a string of tinsel and carried it over to Letoran.  
  
”They must run Jewel ragged!” said Linaya.  
  
”Nah mums just happy to have babies of her own, I was always ‘ _Daddy’s little gir_ l’, but the Dragonets are **_theirs_** ”.  
  
”Good,” said Linaya “I still can remember when Vas got you, he never did say how he managed to get a Silver Dragon egg, and he claims you were given to him. Still, knowing your father, I think not”.  
  
Seren chuckled “Hmm yeah, knowing how protective Jewel had been on her clutch “I’m inclined to agree”.  
  
”We need more Tinsel over here,” said Xenia “Jade, could we have some blue tinsel sweetie?”  
  
Jade nodded and went over to the box and pulled out some tinsel and handed it to the twins.  
  
”Looking good kids” a voice came, they all looked up as High Admiral Zininza Firehair wandered up, he was the father of the twins and was one of the most powerful, most loved and most respected Xanaduen Leaders they all looked up to him.  
  
”Thanks,” said Seren.  
  
”We helped!” said little Emerald Greenfire jumping up and down.  
  
”No doubt, you did!” Zininza said with a smile at the Dragonets.  
  
”I put the bell up!” said Emerald shifting from baby Dragon to little Half Elf girl of about physically 3 years of age, she was the most accomplished shifter out of all of her siblings.  
  
”She did too,” said Letoran with a smile, he then asked “does Tirellian need us for anything?” as one of the Junior Leaders he felt he should ask.  
  
”Hell no” Zininza replied, “nice job on deck four by the way who came up with the White Christmas theme”.  
  
”I did” Starsong replied at 11, the same age as the twins she was good friends with the Firehair twins and they were always found together.  
  
”It’s charming,” Zininza said, “I went onto the deck, and it was snowing”.  
  
”Holo Projectors,” said Starsong.  
  
”I know,” he said, “still it looks great, so what is this one called?”  
  
” _Tinsel Town_ ,” said Starsong.  
  
”Well done,” he said, “we’ll win best-decorated ship this year for sure!”  
  
”How far is it to Saris 4?” Seren asked, “I can hardly wait to get there!”  
  
”About 4 days” he replied, “We plan to stop over there for the holiday period it **_IS_** the ultimate theme park that is basically what it mainly is, they have this huge outdoor roller coaster that goes through all these caverns and that. I think we are all going to enjoy it we all need a break and Saris 4 hasn’t banned us from their world yet”.  
  
”Cool!” Xander said.  
  
”Think you can finish the ship at that time?”  
  
”We only got three more decks to go, and we've got plenty of help,” Seren said, “Yeah I say so”.  
  
” Good, we need to win the prize this year,” he said “I’d stick around and help, but I promised Sen. I would help him map the T’ron’ezei’car[1] track through this system” the name was mentioned strangely with an odd click at the end.  
  
”Huh?” Seren asked.  
  
Zininza said, “The Zorng, that is the closest approximation that the name translates in Galactic Standard, it is like our races name hard to translate properly, Dorenganza[2] is the closest they can get to us.”  
  
”Even the Star-Dragons[3]?” Xander asked.  
  
”As I have explained to you before Xander, **_we’re_** the same race the Star-Dragons and the Dorenganza, we’re **_all_** Dorenganza,” said Zininza “it is the same reason I’m a Star-Dragon and Selunia isn’t”.  
  
Xander sighed “I still don’t fully understand that Dad, Xenia and I are both Stardragons, why isn’t, mother?”  
  
”You could as easily have been both Dorenganza as well,” he said “or one a Star and the other not, it is not unheard of. Star-Dragons are rare as it is. Selunia and I both consider ourselves blessed that you were both born Star-Dragons. It doesn’t change the fact that you are twins. I don’t know why it happens; it just _does_. Some of us are Star-Dragons, but most of us are not. We’re either one or the other we can never be half and half” he paused “the truth is it is amazing that I, Nas and Meri are all Star-Dragons! Triplets are extremely _rare_ in Star-Dragons even moreso than twins”.  
  
Xander sighed, “I guess so, Dad”.  
  
Zinz smiled at his son “Xander it doesn’t change the fact that you and Xenia are twins, our twins no less! You know how **long** it took your mother and me to **conceive**! You have a bond that can never be broken”.  
  
”Dad, I am still having trouble flying!” Xenia complained then.  
  
”Hmm OK, I will have to give you both some lessons then, you both have to remember you have two sets of wings, not one, we have those two sets for an excellent reason! You saw the size of me! You will eventually need those two sets of wings just to fly! You need to work them properly that’s all, don’t worry most baby Star-dragons have the same problem learning to fly we all did!” he ruffled his daughter's thick red curls the mark of the Firehair bloodline “I will take you for a lesson later Poppet as soon as Senoran lets me go” he continued up the corridor “now where did I put that star chart?” they heard him say.  
  
Letoran sighed, “You are so lucky!”  
  
Xenia put up some tinsel “sometimes I wonder” she said.  
  
Starsong looked up from where she was unfolding a tinsel bell “ your not the only one who is having trouble learning to fly, nor can I” she was a Star-Dragon like the twins “I don’t know how we are ever going to match the others”.  
  
She flipped her long hair back as her father’s it was silver with a white S shape through it the mark of the Silverfire bloodline; she was a tall, graceful girl who bore the same serenity as her Starseer father.  
  
She had also inherited his powerful Starseer gifts, and Jadai talents whereas Xenia had inherited the Star-Master gift and Jadai talents, something they both had, and Xander had inherited the power to control positive and negative energies.  
  
Letoran stood back and admired his handiwork “there” he said proudly mentally adjusting his ASR blind since birth, he had had an operation that had given him eyes, they looked a little strange, but at least he could see.  
  
”It’s a bit lopsided,” said Linaya.  
  
”Well, what else you expect with an eight-month-old Dragonet as your helper?” he asked his sister.  
  
Linaya chuckled “true”.  
  
”I reckon we did ok,” he said.

[1] Pronounced **_T’RON_** for normal use, a race of Shapeshifting aliens who like nothing better than to destroy and dominate universes, the opposites of the T’RON are the Dorenganza, which is what the main race in this story are, they are both the equal and opposites of the T’RON and are their ancient enemies.

[2] Dorenganza, a race of powerful shapeshifting somewhat mischievous aliens who are basically good hearted and a lot more than they seem, they are the T’ron’s ancient enemies and are both equal and opposite to them, the Dorenganza are the only race the T’ron fear.

[3] Star-Dragon- a rare and powerful form of cosmic Dragon, a quirk of the Dorenganza, some of them are born Dragons, most are not.


	2. Somewhere in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter The Xanaduen Leaders  
> The Leaders discuss the situation

**M** eanwhile, High Admiral Zininza and High Admiral Senoran along with King Tirellian were all in the Stellar Cartography room, which was a big room with a platform.  
  
A panel in the middle and all around them was a holographic 3D view of the Universe.  
  
Senoran was indicating a place on the map which he asked for enlargement of “the last known traces of the T’ron fleet were recorded here” he reported.  
  
”How far away is that?” Zinz asked.  
  
”Well over 100 billion light years it would take us ages to get there even with our current top speed” he replied, “a year maybe two”.  
  
”Earth mightn’t have that long” Tirellian remarked.  
  
”I said ‘ _last known traces_ ’” Senoran noted, “there is a lot of universes out there much of it still unexplored. That they have no doubt passed through, we should probably search some other universes to see if we can find any recent activity,” Senoran said.  
  
”What _exactly_ are we looking for?” Zininza asked.  
  
Senoran said “beats me. Ways to beat them I guess, maybe some artefact or weapon, some link to our missing past”.  
  
”But not all of us were _**born**_ when the Changes first struck,” Zininza said, “they had happened long before **_any_** of us were born; our race was in ruins almost to near extinction”.  
  
Senoran nodded sagely “yes that is so, maybe this will help us discover ourselves as well, what actually happened”.  
  
”I think The Alliance just wants us out of the way,” Tirellian said “hoping we won’t come back”.  
  
Senoran said ‘that could well be so; we don’t know what we are going to find out here in unexplored space”.  
  
Zininza said, “I always wanted to know who and _where_ we came from”.  
  
Tirellian nodded “we are the oldest races in the universe, us, the Corran and the T’ron, predating the Sardran, we know that noone else does though. To many we are just nuisances, worthy of dismissal, we aren’t hated, but we aren’t really liked either, we’re the Gypsies of the spaceways” he folded his arms in his white and gold Samite robe “so where **do** we go from here?”  
  
”We stick to our current course. Go to Saris 4 than decide” Senoran replied, “We all need a time out, they don’t want us on Earth”.  
  
Zininza said, sitting down “yes this is why we have been sent off the planet to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. To find clues hoping we don’t make it back”.  
  
Tirellian nodded “yeah, Saris 4 it is then, we could check out Jadaini Academy while we are there and see what we find there” as two of the Leaders were Jadaini Knights, Senoran and Zininza.  
  
”Yes”-said Zinz “that’s about right of CAW; they don’t believe that some of us could be Knights”.  
  
”I know,” said Senoran sounding resigned “ true, sad but true, ok here’s our plan, we go to Saris and find out if there are any other traces of the Zorng via the Library, take some time out, enjoy the holiday and then see what we can find”.  
  
Senoran sighed, “at least Durnaa believes in us, sometimes it is hard to believe in ourselves”.  
  
Tirellian nodded “don’t say such things Senoran we are who we are for a reason”.  
  
Senoran nodded “I know but don’t you ever get tired of it all? The constant beating of our souls? Our race and our world? Been banned from planets for no other reason than just that we are Xanaduen? Been blamed for things we didn’t do? CAW treats us like nothing! They didn’t even **_ask_** if we even knew who the T’ron were. They don’t even want to help us repair our ship! We have to scavenge and salvage parts just to keep our ship working! We have to jerry-rig things just to make them work! ** _X-ANDRA_** is a good ship but seeing she’s Xanaduen they don’t want to acknowledge her if, they can help it! We’re the race noone wants to know about no wonder we went into hiding for so long! Now CAW orders us off Earth when it probably needs us the most! Because we are too much trouble to have around and get in the way! And hamper the resistance!”  
  
Tirellian nodded “I know your feelings Senoran, I feel them, I share them, I **_am_ **Xanadu remember? I feel the feelings of my people all we have to do is find what we can and then maybe they will listen, that if there is anything to find”.  
  
Zininza said, “It is our fate Senoran”.  
  
”But why must it be?” he asked, “Seriously, what have we done to deserve such treatment?”  
  
”Nothing really it is not **_us_** who have to change, it is people’s **_attitudes_** to us,” Tirellian said, “That is the way of things”.  
  
”True,” said Senoran “ok to Saris it is, have some time and then decide what to do see if we can find anything while we’re there” he yawned “see you Guys I gotta go take Starsong for a flying lesson” this was said with a quiet pride it was clear Senoran adored his Star-Dragon, daughter.  
  
He already had three older children Davoosha, Trumea and Karael.  
  
But, none of them were Star-Dragons, his youngest, Starsong however was.  
  
”She still has trouble learning to fly?” Tirellian asked.  
  
”She’s only eleven,” Senoran said “it is not uncommon when I was her age I had the same problem, she is entering puberty, so her body is beginning to change and lengthen, so it throws a Star Dragonet off-kilter, they have to learn how to use both sets of wings properly all Dragonets go through this awkward stage, I had to teach ** _those_** three to fly!” he indicated Zininza who looked sheepish and shrugged.  
  
Senoran continued “yes I did, don’t worry Zinz’s two also have the same problem, its normal.”  
  
Tirellian nodded “ok then, it is good to see that there are more of you now, your so rare, it is good to see Star-Dragonets, I only wish there were more of you”.  
  
”We have never been overly prolific, both Star Dragons and Dorenganza. As to Star-Dragons, there’s Guardian’s two and my one, and Zininza’s twins, we’re unlikely to get much more, we’ve always been rare”.  
  
”One of Guardian’s isn’t even his!” Zininza said, “how many does that put us up to now?”  
  
”Guardian, Nebula, Songtayin, Star, you, Nas and Meri, Sunrayin, Xan-Rhea, Dr Crysta, Spirit is also known as the Guardian of Sydney, Xenia, Xander, Guardian’s one and Nebula’s daughter, I can’t remember their names, Rasscerain whose flawed for some reason and can’t take his pure form, there are only about 16 Star-Dragons I know of, we’ve always been rare”.  
  
’So few?” Tirellian asked.  
  
”Yeah afraid so,” said Senoran “we have always been few though and probably will remain thus”.  
  
”I hope when and if Songtayin and Star mate and produce a child it is a Star-Dragon,” Zininza said, “we are too few”.  
  
”We always have been few,” said Senoran “now if only we could help Rass unlock his true self; I don’t know why he can’t”.  
  
”Are you sure he’s a Star-Dragon?” Tirellian asked.  
  
”He bears the mark” Senoran replied “he has just never made it known why do you think he is so good with the engines? He’s a Star-Engineer. We know he is one of us, but he has never been able to transform, so clearly there’s a flaw there somewhere. Speaking of which I must really go speak to him, the engines are making the most **_alarming_** noises!”

**C** ommander Rasscerain, Chief Engineer of the Xanadu, was in a bit of a pickle one of the warp engines kept losing power and he couldn’t figure out why and he knew that that was definitely a problem.  
  
”We probably need a complete refit” his second in command, and best friend Vasilion Greenfire said looking at the afflicted engine.  
  
Rasscerain nodded “that is what I be thinkin! They be wearin out! But where can we be gettin a refit? CAW doesn’t even want to know we exist! I hope we can win the best ship this year because 2 million credits can go a long way towards repairs and stuff if we know where to go to get repairs, we probably need a new core altogether!” he pushed on a jerry-rigged panel irritably “ the whole damn engine room be needin a refit!”  
  
Vasilion nodded “yeah”.  
  
”She was intended to last forever, with proper maintenance and refitting!” he said “ ** _X-Andra_** needs an entire going over! She’s been complaining for years!”  
  
 _ **X-ANDRA**_ , better known as ‘ **X** ’ was the ships AI, a free-thinking. Semi-organic and sentient computer or so it seemed they still weren’t sure exactly what she was, it was definitely female. Like them all had a quirky sense of humour, as Senoran was often fond of saying she had been around the way to long and had, in turn, become more than just the ships AI, she was a crew member and very like the Xanaduens in many ways.  
  
” _I do need a good going over!_!” _**X-ANDRA**_ suddenly said, “ _I would also very much like one of those Holo projectors, that will allow me to wander the ship freely. I could be a helluva lot more use that way_!”  
  
”I know X,” said Rasscerain “as soon as we can get one we will”.  
  
” _Thanks Rass I would be a far more effective ships AI if I could wander around_ ”.  
  
”I know,” said Rasscerain “but trying to get CAW to do anything for us is near impossible why give us more ammo to make mischief?” he touched the engines “you really do need some work don’t you old girl?”  
  
”We _need_ that prize money!” Vas said.  
  
Rass nodded “true enough”.  
  
Vas nodded “that much money can go a long way using the right contacts” he followed Ras into his office which had been decorated for Christmas.  
  
Ras nodded “yes” he pulled some stuff out of his fridge.  
  
Vas sat down “what are we looking for? Do you know Rass?”  
  
”Nope, I just think we are going to go wandering blindly through the universe till we get to the end of it,” said Rass “the Zorng are more elusive than we are”.  
  
”Less friendly, too,” said Vas.  
  
Rass shrugged “I don’t think it is Earth they are after they don’t care for it, it is the Scorpions they are after not Earth, and Earth just goes caught in the middle of an intergalactic war”.  
  
”They’ll probably blame us for that as well,” Vas said.  
  
”Probably” he agreed.  
  
”So where do we go from here?”  
  
”We just trust the captain I guess” Rass replied, “. However, I doubt either he or Zininza have any idea what we are looking for as well, Star-Master and Star-Seer or not we’ve been stuck out here for the almost a year already!”  
  
Vas nodded and said, “don’t you feel out of place though at times?”  
  
Rasscerain asked, “whatever do you mean by that, Vas?”  
  
”Your one of them,” Vasilion said.  
  
Rass snorted “as long as my ‘ ** _star_** ’ power works I don’t let the fact that I am flawed for some reason bother me, I have never been able to take my true form, I don’t know why, and just as long as my ‘ ** _Star_** ’ power works in my Dorenganza form I am not letting it bother me”.  
  
”We've gotta find out why though,” Vas said, “on Tetaren you remained as you were”.  
  
”I know,” he said “I’m flawed for some reason, don’t worry me though” he knocked on a panel “Ooy Gorinda wake up!”  
  
Vass asked “huh”.  
  
”Gorinda’s fallen asleep in the maintenance tubes again” Rass replied, opening a door “Gorinda, you Ok mate?”  
  
A head popped out rubbing sleepy eyes “huh what?” he asked.  
  
”You fell asleep again” Rass replied.  
  
”Uh sorry,” he said, “it’s this new medication I’m on”.  
  
”Get some more sleep mate” Rass advised.  
  
”Yes, Ok,” he said.  
  
”Good,” said Rasscerain “your one of my best engineers don’t work yourself into the ground”.  
  
”Ok,” he said.  
  
Rass nodded and went back into his office and found Sunrayin in there looking over a chart.  
  
Sunrayin looked up and said “Roly reports that there is a blockage in the auxiliary tubes” he reported.  
  
”Where?” he asked.  
  
”Here and here,” he said, showing him.  
  
”I see,” said Rass “yeah I noticed that the engines need good flushing as a lot of it is build-up from Xanadu’s organic parts, ok send someone in with a low-frequency laser and see what we can do about the build-up. We really do need to give the engines good flushing and refit them, and CAW[1] won’t help us out there, so like everything else we have to compromise just don’t hurt Xanadu.[2]”  
  
”Ok,” said Sunrayin “I’ll get Alucard and Lestat onto it, failing that I’ll get Merlyn or Tina, their all done that before, also maybe Roly [3]his disintegration ray might be useful.”  
  
”Ok,” said Rasscerain.  
  
Sunrayin nodded “Ok oh yeah don’t forget your Orcs against my High Elves tonight?”  
  
”But Destroy all Monsters is on!” Vas protested.  
  
”He means my Orcs,” said Rasscerain with a smile.  
  
”Oh,” said Vas “Ok then I intended to curl up with Ceren tonight to watch it”.  
  
”OK,” said Sunrayin “who introduced your daughter to old Japanese monster movies?”  
  
”I did, of course! She’s grown up on them, well since she was six or seven anyways when I took her to see Mothra” Vas replied.  
  
”What about the Dragonets?” Rass asked.  
  
” They're a wee bit young at the moment I think, they're only about a year old,” Vas said, “ they’re a handful though, always getting into mischief, although so did Seren when she was their age but there was only her then, Jewel’s _always_ chasing after them”.  
  
”Gee I wonder **who** they got that from.” Rass said dryly with a wink “Seren’s turned into a beautiful young woman though how old is she now?”  
  
”Almost 13” Vas replied.  
  
”She’s growing up”.  
  
”Yeah she’ll end up marrying Rascal I think,” he said.  
  
”Isn’t he younger than she is?”  
  
”By about two years,” Vas replied.  
  
”Arh”.  
  
”It’ll take them a few more years to even consider doing it,” Vas said “their just best mates at the moment”.  
  
”Yeah,” said Rass.  
  
”Don’t worry Seren is smart, and so’s he, she’s Silver, Silvers are smart, they’ll marry when she feels it is right”.  
  
”Good,” said Rass “we best get to work then”.  
  
Vas said, “so what were we discussing again?”  
  
”What we were going to do with that warp engine the one that keeps losing power,” Rass said.  
  
”We could reroute auxiliary power that isn’t used a lot to it,” Vas said looking at a control panel that showed the working of the ship “like from here and here” he indicated two points “it would take a couple of hours. I’ll probably need young Merlyn’s help, but it can be done”.  
  
Ras said, “point the trouble is if it loses power in the middle of warp we could be in for a bumpy ride”.  
  
”Better than been stuck in the middle of warp with no power,” Vas said, “or suddenly dropping from full to half-power”.  
  
”True”.  
  
”Zinz could take over if he needed to” Vas than said.  
  
”Yeah,” said Ras “he’s been wandering around ready to go into Starmaster mode since we became aware of the problem it does wear him down though”.  
  
”Considerably” Vas agreed “but he can back up, he has the power to do so”.  
  
”Ok reroute those pathways if we lose power in the middle of Warp we’re in for a bumpy ride, but at least we won’t suddenly go from full to half warp, Zinz can take over then”.  
  
”Yeah,” Vas said, “and the thrusters”.  
  
”Those need fixing we might have to go into Saris under **_X-Andra’_** s own power,” Ras said, “ the thrusters need fixing hopefully on Saris I can find someone willing to do it. I can add my own power to the thrusters if need be”.

”Ok,” said Vas “I have never actually _seen_ you do that though”.  
  
Rass replied, “never really needed to it is part of my ‘star’ power”.  
  
”Oh,” he said.  
  
”Now If only I can get the rest of the engine room fixed,” Rass said “it be ideal”.  
  
”Well hopefully we will win the prize for the best decorated ship,” Vas said.  
  
”Yeah,” said Rass.

[1] CAW – Council of Allied Worlds, also simply called The Alliance, the star spanning empire that pretty much rules the universe in this day and age, kind of like the United Federation of Planets or Star wars

[2] The ship the XANADU is a semi organic ship with its own AI called X-ANDRA, she is Dorenganzan built who are the masters of the bio-technology although that is a fact that is not widely known throughout the galaxy.

[3] Roly- Roly is a Beholder from the Forgotten Realms, basically a magical creature who basically looks like a round floating ball with ten eyestalks and a huge central eye as well as a maw of teeth. Well that is his true form at least, Roly however like the Xanaduens can shift his shape and looks mostly like a human man whose a wizard.


	3. Chapter Three- Somewhere in space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Tilanthalas and Quinawah

Tilanthalas Firesong was bored he had been put on scanning along with his twin brother Quinawah as part of their on ship duties as part of their training for both Star-fleet Ensigns and as senior Jedai[1] Apprentices.  
  
Sure he didn’t mind working onboard a Starship they were after all also Ensigns but why did it have to be on **_scanning_**? He had a feeling he could be doing a lot more with his time.  
  
Quin didn’t seem to mind it so much, but Rastalin did, he was quite a decent mage as well at the mere age of 95, and he was put on scanning!  
  
The near-identical[2] twin boys were linked to Rannith and Gurnin Pret the twin Gods of Crasolia[3].   
  
Although the Pret twins had never actually met their Xanaduen selves, the Firesong twins knew all about them.  
  
Although unlike the Pret twins the Firesongs were very much alive and at age 95[4] nearing 96 and Senior Padawans in the Adept Knights despite Rastalin’s somewhat darker side as he was more genuinely Neutral than his twin who was more Good.  
  
The twins were good-looking and were very similar looking but not identical, Merlyn had Strawberry blonde hair, and Rastalin had darker blonde, Merlyn had silver-blue eyes and Rastalin more silvery green both were quite popular with the opposite sex.  
  
However, neither had a girlfriend although they were excellent friends with another pair of Senior Padawans, twin girls, Celeste and Anastasia Shirana, who like them were also Dorenganza they were also Fraternal not identical, one been white blonde the  
  
other honey blonde.  
  
Rastalin’s real name was Tilanthalas, but he preferred to use Rastalin, like many Xanaduens an assumed name and used it instead of his actual name, Quinawah was Merlyn, and everyone called him that as well.  
  
”Couldn’t they have found something more exciting for us to do?” Rastalin complained “scanning! Scanning for **what**!”  
  
Merlyn chuckled “Rast relax! We both knew we have to do stuff like this as part of our training”.  
  
”I’m _bored_!” he continued “I rather be playing **_Guild Wars_**!! or _**D & D**_.”  
  
”We can do that later,” said Merlyn “don’t you think I rather be doing something else as well?”  
  
”Truefully?”  
  
”Yeah,” he said.  
  
”Well let’s do it then,” Tilanthalas said.  
  
”Tilan we are on scanning we can’t exactly just leave”.  
  
” ** _Hrumph_**!” he grunted “ ** _watch_ **me!”  
  
”Tilan,” Quin said.  
  
”We have far more skills Quinn” he protested.  
  
”Yeah, I know,” he said.  
  
He turned back to his panel looking for anything that would alleviate the boredom, finding nothing amiss, not this close to the inner worlds he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up.  
  
Captain Senoran walked in looking for a Datapad followed by Commander Zininza; they both acknowledged the twins who were also both Ensigns and Zininza opened the view screen.  
  
”All quiet?” Zininza asked them.  
  
”Yeah,” Quin said, “so quiet in fact we are both bored out of our brains!”  
  
Zininza laughed “I remember my days as a Apprentice, what it entailed, days of doing boring, mundane jobs noone else wanted to do. Go on, your dismissed, Sen. and I can take over from here, neither of us can detect anything for miles around, not this  
  
close to the inner worlds, we’re five days out of Saris, so have that RP party, you both want to have, I might come down a little later myself and join in”.  
  
”Really, Commander?” Tilan asked.  
  
They all tended to use their _**CAW**_ official titles when onboard their Starship, Senoran was Captain of their vessel even though in reality he was a Xanaduen Ambassador, and Zininza was First Officer aboard thus his rank was Commander, Quin and Tilan were  
  
both Senior Padawans, but they were also both Ensigns.  
  
They would earn the rank Lieutenant Grade 1 when they became full knights.  
  
”Yeah” he replied “go get your friends together and have some fun” he paused “although you are both due back here tomorrow at 0900 ok?”  
  
”Yes, Commander,” both said, as they both left the bridge.  
  
Senoran nodded “I remember my days as a Apprentice as well, where is their Master? And who is it?”  
  
Zininza chuckled and said, “it’s Casamir, Ongaldan!”  
  
” _Casamir_!” Senoran asked “you **sure**? I didn’t think he was an Adept”.  
  
”He is,” Zininza said.  
  
” ** _Hmm_** ,” said Senoran thoughtfully “maybe us Leaders **_ought_** to start taking more notice of some of the more **_dominant_** Equals!”  
  
  
Zininza shrugged “we’re usually kept way too busy to notice things like that which is why the Equals are important”.

The Leaders had ruled Xanadu for time immemorial.  
  
The Xanaduens accepted that which is why some of the more dominant non Leaders had formed a council of their own because usually, the Leaders were way too busy running Xanadu to take much notice of the lesser stuff; it was a kind of symbiosis.  
  
Although sometimes one of the Equals would reach a position of some importance and become recognised, usually then the Leaders would offer them a space with them.  
  
They would usually take it, but not **_all_ **of them accepted.  
  
Master Casamir Ongaldan, Jedai Master, and Council Elder was one of these, he was a significant Equal and had taken over as Head of the Equals Council after his friend Selunia Firehair, wife of Zininza Firehair had been made a Leader.  
  
He had long been an avid supporter, valued aide and close friend of Selunia Firehair and, had she not been happily married to Zininza he would have asked her to marry him, himself, he was the same age as she was.  
  
He had been overjoyed for Selunia when she had gotten promoted and had quite happily taken over running the Equals Council.  
  
**C** asamir opened the door to his quarters when he heard the voices of his two Padawans, Quinawah and Tilanthalas Firesong approaching.  
  
The twins stopped dead when they saw him and bowed their heads respectfully, Rastalin who was the more outgoing one of the pair said “Master Casamir”.  
  
”What are you two doing here?” he asked them, the twins were excellent Padawans, an Adept Master couldn’t ask for better, but they were still _teenagers_.  
  
”Captain Senoran and Commander Zininza said we could go Master” Quinawah replied, he was quieter than his twin and a little more introverted and introspective, but, you couldn’t find a purer kinder soul.  
  
Tilan was still a bit of a worry, but Casamir had long ago managed to temper the boy's darkness.  
  
Now the chance of Tilan turning to the Dark Side had become pretty much zilch, there was still a chance but an extremely slight one, but he felt that Tilan had matured enough to know better.  
  
Arh but they had been a challenge but a **_worthy_** one, at 95 years of age they were just off becoming full Knights, and they both knew that.  
  
Casamir said “fair enough, just making sure you weren’t shirking” he smiled then and added, “I know how boring scanning can be”.  
  
”He wants us back there at 0900 tomorrow” Quin added.  
  
”Fair enough,” he said, “ go on enjoy yourselves, we are five days out of Saris, you will have full leave then to enjoy the holiday season, take those two girlfriends of yours out for a nice date or something, I’ll look for a place you can take them to”.  
  
Tilan said, “you don’t have to do that Master”.  
  
Casamir shrugged “you both deserve some fun Rastalin, Celeste and Anastasia do too, Master Serena works them as hard as I work you. By the way, I saw both girls down at Starlight’s; I think they were waiting for you. You are all just about ready to become  
  
full Knights, I encourage you all to stick together, as does Serena, the four of you make an excellent team, so go enjoy yourselves”.  
  
”Thank you, Master” they both said.  
  
**C** asamir watched them go and shook his head, yes they had been a challenge but a worthy one, he felt he had done well with both of them, in battle the twins had shown an incredible and almost uncanny ability to act and think as one and an incredible  
  
aptitude to getting to the heart of the problem.   
  
They had altered their skills to complement each other and were just as effective on their own, they both knew their own weaknesses and their strengths, as well as they, knew each other.  
  
They would be one of the greatest of the Order both together and alone.  
  
They could link their powers together smoothly, he figured it was because they were twins.  
  
They had been working with the girls, **_also_** twins and **_also_ **fraternal, not identical, as well with linking, it was still imperfect.  
  
It needed some work, but the four of them together could produce some spectacular results.  
  
He and Master Serena encouraged their relationships and their experimentation.  
  
They even worked with them to help them with it, the four of them would be an unbeatable team, and it helped that they were all very good friends.

Rastalin and Merlyn walked into Starlight’s which was the onboard watering hole for off duty crew (technically) they looked around and spied Anastasia and Celeste who were sitting at their favourite table with cocktails in front of them ( non-alcoholic of  
  
course) and two extra as well.  
  
Celeste waved when she saw them, her long Honey blonde curls bouncing, the quieter out of the twin sisters; she had naturally drifted towards Quinawah.  
  
Quinawah waved back and entered, Anastasia looked up from the teen magazine she was reading, she had it opened to a page where formal evening frocks were being shown on it, as a Senior Adept Knight Padawan she barely ever got a chance to dress up.  
  
”What’s up?” Rastalin asked her as he sat down.  
  
”Oh nothing” she replied, “I was just eying these frocks, you know I barely ever get a chance to **_dress up_** in something nice”.  
  
”We all don’t,” said Celeste “there is more to life than pretty dresses and shopping you know”.  
  
”I _know_ that,” said Anastasia “I wouldn’t be an Adept Knight Padawan if I felt otherwise! But when was the last time we all got dressed up”.  
  
”Quite a while back” Quinawah replied.  
  
”We have been given leave on Saris, and I think there is the formal dance on New Year’s Eve, we can all go and buy ourselves something nice because of that” Rastalin said.  
  
”There you _four_ are!” came a cheerful voice as their other two friends joined them, Ashan and Serillia.  
  
Ashan was a full Knight having only recently completed his final trials and Serillia like them was a Senior Padawan, she was the same age as them, and they had always been more like brothers to her than anything else.  
  
Like them, she was an orphan and had been in the same orphanage as the boys in their early years and had been taken with them to the Academy on Saris to get basic training as Knights, and then they had been claimed by Casamir and her by her Master.  
  
”Hi,” said Rast “you got leave on Saris as well?”  
  
”You betcha! Then they’ll probably assign me somewhere, the Academy is having a New Year’s Eve dance on Saris, all Knights, partners, Masters and Padawans are invited, I have checked with all the Masters, and yes we are all going, one of the reasons why  
  
we are going to Saris, we all deserve some fun I think”.  
  
”Alrighty!” said Anastasia going back to her magazine.  
  
”I am going as Ashan’s date,” said Serillia, shyly; she was even more introverted than Quinawah! Been of an earnest and reserved character, she wasn’t as gifted as any of them, but she was being trained as a Healer, so It didn’t really matter.  
  
 ** _Sisterly_** she might feel towards the twins, but when it came to Ashan it was another **matter** entirely, it was clear she held the older and very handsome Adept Knight in high regard.  
  
It was becoming evident he felt the same towards her.  
  
”Cool! Then I definitely need a new dress!” Anastasia said, turning back to what was really important, a new _**dress**_ for the ball 

[1] T _he word Jedai is supposed to be spelt like this, the real name of the Order the twins are in is The Adepts of the Path, but has gained the name Jedai over millennia in its similarly to the Jedi Order of the Star War’s universe, the name has stuck and the  
_

_Order pretty much don’t let it bother them too much. As it is similar to the Jedi Order in many ways, only somewhat less strict, and a bit more lenient on the rules, it is Ok to slip a little into the grey as it were as long as it doesn’t go too far. The Knights of  
_

_the Order like the Jedi are excellent fighters and diplomats and they do use a weapon that is similar to a lightsabre as well as a Power Staff. It is basically a way of developing your Psionic Powers beyond normal training. And like the Jedi only a few people  
  
have the talent to do this. Some of the similarities to the Jedi Order are obvious, Padawans are assigned to a Master for a number of years, and they travel around the galaxy, stepping in where others can’t, that sort of thing. But unlike the Jedi Order it is not  
_

_so much as a religion but more of a code to live by, meaning you can be an Adept Knight plus something else as well quite easily. Quinawah and Tilanthalas are currently senior Padawans in the Order meaning they aren’t that far off their final trials._   
  


[2] _Rastalin and his twin Brother Merlyn aren’t identical twins they just look very similar and it is hard at first until you get to know them to tell them apart_.

[3] _This is a quirky and slightly odd offshoot of the Xanaduens; some of them are linked for some inexplicable reason to someone in the world. They were once believed to be the subconscious version of said person but this has been proven false, but none_  
  
the less it still happens. It just means that said Xanaduen usually know when their link is in trouble.

[4] _This is the equivalent to about 18 or 19 in human terms, Dorenganza are a long-lived virtually immortal race when they reach adulthood. Rast and Merlyn are in their late teens._


	4. Five days Later-Late December 2945- Saris 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ship arrives at Saris 4

“Saris 4 on view screen” Senoran Starseer reported as the Earth-like moon appeared on the screen, all around the ship the crew had gone to the windows to look out, as they were all looking forward to the stopover on the moon for the Christmas season.  
  
They had been in space for the better part of a year and to visit what was known throughout the universe as the _Ultimate Theme Park_.  
  
Xanrhea Silverfire, Senoran’ sister (also a Stardragon) said to her husband Ledin “I always **_wanted_ **to come here”.  
  
Senoran had convinced his sister and her husband to join them on this journey as he hadn’t seen either of them for ages and he had wanted them to come to visit him for Christmas.  
  
Ledin nodded “yeah” he was in actuality a Gold Dragon.  
  
However, he and his wife, although unable to have children they were just too incompatible were still very much in love with each other and had been for centuries.  
  
Xanrhea or Rhea as she was better known, was a tall, beautiful woman bearing the same elven or half elven appearance that Dorenganza were mainly seen in, with long silver hair and blue-green eyes, she also had the characteristic Silverfire white lock  
  
although; hers wasn’t ‘ ** _S_** ’ shaped like her brothers, many said she looked a bit like Galadriel out of Lord of The Rings.  
  
Ledin bore the appearance of a tall golden-haired Elf; he looked many said a bit like Legolas.  
  
Rhea’s and Senoran’s paths had diverged long ago.  
  
The siblings rarely saw each other, Rhea had made her home on the Planes sailing the Ether Sea on the vast city ships, she ran her own medical practise as she was a Star Healer as well as an Adept Knight, they corresponded regularly though.  
  
Still, Senoran hadn’t been able to convince her to come to Xanadu, nor she, he, to her home.  
  
Xanrhea looked out of the window “it has this huge outdoor roller coaster that goes through caves and caverns” she said to Ledin.  
  
He nodded “yeah”.

As _**XANADU**_ started the approach towards the upper atmosphere, there was a sudden bump, and the ship lurched.  
  
The lights went out, and the emergency lighting came on as the ship ground to a halt.  
  
”What the?” Rhea wondered.  
  
” _Thrusters I bet_ “came _**X-ANDRA’S** _voice “ _switching to Auxiliary power now! Sorry, folks, we’re in for a bit of a bumpy approach so hang on!_ ”  
  
”What happened X?” Rhea asked the ship.  
  
 _ **X-ANDRA**_ replied “ _my second thrusters cut out, I told Rass that needed a look! I really do need a good going over and some major repairs done!_ ”  
  
” ** _X’andra_**?” Rasscerain voice sounded over the intercom “ _want me and Zininza to take you in_?”  
  
 _ **X-ANDRA**_ replied, “ _no Rasscerain, I am restoring power, but I’ll just glide into the atmosphere under my own power using the upper atmosphere, I am going to need a decent pilot though, it’s going to be something of a bumpy ride_ ”.  
  
” _Ok_ ,” Rasscerain said “ _Rasscerain out_ ,” he left the intercom on though and the heard him yell out “ _Hadon take the Helm_!”

Up in a room on board that had been altered for a Spell jamming Helm, Hadon a human Cleric acknowledged Rasscerain, the Xanaduens had picked up the displaced crew of Spelljammers a few years back, Hadon turned to his 2IC, Anastasia a human mage.  
  
However, Jyslin another one of the Spelljammer crew could use the helm as well, they had become valued members of the crew.  
  
” Let's do this,” said Hadon “let us bring her into safety” he looked up and said “X we’re switching over the Spelljamming Helm, you with us? You will still have to glide through the upper atmosphere though, but hopefully, we can take over once you get to the

middle atmosphere, this isn’t the Phlostigen though”.  
  
”Right on” she replied.  
  
” Let's do it then,” he said as he and Anastasia joined hands over the Helm and started to chant activating the magical helm.  
  
There was a shudder as the _ **XANADU**_ extended her wings fully; outside she was looking something like a great big bird.  
  
” _Switching over to Spelljamming Helm now_ ” she reported a few minutes later “ _Hang on folks this might get a little bumpy, applying Buffers now!_ ” there was a groan as the buffers switched on.  
  
” _X you don’t have to do this_ ” Zininza’s voice sounded over the intercom.  
  
” _We need to test the Spelljamming Helm anyway_ ” X-Andra responded.  
  
” _Why didn’t you just let me switch over to Star-Master mode_?” Zinz asked “ _I could have just used that to guide us in!_ I **_am_** _a Jedai after all_! _And a Master at that_!”  
  
” _I know that_ ” she responded well used to arguing with her crew just as they were with her, “ _but we still need to test the Spelljamming Helm_ ”.  
  
” _Ok_ ,” Zininza said “ _I will take over though if we run into any problems though_ ”.  
  
” _Anastasia, Hadon, you have control_ ,” **X-Andra** said to them.  
  
”Ok,” both said.  
  
” _ **Do it**_!” she commanded, “ _just try not to damage me in the process. I have enough repairs needed for me as it is_!”  
  
”Ok we’ll try not to” Hadon promised he still found the concept of free-thinking and feeling ship something of a novelty, Spelljamming ships were organic as well, but they were ** _nothing_** lik _e_ _ **XANADU**_ , this ship had a mind and a personality all on its own!  
  
” _Hang on folks this may get a little rough_ ,” said Anastasia then over the intercom, her and Hadon linked hands over the helm, which had been altered somewhat to work in space and not the Phlostigen, which was a totally different thing altogether.  
  
Upon the Bridge, Zininza closed his eyes and went into Starmaster mode and opened himself to the Way, he was an excellent pilot and a Starmaster, and it was because of his Force enhanced senses that he was.  
  
Senoran recognising that merely concentrated on helping the **_XANADU_** through the middle atmosphere.  
  
”Watch out for any turbulence, remember this is a **_moon_** , **not** a planet” Senoran warned the two on the Spelljamming Helm.  
  
” _Not a problem_ ,” said Hadon, Senoran nodded and using his own Force enhanced senses to guide her in, like Zinz he was a master Adept not to mention a Starseer, so like Zinz he could anticipate what was coming next.  
  
”a little to the left X,” he said.  
  
” _Pardon_?”  
  
”Just do it,” he said.  
  
 **” _Ok_ ,” **said **X-Andra** and deftly avoided what looked like some space junk.  
  
” _Wow_ ,” said X “ _How did you know_?”  
  
Senoran shrugged “I know”.  
  
” _Want me to blast it_?” she asked.  
  
” _If you think you can_ ” Hadon responded over the intercom, even after years of living in Xanadu, the lasers and blasters and phasers and everything else that the _**XANADU**_ packed and _**X-Andra**_ still fascinated him, coming from a low tech world and

dimension, where laser guns and AI’ s were unknown.  
  
 _ **XANADU**_ was an ‘ _ **Exploration**_ ’ class ship meaning she was small, having only a crew of about 200 or so if that, but seeing they were used for exploration they did pack quite an impressive arsenal.  
  
” _Yeah_ ,” said X.  
  
“No!” blurted Zininza standing up “tractor it into one of the holding bays”.  
  
”Why?” Hadon asked.  
  
”Just do it X” Zininza commanded “there is something strange about that piece of space junk".  
  
” _Well ok if you say so High Admira_ l,” she said using his Xanaduen title without thinking.  
  
Senoran asked, “what are you sensing?”  
  
Zininza, who was still clearly within the influence of the Force, replied: “something feels strange about that space junk”.  
  
”Ok,” said Sen. “I didn’t notice I am sorry”.  
  
Zininza nodded “that is fine, put it in one of the holds **X** and make sure it is protected”.  
  
” **Jedi**!” X muttered but did it anyway.  
  
Hadon spoke then “I don’t understand”.  
  
”We’ll explain later,” Sen. said, “ok _ **X**_ takes us in through the lower atmosphere more or less”.  
  
There were a couple of bumps, and a lurch and a groan from the engine room than Rass spoke over the intercom “ _you Jedi finished fooling around with space junk up there yet_?”  
  
Sen. spoke and said, “yes Mr Rasscerain take us in”.  
  
” _Ye got it_!” Rasscerain said than turning to his crew he said “Ok lads let’s bring er down! Good work Spelljammers!” strangely enough he sometimes slipped into a odd way of speaking when it came to the engines.  
  
Hadon and Anastasia turned back to bringing the ship down with practised ease both fully in their element at the moment, after reporting to the docking master they were directed to a landing space on the spaceport, _ **XANADU**_ was a small enough ship to  
  
land on a planet without much hassle.  
  
After a bump and another lurch or two, she was down, as it was clear that X-ANDRA really did need a going over and some extended overdue maintenance.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1] If you haven’t guessed by now Xanadu is the Dorenganza homeworld although it is not so much a world but a Plane, Xanadu is a Planar world, one of the many ‘worlds’ that dot the Planes which surrounds my Universe, many of these planar worlds are worlds all on their own, the Planes exist outside real space but are connected to it, thus anyone from the Planes is actually not considered ‘Alien’ but actually ‘Elder Race’ as they have always been there.


	5. Late December 2945- Saris 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedaini having time out on Saris 4!

“Freedom!” Rastalin said to his twin as they and the girls left the ship to have a look around on Saris 4[1].  
  
”Alrighty!” Anastasia said with a whoop chucking her lightsabre in the air in joy and catching it deftly.  
  
”Careful with that thing” Casamir warned her as he stepped out of the ship “don’t lose it, Anna, it is your life”.  
  
”Yes I know,” she said, “it is just _good_ to get out of the ship and feel solid ground beneath my feet!”  
  
”Yes, I know,” he said.   
  
He waited for Serena who joined him a few minutes later, because their four pupils worked so closely together it had thrown the two older Jedai Masters together and forged a bond between them, that wasn’t quite love but was more than just friendship.  
  
Serena smiled at her Padawans evident joy, as she leaned on her Powerstaff[2] her preferred weapon over the Lightsword, Serena walked with a limp due to an injury several years ago in the line of duty, but, it hadn’t slowed her down too much.  
  
”You **_know_** the rules,” she said, “ watch out for each other, don’t get drunk and disorderly and behave in a fashion befitting your status as Senior Jedai Padawans, but have fun regardless, we’ll see you later ok?”  
  
”Yes, Master,” both girls said.  
  
Casamir nodded and added the same words to the boys and said: “if any of you need us, just call, and we will come”.  
  
”Ok”.  
  
”If any of you come across a situation that you can feel you can handle as Jedai, by all means, do so,” he added, “I trust your judgement”.  
  
”Yes,” they all said.  
  
”Remember you are Jedaini,” he said, the name ‘ _Jedaini_ ’ was used as an easier way to address the Adepts of the Path, many said that they were ‘ _Jedi_ ’ as in Star Wars, but they all insisted that they weren’t, similar ideals yes but different history, philosophy and

background it was a little more lenient and a little less formal, it was Ok to slip slightly into the grey just as long as you didn’t slip too far.  
  
”Can we go now, Master?” Anastasia asked impatiently “I need to get a _new_ dress for the New Year’s Eve party!”  
  
Serena chuckled “go on!” she laughed and then added, “enjoy”.  
  
”Alright,” said Anastasia.  
  
”So where do we go then?” Celeste asked who had also gone through her wardrobe and had decided that she needed a new dress as well!  
  
’Well there is a shopping centre around here somewhere” said Anastasia “let's get our bikes and get outta here!”  
  
They went into the open bay where things like bikes and that were kept, claiming their speeder bikes they got onto them and started to ride out of the spaceport.  
  
”This is so **_cool_**!” said Anastasia as she rode alongside Rast “it’s been ages since I’ve been here”.  
  
”Same here,” said Rastalin “you were trained on Chantal, weren’t you?”   
  
Chantal was another earth-like planet in the middle rim, a gorgeous world of jewelled golden seas and a gentle year-long climate, it had been Serena’s homeworld, and Anastasia’s and Celestes.  
  
”Yeah,” she said.  
  
Rastalin said, “we were here until Casamir claimed us, I think we were born here, my earliest memories are of Saris 4”.  
  
”It’s a shame you’re an Orphan, and you don’t know who you are” she remmarked.  
  
Rastalin nodded “yeah It is” he paused lost in thought; it had always been a question on both he and his brother's minds, especially considering they had always been ‘different’ just _**who** _they were?

They joined the flow of traffic, the whole moon was made for Tourism, Commerce and Trade and the like as just about all of the explored hospitable areas was a huge theme park, but, it also had a rather large city on it, which was well populated.  
  
”Well let’s get some new clothes then,” Anastasia said.  
  
”So where do we start?” Celeste asked.  
  
Good question,” said Rastalin.  
  
Quin said, “there is bound to be something around here somewhere for clothes, it’s a tourist world, remember?”  
  
”More like a trap,” said Rastalin adjusting his helmet it was illegal to ride speeder bikes without one.  
  
However, his bright blue helmet didn’t quite go with his black and grey Jedai robes.  
  
Rastalin tended to dress in muted colours such as greys, browns, blacks and blues, unlike his twin who went for brighter colours likes blues, greens and reds, and yellow and the like.  
  
Rastalin’s tendency towards the darker colours worried some of his fellow Adepts, fearing that it showed his slight tendency towards darkness, Rast had a darkness in him that tended him more towards True Neutrality than True Good like his twin, in many

ways he was a lot like his ‘ _real’_ side Rannith Midnite one of the junior gods on Crasolia, or like his chosen nickname Raistlin Majere out of Dragonlance.  
  
But there was a definite strong streak of Goodness in him, he had been something of a challenge to Master Casamir, but together they had tempered that darkness, so there was no chance of Rastalin turning to the Dark Side, but, still, he worried some of his  
  
peers.  
  
Rastalin didn’t let that worry him though, he knew within himself that there was no chance of him turning evil, yes he knew of that darkness within him, he had **_always_** known about it.  
  
He knew not where he had gotten it though, he assumed it was from one of his unknown parents.  
  
There were rumours that maybe they had been a Darkside Xanaduen, things like that happened occasionally.  
  
Quinawah was more ‘ _good_ ’ than Rastalin was but also like Rastalin he tended towards Neutrality as well, which was why they had both been such a challenge for Master Casamir, one he had often said he enjoyed taking on, despite the concerns of his fellow  
  
Masters.  
  
Casamir had taken on the challenge of training the two Force strong orphaned twins which noone else would because of Tilan’s darkness saying that it was hopeless, _take one they had urged not **both** , you’ll never succeed Casamir_ they had said.  
  
Casamir had refused to separate _twins_ , especially seeing they were already orphaned, Jedai children were scarce amongst the Dorenganza as it was, especially Jedai twins!  
  
Casamir had believed in himself though, and he believed in his ability to train both twins, yes it had been a challenge, but, one he had enjoyed the orphaned twins had come to look upon him as their father, having none themselves.  
  
He had no children himself, so he had also become their foster father.  
  
Tilanthalas had chosen the name ‘ _Rastalin_ ’ for himself when he had come across the Dragonlance chronicles.  
He had liked the Darksouled mage in the stories, the one who had walked the thin line between good and evil and had come out on top in the end, he thought it had suited him better than ‘ _Tilanthalas_ ’ did and seeing many Xanaduens both young and old 

chose names for themselves, they hadn’t considered it strange when he had started to call himself ‘ _Rastalin_ ’ yes he still answered to the name ‘ _Tilanthalas_ ’, but, he much preferred to be called ‘ _Rastalin_ ’.  
  
  
Many Xanaduens did that, chose names for themselves that they thought suited them more other than their real ones; there was one girl who was a Darksider Xanaduen turned Lightsider who called herself Xenia, there was a group of adolescent girls who  
  
fashioned themselves after the Sailor Scouts from ‘ _Sailor Moon_ ’ and so on.  
  
They rode their bikes into a parking station and parked them and Celeste than said: “let’s go get a coffee, huh?”  
  
”Good idea,” said Anastasia getting off her bike and brushing down her rose over cream Jedai robes “ wonder if we could figure out a way to make Jedai robes more _fashionable_ ” she remmarked.  
  
Celeste chuckled and said, “I would like to see you **try** that”.  
  
Anastasia glared at her twin and said: “maybe I will then!”  
  
They all laughed, they all knew Anastasia was as serious as they were about becoming a Jedai Knight, but, she did tend to wear more jewellery and accessories and even a bit of makeup more than most did, it wasn’t forbidden to do so, and Celeste was  
  
known to say that only Anastasia could pull it off with style and get away with it.  
  
Quinawah said, “I smell coffee, this way”.

The four friends walked in the direction indicated talking amongst themselves quietly, they rarely ever got a chance just to be teenagers at age 95 which was equivalent to about 18, and they were all senior Padawans just off taking their final trials.  
  
They were pretty much entrusted to look after themselves.  
  
But sometimes it was great just to forget about all that and just be teenagers! Scoop out guys and girls, hang out, play computer or Roleplaying games, shopping, partying, and that type of thing and just be _teenagers_!   
  
Masters Casamir and Serena both realised this and sometimes just let them go out, relax, and have some fun, they both fully encouraged their friendship.  
  
”Hi you four,” said a voice as Ashan and Serillia joined them.  
  
”Hello so Master Terayas let you out as well huh?” Tilan said to Serillia.  
  
She chuckled “yeah, I also need a new dress”.  
  
”We too,” said Anastasia.  
  
”We’re all going for a coffee want to come?” Quinawah asked.  
  
”Sounds good,” said Ashan “what you say Sery?”  
  
”Yes,” she said, “say, Anna, you’re got the best fashion sense. What do you reckon I should wear?”  
  
Anna looked at Serillia, with her long dark hair and complexion and petite figure, she would look good in most colours.  
  
”Probably black or red or something,” said Anastasia “something that gives the illusion of height”.  
  
”That’s what I thought; we don’t have to be in _uniform_ for the ball,” Ashan said.  
  
”OK,” said Serillia.  
  
”Dark red, something like dark wine red would look good,” said Quinawah, who was in burgundy and cream today, Celeste was in deep yellow over white, they could dress any way they pleased, but, the traditional looking robes (variation in styles of course)  
  
was still the most popular, Ashan for once was in jeans, tee-shirt and cloak, and Serillia was in jeans, tunic and cloak as well.

They entered what looked like an upmarket coffee house; the six of them all got looked at when they entered.  
  
”I guess it’s unusual to see six Adepts together,” Ashan said as he walked in ahead of them, tall, golden-haired, ruggedly handsome with darkly tanned skin and jade coloured eyes, Ashan was hard to miss and _knew_ it, combating his pride had been one of  
  
the most significant challenges in his trials and training.  
  
His Master, Master Shadaras, had been hard put to train the wilful, highly intelligent, highly gifted, handsome charming boy and had succeeded admirably, Shadaras had been a lot like his apprentice once as well and knew how to tackle it.  
  
Ashan had come through with flying colours, due to Shadaras sometimes strict regimes, Shadaras had taken that pride and that wilfulness and had honed it to a fine edge, had turned it to a strength that his apprentice could draw on when needed, also like  
  
Masters Casamir and Serena, seeing Ashan’s fondness for the gentle, serious-minded Serillia who was the least gifted out of all of them he had encouraged the relationship to grow.  
  
”Yeah” agreed Celeste taking Quin’s hand, feeling the deep bond that had been forged between her and him react.  
  
”Oh well,” said Tilan “come on Anna”.  
  
”Hi,” said the waitress when the young Jedaini entered “take a seat and be with you in a minute”.  
  
”Thanks,” said Ashan taking a menu and going through it.  
  
”I’ll have a Latte,” said Serillia.  
  
”I knew you would,” he said, kissing her.  
  
”And we’ll have Caps,” said Tilan “me and Ana that is”.  
  
”I’ll have two Mocha’s,” said Quinawah.  
  
The waitress came up then “so what can I get you?” she asked.  
  
”Two Caps, two Mocha’s, one Latte and an Earl Grey Tea,” said Ashan “and a selection of biscotti’s”.  
  
” I will get you our _exclusive_ selection,” she said.  
  
”That’ll be fine,” he said.  
  
Once she was gone Ashan smiled at the girls and remmarked “we’ll have to get you **_all_ **new frocks for the New Year’s Eve party”.  
  
Celeste said “thanks”.  
  
”What are friends for?” he asked, leaning back and stretching, like most Dorenganza he looked Half Elven or something, the twins looked more Gorta-Trellian and the girls Half Elven.  
  
Half Elven was the most commonly used appearance for the Shapeshifting Dorenganza; they all looked Elven although the Firesongs seemed to prefer Gorta-Trellian form.  
  
Ashan said to the twins “don’t you two ever wonder who your true parents were?”  
  
”Why?” Tilan asked, looking up from where he was writing in a notepad in his old fashioned cursive handwriting.  
  
”Well you are orphans don’t you ever wonder who you really are?”  
  
Tilan shrugged and said “one of our parents we believe was a Darksider Xanaduan, which explains both Quin and I’s tendency towards Neutrality and that darkness I have always sensed within myself. That Darkness that Casamir has tried so hard to temper  
  
and succeeded although I do realise that when I do take my final trials, it will be an issue, I will have to deal with”.  
  
”You don’t believe you will lose, do you?” Ashan asked.  
  
”No, I won’t,” said Tilan.  
  
”How do you know?”  
  
Tilan said, “ I **_cannot_** and **_will not_** fail, Casamir and I have worked way too hard, it is my destiny to be a member of the Order, I **know** this, I feel it, I want it to bad, I know this within myself I will not fail”.  
  
”Good,” said Ashan “I would hate to lose one of my _best_ friends!”  
  
Tilan chuckled “Ashan I want to become an Adept Knight, I would not be here if I didn’t!”  
  
”But don’t you ever wonder who your real parents are?” he asked.  
  
Quinawah spoke then “I have to agree with Tilan I think one of our parents was a Darksider”.  
  
”But if that is the case, how come you look like we do? Shouldn’t you show some sign of the Darksiders?” Serillia asked, “and I have known you all of my life”.  
  
”Not necessarily, “said Quinawah “the Darksiders look just like us usually, like the T’ron, but their world warps them to look like they do, Darksiders are Dorenganza too remember? Our Lightsider blood is clearly more dominant, though. But we are not the  
  
only Lightsiders who have Darksider blood, you know, if that is the case with us, there have been others it is more common than you think. Darksiders and Lightsiders are no different flesh”.  
  
”But don’t you ever **_wonder_** why you were in that orphanage on Saris 2?” Serillia asked, “I am trying to track my parents down”.  
  
”We don’t think it is necessary? What if there is nothing there to find?” Tilan asked.  
  
”Who you are,” she said, “who you were”.  
  
”We know who we are,” said Tilan “ and it sure ain’t two children left on a doorstep of an orphanage on Saris 2 all rugged up against the cold” as Saris 2, the other moon was known for its somewhat harsher climate.  
  
”I know,” said Serillia ‘ but aren’t you the slightest bit curious”.  
  
”Not really,” said Tilan “like I said I am not really sure we **_should_** find out”.  
  
”I would be,” said Serillia.  
  
Ashan said “Serillia”.  
  
”Well, I _would_ be!” she insisted.  
  
Quinawah shrugged and said, “We never really felt the need to know, Master Casamir is our Foster Father”.  
  
”Maybe he is your father”.  
  
”Maybe,” said Quinawah “but I don’t think so, but whether he is or not he is the closest thing we have”.  
  
”Point” she conceded.  
  
Tilan stirred in some sugar and said: “it is how it works, look we all know that once the Order claims us, it no longer matters so much who we _were_ , it is who we _become_ ”.  
  
Ashan nodded “yeah it is **_who we become that counts not who we were, it is what we get forged into_** ” he paused “master Shadaras always used that on me when I was particularly difficult. He always said that my pride would be my downfall if I let it get too  
  
strong and out of control. I was I admit quite a handful at first, but Shadaras stuck it out with me, I am thankful that he did it must have been difficult for him though”.  
  
Tilanthalas nodded “we proved a challenge as well; one Master Casamir had willingly taken on. He wasn’t going to separate twins, he refused to, he has stuck it out with us as well”.  
  
” _Mmm_ ,” said Ashan thoughtfully.  
  
”But don’t you ever wonder?” Serillia pushed “I mean we are all off becoming full Knights so aren’t you the least bit curious as to _why_ Casamir chose you two?”  
  
”Just lucky I guess,” said Celeste with a smile.  
  
Serillia said, “well, I want to know who I really am!”  
  
” ** _Heroes are forged not by who they are, but what they do_** ” Ashan quoted “Shadaras bashed that one into my head as well”.  
  
”You have a very wise Master,” said Celeste.  
  
”All Masters are wise; that is why they are Masters!” said Serillia.  
  
”True” agreed Ashan “only hope I can be as wise as Master Shadaras one day”.  
  
Anastasia groaned then and said “come on guys! Can’t we please ** _not_ **be Adept Knights for one day?”  
  
Ashan chuckled and then said, “but Anastasia, we _are_ Adepts!”  
  
Celeste said, “look all jokes aside it is who we are if it weren’t for been that, none of us would be discussing whether to be Jadai or not!”  
  
They laughed at that “too true” agreed Tilanthalas, floating the bowl of sugar around.  
  
”You shouldn’t be using your powers like that just because you ** _can_** Tilan!” Serillia scolded as the least gifted out of all of her friends she had to work harder and longer at her studies than all of her friends, unlike the twins who had few peers in their power  
  
and grasp of the Way. However, Ashan came close, Celeste and Anastasia were neither powerful nor mediocre, they were both in the middle, they were both just plain average.  
  
Basically, Quin and Tilan were incredibly gifted, they had few peers, their potential was astonishing, Ashan came close because he too, was highly talented, trouble was he also **_knew_** it, pride had always been his weakness, he knew he was excellent!  
  
Celeste and Anastasia were neither astounding nor mediocre; they both had reasonable talent but were in many ways just plain average when it came to their abilities, Serillia, however, had mediocre talent she had to work harder than her friends at her studies.  
  
”Master Shadaras would be very angry if he caught me doing that,” said Ashan “even now, even though I had passed my final trial that is the type of thing he would pull me up about”.  
  
”Master Casamir doesn’t mind so much, but he does warn us both not to take it for granted,” Quin said, “ ** _Tilan_** put the sugar bowl down”.  
  
Tilan shrugged and said, “you are probably right Serili; I probably shouldn’t use my powers like that”.  
  
Ana said then “ _why_ not! You've got it so why not **_use_** it?” she floated the bowl over to herself, unlike the twins she couldn’t lift the stuff they could.   
  
However, they could all do simple stuff like that, floating sugar bowls around wasn’t a problem, it wasn’t even a problem for Serillia.  
  
Ashan said, “stop fooling around guys; remember we’re to act with **_decorum_** ” but he was smiling when he said it.  
  
”I know,” said Anastasia looking around “howdy doodie! Check out that hunk!” as a good looking human guy wandered into the café, Saris 4 had a rather large and well-known beach as well “I bet he’s been surfing, the surf is probably up”.  
  
The guy looked around and saw them all and smiled, Ana smiled back and gave him a wave “ _Jadai_ ” she saw him mouth to his companion who looked up and looked in their direction.  
  
He frowned his brows beetling together, then turned to his friend they both sat down.  
  
”Odd,” said Ashan “maybe it is not just Earth that’s in trouble”.  
  
” _Hmm_ ,” said Celeste.  
  
”Say does anyone know why we left Earth so **_suddenly?_** ” Anastasia asked.  
  
”Apparently Earth Forces shooed us off,” Tilan said, “we were told to leave”.  
  
”Why?” Celeste asked.  
  
”Too much trouble apparently,” said Quin, “I asked Master Casamir who knows lieutenant Selunia. She told him that Earth had asked us to leave because we were too much trouble to risk having there”.  
  
”Gee that is rough,” said Ashan “you know we’re lucky that your Master is such good friends with one of the Leaders or else we’d be like mushrooms” as all of them were Equals.  
  
However, Casamir was Head of the Equal’s Council.  
  
” ** _Hang on_**! Don’t we like know who the invaders are?” Anastasia asked then ordering another Mocha.  
  
”Uh, huh,” said Ashan.  
  
”Then **why** send us away?” Celeste asked, “you know I would have rather stayed and helped Earth”.  
  
”I think we all would have, but it was not our decision,” said Quin.  
  
”Nor was it the Leaders,” said Ashan.  
  
Celeste nodded and then asked, “what is it that **_Earth_** has against us anyway?”  
  
Quin said, “it is not just Earth; it is more you should be asking what the **universe** has against us?”  
  
Tilan took a sip of his drink “they think we are no good troublemaker that’s what it is Merlyn” Merlyn was the name Quin adopted.  
  
Quin sighed “yes true, too true, I wonder if there is a way to mend our tarnished reputation?”  
  
”Probably not,” said Ashan “although God knows the Leaders have tried” he chose Biscotti and took a bite.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Saris 4 this is an Earth like moon that is one of the four satellites of the planet Saris, Saris itself is a huge gas giant much like Jupiter, it has a small solid core but it unliveable, Saris has four moons though moons 2 & 4 are earth like and therefore colonized the other two aren’t so good and are mainly used for mining and that.
> 
> [2] The sword is the mainly preferred weapon of the Jedai Order, but their other favoured weapon is a staff like weapon called a Power staff, which is basically a staff with an energy beam in it; it can also be used as a staff as well. Some of the Order prefers the Power staff over the Light sword.
> 
> [3] Young Dorenganza are known to adopt a different name and persona for themselves if it suits them. They tend to grow out of it when they reach adulthood though


	6. Saris 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More timeout on Saris 4
> 
> Young Dorenganza in their teens and early adulthood often like to adopt personas of their favourite characters, and go by the names and adopt personas of said characters, but they tend to grow out of it though eventually.  
> This chapter is a bit of whimsy on the Authors part and a nod to several of my favourite fandoms. So, enjoy this piece of whimsical nonsense

”Hay there’s the X-Men!” said Celeste as a group of young Dorenganza came in, they called themselves ‘ _The X-Men_ ’ because they all had similar powers and looks ( _without_ shapeshifting) to the comic book heroes they modelled themselves after.  
  
Two of them were Lintayna’s and Letoran’s younger sister and cousin, one called herself _Phoenix_ , the other called herself _Firestar_ , although, _Firestar_ had actually been a member of the New Mutants and **not** the X-Men.  
  
The six Adepts all knew them rather well, because they were all of similar age to them, give or take a few years.  
  
”Yeah,” said Tilan “isn’t it **_strange_** , though? For years, our race had trouble having kids, and now suddenly there’s this whole new generation? Which we are all part of, I think it must be a law of the Universe or something when it comes to Dorenganza”.  
  
” _Hmm_ yeah,” said Quin “we are all part of it as well”.  
  
”Hi, you guys,” said Firestar coming over “your masters let you out?”  
  
”Yeah, they don’t hold us, prisoner, you know, we’re **_allowed_** to have _ **fun**_ occasionally” he smiled at her, she was younger than they but they knew her, Phoenix came over and joined her cousin.  
  
”Hi,” she said, “you been given time out too. I see”.  
  
Tilan chuckled and said, “Phoenix it is not all work and no play been Adepts, you know, I don’t know where you get that idea!”  
  
Phoenix said, “yeah, yeah, it’s just that you lot always seem to be working or studying, no fun there!”  
  
Quin said “we don’t consider it work, none of us does being an Adept is more than just having powers and looking cool with a sword, it is also a deeply spiritual thing much like Zen or something. I wouldn’t be doing it if I considered it work or didn’t want to.  
  
Yeah it can get boring at times, but it is worthwhile, truthfully it wouldn’t hurt you or your friends to adopt some of our techniques especially with _your_ powers!”  
  
”Nah,” said Firestar “been a superhero is a lot more fun!”  
  
”You are no more superhero than I,” Rast said quietly for all his darkness and multifaceted personality, Rast really was serious about being a Knight.  
  
Like the rest of them, he looked forward to the day when he wouldn’t be a Padawan anymore, they all looked up to Ashan, which was why Casamir and all that knew that Rast wouldn’t turn.  
  
”Yeah, I am,” she said.  
  
Quinawah smothered a chuckle and said “whatever! So what are you all doing?”  
  
”Shopping!” said Phoenix “then hitting the beach care to join us?”  
  
”Nah their probably doing Adept stuff,” said Firestar “they never have **_time_** to just have fun! They **_don’t_ **do that!”  
  
Ashan said, “well actually we are out shopping for clothes for a New Year’s Eve party”.  
  
”Really?” said Firestar raising an eyebrow “since when did any of you go to a party!”  
  
”As Rast said our lives aren’t all work and no play,” said Ashan with a smirk he couldn’t help it.  
  
”You stand out” Phoenix remmarked.  
  
”You stand out too” Merlyn countered.  
  
”We’re the _**X-Men**_! We’re _supposed_ to stand out!” said Firestar “catch you later guys, **we’re** going to the beach!” and with a breezy wave she and Phoenix joined their friends.  
  
”Do they genuinely believe that they are superheroes?” Serillia asked.

“They do,” said Ashan.  
  
Anastasia said, “I think we’re the real superheroes”.  
  
Ashan said “we are not _**superheroes**_ Ana we are the protectors of the innocent. Been a superhero doesn’t depend solely on how much power you have it is what you _do_. Superheros are the ones who do what they do simply because it is right against all the  
  
odds. A person who rescues people from a burning building at risk to themselves is a superhero; a fire-fighter who battles a raging bushfire is a superhero. True heroes never claim they are heroes. We may all get the chance one day to be a superhero one  
  
day in our roles as Knights but been a superhero doesn’t rely _on the amount of power you have it is what you do_. Shadaras has always told me that”.  
  
”So have all of our Masters,” said Rastalin.

“ No Firestar and Phoenix are not superheroes no more than we are, they haven’t done anything to deserve to be called Superheroes and nor have we yet,” Ashan said “ a superhero is someone like my dad who ran into a burning building to rescue his wife,  
  
his toddler son and baby daughter at the risk of his own life. That is a true superhero”.  
  
Serillia nodded “yeah”.  
  
Ashan said “we are not superheroes yet. We haven’t earnt it yet and nor have Phoenix and Firestar although those two really should get some training in their powers. Seeing they both have the powers of their bloodlines”.  
  
”Speak of the devil,” Merlyn said as Lintayna and Letoran followed by a group of the Leaders save the King and Queen all walked in together.  
  
” ** _Now_** their ones that stand out,” Merlyn said.  
  
”The Leaders always do,” said Ashan with a smirk “especially High Admiral’s Zininza and Senoran” who were both known as the two most _flamboyant_ Leaders.  
  
”So whose there?” Celeste asked.  
  
”Zininza, Senoran, Sunrayin, Vasilion, Rascerain, Songtayan, Selunia, Nasonian, Merilyneea, Gorinda, Lintayna and Letoran, SaLu, basically just about _all_ of them, the Royals aren’t though,” Rastalin said, “not unusual everyone knows it’s the _Leaders_ who do all  
  
the work!”  
  
”Yeah” agreed Merlyn.  
  
”We probably should go get those dresses soon,” said Ashan.  
  
”Wonder why the Leaders are here?” Quin wondered.  
  
”Leader business no doubt comes on, let's go get **_those_** dresses,” he said to the girls.  
  
”Ok,” they all said, getting up and went to the counter to pay for their purchases than left the café.

The Leaders caught sight of the six young Adepts and Zininza said: “they are always together, those six”.  
  
”Who?” Sen asked.  
  
”Casamir’s, Serena’s, Terayas’, and Shadaras’s Padawans,” said Zinz.  
  
”Their friends,” said Selunia “I’ve watched them all grow up. Although Shadaras’s apprentice is an apprentice no longer, he has recently taken his trials and is a full Knight.”  
  
Zininza said, “you have more knowledge of the main Equals than we do Sel”.  
  
Vasilion spoke then “actually all us newer and lower-ranked Leaders do”.  
  
”Yes” agreed Sunrayin who although not a Leader was best friends with two of them.  
  
He was often found in their company, however shy and quiet Sunrayin was still one of the more prominent equals a fact forced on him more by circumstance than choice.  
  
Sen said, “I think we should keep an eye on those six, they are young now, but I feel that they may be of some importance shortly”.  
  
”Who are they linked too, if anyone?” Zinz asked.  
  
”Rastalin and Merlyn the twins are linked it seems to Rannith and Gurnin Midnite, Ashan, Serillia, and the other twins, however, Celeste and Anastasia don’t seem to be connected to anyone,” Sen said.  
  
”That is what confuses me? Why are some of us linked to someone non-Dorenganza?” Selunia asked.  
  
Sen shrugged “I don’t know, and it doesn’t matter anyway, I think it’s a weird co-incidental thing. Many used to believe we were their dream selves, but it has been proven that that is not so. It is just that some of us have this weird spiritual link thing to  
  
them. Noone knows why and I don’t think it really matters anyway. I created a bond with Durnaa once, long ago, same with Sunlazer”.  
  
”You did?” Sel said, “do tell!”  
  
”I was their master once, I was their mentor, they were my students, neither of them remembers it anymore that is true, but I do have a bond with them both”.  
  
”You were their teacher?” asked Letoran.  
  
Senoran nodded “yes long ago”.  
  
”You spent some time on Crasolia, and they didn’t shoo you off?” Rass asked.

Senoran chuckled “I am a Dorenganzan Ambassador remember? Although I rarely get called up in that position anymore”.  
  
”Oh yeah,” said Letoran “but you mean you were Durnaa’s and Sunlazer teacher?”  
  
”Yes I was, but it was long ago. I told Durnaa to look to his past and to remember, I said the same to Sunlazer, these aliens, they have faced them before, they only have to remember and before any of you say a word, this is something they are both going to  
  
have to do on their own” he said “ we all do” he looked towards the door where the six young Jadai had exited “ no those six will have a major part to play and soon, I agree with Zinz they deserve watching”.  
  
Zinz said, “I worry for Rastalin’s soul”.  
  
Sen said, “you are not the only one Zininza if we only knew who they were”.  
  
”I think their half Darksider,” said Nasonian looking up from the menu, his face mirrored his twin's expression, him, Zinz and Meri were Triplets, with Nas and Zinz been identical twins, so Zinz’s curly red hair mirrored Nasonian’s, as did their golden-violet  
  
eyes, Meri looked like both of her brothers, and she was also Senoran’ s wife and mother of Starsong, as Selunia was the mother of the twin's Xenia and Xander and Zininza’s wife, Nas had never married although they knew he had kids.  
  
”Their orphans aren’t they?” Sel asked.  
  
”Found outside the Orphanage on Saris 2, in the middle of winter, they were quickly transferred here to Saris 4, though,” Selunia said “ they were well rugged up against the cold though, so whoever left them there didn’t want them to die, they were about 5  
  
or so and were snugly dressed. They weren’t just dumped; no one’s come to claim them though”.  
  
Zinz nodded “yeah”.  
  
Sel continued “Casamir claimed them for the Order pretty young, the rumour is that he knows more about them than he is letting on. Maybe he is their father or knew their parents. From what I can gather he’s their Foster Father, he sees them as his sons, he  
  
is very proud of them both, he has photos of them everywhere in his office. As far as he is concerned, they are his”.  
  
Sen nodded “he is a good man that Casamir”.  
  
Zinz nodded “I still worry for Rastalin’s soul though”.  
  
Sen said “I do not believe that Tilanthalas will turn,” he said using his real name “Casamir has worked too hard with him to let that happen as has the lad. He will not turn, I admit to not knowing them that well, but I do believe he won’t. I think Tilanthalas  
  
would rather _die_ than let that happen”.  
  
”Hmm,” said Salu thoughtfully, he rarely spoke and had something of a reputation as a Sage and had always been something of a Hermit only appearing with the Leaders when he had too.  
  
He wasn’t unfriendly or antisocial, he just preferred his solitude, they suspected that there was some tragedy in his past that he didn’t speak about.  
  
They generally let him have his solitude, but the current war had been enough to bring him out.  
  
”He won’t turn,” said Salu “but he will find the **_temptation_** to do so”.  
  
”We all do,” said Senoran “He won’t turn, Merlyn wouldn’t let him”.  
  
”Ok,” said Zinz “we need a plan on how to go about things folks, any suggestions?”

They walked out along the boulevard after buying the girls dresses and accessories for the New Year’s Eve party watching Saris Major rise into view.  
  
Saris was a gas giant, so it was not colonised, it had some mining platforms, but that was all, which was why two of the moons were colonised Saris 2 & 4 they could see the lights from the theme park it took about a quarter of the main viable landmass on  
  
Saris 4 which was mainly water and small islands, it was widely known as **The Ultimate Theme park**!  
  
  
It also had a vast beach that ran for miles, apart from the theme park it was also a significant attraction to the Moon along with its consistently warm climate.  
  
” _Deck the halls with boughs of Holly, Tra-ala-la-la-la_!” Celeste sang as she walked along, slightly off tune, thinking of the long green velvet dress she had bought for the party “we’ll have to wear holly in our hair” she said to Merlyn.  
  
Merlyn chuckled “perhaps”.  
  
Serillia, who had bought a long deep red dress, said “yeah”.  
  
Anastasia said “Rastalin is wearing his formal black robes” she had stuck to a short black velvet dress.  
  
”You know the rest of the orders are concerned about your choice of colours” Ashan remmarked to his friend.  
  
”Let them,” said Rast “I don’t care, does it matter so much if I choose to dress subdued? I **_like_** black ok?”  
  
”I think a few of them fear that your choice of colour echoes the darkness in your soul,” said Ashan.  
  
”I can handle the darkness,” Rastalin said.  
  
”Many fear that you can’t,” he said, “that it will grow and consume you”.  
  
”I will **not** _turn_!” said Rast hotly “don’t they understand it is who I am! Master Casamir and I have worked way too hard for me to fail, if I haven’t turned I won’t”.  
  
”Rast is right,” Merlyn said, “he won’t turn, not Rast”.  
  
Ana said, “he won’t turn, not Rastalin”.  
  
Rastalin nodded “I have worked way too hard to blow my chances of becoming a Knight; I will not turn, my destiny is to be an Adept”.  
  
Celeste said, “we all know that you won’t Tilan”.  
  
Rastalin smiled at his friends “it is you lot that have helped define who I am. Who we are, say, why don’t we go to a movie or something?”  
  
”Are you sure we are _allowed_ to?” Serillia asked.  
  
”We are on shore leave,” said Ashan “we were told to have some fun”.  
  
”Ok,” she said.  
  
They looked at the directory of the city, which was called Saris City.  
  
They asked the computer to direct them to the theatre district.  
  
They caught an aircar and got off at the theatre district and looked at the films that were on.  
  
”So what do we feel like?” Ashan asked “fantasy, Horror, Comedy or Drama? Or go to the Asian theatre and take in a Kung Fu type of movie”.  
  
”let’s go see what they have at the Asian theatre,” said Rastalin.  
  
”Ok,” said Ashan they all liked Kung Fu movies and copied some of their fancier moves from watching those type of film, the six of them were a wicked team when fighting together which was why their Masters had encouraged their friendship and probably  
  
why Ashan hadn’t been sent on an assignment yet, no doubt he would be soon though.  
  
Ashan said, “this way then”.  
  
”Hi you guys,” said a pleasant voice as Ashan’s littlest sister came up, age 14 she was one of a group of adolescent girls who modelled themselves after ‘ _Sailor Moon_ ’, she was called Venus, so thus she was Sailor Venus.  
  
”Hello, Venus,” said Ashan “where’s the rest of the Scouts?”  
  
”Here!” said Venus “somewhere, we’re going to the latest teen flick”.  
  
”We saw it advertised,” said Ashan “enjoy it then, tell me if it’s worth seeing?”  
  
”I will,” she said, she caught Tilan’s eye and blushed she had something of a crush on him but was smart enough to realise that she didn’t have much chance with him.  
  
”Ok enjoy the movie,” said Ashan he gave her some money “to buy yourself some snacks, have you told Mum where you are?”  
  
”Yes,” she said then she ran off.  
  
Ashan smiled and said, “come on then”.  
  
”You don’t seem to be overly worried that she models herself after _Sailor Venus_ ” Rast observed.  
  
”My little sister and her friends know they are not superheroes, they don’t go and do stupid things like Firestar and that would. They mainly do stuff for their school and charity, like helping the elderly and help kids in need, yeah they model themselves after  
  
‘ _Sailor Moon_ ’, but they don’t think they are superheroes. I don’t worry about Venus’s little group of friends” he shrugged and said “Venus has always looked up to both me and Athena” she was his middle sister “especially me, I think she wanted to be a  
  
Knight too but didn’t have the talent for it, I am not worried about her, and as for Athena, she’s just your normal 16 year old”.  
  
They walked over to the front of the Asian theatre ( Saris 4 was an Earth colony world) and checked what was going ( preferably either dubbed, in Galactic Standard or subtitled) and found one in Galactic Standard ( well mostly at least according to the poster)  
  
they looked and saw it was a Fantasy one.  
  
”Sounds good,” said Ashan “that one I think”.

They walked in and joined the crowds of tourists and natives it looked like something out of Star Wars in there, the crowd consisted of humans, demi-humans, near-humans, and aliens from all over the galaxy, although; it appeared that the six Adepts were  
  
the only Dorenganza.  
  
However: it was hard to tell considering that most Dorenganza were generally seen in human or near-human form, or Elves or Half Elves, with small, curly, retractable antennae which were a reasonably powerful sonar, but, none of them had theirs visible at  
  
the moment.  
  
”Hope we don’t get thrown out,” said Ashan.  
  
”Look we look like Half Elves or Gorta-Trellian, they won’t throw us out,” said Celeste as Rastalin and Merlyn preferred Gorta-Trellian form, her and her sister Elf, Ashan and Serillia, Half-Elf, they all had the characteristic Dorenganza aura and gold and silver-  
  
streaked hair; although; the aura wasn’t visible at the moment, it mostly never was.  
  
”Mostly known Dorenganza form is Half Elf,” said Ashan.  
  
”Look we know they haven’t chucked Xanaduens off Saris yet,” said Celeste.  
  
Ashan went up and paid for them all and came back “popcorn anyone?”  
  
”You bet,” said Serillia going to the refreshments stand.


	7. The Xanadu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time out for Jedaini Masters!

Meanwhile back aboard **_XANADU_** , Serena, Casamir, Shadaras and Terayas were all in Casamir’s quarters having their usual weekly games session, the four Masters were all good friends.  
  
They often met together for their usual weekly powwow ( as Serena dubbed it).  
  
Tonight’s game was Neverwinter Nights Online, and they were working their way through someone’s dungeon that they had gotten off NETWAY which was basically the Internet of the future, it was universe-spanning which was why it was called _Netway_.  
  
Serena, whose elven cleric had just taken down a particularly nasty creature with the help of Terayas’s Mage clapped the other woman on the back and said “ _girl power_!”  
  
Terayas chuckled; she had been named for one of the moons of Crasolia and had known Serena since girlhood, the two women were good friends, but they were missing their third tonight, a somewhat mysterious alien woman known only as Tina.  
  
”So where was Mr Hotshot Paladin and Mr Thief when we needed them” Terayas teased the two men.  
  
Casamir said, “ Meh, I got lost, and Shadaras had to respawn”.  
  
”Worse luck,” said Shadaras, sipping his tea, tall, handsome and gifted and knowing it, Shadaras had been the perfect Master for Ashan, because he too knew pride was his weakness, he was known to be rather strict on Ashan at times.  
  
Still, it had paid off in the end.  
  
”I don’t know whether I congratulated you on doing such an excellent job on Ashan,” Terayas said to him “he is a credit to your teaching”.  
  
Shadaras shrugged “I knew Ashan would work out alright, he passed his trials with flying colours he had a good heart and a good head on his shoulders, he’ll be a credit to the Order, as with _all_ of your students, yes even Tilanthalas, Casamir, I have always  
  
supported your decision on taking both twins, you know that don’t you?”  
  
Casamir nodded “ yes you do not separate twins if you can help it, I was not going to separate twins, yes they have been a challenge but one I have enjoyed taking on, they will not fail”.  
  
Serena said, “yes, in a way, I am glad my pair are pretty average”.  
  
”You've done well on them,” Terayas said ‘they are both steady and reliable, they’ll never be outstanding, much like my Serillia, but they are steady, Serillia’s gentleness will be her strength when she needs it most it is what will shape her”.  
  
Serena nodded and said, “yes the girls will complement the boys”.  
  
Casamir said “their friendship will be their strength as well; like it has been ours” he frowned, “I think we have some Umberhulks to take down,” he said zooming in for a closer look.  
  
”Umberhulks no sweat!” Said Terayas.  
  
Casamir chuckled and said “let’s go guys!” he said moving his character forward, their figures were fully 3D models, which meant if you made clothes for them, they’d show up on the screen, Casamir’s Paladin was in gold and blue armour and was carrying a

customised shield with a dragon on it, he was currently party leader.  
  
Shadaras’s thief was all in black and was carrying a glowing sword that dripped as he walked and was a Halfling, Terayas’s mage was in a long blue and white robe and carried a glowing staff and Serena’s character was in full green plate and carrying a

glowing mace.  
  
Some thought it was odd to have four Adept Masters and usually one Time Lord, which is what Tina said she was called (or Time Lady, depending on Tina’s mood at the time) playing games, especially something as inane as a computer game, but, the four of

them didn’t care, they were Xanaduens after all, and for them, it was an excellent way to have some time out.  
  
”Gotcha,” said Terayas chucking magic missiles at the Umberhulks.  
  
”Darn! I never get to hit anything!” Shadaras complained as his Dwarf fighter NPC character ran forward and hammered the Umberhulks “I am switching back to my bow might get to _**hit**_ something then!”  
  
Casamir said, “you’re not meant to be a front-liner, _you’re_ the Thief!”  
  
”Yeah, yeah,” he said, “say anyone knows where the kids went?”  
  
”Tilan said that they were going to some movie,” said Casamir “you don’t have to chase after Ashan more now, he is a Knight”.  
  
”I know,” said Shadaras “it’s just that I am so used to having him trail after me all the time, it is kinda hard to let him go”.  
  
”Why hasn’t he been given an assignment yet?” Terayas asked.  
  
”I guess I don’t really want to separate him from Serillia,” said Shadaras.  
  
”He is a Knight he may have to be,” said Casamir.  
  
”I guess so,” said Shadaras “but there really hasn’t been a need with the invasion and then told to leave”.  
  
Terayas poured a tea for herself “I think we are all going to have to put our Apprentices through their trials at the same time if we want to keep them together”.  
  
”I wish you would stop referring to them as ‘ _kids_ ’” said Casamir “Rast, Merlyn, Celeste and Ana and Serillia are all 17 or 18 and are all Senior Apprentices they are **_hardly_** kids anymore. Ashan is 19 they are all growing up”.  
  
”Everyone is worried about Tilanthalas darkness,” said Shadaras.  
  
Casamir said, “they shouldn’t be, he will not turn the two of us have worked way too hard for that to happen, Tilan wants more than anything to be a Knight, he knows what his weaknesses are, and he would rather die than turn or fail, they see me as their  
  
father”.  
  
”Some say that **you** are,” said Serena.  
  
Casamir shrugged “as far as I know I am not, but I haven’t exactly been celibate, any of us could be their father or mother, although I think a woman would know if she had given birth to twin boys. Look the point is that they are orphans, we don’t know who  
  
their parents were, and as far as the Order is concerned _, it is who you become, not who you were_ , we’re all supposed to leave our past behind, not forget it or cut it off but leave It behind. Our past defines who we are in many ways, so it is not something you  
  
can just cut off, but you can leave it behind.”  
  
”True,” said Shadaras “you know we have always supported your decision on the twins”.  
  
”We all have,” said Terayas “it would have just been plain wrong to leave two such gifted individuals untrained they will both be a credit to you”.  
  
Casamir nodded “it has been hard I admit but well worth it, it is going to be hard to let them go”.

Suddenly the scanner that High Admiral Senoran had installed started to beep, the scanner was attuned to anything that appeared to be _**T’ron’ezelcar**_ which was the proper name of the Zorng although; most folks couldn’t pronounce it or knew much  
  
about them, the Xanaduens did though and seeing it was hard to pick them up via the Way they had developed other ways and means to do so, tracking their bio-machinery that type of thing, but even it wasn’t 100%.  
  
”T’ron?” asked Serena, Neverwinter forgotten.  
  
Casamir looked at the readouts “looks like it, but this machine has been wrong before”.  
  
Serena nodded “ _hmm_ , where is it emanating from?”  
  
Casamir said “wait a second he flicked it around for a second, getting a slight bang (like the rest of the ship it was jury-rigged) and said, “it’s emanating from the planet!”  
  
”Sure it’s the planet?” Serena asked.  
  
”Yep!” said Casamir he then said, “ ** _X’andra_** we’re picking up a signal on our detector that appears to be emanating from the Planet Saris, could you please look into it for us?”  
  
” _On it Casamir_ ” she replied, she knew who everyone was on the ship as her security systems didn’t allow anyone on board if she didn’t know who they were, all crew had to be introduced to her if she didn’t recognise them, she immobilised you, and they

assumed she could kill you as well.  
  
However, there had never been any cases of her killing anyone.  
  
Visitors had to be introduced to her by a known crew member; basically, it was near impossible to get aboard **XANADU** without **_X-ANDRA_** knowing about it “ _it is emanating from the planet Casamir_ ”.  
  
”But there is **_nothing_** down there!” Serena said, “Saris is a Gas giant check the moons”.  
  
”Saris 2 & 4 are clear as is 1&3” Casamir reported, “it is definitely coming from Saris itself”.  
  
”How, though? It is nothing but a huge gas giant?” Serena asked.  
  
”It does have a solid core,” said Shadaras sitting down at the scanner “to hold the planet in place, it is not large though”.  
  
”What would the T’ron want from a gas giant?” Serena asked.  
  
”Same thing everyone else does,” said Casamir “I could fly down and check it out it wouldn’t prove a threat to me”.  
  
”No,” said Shadaras “we don’t want to risk you like that, your rare enough as it is!”  
  
”Fair enough,” said Casamir with a shrug.  
  
Casamir was another one of the **_Star-Dragons_** , born with the mark, he was a Star-Dragon, but mostly noone knew about, he didn’t advertise the fact or tell anyone, he had never fully worked out what his ‘ _star_ ’ power actually was, he assumed it had

something to do with him been so gifted in the Way, he was a Master, so he didn’t really put much thought to the fact that he was a Star-Dragon, only a handful of people knew that he was one.  
  
Terayas, Tina, Shadaras, Serena, Anastasia & Celeste, Rastalin & Merlyn, Ashan and Serillia, and they had never put much thought to it either, and seeing they were all Equals none of the Leaders paid much attention to them anyway, that wasn’t intentional it  
  
was just the way things were, not even Selunia knew he was one!  
  
He had never told anyone outside his circle of friends and their students and seeing they hadn’t told anyone their students had followed suit.  
  
Casamir wasn’t trying to hide the fact that he was a Star-Dragon, but there had never been any real reason to reveal it.  
  
Serena said, “We should go investigate then”.  
  
”Good point,” said Casamir “reckon we should tell the Leaders”.  
  
Serena nodded “I think so, we are trying to find something to help Earth after all”.  
  
”What **_exactly_** are we looking for, though?” Terayas asked.  
  
”Guess we’ll know when we find it,” said Casamir “although I have a feeling it isn’t just Earth that is in danger”.  
  
”That is my feeling as well,” said Serena.  
  
”I think we all feel that including Zinz and Senoran,” Shadaras said.  
  
”Yes,” said Casamir, not many of the Dorenganza were Adepts, their numbers were pretty low, namely Zininza, Senoran, Xanrhea, Casamir, Shadaras, Serena, Terayas, Anastasia, Celeste, Quinawah and Tilanthalas, Ashan, Serillia, Xenia, Xander and Starsong,  
  
they were the only _**Adepts of the Path**_ in Xanadu, and Xanrhea didn’t even live there!  
  
Dorenganza were generally just too chaotic to acquire the disciplines it involved to be an _**Adept of the Path**_ , it was a rare Dorenganza indeed who could, which was probably why there was only a few of them, mostly students and a good number of the Star-  
  
Dragons.

Casamir stood up and said, “we will call the Adepts together, and we’ll talk to Senoran and Zininza”.  
  
”Ok,” said Shadaras.  
  
Casamir nodded and said “I will go talk to both High Admirals,” High Admiral was Sen’s and Zinz’s official titles in **Xanadu** but not in The Alliance.  
  
He walked out of his quarters up through the beautifully decorated deck, thanks to a bunch of the young folk getting together and decorating the entire ship! All _**20**_ floors of it!  
  
Casamir found both Zinz and Sen looking at the scanner on the bridge looking at the same signal he had been and looking just as baffled.  
  
”It **_can’t_** be emanating from the planet” Senoran was saying “the core is not big enough to support anything! **_X_** are you _sure_ it is from the planet?”  
  
” _Yes, High Admiral_ ” she replied.  
  
”We are going to have to check it out then” Zinz was saying.  
  
 _”Hmm,_ ” said Senoran.  
  
”Uh, Captain,” said Casamir.  
  
They both turned, and Senoran asked, “yes, what is it Casamir?”  
  
Casamir bowed slightly and then said, “I was going to tell you about the signal but you obviously already know”.  
  
Senoran nodded “you are getting the same thing we are? From the Planet?”  
  
Casamir nodded “yes although it seems impossible”.  
  
” _I_ told _you it was from the planet_!” said X.  
”Ok, **_X,_** ” said Senoran.  
Casamir said, “I was about to suggest that I go down to have a look at it”.  
  
Zininza said “ ** _could_** we do that? The planets a gas giant”.  
  
”A small runabout could do it,” said Casamir “I could take myself and Quin and Tilan down to look at it, or any of us could”.  
  
Senoran said, “someone has to check it out”.  
  
”Better us, than either of you”.  
  
”When you say ‘ _us_ ’ who do you mean?”  
  
Casamir replied, “us and our students, look I know you don’t take much notice of the Equals, you are kept way too busy, which is why I suggested it”.  
  
Zinz asked, “just how many are there of you?”  
  
”There are sixteen Adepts in all of **_Xanadu_** , you two, me, Shadaras, Terayas, Serena, Quin and Tilan, Anastasia and Celeste, Xanrhea, your pair Xenia and Xander, and Starsong. Ashan and Serillia, eight of us are full Knights”.  
  
Senoran asked “only 16?”  
  
”Uh huh” he replied, “Dorenganza tend to be a little too chaotic to achieve the required disciplines”.  
  
”So few?” Zinz asked.  
  
”Uh yeah the fact that Xenia, Xander and Starsong have the required characteristics is a significant boost to us all. However, there are still only 16 of us”.  
  
”I thought there were more,” said Zinz.  
  
”Maybe outside **_Xanadu_** then, Sir, but we are _rarer_ than Stardragons; we are kinda rare so we really should look out for each other more”.  
  
”Fair enough,” Zinz said.  
  
”It has always been thus” he continued “that signal I could go down and check It out for you, it will be good for my students Quin and Tilan, I think they’re been a little bored since we got booted off Earth”.  
  
Zininza chuckled and said “ their young, but very well take them down with you then, by all means, use one of the runabouts, we’ll retrofit it for you to protect you from the gas clouds, they could easily crush a runabout”.  
  
”Ok,” said Cas “let me know when it is done”.  
  
Zininza said “you know it might just be what we need, everyone’s always assumed that Saris has a core, but it wouldn’t be big enough to support anything, everyone looks at Saris and just sees a huge gas giant. It has never been really examined closely, just

enough to get the information required for the mining platforms, maybe what we need is a Jadai Master and his two students to go down and have a look”.  
  
Casamir said, “I will make sure the boys are safe”.  
  
”No doubt you will” your been responsible for them for years,” he said.  
  
Casamir nodded and with a bow left the bridge.  
  
Zinz said to Senoran “I really think us leaders _**should**_ start taking more notice of the more dominant Equals”.  
  
”Yes,” said Senoran “I have been saying that for years”.

Rastalin and Merlyn waved goodbye to their friends outside the suite they shared with Casamir and opened the door laughing and talking about the movie.  
  
”We’ll have to see if we can incorporate some of those moves that the heroes used, with the Way it should be easy,” Tilan said doing a high kick and just missed Quin who laughed, they were both in a good mood, and the movie had been reasonably good.  
  
They entered the lounge room of their suite and suddenly pulled up when they saw Casamir sitting there.  
  
”Have a good night?” he asked.  
  
”Aw _Damm_!” Rast cursed.  
  
”I told you!, you should have _told_ the Master where we were,” said Merlyn, always the more responsible one, as they both stopped dead.  
  
”But I did!” Rast insisted.  
  
Casamir chuckled as he saw the looks of guilt on their faces and he said: “you’d think you had been up to no good unless you _have_ been”.  
  
”Uh no Master,” said Merlyn.  
  
”Didn’t think so, twins you are not in trouble, Ok?” he said, “I know what you have been doing, I want to show you something”.  
  
”You do?” Merlyn asked.  
  
”Yes” he indicated the scanner “tell me where that signal is coming from”.  
  
The twins both went to look sensing an exercise in observation their master often did this.  
  
Merlyn looked at the hologram and said: “it looks like it is coming from the planet”.  
  
”How?” Rast asked, “Saris is a gas giant, with a small core”.  
  
”Very good,” he said “no, I am not testing you, I just wanted to see if you saw what I did. This signal is real it came in earlier this evening it is possibly Zorng, it might just be a bogey. Still, yes it is emanating from Saris itself. Not one of the moons”.  
  
”Saris is a gas giant though,” said Merlyn “how could something be down there, though?”  
  
Casamir said, “that is what we are going to find out”.  
  
“What?”  
  
”Guess who has got the job of going down to have a look” he replied.  
  
”Us?” Merlyn asked.  
  
”By ** _ourselves_**?” Rast asked.  
  
”I am coming with you of course,” he said, “but we are leaving in the morning we are taking a runabout down to have a look”.  
  
”Cool,” said Merlyn “when do we leave?”  
  
”Tomorrow,” he said “get some sleep, huh?”  
  
”Yes, Master,” both said.  
  
Casamir nodded “pack well, we may be gone for a day or two”.  
  
”Ok,” said Rastalin.  
  
”We will be back in time for the dance never fear,” said Casamir “ if all goes well we’ll be back in a couple of days and you can take your girls to the party.”  
  
”Yes Master,” both said going to their separate rooms.  
  
They shared a three-bedroom suite that had its own kitchen, bathroom and lounge room the boys had separate rooms that were interconnected by a wardrobe, they were seniors after all so Casamir didn’t’ t have a problem with them having their own

rooms.  
  
Casamir smiled and sat down in his favourite chair to finish his nightcap and finish reading the chapter of the book he was reading **_Contact_** by Carl Sagan.  
  
There was a knock on the door “who is it?” he called.  
  
”Zininza” Zininza’s voice said.  
  
Casamir opened the door “high Admiral” he said respectfully.  
  
”Just Zininza” he replied.  
  
”What’s up,” Casamir asked, letting the red headed leader in.  
  
”The runabouts ready” he replied.  
  
”Thanks,” said Casamir.  
  
Zininza noticed the book “contact by Carl Sagan”.  
  
”It’s a good read” he replied, “its Merlyn’s he loves stuff like that”.  
  
”I read it. I have to agree,” he said.  
  
Casamir nodded “ok”.  
  
”Be careful down on the planet, huh?” Zinz said, “ we are definitely too few and your one of the greatest I was almost thinking of handing my two over to you then I remembered you had two students so I am basically left with training my twins myself unless

Shadaras would be willing to do it”.  
  
”Talk to Shadaras he might be willing, how old are they?”  
  
”12” he replied.  
  
”The right age, talk to him,” said Casamir.  
  
”Xanrhea has offered to take on Starsong if Senoran can’t, I didn’t realise we were so few”.  
  
”We are only 16, half of us are students, Shadaras might be willing to take on your twins, he’s missing Ashan so it might do him good to take on your children, I’d imagine as one of the Leaders you’d find it hard to act as Master as well. Actually, Terayas  
  
might be willing to take Starsong on. Serillia like my two, is a senior. They don’t really need us anymore, as Terayas she might be willing to take on Senoran’s daughter as her Apprentice”.  
  
”You think so?”  
  
”Yes, it is worth asking, Starsong takes after her father, Terayas would be a perfect teacher for her, and she is good with the quieter ones”.  
  
”Ok I will bring it up with Sen, Then, he doesn’t really want to send Starsong away and with Xanrhea he’d have to. Giving her to Terayas would allow her to remain with **_Xanadu_** ”.  
  
Casamir nodded “very well, look if I could, I would take on your twins, but two students is about really the limit you can manage”.  
  
”I understand thanks Casamir,” Zinz said, leaving his quarters.  
  



	8. Late December-The Next Day-2945-Saris 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casamir and the Boys head to Saris Prime and run into something they didn't expect to on the way

Rastalin and Merlyn met their Master in the runabout bay, at 0700 the next morning as he had requested, he’d already been down there for an hour running last-minute checks over the runabout and checking that all systems were working.  
  
He looked up as his two Students joined him, they’d come ready they were both wearing their robes, their utility belts (standard issue) carried small blasters (also standard issue but not used if there was no need to), wearing their Comm Badges ( standard  
  
issue for _**all**_ personnel aboard ship, officers or otherwise), their lightsabres ( no Jedai was found without one), small packs, sturdy boots, they also both had their Powerstaves ( secondary Jedai weapon).   
  
However, like Casamir and most of the Order, in general, they preferred their swords.  
  
Casamir approved, he had his own staff stowed aboard as well, he also had his own ship, a small Corvette, but, **_XANADU_** was too small to hold it, it had a small group of fighters (about five), and two runabouts.  
  
 ** _XANADU_** was about the size of the _Voyager_ out of **_STELLAR VOYAGE_** , so Casamir had left his own ship back in **_Xanadu_**.  
  
”looks like we’re all set” Merlyn observed as the more avid and skilled pilot out of the two he liked to check out ships himself, all Jedai knew how to pilot, but, some had more aptitude towards it than others, Casamir himself was an avid pilot.  
  
Hence, he knew Merlyn would know what he was doing.  
  
”Yes” agreed Casamir “you all set?”  
  
”Yes,” said Merlyn.  
  
”Good,” said Casamir “you do know it is just us going?”  
  
”Yes,” both said  
  
”Good,” he said “ just checking”.  
  
”So we are going to go fly down to Saris and have a look and see if we can work out where the signal was coming from,” Rastalin asked.  
  
”Basically yeah,” he said.  
  
”Good,” said Rast “better than scanning at any rate!”  
  
Casamir said “the runabout has been fitted with multiphasic shields to protect us from the pressure of the gas clouds that make up Saris Prime, which can crush a runabout, the ship is stocked with provisions and other necessities in case it takes a few days  
  
to collect data, I am sure we’ll be back in time for the party though, I don’t see any trouble brewing. So it is more or less a break from the mundane it is a fact-finding exercise, we record what we see and report back to the Leaders, it will be hard to contact   
  
**_X-ANDRA_** once we get inside the atmosphere though”.  
  
”So we’ll be radio silent?” Rast asked.  
  
”Yes,” Casamir said, “besides if it is T’ron down there, it might be better if we are, they want Jedai it is said.”  
  
”I wonder why?” Rast asked, getting into the runabout eager to go, he was a fair pilot himself, but his love was cars.  
  
”We will be back in time for the New Year’s Party,” Casamir said smiling “maybe they see us as a threat, but we are too few amongst the Dorenganza, you two are rare Dorenganza indeed, rare because it was the two of you, not just one of you who had the  
  
talent, the potential and the personality and stableness within yourselves to become Jedai. Together we are only 16 which are too few, and why we have always been protective of you kids and have encouraged you to all stick together, you are our hope”.  
  
”We don’t want you to think that we think New Year’s Party is more important to us than the mission,” said Merlyn who’d always been the more perceptive one out of the pair.  
  
Casamir laughed “hard as it seems for you two to believe I was once 95 myself, of course, you are looking forward to the New Year’s Eve party. Don’t you think I am too? I am taking Serena as my date, of course, we’ll be back in time! I promise I have worked  
  
you both rather hard these last few years, you are just off taking your final trials you know, and you deserve some fun!”  
  
”We just don’t want you to think….” Merlyn trailed off.  
  
Casamir nodded “I know you are both committed to the Order, I know your hearts are true, I know you are committed to becoming Knights, but you are also only 18 years old, your still teenagers! Of course, the thought of going to a party with a pretty girl  
  
you like makes you excited. You are only human, after all. Come let's go then it’ll make a nice break from scanning eh?”  
  
”Yeah” agreed Rastalin.  
  
”Which, _Is why_ I offered to go, it is not a big deal, we go down, poke around a bit, see whether the signal is genuine and then come back. It is all pretty mundane actually; we will decide what to do about it once we get back to the **_XANADU_** , and talk to the  
  
Jedai Council about it”.  
  
”You think it’s a bogey don’t you?” Merlyn asked.  
  
”I don’t know what I think,” he said, “it needs checking out for all we know it might just be some space junk”, he said.

Once they had gotten clearance to depart, Casamir said to **_X-ANDRA_** via the runabouts link to her as she knew every system in the ship.  
  
”Say X what have you got on Saris Prime?” he asked her.  
  
” _Not a lot actually, it is a gas giant, so no one’s really bothered to look into it thoroughly_ ” she replied.  
  
”Give me what you’re got then,” he said.  
  
” _Very well, Saris Prime is the celestial body that the four moons Saris 1-4 orbit around a large planetary body, no lifeforms found because the planet apart from what seems to be a minimal core is a Gas Giant, most races wouldn’t be able to survive down  
  
there anyway even if there was a viable surface it is used mainly for mining gas and energy_”.  
  
”Thanks **X** ,” he said.  
  
”No problem Master Casamir,” she said.  
  
”That planet was emanating a signal,” Casamir said, “means there is something down there”.  
  
”What though,” Merlyn asked, he was flying the runabout, Casamir was letting him do it, Merlyn was an excellent pilot, and he didn’t get much chance as he would like to fly.   
  
Casamir didn’t think they were in any real danger.  
  
So he was letting Merlyn fly the ship down to the planet he was sitting next to him in case anything went wrong, but he trusted Merlyn’s instincts.  
  
”Who knows” asked Rastalin, who was standing up blindfolded and practising with his lightsabre with a floating remote, it was an old exercise, simply block the ball or hit it before it got you with a minor electric shock, doing it blindfolded meant you had to  
  
use the Force to guide you.  
  
Rastalin and Merlyn were both good at it by now and saw it as a game; even Casamir still used the old exercise to practise his skills.  
  
Merlyn had seen it also done in **_Star Wars_** , an old Earth Movie and had marvelled at the similarities between the two ideals although; as far as he knew Star Wars was fictitious, although the name ‘ _Jedi_ ’ had stuck.   
  
It was also used to describe members of their order, the truth was after reading some of the novels based on the movies the two ideals were similar, but, in their world, it wasn’t a religion, it was more of a code to live by, kind of like been a Knight of the  
  
Medieval times or a Paladin rather than been a Monk, **_coincidence_** or what?  
  
Merlyn had felt a kinship to the young hero Luke Skywalker and had briefly considered changing his name to Skywalker but had decided against it, Merlyn suited him better.   
  
He’d been Merlyn way too long to change it, he’d gotten the name ‘ _Merlyn_ ’ because he was good at fixing things.  
  
”Whoa! watch that ball!” Merlyn said ducking as the floating ball near-missed his head.  
  
”Sorry,” Rast said, “guess I hit it a little too hard”.  
  
”That is one of your flaws Rast,” said Casamir “you are too **_eager_** at times it is not a big deal but remember to keep it in check when fighting Ok?”  
  
”Yes, Master,” said Rastalin.  
  
Casamir got up igniting his own sabre his blade was golden due to the topaz he used to help power it, Merlyn’s was blue-violet due to the Sapphire and Rast’s was green due to emerald.  
  
Casamir said “ try not to be too eager when doing this, anticipate and think over your next move” he pulled on his blindfold “let's try it together”.  
  
”Watch it though I am flying the runabout,” Merlyn said.  
  
”We will,” said Casamir stepping back a bit as did Rastalin, a few seconds later Merlyn heard the crackling of blades and laugher as Casamir and Rastalin tested each other.  
  
Rastalin loved the physical side of been an _Adept of the Path_ , he was probably better than Merlyn was at fighting.   
  
In contrast, Merlyn was the more introspective one, Merlyn was known as the ‘ _quiet twin_ ’ because he was shyer and quieter than his brother and more scholarly often contemplating on the Way and where it came from rather than the use of it.  
  
However, Merlyn was the better pilot, Casamir had seen these differences and had worked with them both to bring them out to make both boys realise their strengths and weaknesses as a good Master should.  
  
Casamir had trained the twins, so they made a good team but also complemented each other in their skills; they had few peers when it came to sheer talent with the Way, only Ashan came even close.  
  
Merlyn spoke then “we’re coming up to Saris Master”.  
  
Casamir nodded “Ok, take us in and make sure you keep the shielding up”.  
  
”Ok,” said Merlyn doing so and looked on the viewscreen and asked, “does Saris have an asteroid field?”  
  
”Huh?” Cas asked coming over.  
  
”Saris Prime seems to have an Asteroid field” Merlyn repeated.  
  
”Not that I can remember, but then we don’t know a lot about Saris, just avoid it” he replied.  
  
Merlyn nodded, Casamir didn’t seem worried about it, maybe it was nothing, he looked at the asteroids working out a route through them, frowning as the field seemed to be causing an annoying buzz in the Way, they felt strange for asteroids, inanimate   
  
objects had an individual ‘feel’ about them, and they didn’t feel like they were inanimate maybe it was some type of silicate lifeforms or something.  
  
Merlyn started to fly through the belt, using the Way to anticipate where they were, he closed his eyes for the full effect one of the reasons why Jedai were such good pilots was because they could fly blind! If properly trained, Merlyn blocked out everything  
  
else but the asteroids.  
  
He was going fine until he sensed that one of the asteroids had just matched _speed_ with him.  
  
”What the!” he said, suddenly opening his eyes as the runabout shuddered.   
  
Merlyn felt something burrow into the runabouts semi-organic shell and looked up in amazement as some form of organism hit the front window, and something seemed to be trying to pull the runabout down.  
  
Merlyn concentrated using the Way alone to hold up the runabout as more shot at him and matched speed with him.  
  
” _Merlyn_!” Casamir shouted, pulling his blindfold off, and running forward followed by Rastalin “what hit us!”  
  
”One of the asteroids their _**ships**_ not asteroids!” Merlyn said “something is pulling us down! I am holding us up, but I am not sure how much longer I can do it!”  
  
”Here let me do that,” said Casamir “I can hold us up indefinitely; you don’t have a Star-Dragons power to control gravity I _do_! You just concentrate on getting us down safely. Rast, you take the laser” Runabouts were equipped with low power, low destructive  
  
phasers because you never knew what would happen when you were out and about.  
  
Rastalin said “well Ok but can’t we just use the Way, Merlyn, and I linked up could probably destroy them”.  
  
Casamir whose hair had turned to its natural silver flame shook his head “there are too many of them for you two to do that, you’re both good but not that good! You can’t keep it up indefinitely, maybe one day you could, but not yet, you’re not strong   
  
enough”.  
  
  
”We’re strong enough” Rast insisted “I know we could!”  
  
”No,” said Casamir.  
  
Merlyn said “make up your mind!” as he felt Casamir take control of the gravity issue, the runabout shuddered but steadied, Merlyn concentrated on flying the crippled runabout.  
  
”I know we could!” Rastalin said taking the guns and reaching out to Merlyn with the Way he felt Merlyn link with him.  
  
Casamir said “you **_two_**! Ok cut us a swathe, don’t try to take them out you don’t have the power yet, I have trained you both way to well!”  
  
”Cool!” said Rastalin “Ok stay with me, Merlyn! Let’s get us down in one piece!” as the runabout shuddered again.  
  
”I think it got the engines,” Merlyn said “we’re going down!, hang on guys we’re in for a rough ride, Casamir can keep us from crashing though,” he strengthened the link to his twin and Casamir felt them building power, he marvelled at their combined  
  
strength, they honestly had few peers in their talent with the Way almost matching a Star-Dragon together.  
  
Outside a path was forged through the attackers as the twins linked up blew up anything that got in their way, not much could stand the force of their linked powers, as they cruised into the lower atmosphere of Saris Prime.


	9. Saris Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down on the Planet.

“What’s our status Merlyn?” Casamir asked Quinawah once they had gotten the runabout down after going through the gas clouds of Saris Prime.  
  
It appeared that the core of the gas giant was more significant than anyone thought.  
  
And a lot cooler, they were inside a large cavern, surrounding them outside was mainly Saris’s gas clouds and storms, but, in here there was air.  
  
It was strangely enough not molten, nor hot, well not where they were.  
  
”Not good,” Merlyn said, “we’ve copped a beating” as he looked at the scanners.  
  
Rastalin said “whatever those things were they were organic, they've burrowed into us, although the ship's defences got most of them.  
  
”Bio-engineering” said Casamir “not unknown to the T’ron, nor us, but that ship wasn’t T’ron”.  
  
”Then who was it?” Rast asked, pulling out one of the organisms that had burrowed into the ships semi-organic hull.  
  
Casamir looked at the dead organism “beats me, pack this in the ice we’ll examine it back on the **_XANADU_** , what is the air like outside?”  
  
” ** _Toxic_** ” Merlyn replied, “basically it’s a volatile cocktail of gases of all sorts; most races wouldn’t be able to live in it, let alone breathe it!”  
  
Casamir nodded “any other race yes, except the Dorenganza because our natural adaptive characteristic will kick in”.  
  
”Yeah,” Merlyn said, Dorenganza were the real children of the universe, and this is where it showed, they were able to go anywhere because their natural adaptive and shapeshifting abilities automatically adjusted to their surroundings which were why they  
  
were such great survivors.  
  
Dorenganza were virtually immortal when they reach adulthood, unlimited shapeshifters, perfectly attuned to live in the cosmos and the Planes, they were probably one of the most powerful races in the universe although noone believed it off them.  
  
”We have to go outside and assess our structural damage,” Casamir said, “there is oxygen in this cavern it’s a little thin but breathable. Then Quinawah you stay here and try to repair the ship, Tilanthalas you come with me while we scout a bit”.  
  
Quin had always been the mechanically minded one out of the pair when it came to spacecraft and computers a natural Technopath and Interfacer, young Quin was quite good with machines and computers, he was also an excellent Systems Infiltrator [1] .  
  
He was always inventing things or altering the equipment or repairing or reprogramming it, and he was also an excellent pilot.  
  
Casamir had encouraged him to develop those skills, whenever he could, he knew he could trust Quin to assess their damage and make repairs, the lad would take the whole ship apart if he felt he needed to and then put it back together, he knew he would

as he had once done so.  
  
There was one thing a Master was required to do, and that was find their Apprentice's strengths, skills and weaknesses and develop and mould them, this was where the Master/Apprentice relationship was crucial to creating a young Jedaini.  
  
That was why all Jedaini children served such a lengthy apprenticeship with a Master from about age 12 onwards to the Master deemed them ready for their final trials, the longer-lived a race was the longer it took.  
  
This was why Apprentices were usually matched with a Master of the same or a similar race as they; they needed that time to develop their skills properly.  
  
Although Rast and Merlyn were at that stage in their apprenticeship that they were no longer just Master and Student, they were friends and comrades as well, they were what was known as Seniors and were just about ready for their final trials, Casamir took  
  
quiet pride in his two Students and was rarely seen not been trailed by his two apprentices.  
  
They all knew each other well by now and were a team, and Casamir saw himself as the father of the orphaned twins.  
  
It was rare for a Master to have two apprentices at once, but, Adept Dorenganza were few and Casamir had not wanted to separate the already orphaned twins, like Serena he had argued that it was crucial that the twins remained together and were trained  
  
together.  
  
The twins were two very separate people, and although not identical they looked very similar.  
  
Still, he knew that they relied on each other more than they realised, he dreaded to think what would happen if one twin died, the other would survive, but they would find it hard.  
  
Casamir said, “if you run into trouble just call Quinawah”.  
  
”Ok,” said Quin ducking under a panel pulling his tail under as well, Casamir smiled, the twins chose Gorta-Trellian form as ‘ _theirs_ ’, and he wasn’t going to try to change that, they were it seemed quite comfortable in Gorta-Trellian form.  
  
Noone really knew why the Dorenganza chose the forms they did as ‘ _Theirs_ ’ it just was, Casamir preferred the more commonly seen form, that of a Half Elf, a bearded one granted but still a Half Elf, he actually kind of looked like the younger Obi-Wan  
  
Kenobi.  
  
As unlimited shapeshifters, they could be whatever they damn well, please! Clearly, the twins preferred Gorta-Trellian form.  
  
Even when they had been found as toddlers, on the doorstep of an orphanage on Saris 2 they had looked GT then too, they were Dorenganza, but, they seemed to just prefer Gorta-Trellian form.  
  
”Watch your tail,” Casamir said as he left the runabout.  
  
Merlyn said, “I will”.  
  
”If you run into trouble just call,” he said, “I am taking Rast with me to see what we can find”.  
  
”I can look after _myself_ , Master,” Merlyn said.  
  
”I know but be careful Ok?”  
  
”I will be Master Casamir,” he said.  
  
”Ok,” he said still loathed to leave the ‘ _gentle twin’_ alone although he knew Merlyn could look after himself like all Seniors.  
  
”I’ll be fine,” said Merlyn.  
  
”I know,” he said, “Rast and I won’t be too long, try to repair what you can of the runabout, and remember we aren’t alone on this planet”.  
  
Merlyn nodded “yes, I will”.  
  
”Ok,” he said, “keep your weapons handy but don’t use them unless you have to Ok?”  
  
”I know the rules,” Merlyn said.  
  
”Ok,” he said, “Ok come along Rast lets scout a little”.  
  
”Yes, Master,” said Rast, eager to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Systems Infiltrator the polite term for a computer Hacker in my world,


	10. Saris Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group realise that they are not alone.

They left the ship, leaving Merlyn alone, Merlyn turned on the music player and put a favourite ‘ ** _DOUBLE VISIONS’_** in it and turned it on and started to assess the damage, not good but definitely fixable if given a couple of days.  
  
The bugs or whatever they were had burrowed into the shell, they were all dead now, due to the runabouts defences but the runabouts semi-organic shell needed fixing.  
  
Merlyn told the runabout to go into healing mode, that would fix most of the damage but the machine parts that protected the organic parts still needed fixing, the runabout like the **_XANADU_** itself had been bio-engineered and grown.  
  
 ** _X-ANDRA_** wasn’t so much a highly advanced AI. She was the **_XANADU’S_** brain and was as sentient as Merlyn was.  
  
Merlyn opened the spare parts locker to see if there was anything he could use to fix the runabout, there wasn’t a hell of a lot so he would have to jerry-rig some stuff.  
  
Still, jerry-rigging was something the Xanaduens had gotten good at due to the circumstances forced upon them and The Alliance's attitude towards them.  
  
He went to check the damage done to the engines; it was definitely damaged and was currently leaking fluids from the gaping wound in the more unprotected organic parts.  
  
Using his lightsabre, Merlyn cauterized the wounds and added some healing of his own to it, all Dorenganza had healing powers as a natural gift of their race, the rest would have to heal naturally.  
  
”Ouch that must have hurt” Merlyn remmarked, he could feel the runabouts pain and gave it a stroke “there you go old girl”.  
  
Merlyn frowned as he suddenly became aware that he was watched and he could feel it, it was kind of like the ‘ _buzz_ ’ he had gotten from the asteroids.  
  
T’ron like the Dorenganza, and the Elder race they were descended from, The near-legendary Corran[1], he knew were hard to pick up via the Way, so he came to the conclusion that it was a T’ron, he came out from under the runabout and ignited his  
  
lightsabre “whose there?” he called “I know you are there, I can feel you, I am armed, I know how to use this, and I am not afraid of you! Come out !”

The observers drew back in shock at the young ‘ _jeedai_ from what they knew of the ‘ _jeedai_ ’ they couldn’t pick them up through the Way they revered so much, and clearly, the lad was ‘ _Jeedai_ ’ the infernal lightsword that all of the Order carried gave him   
  
away.  
  
The fact that he knew they were there gave them pause. Clearly, this ‘ _Jeedai_ ’ was different somehow.  
  
Also what confused them was that the three ‘ _Jeedai_ ’ seemed to be able to breathe the toxic atmosphere of this world the reason why the Warmaster had landed here was that it appeared to be of little value to the infidels, a huge gas giant the planet had 

barely any surface at all, the world was toxic even to their kind!   
  
These three seemed to be able to breathe it, or they were using some machine that wasn’t visible.  
  
The lad appeared to be entirely alone and didn’t appear to be assisted of any sort, he was repairing the ship by hand and was using tools and components to do so both organic and otherwise which was interesting, an infernal noise came from inside the  
  
ship to which the lad hummed to every so often.  
  
It was the perfect opportunity to capture a young ‘ _Jeedai_ ’ as the two younger ones had referred to an older one as ‘ _Master_ ’ was this than a young ‘ _Jeedai_ ’ not yet at his full power? A _child_ perhaps? He didn’t much look like a child though, an adolescent  
  
then,not yet at his full potential or growth.  
  
They knew from past experience though, that ‘ _Jeedai_ ’ even the young ones were hard to capture and even harder to break, but break they could and some did eventually, a young one not yet at his full power would be easier to break, the ‘ _Jeedai_ ’ didn’t like  
  
pain as much as any of the others they were just harder to break, he would be once broken easier to mould, easier to shape.  
  
The only two companions he appeared to have were three small, winged creatures, one feline and two reptilian, they didn’t seem to be of any use in any way.  
  
They seemed to be more interested in sleeping, obviously not work beasts then.  
  
The young ‘ _Jeedai_ ’ was alone, and although not unarmed, he didn’t have his Master anywhere near, but their orders had been to observe only.  
  
”Why don’t we just capture him,” the young warrior with him said, “he’s alone and hasn’t got his master anywhere near”.  
  
”No, our mission was to observe not capture”.  
  
“ _Psst_! Here comes the other two” one of the scouts reported, “the master and the other apprentice, did you notice that the apprentices are _twins_?”  
  
”Twins are sacred” the Commander agreed “fitting, but I don’t think the Warmaster wants them dead, let’s leave and report back”.  
  
”Yes, Commander,” said the group, and they left.

Merlyn working on the runabout stopped and looked up as he became aware of his observers leaving, taking note of the direction they took he then went to working on the ship again, recognising the signatures of Casamir and Rastalin coming back.  
  
Casamir walked into the landing site followed by Rastalin, frowning as he caught the signatures of the observers leaving as well.  
  
Merlyn looked up “you felt it too,” he asked.  
  
”Yes” Casamir replied, “we are not alone here, they are possibly T’ron”.  
  
”Huh?” both asked.  
  
”They’re like the T’ron, similar but different”.  
  
”How do you know?” Rast asked.  
  
”Their ships match the T’ron”.  
  
”Another faction?” Merlyn asked.  
  
”Yes,” he said.  
  
”another faction?”  
  
” I will explain later” he promised, “how the runabout coming?”  
  
”She’s damaged we need a couple of days to fix her” he replied.  
  
”Fair enough we probably have it, we will help you repair it.”  
  
”We aren’t alone here,” Merlyn said.  
  
”I know,” said Casamir.  
  
Merlyn jumped up onto the roof of the runabout, somersaulting as he did, just because he could, Merlyn also liked the physical side of the Order as well, but, he wasn’t as physical as Rastalin, Rastalin was showier in his moves but he like the abilities his   
  
attunement to the Way gave him.  
  
How they could do all sorts of moves much like the actors in a Kung Fu movie, they had even copied some of them themselves, from films such as Kung Fu movies and the Matrix and so forth, it was so easy to do when you were attuned to the Way, almost   
  
too easy.  
  
”Stop showing off,” said Casamir with a smile.  
  
” _Crikey_ it looks like it has been pelted by small asteroids up here!” Merlyn called down.  
  
Casamir joined him as did Rastalin the top of the runabout did indeed look like it had been pelted by small asteroids.  
  
”It is where those things burrowed in,” said Merlyn “I got the ship to go into the self-heal mode, but we will have to repair the mechanical damage”.  
  
” _Hmm_ ,” said Casamir “I seen the T’ron use this type of technology against ships, but not recently which makes me think that maybe it wasn't the T'ron who attacked us”.  
  
”Another player in the game?” Rast asked.  
  
”Yes,” said Casamir “they’re are T’ron, but not, I think boys come here. I want to show you something”.  
  
They came up to him, and Casamir lay on top of the runabout he bade them do the same and pulled out some electro binoculars “ what do you make of this?” he asked.  
  
Both pulled out theirs and looked in the same direction as their master, and they both saw a camp of prefabs further in the cavern.  
  
”What do you make of this?” Casamir asked his apprentices.  
  
”It looks like a thrown together compound” Merlyn replied.  
  
”Yes,” said Casamir “they are not just T’ron I think”.  
  
”How do you know?” Rast asked.  
  
”We will go inside, and I will explain,” he said, getting down, the twins followed and entered the runabout “ ** _R1_** seal door,” Casamir said.  
  
The Runabouts were simply known as **_R1_** and **_R2.  
_**  
The door closed behind them and sealed, and Casamir went to the sitting area in the runabout and sat down bidding his apprentices do the same.  
  
Rastalin and Merlyn sensing a lesson both took seats and waited expectantly for the Master to explain.  
  
Casamir folded his arms across his chest and asked: “what do you know of the T’ron?”  
  
”Not much Master,” said Merlyn “that they are our ancient foes that is all”.  
  
”I have never really spoken much of them to you have I?”  
  
”No Master”.  
  
He nodded and continued ‘do you know what a Neg Dragon is?”  
  
Rastalin nodded “the opposite of a Star-Dragon, just as big, as powerful and as rare”.  
  
He nodded “good I have covered that with you then. Well, the Neg Dragons are also like the T’ron, just like Star-Dragons are part of the Dorenganza”.  
  
Merlyn suddenly understood and said “so you are saying that the T’ron is like the opposite side of the Dorenganza? We’re like the positive and they the negative”.  
  
”Uh, huh,” he said.  
  
”I always thought that was the Darksiders,” said Rastalin.  
  
”Not it is not,” he said “the Darksiders are just like us, their Dorenganza but are inclined towards the darkness, the T’ron their same as we are , but, they are our opposites in everything or so we believed. These evil shapeshifters are just as powerful as we   
  
are. Even Darksiders fight by our side when the T’ron is involved, they are as old as we are and less friendly.”  
  
”Maybe we are part T’ron then,” Rastalin said.  
  
”No you’re not Tilan, you may be half Darksider, but that’s it. We don’t interbreed with the T’ron who hates us with a passion; most _Darkers_ you find aren’t even really all that evil. Don’t feel bad because maybe you are part Darksider, it is more common than  
  
you may think and I don’t think you are anyway! the T’ron are shapeshifters like us or so it has been believed for so long” he continued “which is why they can’t be normal T’ron, and I will explain why”.  
  
”Go on”.  
  
”Take the atmosphere of Saris Prime, toxic to most races in the galaxy save us. Yet, we are walking around with no breathing apparatus or anything because our bodies automatically adapt to their surroundings, these folk can’t be T’ron because they are  
  
hiding under prefabs to probably be able to breathe if they were normal T’ron….. or maybe our data is all wrong.”  
  
”They wouldn’t have to” Merlyn finished “because they would automatically adapt”.  
  
”Exactly Quinawah,” he said “so I don’t think they are normal T’ron, the air is as toxic to them as it is most of the other races in the universe, save the T’ron and us”.  
  
”Then, who are they?” Quin asked, “They didn’t show up that well via the Way”.  
  
”That is what baffles me,” said Casamir “ they are T’ron they are elusive like we are, but these folks _aren’t_ , we just get ‘ _buzz_ ’ or just a sense of them”.  
  
”Yes, that is what happens,” Merlyn said, “I was watched while you were gone”.  
  
”No doubt you were,” he said, “so were we, it is one of the reasons why we came back”.  
  
Merlyn nodded “I thought as much”.  
  
Casamir said, “we will find out what we can about these peoples add it to our report, we may have a new foe to deal with or a new ally”.  
  
”Who though?” said Merlyn.  
  
”That is what we have to find out Padawan,” he said, “ _who_ they are”.  
  
Rastalin said, “and what they want in our galaxy”.  
  
”They may be in league with either of the enemy, or they might be acting on their own, or they mightn’t ‘even be hostile just scared,” he said, “we will send a Techbot in and get it to observe them for us”.  
  
Merlyn nodded and went to the storage locker and pulled out one of the Techbots, which were small bio-engineered droids with personalities of their own, there were a few aboard the **_XANADU_** , so each runabout was equipped with a couple of them.  
  
Merlyn turned the Techbot on and checked it over “it's fine”.  
  
Casamir nodded “ok, what’s your name,” he asked it.  
  
” ** _T100_** ” It replied.  
  
”Ok,” said Casamir picking it up and giving it the co-ordinates of the camp “could you go into stealth mode and observe those co-ordinates for us?”  
  
” _Yes, Master Casamir_ ,” it said.  
  
”Take as long as you need to record what you can and report back when you are finished”.  
  
” _Yes Master Casamir_ ”.  
  
Casamir nodded and said “Ok” and opened the top to let the Techbot out.  
  
”It’ll be alright,” he said to his two Apprentices “Ok we’ll start working on the runabout”.  
  
”Good idea,” said Rast “I don’t want to be stuck on this godforsaken planet any longer than we have to” grabbing a toolbox and joining his twin.  
  
Merlyn was pouring biological sealant into the hole on the roof of the runabout.  
  
”This must have really hurt the ship” Merlyn remmarked as his twin fixed antennae.  
  
’Yeah you can feel its pain” said Rast.  
  
”Where is Master Casamir?” Merlyn asked.  
  
”Working inside” Rast replied.  
  
”Good’ said Merlyn, “ say you know I found this excellent module for _Neverwinter_ on Netway, called _Queen of the Demon web Pits_ , it’s got an additions pack and everything”.  
  
”Sounds good,” said Rast “ we’ll ask Casamir if he wants to join us for a game tonight after we do what we can” he indicated the cave “ notice it’s getting dark, it’ll be pitch black in here soon and as cold as anything”.  
  
”Yeah,” said Merlyn, as they all had portable computers with them.  
  
They both heard cursing in Dorenganza coming from inside the runabout; Merlyn lifted the top hatch ‘you right down there Master Casamir” he called.  
  
Casamir said, “I am fine, just my own stupid fault, I caught my fingers in one of the panels that’s all, you might as well come down soon it’s getting rather dark and cold out there and I rather we were all inside the runabout before full darkness hits”.  
  
”Ok Master Casamir’ said Merlyn although he hadn’t actually noticed the drop in temperature so much, now that he’d been told he suddenly noticed that it had dropped considerably, he picked up his tools and they both joined Master Casamir inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Corran, they are one of the Ancient Elder races of the Universe, and are believed near extinct, they are powerful Planar beings. The Dorenganza, The Star Dragons and the T’ron are all descendants from this ancient and powerful race.


	11. Saris Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed Chapter with several viewpoints, thus the Length.

Casamir had hot chocolates and soup waiting for them the runabout was equipped with rations for extended stays in the runabout and a synthesiser, but, Casamir was in the habit of bringing his own supplies along and a portable stove powered by an  
  
energy crystal when he and his Apprentices went on missions.

Dinner was Casamir’s well known and loved chunky chicken and vegetable soup and hot chocolate.  
  
”I made us dinner,” Casamir said “ it is going to get pitch black and really cold out there tonight, I got the thermostat on and sealed the runabout up tight, I’ve fixed the shielding as well so it will further protect us it will be warm and cosy in here soon  
  
enough.  
  
”Yeah,” said Rast, “say did you bring a laptop?”  
  
Casamir said “yes”.  
  
Rast said, “Quin says he’s found a good module on _Netway_ , called _**Queen of the Demon web pits**_ how about we all get on it and play together?”  
  
Casamir chuckled ‘you boys! Actually, I was going to suggest we play Monopoly or something but ok well enough, there is not much else we can do when it gets dark”.  
  
”Unless you want to teach us something,” said Merlyn.  
  
Casamir waved his hand ‘ you boys are just off your final trials there is not really much more I _can_ teach you, definitely not something I can do in a stranded runabout properly, we’ll play Neverwinter then, I am pretty sure I have a high-level Paladin  
  
somewhere”.  
  
”We’ll use the runabout's computer as a server,” said Merlyn “I put it on its main computer”.  
  
”You didn’t! Did you!” said Casamir with a chuckle ‘trust you’.  
  
”X didn’t complain,” Merlyn said going to the ships' computer and turning it on.  
  
”I know she didn’t, “said Casamir “ ** _R1_** link our laptops together” it did so, and Casamir fired up his copy as Merlyn fired up the ship's copy.  
  
”Now where is my level twelve mage?” Rast said “arh there she is!” as Merlyn bought his level 11, Cleric, on line.  
  
”No straight fighter” Casamir remmarked “R1 make us a level 11 fighter run it on DM mode”.  
  
” _Yes, Master Casamir_ ,” said the computer.  
  
”We haven’t got a thief either”.  
  
”It’s Ok I’ll play the thief,” said Casamir.  
  
Merlyn said, “this is so funny who’d thought you’d like playing computer games. Master Casamir you’re a Jedai Master!”  
  
Casamir snorted and said “there is no rule in the Jedai Code that Jedai Masters have to be dour and serious all the time. Besides, I am as Dorenganzan as you are!”  
  
”I just can’t imagine Master Sendriz doing stuff like this” Merlyn said referring to a Jedai Master he knew.  
  
”He probably wouldn’t _approve_ of me **doing** it either!” said Casamir “I am Dorenganza though so expect me to be a little strange” he added his character as the computer added a male human fighter, the two runabouts like **_X-ANDRA_** had personalities and  
  
could think for itself as it showed in R1’s character, the AI had made his skills and feats to complement the rest of the party.  
  
” _Is this sufficient_?” **R1** asked.  
  
Casamir looked over the character “yes very, none of us has Cleave or stuff like that well done!” playing games with the **_XANADU’S_** computers was actually like playing with another non-computer person, **R1** , **R2** and **_X-ANDRA_** all could think for themselves,  
  
their own opinions and ideas and yes seeing they were actually sentient **_AI’s_** they even made mistakes sometimes.  
  
Merlyn enjoyed playing games with **_X-ANDRA_** she was a person, not just a computer as all of the AI’ s were, they all had their own personalities, ones they had developed themselves.  
  
” _I noticed that you said you wanted me to switch to server mode_?” **R1** asked.  
  
”Yes’ said Casamir.  
  
” _Very well switching now_ ” he did so “ _ok here we are_ ”.  
  
”Yeah,” Casamir said, “keep your sensors alert though”.  
  
” _Already doing so, there appears to be nothing out there though well at least nowhere near us this planet does seem to be indeed a barren gas ball, but, it does have more than a small core I am regularly doing sweeps though_ ”.  
  
They got into playing the module, **R1** ’s character ran along under his control.  
  
It was hard to tell that you were actually playing with a computer, **R1** even _role-played_ along with them, sparring with the other characters and so forth, making them all laugh at some of his antics and more humorous comments, he joined in laughing at  
  
their humorous comments as well.  
  
”Whoa trap! Hold fast **R1** ” said Casamir as **R1’s** character almost walked into it.  
  
” _Sorry you know my search is bugger all,_ ” said **R1** “I didn’t see it” he moved his character back “ _wouldn’t be the first time I have stumbled blindly into something_ ”.  
  
”Done’ Casamir said as his character disarmed the trap.  
  
Suddenly they all heard a thud “what the blazes?” Casamir wondered.  
  
” _Something just hit the runabout, on it, I will just see what it is_ ” **R1** paused the game and started doing a scan.  
  
Casamir frowned “I feel life, what are you getting **R1**?”  
  
” _Looks like some type of life form, silicate-based_ ” he replied.  
  
”On a _gas_ giant with little air?” Casamir asked.  
  
” _It doesn’t breathe like you do; it is a silicate-based life-form adapted to the gas giant’s atmosphere such as it is_ ”.  
  
”What is it doing?” Casamir asked “and can we see it?”  
  
” _I think our energy shields attracted it, there are about 10 of them out there, and here is a picture_ ” a Holo appeared of a large lumpy mass that seemed to be made out of the rock.  
  
”What are they doing?” Casamir asked.  
  
” _Nothing it appears at the moment we are surrounded by about 10 of_ _them_ ” R1 replied.  
  
”See what you can learn about them,” said Casamir, “ boys we have a situation here, save the game we’ll get back to it, **R1** show us what we are looking at here”.  
  
R1 complied and showed them a holographic image of the runabout and all around them were lumpy shapes.  
  
”We’re surrounded, “said Casamir “shields up **R1** we’re sitting ducks at the moment”.  
  
” _I don’t think there is much we can do Master Casamir_ ,” said R1 “ _they seem merely curious, I think our energy fields are attracting them that’s all, like moths to a flame_ ”.  
  
Casamir nodded “ _hmm_ yeah I don’t sense anything from them; I don’t think they have a lot of intelligence, ok switch off all unnecessary energy fields and we’ll call it a night, we’ll investigate in the morning there are a lot of repairs to be done, get some

sleep”.  
  
”Yes, Master Casamir,” both said.  
  
”I’ve made the bunks up at the back for you” as runabouts had twin bunks equipped that just folded down at the end “ I’ll sleep here out the front I’ll just fold down one of the seats”.  
  
”Yes Master Casamir” Merlyn said, getting up and went to the back; there was movement for a bit then some talking than silence.  
  
Casamir turned the lights down low and then said: “care for a game of 3d Holo chess **R1**?”  
  
” _Yes If I remember correctly we drew even on the last game_ ” **R1** remmarked.  
  
”Yes,” said Casamir programming the computer for a new game of holographic 3D chess, the board appeared, he liked a game, he said in a clear voice to the synthesiser “tea, Earl Grey, one sugar, hot” and put his cup in the bottom “ok now where were we up  
  
to?”

_**The Xanadu** _

“They’re in trouble I am telling you!” Celeste said to Ashan “I can feel it”.  
  
  
Ashan said, “you can?”  
  
”Yes,” she said, “I can, Merlyn’s in trouble, I know it”.  
  
”You have a bond with Quinawah, don’t you?” he asked.  
  
Celeste lowered her head “yes we established it ages ago, he’s my intended I know he is! He’s in trouble, him, Rastalin and Master Casamir!”  
  
Ashan said “whoa Celeste calm down! They told us that they were going to be running silent due to the gas clouds on Saris Prime and Casamir is a Master and Quin, and Tilan are well trained just like us. They probably just ran into some trouble in the  
  
atmosphere they’ll be back in a couple of days!”  
  
”They’ll miss the party!”  
  
”No they won’t, “said Ashan “besides if they have run into trouble that would be the last thing on their minds at the moment, we’re all Adepts remember? The last thing on their minds would be the Party!”  
  
Celeste said, “I guess”.  
  
”Look, they’ll be back,” said Ashan “and in time for New Year’s so calm down”.  
  
Celeste said, “I just wish I could help!”  
  
”Try contacting Quinawah by Telepathy then” he suggested, “you should be able to get through to him if you have a bond”.  
  
Celeste said “ok I will give it a go” she closed her eyes and using their bond, she sent out to Merlyn ** _Merlyn, Merlyn can you hear me_? **  
  
** _Celeste_? ** Merlyn asked.  
  
** _Yes are you and Rast and Master Casamir alright_? **  
  
 _** We’re fine Celeste we just ran into some trouble on the way down, nothing we couldn’t handle though, the runabout suffered some damage we’ll be back in a couple of days, don’t worry_ **.  
  
** _Ok I will try not to_ **.  
  
** _We’ll be back in time for the party, I promise although we have some important things to tell the Captain though_ **.  
  
** _Take care_ ** she said.

 **Saris**  
  
Merlyn down on Saris got up and wandered out into the central part of the runabout noticing Master Casamir was playing chess with **R1**.  
  
”Hi,” he said.  
  
”Merlyn what are you doing up?” Casamir asked him.  
  
”Celeste contacted me, she was worried about us” he replied, “I told her we were Ok and that we had run into some trouble coming through the gas clouds.  
  
”Well enough” he looked at his student “you have a bond with her, don’t you?”  
  
Merlyn shrugged “yeah I guess so; Celeste and I have had it for ages”.  
  
Casamir nodded “you do realise what having a bond like that _entails_ , don’t you?”  
  
Merlyn nodded “yes we do, but we’re not quite sure what to do about it yet”.  
  
Casamir nodded “your young, you’ll work it out, don’t worry we’ll be back in time for New Year’s” he got Merlyn chocolate, out of both of his students he had always found it easier to talk to gentle, quiet Merlyn rather than outgoing Rastalin, he loved them  
  
both, but Merlyn he felt more akin to.  
  
Merlyn said, “I am not really worried about whether we get back in time for the party or not, we’re got more _important_ things to deal with right now!”  
  
Casamir said “I know, but don’t you think I am looking forward to it as well? So’s Serena, we spent all day looking for a new dress for her to wear to it” he paused “ we found this lovely long emerald green number that will compliment her eyes nicely”.  
  
Merlyn nodded “Celeste bought green as well”.  
  
Casamir nodded “more festive that way I feel”; he turned to the computer “ **R1** save game, we’ll get back to it”.  
  
”Yes Master Casamir” **R1** said.  
  
Casamir turned to Merlyn “I have to teach you, boys, to play 3D chess one day it is good for the mind and helps develop strategy skills”.  
  
”I don’t think Tilan has enough patience,” Merlyn said " he barely has enough patience for the standard version!"  
  
”Probably not your twin is a little impatient at times,” he said “well then I will teach you then,” he said ruffling Merlyn’s thick wavy hair “tell me why you and Tilan have always maintained GT form?”  
  
Merlyn said, “it feels _right_ that’s all”.  
  
Casamir said “nothing wrong with that”.  
  
”It just feels right”.  
  
”It suits you both,” he said, smiling.  
  
”Dorenganza chose the form that they feel most comfortable in,” said Merlyn “GT was ours, one of our parents was possibly Gorta-Trellian”.  
  
”Obviously,” he said “I like it, it’s always been you both even when you were found on the steps of the orphanage as toddlers”.  
  
Merlyn shrugged “It just feels right that is all”.  
  
”Can’t fault you for that?” he said, “We should both get some sleep, huh”.  
  
”Yes,” said Merlyn going towards the back again.  
  
Casamir turned to **R1** and asked, “ **R1** , how are our silicate observers?”  
  
” _All gone Master Casamir_ ” he was told.  
  
”Guess they got bored I am turning in, keep guard and let us know if anything changes will you?”  
  
” _Yes Master Casamir_ ”.  
  
”Thanks,” he said, getting under the blanket on one of the folded down chairs and was very soon asleep.

 _ **The Xanaduen**_

**_M_** eanwhile, up on board, the **_XANADU_** Senoran Starseer opened the door to find his sister Xanrhea Silverfire standing outside.  
  
”May I come in?” she asked.  
  
”Sure,” said Senoran leading his sister in who took a seat.  
  
”I’ve been thinking about your offer regarding the future of my niece,” she said as a way of beginning.  
  
”And?” Senoran prompted.  
  
Rhea said, “you are probably right about me been away to long from my family and from Xanadu”.  
  
”Our paths separated long ago Rhea,” Senoran said, “I have missed you, but I have never held it against you”.  
  
”I know,” she said, “I have agreed to your offer”.  
  
”You have,” said Senoran.  
  
”Yeah,” she said, “your Adept child needs a Master. I have probably been to long away from my family and _Xanadu_ , I will move back to _Xanadu_ and be your child’s teacher”.  
  
Senoran said ‘you don’t know how much that gladdens my heart Rhea as High Admiral and Ambassador I haven’t been able to act as a teacher and she needs one, you have made me so happy! Not to mention so will Mum and our younger siblings. Who will  
  
finally get to meet their elder sister.”  
  
Rhea sat down “I have been considering coming back for quite some time now, I miss **_Xanadu_** after all these years and teaching your daughter will give me to get the chance to know her, how old is she?”  
  
”11,” said Senoran.  
  
”Old enough definitely,” she said.  
  
”And very talented she is also a Star-Dragon like you and me,” Senoran said, “she needs a teacher to teach her the ways of the Path, she is an Adept of the Path”.  
  
Rhea said, “I will move back to _Xanadu_ and take her on”.  
  
”Thank you ever so much Xanrhea do you want to tell her?”  
  
Xanrhea said, “I don’t want to wake her”.  
  
”She is awake believe me, she’s reading I will go get her,” said Senoran going to his daughter’s bedroom smiling at her posters and that, his daughter was sitting up and reading a novel.  
  
”Hi, sweetie,” said Senoran.  
  
”Hi Daddy,” she said, “uh sorry I uh forgot the time”.  
  
”it’s ok,” he said with a smile “I want you to come with me.”  
  
She got out of bed, smoothing down her short pyjama’s at 11 she was tall and slender for her age and just off entering Dorenganzan Adolescence.  
  
He led her out and said, “here she is Xanrhea”.  
  
Xanrhea smiled at the tall, slender girl and said: “do you know me, Starsong?”  
  
Starsong nodded “uh huh, you’re my aunt, Aunt Rhea, daddy’s sister”.  
  
”Long absent _twin_ sister,” Rhea said with a smile “something I am going to change”.  
  
Starsong said “really?”  
  
”Yes, starting with you,” said Rhea “I heard you’re a young Adept”.  
  
Starsong nodded “yep just like daddy”.  
  
Rhea nodded “thought as much, runs in the Silverfire bloodline, I am as well and a Star-Dragon as well, just like you and your dad”.  
  
Starsong said, “I still can’t fly too well yet though”.  
  
”It takes time sweetie,” said Senoran quietly.  
  
She nodded “ok”.  
  
Rhea continued “I also know you need someone to teach you in the Way, and your dad has trouble filling that role because he’s a high ranking Leader”.  
  
Starsong nodded “yes”.  
  
Rhea asked, “how would you feel about _me_ teaching you the Path of the Adept?”  
  
Starsong asked, “you would do that?”  
  
”Yes,” said Rhea “and gladly, so how about it, Starsong?”  
  
Starsong said “oh, thank you! Thank you!”  
  
Rhea said “it is settled then, I am moving back to **_Xanadu,_** so you don’t have to go away from your family. Who is as important to help you grow, from herein you are my student, be prepared for a long journey, one that will help you grow and you will learn to  
  
grow with and one that although maybe hard and even boring at times it is rewarding in the end. By the time this is finished, you and I will be as close as sisters!”  
  
”Cool!” said Starsong “all my siblings are all so much **_older_** than me! And I barely ever see them! I would like that very much, Aunt Rhea”.  
  
Rhea said “ it is settled then, tomorrow your training will start” she kissed Starsong “ I look forward to teaching you little one, maybe we’ll even get that flying problem fixed, huh?”  
  
Starsong said “Ok”.  
  
Rhea took her hand “we need to go shopping tomorrow to get you some things you’ll need, meet you at 0900, ok?”  
  
”Yes Aunt Rhea said Starsong as Rhea took her leave of Senoran.  
  
Senoran said, “thank you ever so much Rhea I will tell mother of your decision”.  
  
”No let me it has been way too long since I spoke to her,” she said, “just make sure my student is ready for me in the morning”.  
  
”Ok,” said Senoran “I will also tell Casamir that Starsong now has a teacher when he gets back”.  
  
”I hope he’s alright,” she said.  
  
” They're on Saris Prime they’ll be fine,” he said.  
  
”Ok,” said Rhea taking her leave, she turned to Starsong “I will introduce you to all the other Adepts tomorrow, we should all get to know one another because I feel we may need to all work together in the future. It is time you got familiar with your birthright,  
  
and they are your family, we may need one another in the future”.  
  
Senoran said quietly “we will” but refused to elaborate.  
  
Rhea looked at her brother quizzically, she wasn’t a Starseer like him. Her talent was Healing.  
  
However, she knew Starsong had inherited her father’s Star-Seer gifts, the white ‘ ** _S_** ’ lock in Starsong’s silver-blonde hair gave that away, and she still needed training in it.  
  
”See you tomorrow,” said Senoran.  
  
”Ok,” she said hugging him “see you” she took her leave and Senoran closed the door and faced his daughter “well your set little Star” ‘ _Little_ _Star_ ’ had always been his name for her.  
  
”Thanks daddy,” she said.  
  
”I am sorry it can’t be me, but as High Admiral, it is kind of hard to teach you as well, don’t worry I will still take you for your flying lessons, but so can Rhea; she is also a Star-Dragon”.  
  
”I know Daddy,” she said.  
  
”Now off to bed Little Star,” he said.  
  
”Yes Daddy” as she tipped her head up for a goodnight kiss, he complied.  
  
She ran off to bed, Senoran turned off the lights and went to bed himself and snuggled into Meri who wasn’t fully asleep yet.  
  
 **Saris Prime**

Warmaster Praetor, Zhang Tzh was quite frankly having a bad time of it, his badly damaged small fleet of the Fifth Column had been zapped here by some unknown phenomenon and then he had limped here to the back of some huge gas giant of a world to  
  
rebuild  
  
and repair.  
  
To make things worse, he had no idea where he was and had, had a run-in with another race of Bio-Mechanoids who shot at them, who weren't either T'ron (whom considered the Fifth Column Heretics) or Scorpionaid, they seemed to share similar views to the T’ron hadn’t wanted them here and opened fire on his already crippled fleet and  
  
appeared as determined to kill them as they did to any other race they seemed to be fighting.  
  
Their weapons had proven too formidable for Zhang’s already damaged and crippled fleet, so they had simply turned tail (much to their disgust) and fled.  
  
He had only recently gained the title of Praetor.  
  
As a result, didn’t have a large fleet, he had been part of a larger fleet, but now he was on his own in what appeared to be a rather large galaxy with hundreds of worlds in the middle of a war, he wasn’t stupid, and although he was loathed to admit it he  
  
couldn’t take on the Enemy with his small fleet! Already decimated and damaged.  
  
As a matter of fact, he was actually considering approaching whoever was in charge here and throws his lot in with the locals! And maybe try to work his influence through them! He like the rest of the Fifth Column didn’t think they should have entered this  
  
war as enemies but as allies as the Alliance hated the Scorpaenoids as much as they.  
  
And to make things worse they had become aware of another small ship coming through the gas clouds, two of his fighters had shot them down _against_ his orders, and the two pilots had been reprimanded.  
  
He hadn’t wanted to risk any of his warriors seeing he had so few left, but, he had been curious about the vehicle's inhabitants, considering said ship had taken down two of his fighters! So he had sent out his scouts to find out about them, the damned  
  
planet though made it difficult though as the very air it was toxic even to his people!  
  
He heard the two scouts coming back and signalled them over “report” he ordered.  
  
The Leader of the scouts replied “ _jeedai_ Warmaster”.  
  
”Are you sure?” he asked, remembering the stories he had heard of members of that confounded order he had heard from another fleet and how they had been defeated by members of that confounded order.  
  
”Yes, Warmaster” he replied “or something very similar”.  
  
”How could you tell?”  
  
” The weapon they all carry” He replied.  
  
”I see,” he said, “so it appears we are not the only ones trapped here then”.  
  
”No Warmaster I don’t think that is the case, I believe the infidels here as well have something similar they appear to be local. Also, they are different”.  
  
”Different how and stop calling them _Infidels_?”  
  
”The one we were observing knew we were there sir, they usually cannot sense us, he could, and also there was something even more puzzling”.  
  
”Go on”.  
  
”Well Warmaster they seemed to be able to breathe in the atmosphere”.  
  
” _What_!” he said stunned.  
  
”Well unless they were using some sort of machinery the young one we saw was working on their spaceship by hand with no droid to assist him and quite alone, he appeared to be able to breathe in the atmosphere”.  
  
”No, droid?”  
  
”None whatsoever, he was repairing it by hand the young Jeedai seemed to know what he was doing as well”.  
  
”He knows how to repair ships?”  
  
”Yes,” he said.  
  
The Warmaster considered his options a lot of their cultivators and shapers had been killed in the attack it had been a glorious fight, worthy of the T’ron, it had also taken a considerable toll, it had left his fleet severely decimated which in turn had made him  
  
turn tail and flee fully 2/3 of his fleet had been killed and to an already disgraced Warmaster that was a huge blow.  
  
”How many?” he asked.  
  
”Three it appears a Master and two apprentices” the scout reported, “you know how the Infidels tend to stay together”.  
  
”True” he agreed “do they appear to be armed or a scout for a larger force?”  
  
“No Warmaster they have their weapons and their ships probably armed, but it also seems to be part of a larger one, it is lightly armoured if you ask me it seems to be down here merely to explore, I don’t even think they knew we were down here until our  
  
fighters shot at them”.  
  
” _Hmm_ ,” he said, “maybe they were just exploring”.  
  
”It appears so Warmaster they are on their own, to be honest sir it just seems like a training mission or something”.  
  
”Maybe what happened was that they picked up our ship and came down for a look probably believing us to be the enemy” the Warmaster mused “if I was at war, I would have done the same thing, maybe we have potential allies here and **not  
  
** _enemies_ ”.  
  
”Surely you can’t be thinking of becoming allies with them, especially the _Jeedai_!” he said shocked.  
  
” We are alone, and the ship that shot at us didn’t seem that interested in becoming allies, maybe it is the only thing to do is to side with the locals and that is what the idea is!”.  
  
”But they are Inferior !”  
Warmaster Zhang said “ I know, but we are already disgraced we are already unworthy they would never accept us back, we should have died in that skirmish with those aliens, but we lost over half the fleet, our ships damaged but we turned tail and fled! We  
  
are lost; maybe throwing our lot in with the locals is our only hope”.  
  
”But Warmaster!”  
  
”Bring the three intruders to me, use force if you must but do not harm them, especially the young ones, I want to find out why they are here and why they can breathe in this atmosphere!” he commanded.  
  
”Yes Warmaster your wish is our command,” the scout said, turning and leaving.  
  
”I want those intruders,” he said to himself “I want to know their secrets”.


	12. The Next day- Late December-2945-Saris Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casamir and the Boys face the enemy.

“Master you have got to be kidding!” Tilanthalas said to Casamir a day later as Casamir analysed the data received from **_T100_** about the alien camp.   
  
” No, Tilanthalas, I am not,” he said.  
  
” You can’t expect us to wander into an Enemy camp unarmed!” Tilan exclaimed.  
  
” Tilan, if we wandered in armed, they may take offence,” he said.  
  
” What about our safety?”  
  
” We have our skills with the Way and our natural magic; if it comes to that we won’t be defenceless”.  
  
” But Master if we are going in as ourselves, shouldn’t we at least take our swords?” Tilan argued, “this is potential enemy territory here!”  
  
” Tilan they are **not** the enemy here, they are **not** normal T’ron, similar it seems in some ways, but they are _not normal_ T’ron,” he said, “We go in unarmed”.  
  
Tilan sighed “I will obey you know that Master, but I don’t see the wisdom in it, I would like to say that this is a protest”.  
  
” Your protest is noted,” said Casamir “I am not angry with you Tilan, I encourage you both to have your say, you do have a valid point, but in this case, this is the wisest course. These people may be potential allies, and we do not wish to offend them”  
  
he turned to Quin “and Quinawah what is your opinion on my decision?”  
  
Quinawah looked up “you want **_mine_**?”  
  
” Yes, I do”.  
  
Quin paused and said, “I don’t much like it either, but I can understand your reasoning Master Casamir, I just don’t like the idea of leaving what the symbol of who I am behind!”  
  
Casamir nodded “nor do I, but here it is important to do this” he stood up “look like an Adept though this is as important”.  
  
Tilan asked then “we are not really just going to walk brazenly in there and say, _‘Take us to your Leader_ ’ are we?”  
  
Casamir chuckled and then said, “that is exactly what I plan on doing Tilan”.  
  
” The direct approach,” said Tilanthalas “are you sure we should leave our weapons behind though”.  
  
” It is an option I think is necessary, I was looking at the data, and they had a run-in with some other race other than the T’ron or the Scorpaenoids and near totally destroyed, which leads me to believe going in unarmed and openly is the  
  
procedure here. Hence, here is my plan, we go up to the camp and ask to see their Leader, we may have potential allies, not enemies in this faction”.  
  
” Fair enough,” Quin said as they all left their ship telling the runabout to go into guard mode and continue healing itself.  
  
” Ok,” said Casamir “show no fear and be mindful of your thoughts”.  
  
” Yes, Master,” both said.  
  
They walked for a bit till they came to the camp, it appeared to be made of some type of organic structure, impressive, for clearly these T’ron whoever they were could not breathe in the toxic atmosphere outside the cavern and had  
  
trouble with the thinner oxygen in here which suggested that their data had been wrong (which was possible) or they had changed.  
  
Casamir bade his two apprentices, stop, and hid behind a rock observing their quarry, two tall, lean male T'ron clad in protective suits that were also organic stood out the front, both had some form of a wicked-looking organic staff.  
  
” Nasty looking chaps” Merlyn remarked.  
  
” Very” agreed Casamir “warriors no doubt. They are a warrior race, show no fear you two”.  
  
” Ok,” said Merlyn.  
  
Casamir got up and bade his Padawans to follow which they did when they became visible to the guards, they had two staves lowered towards them.  
  
” Halt stranger! State your business!” one ordered.  
  
Casamir folded his arms across his chest in classic Adept pose, Rast and Merlyn followed suit.  
  
Casamir bowed and said, “I am Master Casamir Ongaldan these are my two apprentices Tilanthalas and Quinawah Firesong”.  
  
”Jeedai,” the two guards said to each other.  
  
” _Jedaini_ or _Adept_ actually, I take it you have heard of us I assume?” Casamir corrected.  
  
” What do you want?”  
  
Casamir drew himself up to his full height and said: “take us to your Leader” he unfolded his arms to show that he was unarmed and then added “I assure you we are quite alone and quite unarmed”, ** _God Damned I’ve always wanted to say that!_ ** He added  
  
telepathically to his two apprentices.  
  
The guard asked, “why do you want to see the Warmaster?”  
  
Casamir replied, “I might have a proposition for him”.  
  
The guards conferred in their native tongue although the Xanaduens could understand them though due to their natural inbuilt translators.  
  
” Let them pass,” said another voice as the Head Scout appeared the two warriors looked at him in surprise “the Warmaster wants to see them” he added.  
  
” Very well,” the guard said.  
  
The Scout came up to Casamir and demanded: “give me your weapons”.  
  
Casamir said, “we are unarmed”.  
  
” Your kind is never unarmed, give me your blades,” he said then turning to the Guards he said, “search them”.  
  
Casamir let them search him and the boys, they didn’t harm then, but they were none too gentle.  
  
” They are unarmed,” said the guard “as they said”.  
  
The Scout said “what’s this? You come to our camp, _**unarmed**_? And then **_demand_** to see the Warmaster? You are more fools than we thought you were, or you have a plan”.  
  
Casamir shrugged “fools we maybe, but do not underestimate us, we are here on a mission of peace by the rulers of this galaxy we are to be treated with some respect. I have a proposition to discuss with your Leader”.  
  
” Let them through then, take them to Warmaster Zhang, and guard them” he ordered.

They were led into the camp the door sealed behind them inside the air was pure breathable oxygen, the Dorenganza immediately adapted, Dorenganza could live anywhere, but they preferred oxygen.  
  
” This is most extraordinary” Casamir remarked to their silent escort who had both removed their helms to reveal a humanoid race covered in tattoos and scars, mostly self-afflicted it seemed, Casamir sussed them out they hadn't seen their old enemy for  
  
over a Millennia.  
  
Not normal T’ron who although in the habit of tattooing themselves and although they did afflict some ritual scarring on themselves as a sign of coming of age or something, did not make a habit of it, these people were obviously a breakaway  
  
faction of the T’ron. These people took it seriously, not unusual there were races in the galaxy.  
  
Usually, warrior type races that were in the habit of scarring themselves or self-afflicting wounds due to religious reasons or tribal reasons or for decoration, these folks, however; seemed to take it to some extremes, they were a more heretical

Faction.  
  
” Silence!” the guard snapped.  
  
” Whoa!” Casamir said “gee loosen up some will you?” he got a hard cuff on the back of the neck for that comment “Ouch!”  
  
” Inferior!” the guard sneered.  
  
Casamir learning his lesson and cursing his natural Dorenganzan curiosity for getting the better of him looked at his two apprentices marvelling in their quiet discipline and decorum, for some reason the two boys had always managed to be slightly more  
  
disciplined than **he** was at times!  
  
  
They were led into a larger structure and told to wait, so they did, waiting for what seemed like an age, until a tall, imposing figure walked out and regarded them, bidding the guards leave him but wait outside.  
  
Casamir regarded him back, the leader was even more tattooed and more scarred than his two guards.  
  
Hooks and all sorts of biological implants were on this person including two hooks of some kind in his shoulders where a type of living cloak was attached to.  
  
After a moment or two of charged silence, the Leader spoke “I am Warmaster Praetor Zhang Tzh leader of this fleet. I was told that you wanted to discuss a proposition with me. Stranger”  
  
Casamir bowed and then replied, “I am Master Casamir Ongaldan of Xanadu these two are my apprentices Tilanthalas and Quinawah Firesong”.  
  
He asked then “why have you come then Jeedai?”  
  
” It is pronounced _Jadai_ , although I understand it probably doesn’t translate too well,” said Casamir.  
  
” Why have you come” he repeated, “you walk brazenly and unarmed into this compound, either you are a fool or really do have something of value”.  
  
Casamir said, “I have a proposition for you”.  
  
He nodded “continue, I am curious about a _Jeedai_ who walks into my camp unarmed and so boldly”.  
  
Casamir said, “if you know of the Jadai, you know what we are like and what we are capable of doing”.  
  
” I know something of you, you are formidable warriors. You claim you worship all life, yet your symbol is the lightsword a technological thing that contains no life”.  
  
” _Hmm_ I wouldn’t say that” said Casamir.  
  
” You worship technology, soulless machines, machines should be crushed, you should be made to see the light!”  
  
”Arh so you are a religious people,” said Casamir, “I thought as much”.  
  
He continued “and yet you come into my camp _unarmed_ why is this? Where is the blade all your kind carries”?  
  
Casamir said, “We figured that you didn’t like technology although I must say your bio-engineering skills are faultless, we didn’t want to cause you any offence, so I didn’t bring it with me I am here on a mission of peace”.  
  
” So, you are of that confounded order”.  
  
” We’re known as Adepts of the Path, or _Mindwalkers_ depends on whom you talk to” Casamir replied.  
  
The Warmaster said, “you a Jeedai”.  
  
Casamir shrugged and then continued “if you insist, but we haven't never met your race for over a Millennia, and you clearly met us or something similar. We thought you were _T’ron’ezlda’carle/, but_ although you are, you are not, so who are you?”  
  
” We are of the Void, we are T’ron, but we are of a different faction, we are considered Heretics, our Branch long ago separated” he replied.  
  
” **_Another_** faction of the T'ron?” Merlyn suddenly said.  
  
” Merlyn,” said Casamir quietly.  
  
” Sorry, Master,” said Merlyn.  
  
” Who damaged your fleet in the first place,” said Casamir “if they were not T’ron,”.  
  
The Warmaster nodded and continued “we were shot down that is true by a race that seems to be Bio Mechanoids, I lost most of my fleet, so I turned and fled much to my disgust and dismay and my shame, I cannot go back, I don’t know where I am, and I  
  
will be disgraced”.  
  
” Most fear the T’ron, you are formidable foes,” said Casamir.  
  
”It was shameful,” he said, “who are you then _Jeedai_?”  
  
” They call us the _Dorenganza_ ” he replied, “we are one of the oldest races in the galaxy, and we are shapeshifters and probably one of the most powerful races in the universe, you are related to us, but we have not met each other on the battleground for well  
  
over a Millennia so we do not know how your race has changed”.  
  
” Yet you do not rule it?” he asked.  
  
” Noone can rule it,” Casamir said “However, many have tried, the T’ron are one of those who have tried, they try to rule everything, but we, the Dorenganza have always stood in their way, we are Guardians, and it has always been thus. Our duty is to be  
  
Guardians of it, but no, we do not rule it”.  
  
” You are weak then if you were strong you would rule it,” he said.  
  
 ** _” And you_** do?” Casamir asked, “are you then the rulers where you come from?”  
  
” Yes” he declared “it is our destiny to rule, the Void it shows us this”.  
  
” No wonder you were shot down then, I am surprised though as to **why** they shot you down, they probably were afraid of the competition. Noone can rule the universe, it has always been the Dorenganza who have stood in the way, and they hate us with a  
  
passion and therefore are the opposite of us in many ways”.  
  
The Warmaster said, “you have the power to rule the universe, yet you do not use it, it seems weak to me”.  
  
Casamir said, “as I said we are _Guardians,_ not warriors and we have fallen into ill repute in recent centuries due to your kind, we may have the power to rule the universe, but we have chosen not to take it, weak it may seem to you , but there are reasons why we haven’t taken it, but as I said I have a proposition for you.”  
  
” And” he prompted.  
  
” We don’t have to be enemies, and we have a common foe. Your fleet has been decimated. What I propose is an alliance against a common enemy, _join_ with us, get your revenge, and we will, in turn, try to help you. Help us defeat the enemy, you  
  
are alone, you are lost, and someone other than the Scorpaenoids wants you dead, it might be your only chance to survive if you join with the locals, inferiors though we maybe”.  
  
The Warmaster looked unconvinced ‘you can do that?”  
  
” We are the Dorenganza, we can, something took out half your fleet, you were forced to flee, you saw what we did to your ships, imagine what **_we_** can do, weak we may be according to your ideas but do not underestimate us nor our word. It would be a good idea to throw your lot in with the Alliance, not the enemy”.  
  
” Are you threatening me?”  
  
” No but I am ** _warning_ **you to think about our offer long and hard, consider your own position and that of your fleet, our ship will be here for a few more days when you come to a decision look us up. Hopefully, you will make the right decision” Casamir said “our ship is called the **_Xanadu_** , I _urge_ you to consider your position. Saris is a disused gas giant, but two of the moons are colonised”.  
  
” How do you know so much about us?” he asked.  
  
” Come now, you can’t tell me that we haven’t been playing a game of cat and mouse here, we know you have been watching us, we have been doing too same to you, but as to how, _arrh_ now that is a secret”.  
  
”Jeedai!” He spat.  
  
Casamir said “that maybe, but we are your only hope, your only chance to survive, throw your lot in with us or die at the Enemy's hands, the choice is yours. Contact us when you find your answer. I am offering a hand in peace and friendship; take it while you  
  
can as it may not be offered again”.  
  
” I will consider your offer, Inferior though you are,” he said.  
  
” That is all I ask,” said Casamir “I shall take my leave of you then, I trust I will be able to leave unharassed”.  
  
The Warmaster nodded “yes, I will tell my guards to escort you back”.  
  
” Thank you Warmaster Praetor Zhang Tzh,” said Casamir “come along Quin, Tilan”.

They were escorted out of the compound by the guards, and once they got out, Casamir took his two apprentices to the ship and said: “Ok so **_now_** we’re heading home”.  
  
” Do you think he will ally with us?” Rast asked as Merlyn took the pilot seat and ran the ship through pre-flight checks.  
  
” Yes’ said Casamir picking up his sword “he saw what we did, and he is lost, and alone, he will take us up on our offer, I do believe an alliance with _any_ faction of the T'ron is our hope for peace. Ok Quin take us home”.  
  
” Shields activated” Quin reported, “all systems go”.  
  
” Check,” Casamir said, “take us home Quin”.  
  
” At once, Master,” said Quinawah.  
  
Casamir sat down and said “we will report our findings to the Leaders and then the Council and then we’ll have some fun, how about we go out and check out the nightlife on Saris 4. We Adepts must stick together with war looming over us. Besides it’s the _festive_ season”.  
  
” All of us?” Rast asked.  
  
” The leaders all go out together and often why not us, I will ask Zinz and Senoran along though”.  
  
” Sounds like a plan,” said Rastalin as his ignited his sword “I believe you and I Master were having a bout” he activated the floating ball.  
  
” I do believe we were,” said Casamir.  
  
” Just keep it away from the cockpit; I am trying to fly the Runabout!” Merlyn said, taking the runabout up.


	13. December 23, 2945, Saris 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeout and Character interaction Chapter and a bit of a nod to several of my other fandoms. (could skip this chapter if you want)

“Thanks so much for inviting us Casamir,” said Zininza as he joined the other Adepts (all of them) with Selunia in tow later.  
  
Casamir said “you all need a time out yourselves every so often as the rest of us Zininza besides it’ll give me a chance to catch up with Selunia, and also it’s Yule” he smiled at Selunia who smiled back.  
  
Selunia said “it has been a while hasn’t it?” she looked around for Xenia and Xander who were as usual with Starsong.  
  
”I wouldn’t worry about them,” said Terayas with a smile, “I think Rhea’s got them all under control, she’s good with children”.  
  
Shadaras, who had agreed to take on the Firehair twins, nodded “yes”.  
  
Zininza said “thank you ever so much Shadaras for taking on Xenia and Xander. I mean, I know you have just been released from having a student”.  
  
Shadaras said “no sweat, I am so used to having an apprentice trailing me around, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself without one, you get used to being trailed around by your Apprentice. Your twins needed a teacher, and I was available. It is my   
  
pleasure to take them on; however, it is going to have to be you who teach them to fly properly as I am no Star-Dragon”.  
  
”I know,” said Zininza “Sen and I have been talking about Selunia’s idea that we Leaders should get to know you more dominant Equals a bit better. We’ve sort of been well ignoring you all for way too long”.  
  
Casamir said, “It has always been so, we don’t hold it against you”.  
  
”Without you, **_Xanadu_** would well stop,” said Zininza.  
  
Casamir said, “and without you, we wouldn’t have a **_Xanadu_** we each have our part to play we need each other more than we realise, we are a necessary symbiosis”.  
  
Senoran nodded in agreement “yes” he was walking along holding hands with Meri.  
  
”Maybe this is a start,” said Zininza “for a better understanding”.  
  
”Maybe,” said Casamir.  
  
” So what’s your plan,” Senoran asked.  
  
”I’m not sure, we’ll make it up as we go along it is Christmas there is bound to be some stuff still open,” he said, “ everyone knows that Dorenganza don’t _need_ plans to have fun”.  
  
”Who needs a plan?” Ashan said he was walking hand in hand with Serillia.  
  
Zininza nodded “Truefully spoken”.  
  
They entered the city, which of course was opened all the time as was the theme park; city and theme park were one on Saris 4.  
  
”We are going to have to go on that, rollercoaster!” said Meri.  
  
” _Hmm_ yeah” Sen agreed “not tonight though”.  
  
Casamir said, “I was thinking of going tomorrow actually it is Christmas Eve tomorrow, join me if you like”.  
  
”Maybe I will’ said Sen “although the Leaders were talking of going together”.  
  
Casamir chuckled “ _hmm_ yeah everyone knows the Leaders are the ones who do the real work. Tirellian’s a great guy and all but he is mainly just a figurehead now it’s your guys who do all the work”.  
  
Sen said, “he does have a point Zinz”.  
  
Casamir continued “as I said a necessary symbiosis, one we need”.  
  
Zinz said, “I guess that is so”.  
  
”We need each other,” said Casamir “also we’re decided that we have to bring the Adept Xanaduens together, strengthen our ties. We are going to need I feel”.  
  
Senoran nodded “I feel the same maybe we should strengthen the ties between the Jadai and the Leaders while we’re at it, especially seeing Zinz and I are also of the Order. We will talk to the other leaders about it, you are probably right it is time we took  
  
more notice of the more dominant Equals.”  
  
Casamir said, “yes, it is time”.  
  
Shadaras said, “come on you guys can’t we stop been Jadai for one night!”  
  
”You sound like me,” said Anastasia “Master Shadaras” they all laughed.  
  
Casamir smiled at Anastasia “we will try, but you know as well as I do Ana that it is hard _**not**_ to be”.  
  
”I thought we were going out to have some fun! Not talk about work” said Serena “I agree with my Student, its **_Christmas_ **let’s just be ourselves for once!”  
  
”Good idea,” said Casamir “any idea where we want to go?”  
  
Shadaras was looking at the city guide they had found, you could jack into it if you desired.   
  
Adepts tended not to get implants unless it was necessary, it tended to upset your connection with the Way which was one of the reasons why, Senoran, though blind since birth had never bothered to get himself an ASR (Artificial Sensory Replacement) he   
  
had never really had a reason to,   
  
he had long ago learnt to ‘ _see_ ’ using the Way and could visualise and see as clearly as any of them could most didn’t even _know_ he was blind! And he didn’t think of himself as blind when asked he always replied that once been attuned to the Way he hadn’t   
  
needed eyes to see.  
  
”There’s a seafood restaurant up on the point,” said Senoran looking at the info port “looks quite nice actually it has got a pub and a bistro so the kids can come”.  
  
”What’s it called?” Zinz asked.  
  
” _The Mermaid_ ” he replied, pushing some buttons “seems reasonable as well and has live entertainment and great views”.  
  
”Sounds good anything else?” Zinz asked.  
  
”Actually, seafood sounds good,” said Casamir.  
  
”My thoughts exactly,” Serena said.  
  
”I read about it, it is _supposed_ to be good,” said Shadaras.  
  
”Ok the Mermaid it is then,” Cas said, “that ok with everyone?”  
  
”Yep,” said several voices.  
  
”Ok,” said Casamir flagging down a large transport.  
  
”Where you like to go?” the driver asked.  
  
”The Mermaid is this right transport to catch?”  
  
He nodded “not exactly, but I do pass pretty close to it, you just have to walk little ways”.  
  
”No problem,” he said as they all boarded it.  
  
”What is this birthday party or something?” the driver asked.  
  
”No just a little Yuletide get together” Casamir replied, “how much for us all?”  
  
”Don’t bother, I will take you right to the door”.  
  
”You don’t have too”.  
  
”I was on my last run anyway won’t hurt to take a little detour,” he said.  
  
”Thanks,” Casamir said, taking a seat.  
  
The driver started up the transport and drove along occasionally stopping to pick up a passenger, who looked curiously at Casamir and his friends as they got on.  
  
”Guess most folks aren’t used to seeing so many of the Order together” Casamir observed.  
  
Starsong, Xenia and Xander were all looking through a comic together laughing at something, at eleven they were all young and very close, Casamir smiled at the sight of the two red curly heads and one flaxen head so close together, it reminded him   
  
somewhat of Merlyn, Rastalin, Ana and Celeste when they were all kids.  
  
”Your kids got your hair,” Cas said to Zinz.  
  
”Yeah their _Firehairs_ alright,” Zininza said “ I often wonder if “ he indicated Rastalin and Merlyn who were talking together “ if they are Firehairs as well, Meri and I can account for all of our kids, but Nas, well, I am sure he has a couple he doesn’t know about,  
  
one have red blonde curly hair too”.  
  
”We don’t know who their parents were,” Serena said, “Firesong was a name they chose for themselves.”  
  
” _Hmm_ wonder why they chose Gorta-Trellian form,” Zininza said.  
  
”Well, you do,” said Casamir.  
  
”Exactly my point,” said Zinz.  
  
”I see what you are getting at though, why do any of us chose the form we do? Because it feels right” Casamir said, “ their possibly part Darksider though”.  
  
”Darksiders are no different flesh, and many do turn to the light. It is not uncommon to be half Darksider, we Firehairs have Darksider blood somewhere in our ancestry”.  
  
”I think we _all_ do,” said Senoran “Darksiders aren’t all that evil actually when you come to think about it they just tend strongly to darker Neutrality. Some of them are definitely evil, though, but most well it swings either way. It is the T’ron who are the evil   
  
ones, **not** the Darksiders, it is more common than most think to be half Darksider, I do worry for Tilan’s soul though”.  
  
Casamir shook his head “don’t be, Rastalin would rather die than turn to the Dark Side the two of us have worked way too hard for him to turn, he will not turn, he will not fail”.  
  
”Very well if you say so Cas,” said Senoran.  
  
”I know that,” said Casamir “he has a good heart and is at heart a good lad. I have tried my damnedest to cultivate his positive aspects he will not fail, he will not turn, and I think he would rather die first. He is a little over-eager at times though, but then so  
  
was I once until it near cost me my life I often tell the boys that sometimes the best lessons are the ones hardest learnt, they know that, and they are our hope”.  
  
Senoran nodded “true enough I just hope young Quin is strong enough to face the trials that lay ahead. He reminds me a little of Durnaa though so maybe he is “.  
  
Casamir chuckled “ _hmm_ well, no, Merlyn is like Serillia his gentleness and pure open soul and good heart will be his strength when he needs it most, he is a lot like Durnaa”.  
  
”Durnaa’s done alright for himself,” said Zininza “so will Merlyn”.  
  
”Yeah” agreed Casamir.  
  
”Here’s the Mermaid,” said the driver.  
  
”Thanks,” said Casamir getting up as the others followed suit “thanks for taking us here and Merry Christmas”.  
  
”You too,” he said.  
  
”See you,” said Casamir as they all got off the bus.  
  
They went into the restaurant, which was an old lighthouse, and the light was still used sometimes.  
  
”What a **gorgeous** night,” Serena said.  
  
”Yeah” Casamir agreed.  
  
”Look at our Padawans,” said Serena as their four Padawans joined their other two friends.  
  
Casamir nodded “their bond is strong, you are right we are probably going to have to put them through their trials together”.  
  
”Yeah,” she said as they entered the restaurant.  
  
”There are the _X-Men_!” Rastalin said to his friends.  
  
”Yeah,” said Anastasia giving them all a brief wave as they walked in.  
  
”Look!” said Phoenix “ look _who_ walked through the door!” she said to her group of friends.  
  
”Gee, it is all of them!” said Firestar “including _two_ of the **Leaders**!”  
  
”What is a bunch of Jedi doing here?” Cyclops asked, his real name was Zelos, but he had the same power as Cyclops of the X-Men, and like Cyclops, he couldn’t remove the glasses he wore.  
  
”Jedi business probably,” said Magneto, ok so maybe Magneto was the _enemy_ of the X-Men, but he did have similar powers and thus hung out with them.  
  
”Yeah” agreed Xenaxis, he wasn’t actually an old Dorenganza, he and ' _Magneto_ ' were the oldest of the group as both of them were 20.   
  
He wasn’t a professor or anything, but he did have similar powers, to Prof X, besides he and Magneto were old friends.   
  
Both attended college together, X’s real name was Xenaxis and Magneto was Magnon, the two friends had been the ones who had started the ‘ _X-Men’_ in the first place! Xenaxis was Firestar’s big brother.  
  
They had started calling themselves the ‘ _X-Men’_ mainly because they were fans and it was fun, and some of them did fancy themselves superheroes.  
  
Some of this group of Dorenganzan teens had some of the strongest, standard Dorenganzan talents.   
  
Some of them actually did have the ‘ ** _M_** ’ gene, Phoenix was Letoran’s and Lintayna’s younger sister and Firestar, and X was their cousins, the Fire line had some of the most potent and most devastating talents around, thankfully as Zinz was fond of saying   
  
that none of them were Star-Dragons.   
  
However, their worried parents and siblings had asked _both_ the Leaders and the Jedai to keep an eye on them.  
  
”Their probably here on Jedai business,” said Cyclops he was Ashan’s cousin “Ashan’s no fun anymore, ever since he became all Jedaini”.  
  
”I could listen in on them. If you like,” said one of the boys in the group and boy named Tranza; they called him Esper as he had enhanced senses but not much else.  
  
”You _could_?” Magneto asked.  
  
”Yeah,” said Tranza.  
  
”Do it?” said Magnon “I want to know what they are discussing”.  
  
”Ok,” said Tranza.  
  
”I just bet its business,” said Firestar.

Casamir had his group sitting down by now on the deck as there wasn’t enough room in the restaurant; all the adults had ordered drinks, a light alcoholic cider for the older Padawans and ginger beer for the little ones.  
  
”You let us drink?” Rastalin asked.  
  
”It’s Christmas,” said Casamir “out here on some of these outer, middle rim worlds though they don’t really care how _old_ you are when it comes to drinking”.  
  
”Thanks Casamir”.  
  
”Just the one though” he warned.  
  
”Yes, Master”.  
  
He smiled as he took a sip of his beer “so what do we all want?” he asked.  
  
”Seafood,” said Rastalin “I’ll have the lemon sole”.  
  
”Merlyn?”  
  
”I haven’t decided yet,” said Merlyn.  
  
”Tell me when you do,” he said, going around the table.  
  
They all laughed at a joke Serena had made, and Terayas said: “I’ll have the lobster!”  
  
”This is gonna cost a bundle,” said Serena.  
  
”How about a seafood platter then” Shadaras suggested, “then we can all share”.  
  
”Good idea,” said Serena, she frowned at the _X-men_ “some of those kids should get Jedai training”.  
  
”Yeah,” said Casamir “especially the Fire girls”.  
  
”Yeah” agreed Zinz “Letoran and Lintayna are my cousins, Phoenix is too because she is Letoran’s cousin, they are both too powerful not to get some training”.  
  
”Yeah,” said Terayas “seafood platter sounds good plus individual meals”.  
  
”Ok,” said Casamir “decided yet, Merlyn?”  
  
”I’ll have the same as Rast,” said Merlyn.  
  
”Ok,” said Casamir “are fish and chips what you all want?” he asked the younger ones.  
  
”Yes,” said Starsong “but I want my fish steamed in the lemon sauce”.  
  
”Very well,” said Casamir programming that into their group order on the computer “sorry for calling you little ones”.  
  
Xenia chuckled “I don’t mind Xander might, however”.  
  
Xander frowned at his twin sister “we’re not **babies** anymore Xenia!”  
  
Starsong said “does it matter?” she and the twins were close they had all pretty much grown up together, went to the same school and everything.  
  
”You have done a stellar job of decorating the ship,” Casamir said, “it’s gorgeous, well done”.  
  
”Seren helped,” said Starsong.  
  
”I know,” said Casamir “we do need that prize money though”.  
  
” We definitely do need it,” said Zinz “the entire ship needs a going over”.  
  
”Yeah” Casamir agreed.  
  
”Well, get it,” said Shadaras.

“So what are they discussing Esper,” asked Firestar.  
  
Esper shrugged “they just mainly seem to be ordering dinner and talking about the prize money and how some of us should get force training”.  
  
”Yeah right, we know all that!” Firestar said impatiently “I don’t know how many times I have heard Firestar you need training, you’re too powerful not to have it! As if! Anything interesting at all!”  
  
”They just seem to be out having dinner” he replied.  
  
”Maybe their listening in on us,” said Magnon.  
  
”Nah Jedi wouldn’t do that,” said Prof X “goes against their principles or something”.  
  
”Maybe we should just _leave_ them alone!” said Shya (Aka Rogue) she was an older ‘ _X-Man’_ been 18 she knew Quin and Tilan from the orphanage on Saris 4 (her mum’s sister ran it).  
  
X turned his chair around he had a Dorenganza form of MS and sometimes had to be in a chair.   
  
However, mostly he just wandered around on crutches or on a good day with just a walking stick “aren’t you the **slightest** bit curious?”  
  
”Yeah but spying on the Jedi probably isn’t a good idea,” she said, “you have similar powers Xenaxis; maybe they are aware of us doing it”.  
  
Xenaxis shrugged “I don’t think they are”.  
  
”Jedi wouldn’t do that,” said Magneto eating his meal.  
  
Shya sighed “I just don’t think we should spy on them that’s all, what you say Storm?” this was aimed at her best friend Storm, yes her real name _was_ **_Storm_** , she even looked similar to the Storm of the comics and had the same powers, she was the same age   
  
as Shya.  
  
”Shy’s probably right,” she said, “look I know Quinawah, Tilan and Serillia their _cool_ we shouldn’t spy on them”.  
  
”I want to know why they are here,” said Magneto.  
  
”if you ask me they just seem to be here for a night out,” said Storm “leave them be!”  
  
” They're not just here for a night out!” he insisted “they must be up to something! The Leaders are there as well”.  
  
” Only Four of them,” said Esper.  
  
”True,” said Shya “look leave them be Ok, I think their just here for a night out”.  
  
”Yeah right,” said Magnon “Esper keeps listening in”.  
  
”What if they detect me?”  
  
”They won’t,” he said.

‘Yum Prawns!” said Merlyn as the seafood plater arrived and he reached out for a prawn.  
  
Casamir chuckled and said, “go ahead”.  
  
Shadaras took an oyster and ate it “you know they say Oysters are great aphrodisiacs?”  
  
Terayas said “so I heard” she indicated Casamir and Serena “maybe _they_ should try it”.  
  
Shadaras nodded “yeah”.  
  
”I didn’t think Casamir and Serena felt that way about each other” Ashan said.  
  
”We’re not sure if they do or don’t, but a bond has formed between them because their students work so close together” he continued.  
  
Terayas nodded “yes” she indicated Serillia “you should understand”.  
  
”I do,” said Ashan “but _Casamir_ and _Serena_?”  
  
”Why not?” said Terayas “they have forged a bond due to their students”.  
  
Ashan said, “ _hmm_ perhaps”.  
  
”Look Ashan and learn” said Shadaras.  
  
”I will,” said Ashan “I heard you took on Xenia and Xander Firehair, I thought you would want time to yourself without an apprentice trailing you around”.  
  
”There is no other, and I guess I have gotten too used to having an Apprentice trail me around. I missed you, and you don’t have enough experience to take on an apprentice of your own yet”.  
  
”You missed me?” Ashan asked incredulous “ _smart arse, vain me_! I thought I was quite difficult!”  
  
Shadaras chuckled “Ashan you are now a Jedai Knight, you turned out alright”.  
  
Ashan said, “I guess”.  
  
”You were a worthy challenge, probably because you are a lot like me, Xenia and Xander will be more relaxed,” he said, “ they are both gifted but not like you were. They don’t have your vanity although Xander seems a _little_ headstrong”.  
  
What **else** do you expect?” Zinz said with a chuckle ”He’s a ** _Firehair_**!  
  
“yes, well Zinz” they all laughed.

Zinz shrugged “Firehairs are like that, just look at Firestar, she’s a Firehair”.  
  
”She needs training,” said Casamir.  
  
”I have tried to tell her that, but she won’t listen!” Zinz said, “she fancies herself a superhero as do her friends. I am just hoping she learns that she is not somehow”.  
  
”Do they really believe they are superheroes?” Terayas asked.  
  
”Yes,” said Zinz “they do”.  
  
”My cousin claims I have become all boring since joining the Jedi Order,” Ashan said “ he is the same age as I, we used to play together as children. But he barely takes any notice of me anymore, claims I am too boring although he has dangerous powers of  
  
his own”.  
  
”It’s his eyes, isn’t it?” Casamir asked.  
  
”Yeah,” said Ashan “he calls himself ' _Cyclops'_ , as he has similar powers trouble, is they are now somewhat out of control. He can’t take his glasses off anymore, I have the same power, and yet I can control it due to my Jedi training. I have tried talking to  
  
Zelos, to show him how to control it, teach him what I have been taught but he won’t listen and claims I am too boring now so what can I do?”  
  
”A lot of that group need training,” said Casamir “we’re Dorenganzan probably one of the most powerful races in the universe, our youth need to learn of their powers that they have”.  
  
”Well the _X-Men_ don’t think so, “said Ashan, “they think their superheroes”.  
  
”Yeah,” said Casamir “hopefully age and experience will teach them all a lesson without it costing too high”.  
  
”Truefully spoken” Zinz said.  
  
Ashan said, “I am going to go wash my hands”.  
  
**H** e wandered into the Gents and went to the sink to wash his hands and face and to check himself in the mirror, check that he was tidy, he was he admitted to himself still a little vain but not to the extent he used to be.   
  
But then so was Master Shadaras, who like him, liked to look good. He was still getting used to seeing himself without his Padawans braid, he’d worn it so long, and it was strange to see him without it.  
  
He became aware of someone else in the toilets and turned to see Zelos.  
  
”Hi,” he said.  
  
”Hi’ he replied, washing his hands.  
  
”How you been Zel? We don’t seem to talk anymore, not since you formed your own circle of friends and I joined the Order, and you’re my first cousin” he asked.  
  
”We drifted apart,” Zelos said.  
  
”Zelos we used to be friends, brothers even! You were the brother I never had! It is you who ignores me, not I”.  
  
”You got all boring,” he said, rubbing his temples.  
  
”Whoa,” Ashan said, “you’re still getting those headaches?”  
  
”Yeah it’s nothing,” he said, putting his glasses on “ _Cyclops_ never got sick”.  
  
Ashan said, “why don’t we talk anymore?”  
  
Zelos said, “you got all boring and mystical; you don’t know how to have fun anymore”.  
  
Ashan asked, “I **got** all boring!?”  
  
He nodded “you and your Jedai mysticism, you always seem to be too busy you don’t know what fun is any more”.  
  
Ashan said “Zelos”.  
  
Zelos said, “been a superhero is a lot more fun than been a Jedi”.  
  
Ashan said “Zelos I am still Ashan you know, what happened we used to be so close! You were like the brother I never had for so many years, my sisters are great of course but gee you were like a brother to both me and **_them_**!”  
  
Zelos said “you got all boring and all serious and all mystical, I’d be there playing a game, and you would be there reading or figuring out a puzzle Shadaras had given you, you got boring! Or you’d run off to Shadaras instead of playing ball with our friends,  
  
or we’d go out. You’d stay home to figure out something that you’d been given, and Shadaras never let you go _anywhere_!”  
  
” _Whoa_! Master Shadaras was strict on me for a reason; I was a vain little twerp who _knew_ I was good. A lot like you are Zelos. I am grateful for Master Shadaras sticking it out with me, Zelos you are my cousin, I worry, I miss that we were friends a long time   
  
ago”.  
  
”You don’t need me Ashan, not anymore, besides we have _nothing_ in common now”.  
  
”Only because you have made it thus,” said Ashan “it is your choice, not mines”.  
  
”We have nothing in common anymore, Ash, you and I are too different now,” he said, “you are no fun anymore your all Jedai!”  
  
”Zelos I am not _changing_ my ways just because you reckon I am too dull, no more than I can expect you to change yours, but I miss you, and so do Venus and Athena, couldn’t we at least _try_ to be friends again?”  
  
”We have nothing in common anymore, Ash, sorry”.  
  
”Well, ok,” said Ashan “your choice than”.  
  
”Look I don’t hate you or the girls Ok? It’s just that we have nothing in common anymore we are all too different now”.  
  
”I know, I guess you must find your own path then Zelos”.  
  
”Yes and don’t go all Jedi on me, don’t use some of your Jedi mysticisms on me! And besides, it’s **Cyclops** , not Zelos!”  
  
”Ok then Cyclops,” he said, “but you really should get some training on your powers though, it can be controlled, I’ve done it”.  
  
Ashan checked his appearance once again to check that he was tidy; yes he had to admit he was still a little vain, he knew he was good looking with his golden hair and green eyes, Shadaras had always told him that Pride was his greatest weakness, but he  
  
understood Ashan.  
  
Shadaras was a handsome man himself, and he knew it as well, which was why he had been so strict on Ashan, they were too alike.  
  
Zelos said, “I am a superhero I don’t need to be”.  
  
** _You are not above the law you know_ ** Ashan added telepathically.  
  
** _Get out of my mind, Ashan_! ** Zelos said.  
  
** _Just remember that_ **.  
  
** _Superheroes are_ always _above the law_ ** he added.  
  
** _You,_ **not** _a superhero_ **  
  
** _and_ you _are_? **  
  
** I _didn’t_ _say that just be careful Zelos I don’t want to have to bail you out of jail, we are both 19 almost 20 we’re not **juveniles** anymore_**.  
  
** _You won’t have to_ **.  
  
Ashan walked out to join his friends again “you Ok?” Shadaras asked his former apprentice.  
  
”I just had a run-in with Zelos,” he said, “I am worried about him, Master”.  
  
”Don’t be he walks his own road, his path is his alone don’t stress yourself over it’ Shadaras said.  
  
”I know it’s just that he is my cousin,” said Ashan.  
  
Shadaras said, “he has made his choice like we all do”.  
  
”Yes,” said Ashan eating his Mornay.


	14. December 23-Saris 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Timeout and Character interaction Chapter, with some flirting.

After dinner and dessert, Casamir patted his stomach and said: “I feel a need to go for a walk, who’s up for one?”  
  
”Sounds reasonable,” said Serena, “the waiter said we can always come back for coffee later”.  
  
”Good,” said Casamir getting the attention of a waitress “ we’re all going for a wander wait about an hour and a half and then serve us coffee”.  
  
” Excellent sir, what would you like?”  
  
”Coffee and biscuits I think,” he said, “we’ll come back then”.  
  
”Very well,” she said, dropping a **_RESERVED_** sign on their tables.  
  
They walked down off the deck together; Casamir turned to Shadaras and Xanrhea “did you issue your Learners a practice lightsabre each?”  
  
”Yes,” they both said.  
  
”Good,” said Casamir “tell them it is their life that it is a mark of who they are”.  
  
”We have,” said Shadaras “we also told them they have to make their own when they’re a little older”.  
  
”Good point,” said Casamir “let’s take a walk”.  
  
Zinz said, “I think your right”.  
  
Once down on the beach they all removed their shoes and let the kids run wild splashing their feet in the warm surf, it never really got cold on Saris 4.  
  
The ocean was always warm, due to something deep inside the moon, even the older kids took off their shoes and ran along the beach laughing.  
  
Casamir chuckled and walked hand in hand with Serena on the beach, splashing their feet in the surf.  
  
”Don’t you just love the ocean?” Serena asked, thinking of the warm golden oceans of her homeworld Chantal.  
  
”Uh huh,” said Casamir “it’s calming I often sit by the ocean in **_Xanadu_** , me and the twins have this special place where we often go for lessons and to just relax. It is a little cove near our house, and there is a fish nursery and is absolutely amazing around   
  
spawning time. We often go snorkelling there, immerse ourselves in the Force it is great for a swim too”.  
  
”Sounds heavenly,” she said as she sat down on the sand where Casamir massaged her bare shoulders, they weren’t sure how they felt about each other, they were always together and were lovers at times, thrown together by the deep bonds between their 

Students.  
  
Casamir massaged her shoulders as she loosened her sundress so he could massage her from behind without being too obvious about it.   
  
She felt herself respond to his touch, Casamir always managed to turn her on.  
  
” _Mmm_ that feels good,” she said, leaning back a little, so it was easier for him.  
  
”You’re so tense,” Casamir said.  
  
”I was worried about **you** and the _**twins** ,_” she said.  
  
Casamir snorted “don’t be! Rast and Merlyn are 95 years old, their Seniors. They can look after themselves easily enough; we ran into some trouble, Merlyn repaired the runabout”.  
  
”What exactly did you find down there?” she asked.  
  
”A potential ally, they were T’ron, but, they weren’t, they seem to be a different faction, they were attacked by something other than Tron, the Leader lost most of his fleet, I don’t think they are much of a threat anymore, although; they were T’ron only more  
  
disciplined, as the T’ron like ourselves are somewhat chaotic in nature”.  
  
” _Hmm_ ”.  
  
”Something Merlyn said just came back to me” he called out “Merlyn!”  
  
”Yes, Master,” Merlyn asked, coming over from where he had been sitting with Celeste.  
  
”When we were talking to the Warmaster you said NJO, what did you mean?”.  
  
”New Jedi Order” he replied, “Star Wars it’s this set of books Celeste. I have been reading, uh there was a race called the Yuuzhon Vong in it. They invaded the galaxy and near won, and well the Jedi saved it, they kinda reminded me of and sounded like them ,  
  
but what _does_ that mean for the rest of our galaxy?”  
  
”He did know who we were, didn’t he?” Casamir asked, “or at least _ **thought**_ he did”.  
  
”Yeah,” said Merlyn “he did”.  
  
” Maybe there is a galaxy similar to that, they call us ‘ _Jedi_ ’ because of that” he paused “but he did seem to know what we were though even though he hadn’t actually met us and was surprised we didn’t know who he was”.  
  
Merlyn asked, “where, though?”  
  
”Parallel universe most like,” said Casamir “there is an infinite number of those”.  
  
”But what if more of his people come?” Merlyn asked.  
  
Casamir said, “it is ok Merlyn”.  
  
Merlyn said “Ok”.  
  
Casamir chuckled and said, “I don’t think they are too much of a threat really”.  
  
”If you say so Casamir”.  
  
”He may have a point,” said Serena “you know what he and his twin are like, they are and have always been ‘ _Different_ ’ ”.  
  
”He may” say Casamir “but he also may not”.  
  
”He is the most perceptive out of your two,” said Serena.  
  
”A little too perceptive maybe” Casamir smiled at her.  
  
”Your fond of him aren’t you?”  
  
”Fond of them both actually,” he said, “they both have good traits”.  
  
”You’re quietly proud of them’ she said with a smile.  
  
”And _shouldn’t_ I be?”  
  
Serena said, “I am proud of my Students as well, they have turned out well as well, and I will miss them”.  
  
”You get so used to having your Student trail you everywhere you notice it when they are no longer your student, Shadaras felt that way which is why he took on Xenia and Xander”.  
  
”You are effectively adopting a child when you take on an apprentice” she agreed.  
  
”Very much so,” said Casamir “especially when it is a child, like my two, who have no parents of their own”.  
  
”Agreed,” she said “Celeste and Ana are not orphans. I have allowed them to keep in contact with their parents, they write to them all the time or talk by communicator, I saw no reason not to let them keep in contact with their parents. Especially seeing both  
  
of them are CAW members on one of the Fleet ships, **_the Poseidon_** I think. Their mother often sends them care packages or pictures of where she has been. I saw no reason not to let the girls keep in contact”.  
  
”There is no official ruling that the children can’t keep in contact with their families, it is left up to them really, especially when parents often ask how their children are faring”.  
  
”Yeah” she agreed as she watched the older children who had made a ball of energy and were throwing it around like a ball.  
  
”We all need some time out,” said Casamir lying back on the sand.  
  
** _Watch where you throw that ball, kids_ ** he said to his Padawans.  
  
** _Yes Casamir_ ** Merlyn said.  
  
Casamir looked up at the starry sky ‘ you know there is a lot to say about these outlying worlds they don’t have as many lights”.  
  
”Yeah” agreed Serena.  
  
He smiled at her “you look _lovely_ by starlight” as Saris Prime was behind them at the moment.  
  
She chuckled and said, “and you, sir are a charmer”.  
  
”A guy can try, can’t he?” Casamir teased.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Perfect way to spoil a good night especially if your Jedaini

Suddenly they all heard a scream echoing out across the beach, and Shadaras jumped to his feet “what the!!” he exclaimed.  
  
”It came from further down the beach,” said Terayas.  
  
Casamir said “that way I think let's see if we can help” he turned into a silver whirlwind the favoured Dorenganza mode of travel the others followed suit, Serena last, as she refastened her dress, even the little ones went.  
  
Casamir reformed into his humanoid form first and saw the source a gang of about a dozen were threatening two teenage girls.  
  
Casamir told Xanrhea to keep the three little ones back, and Selunia and Meri went to the little ones to shield them, Ledin joined them.  
  
Casamir felt angry he ** _hated_** stuff like this( he'd seen to much of it) but stepped forwards and commanded “ **STOP!!!”** as Shadaras used the Way to remove their weapons.   
  
Merlyn ran in followed by Celeste and managed to get the two girls out of the way, using the Force to keep the toughs away, Celeste did the same and Rastalin over the two men with his lightsabre ignited.   
  
At the same time, Ashan disarmed the men Shadaras had missed.  
  
Casamir folded his arms across his chest and said to the attackers “I wouldn’t do that if I was you”.  
  
”And what are you going to do about it?” the leader demanded.  
  
”Their _Jedaini_!” said one of the guys who were down.  
  
”Correct;’” said Casamir “and if you know who we are you are then aware of what we can do” he paused “let the girls go **now!”  
**  
Shadaras moved in behind the leader and stood behind them both.  
  
”I advise you to do what he says,” one of them said, “they can pick your brains and wipe them clean”.  
  
Senoran came up followed by a cop as he had gone off to get one.  
  
”Here now,” said the cop “what’s this now?”  
  
Casamir said “these men were attacking those two girls” he indicated the two girls who were tended to by Serillia, Terayas and Merlyn.  
  
”You witnessed this?” he was asked.  
  
”Yes,” said Casamir “and we stopped them”.  
  
”Very well,” he said as more cops turned up as Casamir explained what had happened, the gang members were rounded up by Rast and Ashan and were then arrested.  
  
The cop nodded “I am going to have to ask you to come down to the station and file a statement and the two victims as well”.  
  
”I’ll come,” said Casamir,  
  
”I will come as well,” said Terayas ‘ the girls need support”.  
  
”You want me to come?” Serillia asked.  
  
”No,” said Terayas “you go join the rest of the group for coffee and that”.  
  
”You sure, Master Terayas?”  
  
”Yes, I will join you later,” she said.  
  
”Ok”.  
  
Casamir turned to Shadaras “you’re in charge until I get back”.  
  
Shadaras nodded and said, “fair enough, be careful Casamir”.  
  
”I am only giving a statement,” said Casamir.

Casamir was taken to the station and brought into the station's office.  
  
The head asked, “what is your full name?”  
  
”Casamir Ongaldan” he replied, helping himself to the coffee “I come from the starship **_XANADU_** “.  
  
”You’re Xanaduen, are you?” he was asked.  
  
”Uh huh, look I am sorry if we shouldn’t be here” Casamir apologised.  
  
”Why wouldn’t you be” he was asked bidding Casamir sit down and put out a plate of biscuits.  
  
” We’re kinda banned from some planets,” said Casamir.  
  
”You haven’t been banned from this one, I want to know what you saw, besides this is your Orders Stronghold,” he said.  
  
”You will believe my words?” Casamir asked.  
  
”You’re a Jedai that along tells that you are trustworthy,” he said.  
  
Casamir shrugged “my friends and I were sitting on the beach after having an excellent meal at the Mermaid when we heard screams further up the beach, we followed the noise and came upon the gang we acted to stop them while Senoran fetched you”.  
  
He nodded “how many of you saw it?”  
  
”About 20 of us, like I said we were on a night out” Casamir replied.  
  
”Are you all Jedi?”  
  
”It is pronounced _Je-dai_ , and no, not all of us are Jadaini, Sen’s wife isn’t and nor is Zininza’s, and Xanrhea’s husband isn’t, but, the rest of us were however including the three children, their junior Learners”.  
  
”I see”.  
  
”Do you have a problem with us being Jedai?”  
  
”No I don’t I am just surprised to find so many of the Order were all in one place you're usually in pairs. Even though this is your Orders main Stronghold”.  
  
Casamir chuckled “we were having dinner together, it **_is_** Yule, and as you know there is an academy on Saris 4, besides we all serve on the same starship”.  
  
”You do?”  
  
”Yes, Jedai amongst Dorenganza are somewhat rare, we’re usually a little too chaotic typically to have the proper disciplines, and so what there is of us, we tend to stick together. We were all on Earth until The Alliance told us to leave nearly a year ago now.  
  
They said we were too much hassle to have there when there was an invasion, anyway, we are here because it is a middle rim world. There is an Academy here and to enjoy the holidays”.  
  
He said, “I see”.  
  
”Go figure, you think CAW would be happy to have some Adepts around. Still, _oh no_ we’re Xanaduen, so we are too much hassle to have around, the fact is we know who the enemy is and not even the Sardran[1] knew that!”  
  
”They don’t”.  
  
”No,” said Casamir, “everyone thinks the Sardran know everything and they don’t”.  
  
”The oldest race in the universe it is said”.  
  
”No we are,” said Casamir “ ** _the meddling Xanaduens_** , we are the oldest race in the universe”.  
  
”Oh,” said the cop “so you and your friends came across the gang and stopped them”.  
  
”We did what we could,” said Casamir.  
  
”I noticed you stopped them attacking without harming any of them”.  
  
”We don’t like violence, it is not the Jedai way if you can solve a situation non-violently do so, yes was are formidable warriors but if you don’t have to resort to violence, do so!”  
  
”I see,” said the head.  
  
”We simply disarmed the gang and tended to the victims,” he said, “we didn’t hurt any of them. However, my student, Rastalin probably feels different about that, but the point is we didn’t harm them”.  
  
”Thank you,” said the Head after getting some more details he added, “you have been most helpful Master Casamir”.  
  
”Glad I could be of service,” Casamir said, getting to his feet and bowing “you are free to go back and join your friends I think what you told us is enough”.  
  
”Thank you,” said Casamir.  
  
”Merry Christmas,” said the head.  
  
” same to you,” he said, leaving the office.  
  
He found Terayas standing outside ready to go “everyone ok?” he asked her.  
  
”The girls are traumatised” she shuddered “how could **_anyone_** do that! Brings back memories I would rather forget” as she had been assaulted. Violently, while she was a student, her and her Master, a Gorta-Trellian while on a mission together as a Jedai  
  
Healer, she found it particularly distressing.  
  
”Some people have no morals,” he said.  
  
”I hope poor Serillia never has to go through that,” she said.  
  
”I too,” said Casamir “are the girls, Ok?”  
  
”As well as they can be” she replied, “ it is never easy to get over believe me”.  
  
”I can imagine,” said Casamir.  
  
”I said I’ll check up on them in a couple of days”.  
  
”That is all you can really do,” he said.  
  
”The others are all at a store called **_Dave’s Doughnuts’_** it is an all-night doughnut store apparently the kids wanted some doughnuts, and the Mermaid closed at 10” Terayas said with a smile.  
  
Casamir chuckled “trust them very well we will join them a _proper_ coffee sounds good. I don’t know what that brand was here, but it was awful!”  
  
Terayas chuckled “yeah”.  
  
”Coffee should taste like coffee, not that swill he was drinking” Casamir declared.  
  
”That bad, huh?” she asked.  
  
”It tasted like sh**!” said Casamir.

 **T** hey went into the store to find their friends taking up several tables at the back with various forms of snacks and drinks.  
  
”Master Terayas!” said Serillia coming up “are the girls ok?”  
  
”As well as can be expected” she replied.  
  
”Good,” said Serillia.  
  
“You Ok?” she asked her apprentice as she had trained her as a Healer, Serillia had rather a mediocre talent, so been a Healer was the best way to use what she had.  
  
”I…, yeah, I spose so,” said Serillia.  
  
”Ok,” said Terayas she knew Serillia if she had a problem would come to her when she was ready to talk about it.  
  
Casamir sat down beside his apprentices “so how are you two?”  
  
”Rast says I am not **_good_ **enough with a sword,” said Merlyn.  
  
Casamir said, “you are not _meant_ to be, your strengths are different I have trained you both to take full advantage of them, Merlyn you will probably never be as good as your twin with a lightsabre”.  
  
Rast said, “I am just **_worried_** for him that’s all”.  
  
Casamir said, “Merlyn’s quiet strength will be his greatest strength when he needs it, don’t hold it against him because he isn’t as good as you are, you complement each other”.  
  
”I know,” he said, “it is just that I worry about my brother”.  
  
”Don’t be?” said Casamir “your skills will both serve you well and have done so in the past, I have trained you both to work together equally as a team or alone, so how about some jam doughnuts huh?”  
  
The twins laughed, Casamir was such a riot at times, switching suddenly from serious Jedai Master to fun loving Dorenganza.  
  
”Ok,” said Merlyn “apricot, strawberry, plum, berry, marmalade, red fruit, cumquat, orange, lemon or peach?”  
  
”How about one of each then?” Casamir said, “what we don’t eat we’ll take with us and also some Cinnamon and iced doughnuts and some custard ones”.  
  
”Ok,” said Merlyn.  
  
Once he was gone Rast said, “I just worry about Quin in a big fight”.  
  
”Tilan I didn’t train him to be a warrior like you, you’re a Guardian he is a Consular, like me, those are where your strengths lay so I taught you like that, you're like Shadaras, but, Merlyn is like me, Merlyn’s quiet strength will see him through when he needs  
  
it too, don’t fear for him Ok?”  
  
”It’s just that he has always been so gentle and quiet!”.  
  
”Quin has a quiet strength,” Casamir said, “it shows up when he needs it too”.  
  
”I just worry that’s all, he is all I have apart from you and my friends”.  
  
”Worry about what?” Quin asked, coming back.  
  
” _You_ ,” said Rastalin.  
  
”Me? Why?”  
  
” you are not a good a fighter as I am!”  
  
”Do I need to be?” Merlyn asked, putting the box down and giving everyone hot chocolates.  
  
”Well, no, but still”.  
  
”I am not the warrior you are Tilan I never have been,” Quin said.  
  
”Tilanthalas is just difficult” said Casamir.  
  
”Clearly,” Quin said with a chuckle.  
  
Casamir took a peach doughnut and ate it and wiped the moustache of sugar off his upper lip, where it had gotten on his moustache, Casamir had a well-cared for beard and moustache “you shouldn’t worry about Quin, Tilan”.  
  
”I will try not to”.  
  
”I’ll be fine in a fight,” said Quinawah “it is not like I can’t fight”.  
  
”I know,” he said.  
  
”Quin can fight’ said Casamir “I wouldn’t say he couldn’t”.  
  
Quin said, “non-violence is a Jedai ethic we fight only to defend we do not make violence if we can help it”.  
  
”Well said,” said Casamir.  
  
”Quins probably memorised the Jedai Code” Tilan muttered around his cake.  
  
Merlyn said, “I have!”  
  
”Thought as much, you probably have a copy on your bedside table”.  
  
”No on my bookshelf actually,” said Quin “I refer to it when I think I need reminding”.  
  
”You _**would**_!” said Rast “you’d think we were priests or monks or something!”  
  
Casamir said “too many we are a bunch of crazy mystics following some hokey religion armed with an ancient and deadly weapon, I have never thought of us been religious though. We don’t worship a God or anything, but, I suppose to some it probably  
  
seems that way” he paused “I wouldn’t say we were religious, it is more of code or ethos to live by, much like Knights and that. Knights had credos and that as well, just like we do and it isn’t considered religion”.  
  
” _Mm_ ,” said Quinawah “but yeah I do keep a copy of the Code in my room and yeah I do read It occasionally”.  
  
”Most of us do,” said Casamir “Rast I will get you a copy as well it wouldn’t hurt you to have one”.  
  
”I guess so,” said Rastalin.  
  
”It is essential that you do know it,” said Casamir.  
  
Rast nodded “very well Master”.

 **T** hey left the shop a couple of hours later to head back to their docking station all comfortably full.  
  
  
”Ow, I think I ate too many jam doughnuts!” said Anastasia “my tummy’s aching!”  
  
Celeste chuckled “trust you!”  
  
”It’s not funny!” Anastasia snapped “I feel all bloated!”  
  
”I told you to go easy on the doughnuts,” Serena said, “you’re probably getting your Cycles as well”.  
  
”We _are_!” Celeste said ‘we always get them at the same time!”  
  
Serena chuckled “I noticed”.  
  
Celeste said, “Ana gets it worse though”.  
  
Anastasia said “gee, **_thanks_** , Celeste!”  
  
”Well, you do!”  
  
Serena said “does it matter?” she yawned “I am tired lets head home so I can go to bed”.  
  
”Good idea,” said Anastasia “I’ll take an antacid though before I go to bed though”.  
  
”You still ate too many doughnuts!” Celeste teased as they found the docking station to go to their ship.  
  
** _Am I sleeping alone tonight_? ** Casamir sent to Serena.  
  
** _Only if you_ choose _to_ ** she sent back.  
  
** _I_ choose _not to_ **.  
  
** _Very well I’ll see the girls off to bed and join you in your room_ _then_ **.  
  
** _My door will not be closed and I will be waiting_ ** Casamir sent back.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sardran an alien, enigmatic race of beings believed to be one of the oldest races in the universe.


	16. December 24th,2945, Saris 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Chapter, this is where Tina my OC Time Lady (or Time Lord) enters the story.

The six of them stood outside the entrance to the amusement park on Saris 4 along with the ‘ _X-Men_ ’ and the ‘ _Sailor Scouts_ ’, the leaders, the other Adepts and most of the rest of the crew of **_XANADU_** , which included the displaced Time Lord, Tina.  
  
” Now that is _awesome_ ,” said Firestar.  
  
Senoran said “we have a reason now to celebrate” as they had won the best-decorated ship award which included a considerable number of credits, enough to get vital equipment for the **_XANADU if_** they called in a few favours and played their cards right.  
  
” Yeah,” said Phoenix.  
  
” You kids stick together,” said Zininza to the group.  
  
” Yes, Uncle Zinz,” said Phoenix.  
  
” Yes, big brother,” said Firestar.  
  
Zinz nodded “good I almost feel like I should insist you stay with me, but I know you won’t Firestar so take care Ok?” he stood with Xenia and Xander and Selunia as he had promised his twins, they would have a family day trip to the amusement park, they  
  
had been looking forward to it for weeks!  
  
” Yes, Zininza”.  
  
Zininza sighed, Firestar had been born much later than the rest of his siblings he felt that an unreachable gulf separated him from his youngest sister, He almost felt like her father or uncle than her brother.  
  
Dorenganza had, had trouble having children for so long and suddenly there was this whole new generation, so when his mother had fallen pregnant again with his sister, they hadn’t known _what_ to think.  
  
The gulf that separated him from her was ridiculous, more years than he could remember, and Senoran was older still he felt more like an ancestor than her brother.  
  
Dorenganza were virtually immortal when they reached adulthood.  
  
  
There were some disadvantages that came with it, he wasn’t close to Firestar and figured he never would be.  
  
  
” I’ll be fine,” said Firestar “really Zinz you worry too much! I am a superhero, and besides, I’m **15**!”  
  
” I know,” he said, “stick with your friends, Ok?”  
  
” I will! We’re the **_X-Men_**!”  
  
” Ok,” said Zinz as she ran to join her friends “gee. I feel like her father and not her brother”.  
  
” You probably would” Casamir sympathised.  
  
” Yes,” said Zinz “I truly wish she wouldn’t think she was a superhero though”.  
  
” Maybe life will teach her that,” said Casamir as they entered.  
  
** _Can we go by ourselves master_? ** Rast asked telepathically.  
  
** _Sure, go ahead_ ** he replied ** _take care though_ **.  
  
** _Yes_ ** they all walked off together.  
  
Casamir took Serena’s hand ** _last night was beautiful_ ** he said to her.  
  
** _We must do it again sometime_ ** she replied.  
  
** _Yes_ **.  
  
The six friends caught up with the **_X-Men_** and Ashan said: “mind if we tag along?”  
  
” Sure!” said Ashan’s little sister Venus as her and the rest of the ‘ _Scouts_ ’ had gone with the ‘ ** _X-Men’_** as well.  
  
” We’d like that,” said Moonshine (Sailor Moon) she was technically the leader of this little group of friends along with her own younger sister (Sailor Chibi-Moon) who was the youngest at just ten.  
  
” Although I am not sure the **_X-Men_** would agree,” said Firefairy (Sailor Mars).  
  
” Yeah” added Oceania (sailor Neptune) she was the second oldest at 16. She was quite the charity worker, she also took charge of the charity work the group did and encouraged it and did most of the negotiating “they let us tag along, but I don’t think they

like you much”.  
  
” Why not?” Ashan asked smiling at pretty Oceania, he liked her spirit and energy, Serillia was the love of his life, but he was good friends with Oceania, and, with the rest of the ‘ _Scouts_ ’ they all were.  
  
” They think you’re annoying and so stuffy!” Venus said, “Cousin Zelos won’t even talk to you anymore or me!”  
  
” I noticed”.  
  
” I think he’s just jealous! Because you’re a Knight, and he isn’t!” she said, “and you look great with a lightsword!”  
  
Ashan chuckled “there is a lot more to being an Adept than just looking good with a lightsword”.  
  
 _” We know_ that!” said Venus with a chuckle “hay there’s ‘ _G-Force_!” she waved to another group of older teens more towards Ashan’s and the Firesong twin's age, who had modelled themselves after the show ‘ _Battle of the Planets_ ’ and they were all cadets at  
  
CAW’s Starfleet academy, like the ‘ _scouts_ ’ and the ‘ ** _X-men’_** they were a group of friends who stuck together, they waved back, they didn’t think they were superheroes either.  
  
” Man, I admire them!” Sailor Mercury said, her real name was Silverwing “ _especially_ Princess!” who was an actual Princess been King Tirellian’s and Queen Tori’s youngest daughter, aged seventeen she was training as a technician for Starfleet.  
  
” Yeah,” said Venus “Ashan, you can trail along with us, although I don’t think the Xcer’s will like it”.  
  
Tilan chuckled “they probably won’t”.  
  
” Do we really care, though?” Quin asked.  
  
“Nah,” said Ashan, “say Ice-creams anyone?”  
  
” Me,” said Chibi moon.  
  
” She speaks for us all,” said Sailor Saturn, she was the second oldest also sixteen, tall and gorgeous despite been born with a crippled leg, so she used a staff to walk.  
  
” Yeah,” said Sailor, Jupiter.  
  
” Let’s go,” said Sailor Moon.  
  
” Ok,” said Ashan.  
  
” What are you all doing here?” Magnon asked when he saw the Adepts.  
  
” Getting an ice-cream” Ashan replied.  
  
” You actually out having fun?” Magnon asked.  
  
” Yes” replied Ashan, “we do get let out occasionally to have fun” he couldn’t resist that dig, he held onto his sword as well as he felt it trying to escape his belt sheath under the influence of Magnon’s powers.  
  
” _Magnon_ can you switch your powers off? It is interfering with everything or put a dampener up or something” he asked.  
  
” He’s right,” said Storm “cool it Magnon my locket is trying to get to you”.  
  
Magnon frowned and then said “sorry” as he hadn’t realised that they were leaking.  
  
” You know Maybe Ashan is right,” said Storm “maybe some of us do need some training in basic control, I can control my powers but not all of us can”.  
  
” I am not going to become a Jedai,” said Magnon.  
  
” I am not saying you should, but maybe you do need some training in control it wouldn’t hurt,” said Storm.  
  
” What is the _problem_ you have with Jedai anyway?” Ashan asked.  
  
” You’re boring! You don’t know how to have fun!” Magnon said.  
  
Ashan looked thoughtful and said, “I think it is more than that”.  
  
” He thinks you all too adult,” said Storm ‘that you are too grown-up”.  
  
Ashan nodded “perhaps, but seriously, look at us all, we almost **all** ‘ _Grown-Up_!”.  
  
Storm said, “I reckon you’re pretty cool though and I am glad you’re around” she gave him a smile and then said, “come let’s get those ice creams!”  
  
Ashan joined her at the counter and ordered ice creams for them all, as Sailor Mercury came up to help.  
  
” I can’t expect you to carry all these,” she said.  
  
Thanks, Wing” he said.  
  
” No problem,” she said.

Rastalin and Merlyn stood side by side, waiting for their ice creams and talking when a familiar voice called.  
  
” Hi Merlyn, I was hoping I could find you”.  
  
They turned and saw Tina the misplaced Timelord from Gallifrey walking up.  
  
She had a story behind her as well, quite a few years ago when the twins had been a lot younger a group of Xanaduens had gone to the 20th century on Earth or something like that working undercover at a university in Queensland, Australia, while there,  
  
they had attended a Science Fiction convention and had happened upon Tina.  
  
Tina was from Gallifrey and a Timelord, she had left Gallifrey when she had fallen in love with someone beneath her station, and they wouldn’t have been able to marry.  
  
Thus, she and her lover had left Gallifrey and had gotten stuck here.  
  
She had chosen never to go back; she had found a home amongst the Xanaduens although; few of them knew that she was a _Time lord_.  
  
The **_Tardis_** she had worked fine (about 90% of the time) its chameleon circuit worked fine, but she was continually trying to fix the ship.  
  
She had become good friends with Casamir and the Jedai.  
  
She had practically helped raise the twins who saw her as a big sister and often borrowed Quin to help her tinker with her **_Tardis_** as she found his interfacing ability useful, as a natural Interfacer it meant that Quinawah could interface with any  
  
computer much like using a jack but without the implants.  
  
Natural Interfacers were rare, however, and in high demand for their skills, Quin’s talent would see him well for the future as a Jedai Knight, Casamir knew.  
  
It was one of the reasons why he had no problems with Tina borrowing Quin to help her with her ship.  
  
Tina liked the Xanaduens and was quite happy to remain with them, and over the years she had become like them in many ways.  
  
” What’s up, Tina?” Merlyn asked.  
  
” I was wondering if I could borrow you some time,” she said, “I am having problems with my ship again, and your interfacing skills might be useful”.  
  
” Ok,” said Merlyn “but that ship of yours is a marvel! Yet, strangely enough, it seems familiar”.  
  
She laughed and said, “yeah but she is also cantankerous”.  
  
” The problem?” he asked.  
  
” I am not quite sure “she replied.  
  
” I will see what I can do” Merlyn promised.  
  
” Thanks,” she said and then walked off.  
  
” She is always borrowing you,” Rast said with a chuckle.  
  
” Yeah,” said Merlyn “you know I am also learning to fly her ship?”  
  
” You can?” he asked.  
  
” Yeah, it’s so weird though, but I can,” Merlyn said, “it’s almost like it _wants_ me to be able to fly it”.  
  
” Gosh,” said Rastalin, buying ice-creams.  
  
Magnon came up and said, “if you Jedai want to trail keep up”.  
  
” Magnon why are you so mean to us?” Rastalin asked, **mean** wasn’t precisely the word he wanted, but it was the closest he could come to how he felt.  
  
” _Mean_?” he asked.  
  
” Well, that isn’t exactly what I meant,” Rastalin said, “look I just get the impression you rather we weren’t here; we will go if you want”.  
  
Magnon said “you have no sense of fun anymore Tilanthalas! You're all so serious! And you two have always been **weird**!”  
  
” Magnon leave the twins alone!” said Storm then “Quin, Tilan if you want to trail, feel free to do so, just ignore Magnon”.  
  
Magnon said, “just don’t spoil our fun!”  
  
” As if we _would_ do that!” said Tilanthalas hotly showing just a hint of the darkness he had within him,  
  
” Tilan,” said Quinawah quietly taking his twin's arm.  
  
Celeste said, “thanks Storm”.  
  
Storm nodded “no, biggie, I would like to get to know you all better”.  
  
” Even though we’re boring,” said Ashan.  
  
” Yeah,” said Storm “I always reckoned you were pretty cool actually”.  
  
” You do?” Ashan asked.  
  
” Yeah,” she said, “just ignore Magnon he can be a bit of a jerk and a bully”.  
  
” Clearly,” said Ashan.  
  
Storm said, “besides its handy having Jedai around”.  
  
Ashan said, “there is more too Jedai than just looking cool with a lightsabre you know”.  
  
Storm said, “yeah, you’re like this weird group of monks following some ancient religion yet still managing to remain cool and have great powers!”  
  
Ashan said, “ _hmm_ perhaps”.  
  
” I reckon you’re cool,” she said, “say have you got your togs with you we’re going on the waterslides”.  
  
Ashan indicated his bag “right here”.  
  
” Cool,” she said, “race you!”  
  
Ashan laughed and ran after her and her friends, followed by the rest of the Jedai.  
  
Merlyn caught up to Ashan and asked: “what’s going on?”  
  
” We are going to the waterslides it seems first” he replied.  
  
” Great,” said Rastalin.  
  
” I get to work on my tan, then!” said Anastasia.  
  
Celeste said “Ana!”  
  
” Actually, I just want to show just how unserious Jedai can be,” Anastasia said.  
  
” Sounds good to me,” said Merlyn.  
  
” Me too,” said Rastalin “it is fun just to be Teenagers instead of Jedai Apprentices” as they came to the water park area after going on a few other rides.  
  
They found the change rooms and got changed into their togs, Rastalin looked at himself and Merlyn in the mirror “we definitely aren’t mirror twins” he remarked to Merlyn.  
  
” Yeah” Merlyn agreed.  
  
” Although we look very similar and people if they don’t know us have trouble telling us apart, but, you are left-handed and me right, but, we do look very similar, no wonder people have trouble telling us apart at times.”  
  
” Truly spoken, we _aren’t_ identical though not anymore, we are Fraternal we just look similar, much like Ana, and Celest does” Merlyn agreed “I am going for a swim!”  
  
” Ok” he decided, frowning at himself in the mirror, he and Merlyn were good looking he decided, his brother didn’t seem to realise that Jedai training tended to make looks virtually unimportant.  
  
Merlyn said, “you come”.  
  
” Yes,” said Rastalin, following his twin.  
  
They joined their friends outside and observed their surroundings.  
  
” Pretty neat, huh,” said Rastalin.  
  
” Yeah,” said Merlyn going forward.  
  
** _Walk don’t run Rast_ ** Merlyn called to his twin.  
  
** _stop **worrying**!_ ** Rast responded.  
  
** _Just be careful huh_ ** Merlyn said looking around for a place to put his towel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor enters the picture! he is of course Lost and lost his companion as well which is Fitz seeing when I wrote this Fitz was his companion and has ended up in an alternate Universe. He took a little side trip! and um got lost!😊

The Doctor was lost, quite frankly he didn’t have the faintest idea where he was or how he even ended up here was anyone’s guess!  
  
He **_hated_ **been lost, Time Lords weren’t supposed to get **lost**! But then he always seemed to end up lost, so maybe there were exceptions to the rules!  
  
At least the planet he had ended up on was Earth-like, another human colony world, this far in the future, he wasn’t surprised and quite frankly as he wandered around through his surroundings it too all extents and purposes looked very much like  
  
an amusement park!  
  
The Doctor liked funfairs, and it was the water sports section.  
  
Young people, adolescents, were quite predominant here, as well as young children with their parents.  
  
A group of adolescents came out together all clad in swimwear they were all humanoid and included two pairs of twins.  
  
The Doctor paused a little longer looking at the group, but it wasn’t the girls that caught his eye, it was the twin _boys!_ There seemed to be something about them that seemed familiar.  
  
They clearly were of some very humanoid alien race, it was more their decorum, and as one of the boys looked in his direction, he caught sight of luminous blue-silver eyes which regarded him, there was something different about these teens, something  
  
that made them stand out.  
  
One of the twins separated himself from his friends and taking towels and bags went to find someplace to put them.  
  
The Doctor walked up to the lad and asked: “excuse me?”  
  
Merlyn looked up to find a human-looking man looking at him with, brown curly hair, blue eyes and dressed old fashioned, human-looking because he _wasn’t_ , Merlyn could tell that via the Force, but at least he was visible in the force and  
  
to Merlyn’s thinking that was a good thing, but there was something vaguely familiar about the man, something about him that spoke to Merlyn.  
  
” Hello,” said Merlyn getting to his feet.  
  
” I was wondering If you could help me?” the man said, he spoke with a slight accent “I am afraid I am quite _lost_ ”.  
  
Merlyn said, “how’d you end up _here_ then?” the man shrugged.  
  
Merlyn chuckled and continued “of all the places to end up! You’re on Saris 4” he indicated the upper curve of the huge gas giant that was visible on the horizon “one of the moons of Saris Prime, that’s Saris Prime it’s a gas giant”.  
  
The Doctor who had noticed the planet but hadn’t taken much notice of it said: “you mean this is a **Moon**?”  
  
’Yeah, you can’t live on Saris Prime, but her moons are a different story, I am Quinawah Firesong but I am better known as _Merlyn_ , most folks call me Merlyn” Quinawah said.  
  
” Most people call me The Doctor” he replied and watched in amazement as Merlyn’s face lit up in awe “you're heard of me,” he asked.  
  
” Well yes,” said Merlyn, “I thought you a **_myth_**! You mean, _you_ exist!”  
  
” Last time I looked yes” he replied.  
  
” Geez! It is an honour to meet you, sir! But if you are here and who you say you are, uh I think you’re in the wrong galaxy and dimension”.  
  
” You _think_ so?”  
  
” Yeah,” said Merlyn “although Tina’s here, so maybe it isn’t so _weird_ after all!”  
  
” Tina?”  
  
” Yeah, she is another person from your dimension and galaxy as well and your world”.  
  
” Slow down,” said the Doctor “young man we need to talk, you clearly have some preconceived ideas of who I am and where I come from, and you clearly have some idea of this world. I don’t, perhaps we can discuss it _hmm_?”  
  
” I’d be honoured,” said Merlyn getting to his feet, revealing himself to be 5.7 or 8, about eighteen and clearly humanoid but, like the Doctor not human.  
  
He had a long prehensile tail that looked quite capable of been used for something other than _just_ a tail especially seeing it didn’t seem to be for support and what looked like a pair of folded wings.  
  
” I’m Gorta-Trellian,” Merlyn said, “well close enough,” he said by way of explanation.  
  
” Hmm I wondered what _race_ you were” the Doctor remarked.  
  
“Different to a Dalek or a Cyberman aren’t I?” Merlyn asked cheerfully.  
  
” You have _heard_ of me!” the Doctor exclaimed “ _splendid_!”  
  
Merlyn just grinned “want some tea? I am supposed to be looking after our bags, but I am sure **she** could easily fill that role” he indicated the little creature that was lying in the sun beside him it looked for the entire world like a miniature dragon!  
  
” She’s a Psionet” Merlyn explained he patted it “ _Shusa_ look after our gear for us, will you?”  
  
” Sure _thing_!” It spoke.  
  
” Thanks,” Merlyn said.  
  
” It talks?”  
  
” When she wants too,” said Merlyn pulling on a tee-shirt and attached his utility belt to his close-fitting swimming shorts and led the Doctor to the cafeteria.  
  
” Two Devonshire teas thanks,” said Merlyn to the waitress, and then found seats for him and the Doctor.  
  
Merlyn came back to find the Doctor examining his lightsabre a curious expression on his face.  
  
Merlyn smiled and said, “I wouldn’t fool around with that too much Doctor”.  
  
” What is it?” he asked, “I can’t figure it out”.  
  
Merlyn said, “I don’t suppose you would, it’s called a lightsabre”.  
  
The Doctor put it down and asked: “am I to understand then that it is some type of weapon?”  
  
” Uh, huh,” said Merlyn “more or less. It is a sword made of light and is the mark of the order it is also a big part of which I am, I will show you what it is sometimes, but now it is neither the time nor the place”.  
  
” Are you some type of soldier then?” he asked, amazed he seemed so young.  
  
” **No**!” Merlyn said, sounding shocked at the _very_ idea “although many make that mistake”.  
  
” Explain?”  
  
” I’m a Jedai Knight,” said Merlyn “well an Apprentice at least. We’re like you I guess, peacekeepers, diplomats, scientists, Guardians, we’re of a monastic order and trained to use our Psionic powers and our skills in battle in harmony, we’re pretty  
  
decent fighters admittedly, but we are trained more as mediators than soldiers”.  
  
” You’re of a religious order?” he asked.  
  
 _” Well, erm_ , not _entirely_ , it is more of a philosophy and a code to live by rather than an actual religion. We’re trained to be able to fight and well but if you can solve a situation without resorting to fighting all the better. It is not the Jedai way to use violence as a first choice only as a last resort” he replied, “Yeah I can use that and rather well, but the lightsabre is the way to mark us, it helps us focus and the force when in battle, it is the mark of who I am and what I am”.  
  
” I see,” said the Doctor “I find it a little worrying though that you come into a public place carrying an energy weapon”.  
  
Merlyn said “no Jedai is seen without their lightsabre, it is the mark of the Order. Don’t worry no one doubts my ability to use it or questions my right to wear it, they all know I am Jedai. We are highly respected throughout the galaxy besides” he took a sip of  
  
his tea “this is Saris 4, it’s our main Stronghold. It is a Middle Rim planet and carrying weapons around is not illegal if it is peace bound, discharged, sheathed. So on, the authorities don’t mind if you follow the rules”.  
  
” Oh,” said the Doctor.  
  
” I am sorry if it worries you it’s just that, well it doesn’t feel right If I don’t have it with me, it is part of me”.  
  
The Doctor nodded “I see”.  
  
Merlyn said, “uh, huh”.  
  
The Doctor observed his young acquaintance he couldn’t have been much more than 18 years old, but his decorum and manner spoke of more, it had been what he had noticed about him.  
  
Also, something else had caught his attention about this one and his brother, now he realised what it was.  
  
He didn’t know why, or even how he knew, this youngster and his brother were like him, different to him of course but, none the less the same, no wonder he recognised him.  
  
He didn’t think the youngster knew fully who or what he was, the Doctor wondered was it normal for this race to be like his or was Merlyn and his twin _unusual_ in that respect? The Doctor resolved to find out.  
  
” How did you know who I was?” he asked.  
  
Merlyn chuckled “you’re a legend! I thought you were a myth, I didn’t think you actually existed, but I was wrong, but in a way, it makes total sense”.  
  
” Pardon?”  
  
” Tina’s here, why not you as well?” he said, “you are out of your own dimension and galaxy though”.  
  
” Tina?” he asked.  
  
” Tina” he indicated a pretty woman with long Strawberry blonde curls in the pool throwing a beach ball at Merlyn’s friends “she is like you, she is from the same place, and she came here long ago and decided to stay here”.  
  
” She’s a Time Lord?”  
  
”Uhhuh she often lends me and my interfacing talent to help with her **_Tardis_** ”.  
  
” She’s another one of my people?” the Doctor asked.  
  
” Uh, huh,” said Merlyn “she is one of my best friends”.  
  
” Do you sometimes help her fix her ship?”  
  
” Yep, I can interface with computers see. Hence, she finds my talent useful to help her fix her ship, strangely enough, I can also fly it, not too well but I can, I don’t quite know how though, I think it’s because I’ve always been uh different, it is because  
  
I am Jedai and a Planar and because I can interface with her, so she knows me”.  
  
” You can fly a **_Tardis_**?”  
  
” Uh huh” Merlyn replied, “I’m still learning how to though, I am not that good at it yet”.  
  
” _Hmm_ ,” said the Doctor “interesting.”  
  
Merlyn said, “it is, isn’t it?”  
  
So how did Tina end up here?”  
  
” Same way you have probably,” he said, “she’ll want to talk to you as well”.  
  
” Possibly,” said the Doctor with a nod.  
  
Merlyn got up “want more tea?”  
  
” Yes,” he said, “how long have you known Tina?”  
  
” Oh, ages and ages, she met us when we were about five or so and has practically helped raise us! We’re ninety-five now nearing ninety-six, so we’re known her for a long while”.  
  
”95?”  
  
” Yeah,” said Merlyn “we’re a long-lived race makes us about 18 or so”.  
  
” Oh, I see,” he said as Tina got out of the pool followed by Rastalin.  
  
** _Who's the stranger? He seems somehow familiar_ ** Rastalin sent to his twin.  
  
** _Someone remarkably interesting_ ** Merlyn replied enigmatically.  
  
Tina’s eyes widened as she approached the Doctor and said: “Oh my gosh, _you’re_ …...”  
  
Rastalin looked the stranger up and down, human-looking yet not human, brown curls, blue eyes, and dressed old fashioned, good looking and early middle aged, but he sensed a presence about him, one that spoke of great age, much like Senoran or  
  
Zininza.

Suddenly he remembered and asked, “Aren’t you... Oh my _gosh_ you mean you **exist**!” Rastalin gasped.  
  
” Last time I looked yes” he replied, “I am a little lost and confused though”.  
  
” You’re lost?” Rastalin gasped “ **you**!”  
  
” Yes,” said the Doctor “what is this? You've all heard of me here but **How** come I **don’t** know where I am?”  
  
Tina laughed relaxing as she sat down and said “don’t worry, I felt the same way when I first came here all those years ago, be almost two centuries ago by now actually. You really _are **the Doctor**_?”  
  
” Yes” he replied.  
  
Tina said “you’re like a legend here! I…” she shrugged “I’ve always wanted to meet you!”  
  
” How’d you end up here?” he asked.  
  
” Something happened to my husband,” she said, “I have a **_Tardis. W_** e went searching for adventure, something happened that separated him and me, we got stuck here, he is dead I think, but I remained in **_Xanadu_** , I like **_Xanadu_** ”.  
  
” Xanadu,” he asked.  
  
” That’s our world’s name,” Merlyn said cheerfully “I’ll leave you two to get acquainted, huh?”  
  
” Ok,” said Tina as the twins walked off.  
  
” They are like us,” said the Doctor to Tina “I don’t know how or why, but they are also different in some way”.  
  
” I know’ said Tina “you're referring to the twins I take it?”  
  
” Yes.”  
  
” Merlyn can fly my **_Tardis_** as well, not too well yet but, he can fly it,” she said” I don’t know how he does it,” she said “all I know is that he can” she continued “I have already asked them to be my companions once they finish their initial training as Jedai  
  
and their Master, Casamir reckons it’s a great idea”.  
  
” Master?”  
  
She laughed “nothing bad, Master Casamir is their mentor, he’s a Master Jedai, and the twins are currently his Padawans, his apprentices. They are practically fully fledged though so I won’t have to wait **too** much longer; they look forward to it as  
  
well. But I have refused to take them until they complete their training, it is important that they do, unless Casamir himself also comes along”.  
  
He asked, “what is this, Jedai?”  
  
” It’s a monastical order of sorts, something to do with expanding your Psionic powers further using something called the Way, not entirely religious, and they’re not scholarly monks. Their all taught to fight and to fight well. Rastalin and Merlyn are  
  
both incredible fighters, I have seen them in action”.  
  
” I worry that they are carrying energy weapons around in a public place like this”.  
  
” Doctor this is Saris 4, not Earth, it is a middle rim moon, no one else has such compunctions, and there is a war on as well. Besides their Jedai, most people see that energy weapon and think twice about taking its bearer on. The Jedai Order is highly  
  
respected and feared here depends on who you talk to, besides there is an Academy here right on Saris 4 for the Jedai Order.”  
  
” Oh”.  
  
” I have known them ninety odd years, and I have learnt to respect the Jedai Order,” she said.  
  
” How did you end up here then?”  
  
” She crashed into the middle of a convention,” Merlyn said coming back, carrying tea.  
  
” Pardon?”  
  
Tina said, “it is a long story, but that is basically it, my **_Tardis_** landed smack bang in the middle of a convention”.  
  
” I was five, but I can remember it,” said Merlyn.  
  
” A convention?” the Doctor asked.  
  
” Uh huh, what’s more, it was a science fiction convention,” Tina said, “SF fans everywhere, Star Trek, Star Wars, Dr Chronos, you name it”.  
  
” Dr what?” he asked.  
  
Tina chuckled “told you that you were a legend here”.  
  
He groaned “don’t tell me they made a TV show or something!”  
  
” Worse!” Merlyn said with a chuckle “books, role-playing games, you name it, they even run conventions dedicated to you! And Tina it’s called _Traveller_ here in this galaxy”.  
  
He groaned “this is Blinni-Gaar all over again!”.  
  
” Huh?” said Tina.  
  
” Never mind, earlier adventure if I seem to recall,” he said, “it seems no matter where I go, I can’t avoid stuff like that”.  
  
Tina said, “ _Hmm_ , to continue, you can _imagine_ their reaction when my Tardis dematerialised right on stage amid a talk about Dr Chronos!”  
  
” Traveller” Merlyn corrected.  
  
The Doctor groaned “I dread to think!”  
  
” Chaos” Merlyn chuckled.  
  
” What were you doing there, then,” he asked them then.  
  
” We were five,” said Rastalin “Casamir had taken us to the convention for a day out, we just happened to be in the audience at the time, Casamir found the talk on time travel fascinating”.  
  
” He even offered some opinions” Merlyn finished for his twin in that uncanny way they had of doing at times “, but like I said we were five, I think we were finding our Star Battles action figures more interesting”.  
  
” And you _remember_?” the Doctor asked.  
  
” Photographic memories the both of us,” Rast said, “Cas find it a little daunting at times”.  
  
” More than a little,” Merlyn said, like most twins the Doctor noticed, Rast and Merlyn often finished each other’s sentences or completed each other’s train of thought, as a scientist he found this interesting, sometimes it was hard to decipher where one  
  
finished and the other took over.  
  
” Fascinating” he murmured.  
  
” Huh?” Rastalin asked.  
  
” You two,” he said, “you often finish each other’s sentences off or continue the others train of thought”.  
  
” _Near_ Identical twins,” Tina said.  
  
Merlyn shrugged “we do it all the time, and most times we don’t realise that we have done it”.  
  
” Drives Casamir nuts” added Rastalin “like Quin said it was pure chaos when Tina’s **_Tardis_** materialised, she was virtually mugged by all the fans who all wanted to know whether she was Romana or the Rani or even **_you_**!”  
  
The Doctor looked at Tina then and said “interesting, so are you?” he asked.  
  
” Who?”  
  
” Any of those things? Including a future version of myself? Although that would cause something of a Paradox and quite frankly, I’ve had enough of _those_ trailing me around lately!”  
  
” Hardly! I’m sure as hell, **not** Romana _or_ the Rani! And I **am** not you! I’m only in my _300_ ’s, you know! I’m a baby compared to you! This is like only my first regeneration!” she paused “I was forced into it”.  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder “I know the feeling”.  
  
She nodded “yeah, I am fine now, but at first….” She trailed off.  
  
” I know,” he said, “I’ve been there”.  
  
Tina said, “I know you have”.  
  
” It is not fun” he agreed “it left you vulnerable”.  
  
Tina said, “does it ever?” she continued her story “well as the twins said I was mugged by all these fans, Casamir intervened and got me out of there, but I still didn’t get rid of them totally, there were two of these, well I don’t know how to describe them  
  
 _fanatics_ who followed me everywhere, Karen and Steven, I got nothing against companions but Geez! These two! They waited for me and everything! Quite frankly it was annoying, they scared me! I ended up telling them both to get a life! Thank  
  
goodness when we left Earth, I managed to leave them _behind_ as well! Apart from that bit though I did manage to enjoy the convention thanks to Casamir and the other Xanaduens, I got to know Casamir and his two little apprentices rather well, they  
  
were _so cute_ though, this little pair of twin boys!”  
  
” **_Tina_**!” Rastalin groaned.  
  
Tina said, “I have been to conventions since then though, but I never took my **_Tardis_** though, it is bad enough been a Time lady and been swamped by all these fans of yours! Everyone lately thinks I’m **you**!”  
  
The Doctor said, “I can imagine, but you never been back home?”  
  
Tina shrugged “I think I always intended to I just never did, besides, I like **_Xanadu_** I am a citizen though, I have made my life here, I have never looked back, Home” she paused “to many painful memories you know the worse thing about being a Timelord is?  
  
 _Memories_! It is the sum of who you are, but it can also be a pain”.  
  
” I agree,” said the Doctor “it is nice to see I am not alone though and that you know who my people are”.  
  
” Yes,” she said, frowning something was wrong here.  
  
” We have something in common than” he continued.  
  
” We have a **_lot_ **in common” Tina said, “I am so pleased to actually meet you though, don’t worry you won’t be stalked not out here at any rate”.  
  
” Thank you for that,” he said.  
  
” Noone cares who we are here,” she said.  
  
” What is this planet? It looks like a big amusement park” he asked.  
  
” Uh huh that’s what it is,” said Merlyn “Saris 4, the _Ultimate Amusement Park_ ”.  
  
” Oh,” said the Doctor “I see, you know that seems strangely familiar”.  
  
” Saris Prime is uninhabitable, so they colonized the moons instead; Saris 4 is the main moon and mainly water with a pleasant, agreeable climate, so they made it into an amusement park and built the city here, Saris 2 has a less friendly environment its  
  
winter for half the year there, but it is mineral-rich, so they colonised it, the other two are reasonable I guess, but one Is ice and the other forest, so they use them for scientific reasons, but as to the park it’s been here for years”.  
  
” Interesting,” he said “the entire moon?”  
  
” Yes,” said Merlyn “well most of it, it has also got the ultimate rollercoaster ride, it’ goes for hours, so we’re doing it another day, this place has all these different worlds too”.  
  
” Oh,” said the Doctor “lots of other worlds claim to have the ‘ ** _Ultimate Theme Park_** ’ as well”.

  
” No doubt,” said Merlyn “but we like it here though, we aren’t banned from Saris yet”.  
  
” Pardon”  
  
Merlyn said, “I will explain some other time right now I am going for a swim” he got up and went to the pool and got in, Rast followed.  
  
The Doctor and Tina sat together in silence for a moment, and Tina asked, “more tea?”  
  
” Yes” he replied, “try to get as much access to that young lad as you can, Tina so you can make him aware of what he can do”.  
  
” I can have all the _access_ to him as I like, I helped raise them practically, Casamir and I are good friends. The boys see me as their elder sister or aunt or something, I am often borrowing Merlyn to help me work on my **_Tardis_** , his interfacing powers are more  
  
than handy”.  
  
” Interfacing?”.  
  
” Merlyn has a sort of Telepathic link to computers that’s the closest I can describe it, he’s able to interface with them without aid and find a problem and fix it, it is probably partly why he can fly my Tardis it is one of the rare Psion talents”.  
  
”Arh,” he said.  
  
” Merlyn doesn’t fully understand the **_Tardis_** workings yet though, but he has a natural knack for figuring out how to work it, he can fly it, just not too well, but he really is an ace with a sonic screwdriver though, one he built himself no less”.  
  
” I’d like to spend some time with him,” the Doctor said.  
  
” I will see what I can do” Tina promised.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rastalin and Merlyn take the Doctor and Tina to retrieve his ship and run into something they never expected to find on Saris 4!

Rastalin and Merlyn led the two Timelords through the amusement park to fetch the Doctor’s **_TARDIS_** , seeing the twins and Tina had a better idea of the layout of the place they’d gone with him telling Casamir where they were and said they would catch up with their friends later.  
  
It was starting to get dark by now but seeing it was Christmas Eve it was still packed the park actually never closed it was a pleasure world. Hence, it stayed open and operated all the time.  
  
”Are you sure we’re going in the right direction?” Rastalin asked the Doctor as they walked along, knowing the Doctors tendency to forget where he parked his ship “this looks like a disused area”.  
  
”What better place to hide it, especially when it looks like an Old Earth Blue Police box?” Merlyn said, “I assume you still haven’t got the chameleon circuit to work properly?”  
  
”Well” the Doctor started.  
  
”Thought not,” Merlyn said “I could probably fix it you know; I fixed Tina’s” he paused “although you probably don’t want to fix it, the Police Box is your mark. The **_Tardis_** itself probably has its own opinions in that area”.  
  
The Doctor shrugged and then said “you all know me right down to the _Police Box_! Yet I know nothing of you!”  
  
”We’re kinda like you,” said Rast “so don’t try”.  
  
” _Hmm,_ I will take that under consideration,” he said.  
  
Rastalin continued “we’re also Xanaduens, we don’t fully understand ourselves”.  
  
”Tina mentioned that you were a race of shapeshifters” the Doctor remmarked.  
  
”Yes, we are,” said Merlyn.  
  
”So what is your _natural_ form? I assume this isn’t it” he said indicating their GT form.  
  
”It is, and it isn’t’ Merlyn explained “we tend to choose a shape, a form that we feel most akin to, usually humanoid or near human we select that shape and take it as ‘ _ours_ ’ Rast and I” he indicated himself and his twin “were found as toddlers in this form, for  
  
some reason we chose GT, but, it doesn’t feel right to be any other this is us”.  
  
The Doctor nodded in an odd way he understood “so what is your natural form?”  
  
”We look like a tall silver flame; kinda like elementals, but for some reason, Merlyn and I have never been able to take that shape, it’s like something inside us won’t let us along with other things” Rastalin replied the Doctor thought he detected a trace of   
  
bitterness in that statement.  
  
”Oh?”  
  
Merlyn became aware of the danger around the same time as the Doctor did his attunement to the Way slightly more sensitive than Rast’s was.  
  
” ** _Duck_**!” yelled Merlyn as an energy bolt shot out at them, in a movement almost too fast for the Doctor's eye, there was a distinct _Snap-Hiss_.   
  
An energy blade with ghostly runes running down it appeared in Merlyn’s hand as the young Jedaini ignited his sword and Rast a split second behind his twin.  
  
Before the Doctors eyes, Merlyn efficiently shielding himself and the Doctor from the energy bolts coming at him, with nothing but his blade and movement too fast for his eyes to follow.  
  
” _Get down_!” Rastalin commanded taking charge at both the Doctor and Tina although Tina pulled out a small blaster.  
  
Merlyn shouted at the same time as Tina “ _Dayleks_!”  
  
” _Here_?” Rast asked as a tall robotic form familiar to them all appeared followed by another.  
  
”By _Durnaa_!” Merlyn gasped, naming his and Rast’s patron God.   
  
”Imperial Dalek!” the Doctor said getting to his feet, Tina not so shy fired her blaster “Boys you can’t take two of them on your own,” the Doctor said feeling around in his coat for something, and wondering how they had gotten here in the _first_ place! He  
  
hoped he hadn’t bought them here this wasn’t even his universe **or** theirs if what Merlyn had said was true.  
  
Tina pulled him down “trust them their Jedai!” as the twins ran forward efficiently, deflecting disrupter blasts.  
  
”How are they doing that?” the Doctor asked as he watched the twins turning on the Daleks with nothing but their swords.  
  
Tina fired her blaster, she was quite a good shot actually taking out a Dalek herself “their _Jedaini_ ” she replied.  
  
  
”I don’t like guns,” he said, frowning at her weapon.  
  
”This isn’t your galaxy nor _mine_ , or **theirs**!” she said indicating their foe, she wasn’t that keen on using one either, but she had learnt that sometimes you just had to, so she had learnt how to.  
  
”We’re got to help the boys somehow!” he said, feeling helpless, he ** _hated_** that! He started to look around for something, anything he could use thinking quickly “Tina help me with this panel, or cover me”.  
  
Tina said, “I think their pretty much got It under control Doc” with another chuckle as a Dalek ( _Daylek_? the Doctor wondered at their slight mispronunciation) exploded as Merlyn took out another on his own.  
  
Tina had to admit the twins were good, even gentle Merlyn as she knew Merlyn was very much like the Doctor and herself in his attitude towards violence, Rastalin was the martial one.  
  
”What?” the Doctor asked, turning around “Oh!” he said, noticing that all of the Daleks were no longer moving “what the…...”  
  
”Jedaini,” Tina said with a shrug.  
  
The Doctor surveyed the scene holding his sonic screwdriver, both twins stood there looking at their handiwork.  
  
Their energy weapons were still ignited which he could now see was a sword about a meter long made of what looked like a light with ghostly runes running down the blade.   
  
Rastalin wasn’t finished though “that is what you get for **_messing_** with a Jedaini!” doing a swift kick at one of the shells and then to the Doctors amazement the entire Dalek flew up against the wall so hard that it exploded without Rastalin touching it, it was   
  
like he had moved it by pure will alone.  
  
Merlyn discharged his blade and pulled out a tool that the Doctor realised was a handmade sonic screwdriver, a bit worn looking, clearly been put to good use and started to pull one of the other shells apart and then looking at his twin he asked: “ was that  
  
 _really_ **necessary** Rast?”  
  
”Well,” said Rast than he looked contrite “probably not”.  
  
”You know what Master Casamir says and feel about stuff like that” Merlyn continued “and about you and your temper”.  
  
Rastalin said, “I know; I know it was stupid and petty, but it felt good!”  
  
Merlyn had opened the Dalek and was looking inside it “watch your darker side” he warned quietly.  
  
Rastalin said, “you are probably right, but what are you looking for?”  
  
” _Something_ ” Merlyn said, “where there is one of these there are bound to be more, and something felt familiar”.  
  
The Doctor and Tina came over, and he said: “I don’t know what to say”.  
  
Rastalin said, “we’re _Jedaini_ , Doc, believe me, we can fight”.  
  
”And quite well” Merlyn added peering inside the shell he came up holding a board of some sort and looked up “most enemies quake in their boots when they come across Jedaini and our allies pretty much let us do what we feel is best without interference.  
  
Both friends and foe alike all respect us, most military units like at least one Jedai along. We’re not soldiers, but we can fight, and well, we are all taught to defend ourselves even a Consular like me”.  
  
Rast continued his brother's train of thought “ we’re the most feared and the most respected warriors in the universe with our fighting skills and our powers, you don’t mess with a _Jedaini_ and expect to survive unscathed” as Merlyn floated a tool into his   
  
hand.  
  
”Your _**Telekinetic**_!” the Doctor remmarked amazed, remembering the thrown Dalek.  
  
”Merlyn’s better at it than I but yeah,” said Rast.  
  
”You can move things with your minds” he questioned.  
  
Merlyn looked up “ we can do more than just **_move things_** we can cause changes in them as well, make it rust or not rust, make it hard or soft, hot or cold, even make it age, I can move a small spaceplane or shuttle”.  
  
The Doctor shook his head “Telekinetic powers of that magnitude are **_extraordinary_**!”  
  
”Not with the Way,” said Merlyn “although Rast’s and I power over it is extraordinary” he looked at the bits he had pulled out.  
  
Rast asked, “what are you doing with all that?”  
  
Merlyn replied, “where there is one there are bound to be more, this isn’t their dimension or galaxy they **_shouldn’t_** be here!”  
  
”Maybe the Doctor bought them with him” suggested Rastalin then “sorry Doctor no offence but aren’t you like _Daylek_ enemy number one or something? Exterminate on sight?”  
  
The Doctor looked slightly anxious at that and said: “I didn’t think I was pursued by Daleks, it is possible that I was though”.  
  
Tina said, “and it’s not just the Doctor, Merlyn all _Timelords_ are Dalek public enemy number one!”  
  
”You didn’t bring them here,” Merlyn said suddenly.  
  
”How do you know?” Tina asked.  
  
This was just as the Doctor asked: “I didn’t?”  
  
Merlyn held up the board “the T’ron Did, this is T’ron technology”.  
  
”The **_T’ron_ **bought them here?” Rast asked.  
  
”Seems that way, they are the opposite of us in every way, but, they are also equally matched if **we** can bring people and things across time, and travel through, Time, Space and Dimensions so can they,” said Merlyn.  
  
”How do you know it’s T’ron?” Rast asked, ignoring the Doctors confused look at Merlyn’s comment.  
  
Merlyn motioned them all closer “notice how it’s semi-organic? Pure T’ron or Dorenganza? Now seeing we wouldn’t be doing this it must be the T’ron, they bought Daleks here, not us nor the Darksiders they know better than to do stuff like this. The T’ron is  
  
probably altering more Daleks as we speak”.  
  
”Who _are_ the T’ron?” the Doctor asked.  
  
”Bad guys, evil guys,” said Rastalin.  
  
Merlyn said “We call them the T’ron, that is the closest approximation to their name, we generally prefer Xanaduen, we are a race of shapeshifters, and we are probably one of the most powerful races in the universe and the oldest, unfortunately, so are the  
  
T’ron, they are our opposites in every way, light and dark, day and night, good and evil, positive and negative, we are positive they are negative. Like us, they are shapeshifters. They are our mirror and are currently waging war on the universe”.  
  
”Like someone else and me,” the Doctor murmured "So are you saying that the T’ron is the opposites of your people?”  
  
”Opposite and the same, when it comes to our powers and technology, we are the same. They hate us with a passion and us them, they are our ancient enemies and really are the only ones who can destroy us, and we’re the same when it comes to them. No  
  
Doctor you didn’t bring the Dayleks here the T’ron did all we have to do is find out where they came from, I wonder if we can build a tracker or something……”  
  
”So we can find the Daleks here” the Doctor finished his thought with a smile, realising he had found a kindred spirit in Merlyn, this strange young alien from another dimension and galaxy.  
  
” _Precisely!_ ” said Merlyn.  
  
”We should head back to the **_TARDIS_** then and see what we can come up with together,” the Doctor said.  
  
”Then we can go Daylek hunting!” Rast said.  
  
The Doctor frowned at Rastalin “Violence isn’t always the answer” he said.  
  
Merlyn said, “he **_knows_** that, but he’s a Guardian I’m a Consular”.  
  
”Meaning?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Meaning I am more martially minded and orientated than Merlyn is” Rast explained, “ I know Violence isn’t the answer; it is not the Jedai way. However, I have concentrated more on fighting skills than Merlyn has whose more like you”.  
  
”Merlyn seems to be able to hold his own pretty well” the Doctor remmarked dryly.  
  
”He can,” said Rast.  
  
”I thought you were a _religious_ order,” said the Doctor.  
  
  
” _Hardly_!” said Rastalin “we’re more like Knights, take what you need, you and Merlyn whip up a miracle in the **_Tardis_** and then we can go Daylek hunting!” he took one of the dead Daleks and put It In front of them.  
  
”Huh?” Tina asked.  
  
”Insurance” he replied, “if we get attacked they hit it first, besides the Doc and Merlyn might need parts”.  
  
”Please don’t call me that,” said the Doctor “this way I think”.  
  
They followed his green frock-coated form through the disused area, though old props and the like.  
  
”Clever Doctor,” said Tina “who would look for it here? And if they saw it, they wouldn’t think anything of it”.  
  
”Arh here we are,” said the Doctor stopping.   
  
They all saw what looked like a somewhat battered-looking old Earth-style Police Box standing against the wall, the Doctor looked around and added, “ there doesn’t seem to be anything around”.  
  
”They probably didn’t even know you were here,” Merlyn said “it was the T’ron who bought them here not you” as they cross the asphalt and entered his ship.

Been inside Tina’s Tardis before and often, Merlyn and Rastalin didn’t look around stunned as most folks did when entering a **_Tardis,_** but they all did look around at its interior.  
  
The Doctors Tardis was different from Tina’s, vintage, antique-looking compared to Tina’s, which just looked somewhat organic and old, although; Tina’s was also very feminine.  
  
It contained lots of silk, satin, lace and velvet with plush carpets, it also included two pet rabbits, six Guinea pigs, three or four cats, a Silky Terrier and a considerable aviary of birds, as well as two very tame budgies and a Sulphur Crested Cockatoo and   
  
Merlyn was sure he had seen a Kangaroo and a Koala or two in hers as well!   
  
Tina liked her pets, it really reflected her personality as the Doctors did his.  
  
”Nice décor,” said Tina “very whimsical”.  
  
The Doctor smiled and said, “thank you, I just don’t think controls look right without some whimsy, don’t you think?”  
  
Tina shrugged “maybe, mine looks somewhat old though it’s a type 40 like yours and it’s showing its age a little more”.  
  
”Hers is all girly!” said Rastalin.  
  
”I _like_ Tina’s Tardis interior!” Merlyn said.  
  
”Thankyou Merlyn,” she said.  
  
”Now _If_ I had a **_Tardis_** mine would be totally different, all sleek lines and modern looking with black and chrome as a colour scheme I think” Rastalin nudged his twin “ so when you get yours then? I take it we’ll have to share it though”.  
  
”My what?” Merlyn asked.  
  
”You’re **_Tardis_** silly!” Rastalin said.  
  
“I don’t think so,” Merlyn said “the wrong galaxy for one thing”.  
  
”I really am a legend in this galaxy?” the Doctor asked Tina then.  
  
”Yes, you are. Even to me” she replied, “and I’m **also** a Timelord!”  
  
” _Hmm_ ,” he said as he watched the twins set about dismantling the badly damaged one of the Dalek shells they had bought with them with clearly practised skill “kids,” he asked.  
  
”Jedi, Doctor” she replied as within minutes the Dalek was in pieces and Merlyn was looking through the pieces.  
  
”let me guess,” the Doctor said “Jedi are _also_ taught to be resourceful as well?” he asked the twins.  
  
”Very much so,” said Merlyn “we are taught to think on our feet and to use our surrounds to our advantage and our tools; you never know when you might have to disassemble a food dispenser to save your life. Kinda like you” he continued “we all know how  
  
to fly spacecraft and have general to advanced technical knowledge. Some of us are better at it than others”.  
  
”Merlyn’s really good,” said Rastalin “he’s the scientific one out of the two of us he is a lot like you in that area. I’ve seen him using what he can to get us out of tough situations or bluffing his way out. Merlyn is also really good at _fixing_ things. It is one of the  
  
reasons why we call him Merlyn!”  
  
”Arh,” said the Doctor, he had wondered about that?  
  
Merlyn said, “We probably should take this to your lab and see what we can whip up”.  
  
”Good idea,” said the Doctor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Merlyn, Bond

  
A few minutes later the Doctor and Merlyn were in the lab of the TARDIS looking at the bits of Dalek on the table.  
  
The Doctor said “I don’t recognise the bit here. It’s Dalek, but it isn’t”.  
  
”it’s T’ron,” Merlyn said ‘it is biomechanical”.  
  
”I noticed that yes”.  
  
”The T’ron are masters of biotechnology, so are we. Just look at our ship the _**XANADU**_ , we just chose not to use it as much. Well, not how the T’ron have used it, at any rate, I think the T’ron bought them here and have been….”.  
  
”Building a better Dalek” the Doctor finished.  
  
”Uh huh, or trying to,” said Merlyn.  
  
”The Daleks consider themselves the **_supreme_** beings” the Doctor remmarked then.  
  
”Don’t they _**all**_!” Merlyn groaned “almost every megalomaniac race in this universe with intentions of taking it over, do!”  
  
”You are way too young to speak with such conviction,” the Doctor said.  
  
”Doctor I am 95! Nearly 96 that makes me about 18 if you compare me to a human. I am also an almost fully fledged Jedaini Knight! I just need to take my final trials. I have travelled all over the place with Casamir during my apprenticeship. I know all sorts of  
  
stuff; there is a big universe out there!”  
  
”I suppose,” he said, “it’s just that you seem a little naïve and sheltered that’s all”.  
  
Merlyn chuckled and said, “don’t let Rastalin hear you say that!”  
  
”You are also like Tina, different to Tina and me, but none the less you are”.  
  
Merlyn shook his head “no that is a Stardragon power. I am _not_ a Stardragon. The reason I can fly Tina’s Tardis Is that I am an Interfacer and a planatar. Unless…” he trailed off.  
  
”Unless what?” he asked.  
  
”It is known that there are some non-Stardragons have Stardragon powers to a lesser degree. It is rare, but It does happen. Which might explain Rast’s and I’s talent with the Way. We are both extraordinary in that area. Stardragons and Dorenganza have the  
  
power of Time to some extent. We can take ourselves anywhere and any-when in time, and some Stardragons can change the stuff of Time with their minds much like my TK”.  
  
”Even I can’t just will myself anywhere!” the Doctor said, “that’s…..”.  
  
”Pretty amazing huh?” Merlyn asked “but then so are the Stardragons I may have the Power of Time but to a lesser degree. Much like yours I can’t just will myself back and forth through time like a Star-Dragon can all I know is that it works”.  
  
”Have you ever **_explored_** it?” he asked.  
  
”Well no” admitted Merlyn “I never even thought about it until it became obvious that I could fly Tina’s _**TARDIS**_ ”.  
  
”Is it possible that you are one of those rare, what did you call yourself again? _Xanaduens_? That you have the power”.  
  
”Anything is possible I guess,” said Merlyn “especially seeing Rast and I are orphans, we don’t know who our parents were. Some say it is Casamir who is a Star-Dragon. So it is possible that he could be our dad, but he doesn’t think so I guess it could be  
  
possible that Rast and I have the power. We’ve always been different, Rast and I”.  
  
”Have you and Tina ever explored that possibility?”  
  
”Not really we are still working on how I can fly Tina’s ship”.  
  
The Doctor nodded and said “maybe we should try and spend some time together then. Put you through some simple tests. Exactly how do you do it?”  
  
”I just do,” said Merlyn ‘I just go to the console and know which buttons to push much like you and Tina!”  
  
”Someone I have recently tangled with would have ** _loved_** you! Knowing the secrets of Time Travel and be of an alien race! You are like me Merlyn, but also different from us. But you are in essence another _Time Lord_ you are this galaxy’s version to Tina and  
  
me. You’d be the ideal companion for **_either_** of us! Not to mention, you are fully trained in the use of PSI powers with fighting skills to match. No wonder Tina wants you as a companion! **_I_** want you as a companion! Anyone would!”  
  
”I am a Jedai first and foremost,” Merlyn said then.  
  
He nodded “I don’t fully understand that bit. Tina does, though, but I am seeing before me someone quite _unlike_ any I have ever seen! I will talk to Tina maybe between us we can help you”.  
  
  
He chuckled “maybe it will help me become a better Jedai”.  
  
”You are really _insistent_ about that aren’t you?”  
  
He looked up and said solemnly “it is what I have always **_wanted_** to be it is who I am” he pulled out his tools again and started to put the Dalek bits back together.  
  
”I know that you don’t approve of unnecessary violence and the fact that Rastalin and I carry an energy weapon in a public area worries you but we are _Jedaini_ , we don’t like senseless violence either it is more preferable to solve a problem non-violently it is  
  
the Jedaini way. But you clearly hate Daleks and them, you. They attacked _first_. They have no compassion and no mercy, and if I am right and the T’ron has bought them here, this is something the Jedai should be informed of. It is for stuff like this the Order  
  
was formed in the first place, a mind like that…” he shuddered “can only mean disaster”.  
  
The Doctor said “you…. Oh my…”  
  
Merlyn said, “I touched their minds, both of us did, via the Way, why do you think Rast is so eager to go Daylek hunting?”  
  
”You’re also _Telepathic_?” he asked.  
  
”Very much so,” said Merlyn “the Dorenganza are pretty much a telepathic race. Our Jedai training has only heightened it, take it to depths beyond basic training. Yes, we can read minds, but there are protocols involved so we can’t take advantage of that fact  
  
and besides, it is just wrong . It is just wrong to read minds without prior consent or knowledge unless it is absolutely necessary, everyone is taught to shield here. Dayleks don’t shield so we could pick them up without actually doing so, but you are, and so  
  
are we”.  
  
” ** _Extraordinary_** ” the Doctor murmured “but how did they get here?”  
  
Merlyn said “more than likely the T’ron bought them here; T’ron like us can bring people through dimensions and galaxies. The T’ron started to alter them as well”.  
  
”Why?”  
  
”To build a better Daylek although how they got them to agree to it is still a mystery. And the T’ron and the Scorpaenoids are currently raging a war on the galaxy”.  
  
”Oh,” said the Doctor.  
  
Merlyn said, “we have to tell Casamir about this”.  
  
”He doesn’t **_mind_** you doing this?”  
  
”No Casamir told us If we came across a situation, we could solve as Jedai Knights to do so. Although he will probably ask if you were willing to speak before the Council and tell them what you know of them. Especially seeing you know all about them”.  
  
”I seem to?” he asked “they hate me. So the Jedai rule this galaxy?”  
  
”No the Council of Allied Worlds though they are better known as CAW. The Jedai have always governed our own though. The Order is not part of CAW, but we are allied to them, considered Public Servants, and help them out whenever we can. And we always  
  
help CAW in a crisis. We are always there if we are needed. But in this neck of the woods seeing it is an outer Middle Rim world and an outlying system, CAW pretty much lets us run the show this is our main Stronghold for both the Order and the Council.  
  
They let us pretty much rule and police this system and help the planets here. So yeah in some respects the Jedai do govern this area. They would want to talk to you”.  
  
The Doctor nodded “I would be glad to help” he looked at the thing Merlyn had been putting together “what is that?”  
  
”Daylek tracking device,” Merlyn said, “I think the T’ron have been cloning the Dayleks”.  
  
”Pardon?”  
  
”DNA sequencing suggests cloning”.  
  
”Daleks are _grown_ in vats!” the Doctor insisted.  
  
”And they are probably here as well, but the T’ron have been cloning them and altering them,” Merlyn said.  
  
”But?”  
  
”Told you they were the Masters of Bio-Technology, they probably didn’t have the embryos to grow them, so they have been cloning them instead here I will show you” Merlyn pulled out a mini-computer looked at it and started to tap things into it.  
  
The Doctor watched until the results came up and nodded, in thought, tapping his chin.  
  
The computer ran through the data and came up with a 100% per cent match and the words, **_Possible Clone_**.  
  
”Not even Rast and I are that identical” Merlyn said, “Twins share genes, but we are not exactly alike! Rast and I look similar, but we aren’t identical twins.”  
  
”The program how you got a hold of it?” he asked.  
  
”I wrote it,” said Merlyn “it was a computer science project for school”.  
  
”You **_wrote_** it?”  
  
”Uh huh,” said Merlyn “we all use it now it picks up cloning, genetic altering and the like but its broad range not specific”.  
  
The Doctor said “your knowledge is extraordinary! You what _**18**_?”  
  
”95 actually” Merlyn replied, “nearly 96, we’re 96 in May under Gemini the sign of the Twins”.  
  
”Figures,” the Doctor said smirking.  
  
Merlyn shrugged “ _hmm_ ”.  
  
”Do you recognise what these T’ron are doing to the Daleks?”  
  
”Not really, although I do **_know_** someone who would”.  
  
”Who?”  
  
”Dr Asana he’s a genetics specialist on board the _**XANADU**_ , he works in sickbay” Merlyn replied, “he helped me do the research for this program, he’d be able to tell you more”.  
  
” _Hmm_ ,” the Doctor said thoughtfully “normally I’d be some use there and I probably still could be, but I don’t know the T’ron like you do”.  
  
”He’s also a big fan,” said Merlyn with a chuckle “he’d be beside himself when he finds out who you are!”  
  
The Doctor said “pardon?”  
  
Merlyn said “as Tina says you’re a ** _legend_** in this universe if you intend on sticking around for a bit get used to it. Dr Asana is not the only fan here, believe me, he was in that same audience when Tina came here as well, tends to run around in a long red coat  
  
and a long scarf. And looks a bit like a certain persona of yours; he didn’t even have to _shapeshift_ much to do it though”.  
  
The Doctor looked somewhat puzzled and asked: “why does that sound and feel awfully familiar?”  
  
Merlyn laughed and said, “get used to it, seriously though we really could do with your help and knowledge and it would be much appreciated if you stick around for a while”.  
  
He nodded “I will”.  
  
”Stick with the Xanaduens though, most folks don’t take much notice of us anymore, and they are used to us being shapeshifters, so it is the perfect way to remain incognito. Granted we are banned from some planets and star systems. Earth did kick us off,  
  
saying we were too much trouble to have around during an invasion, mainly due to the T’ron but also partially our fault admittingly’.  
  
”Why?”  
  
”We are known as the Pranksters of the Universe and yeah we are. We have this wacky sense of fun that just won’t leave us no matter how hard a situation gets. Trouble is it’s landed us in trouble on several worlds and star systems because some of our jokes  
  
have gone wrong. No one’s ever actually been killed because of us, but, we have caused some inconvenience on several worlds because of our jokes so we’re earnt ourselves something of a notorious reputation for been meddlers and interfering in affairs  
  
that we probably shouldn’t have and for been Tricksters. We’re not precisely renegades but you get the picture, we aren’t evil or anything though, we honestly try to do what is right it’s just that sometimes it doesn’t always work out that way”.  
  
The Doctor smiled and said, “seems like we do have something in common than”.  
  
”Yeah,” he said.  
  
He continued “I will help where I can” he indicated Merlyn’s lightsabre “I am curious about your energy blade though you carry around with you even if I don’t fully agree with it”.  
  
”My lightsabre?” Merlyn asked, “it is more than just an energy blade though”.  
  
”May I?” he asked.  
  
Merlyn nodded and put it on lock and handed it over to the Doctor, the Doctor examined the hilt “how does it work?”  
  
”You have to be Jedai to master it properly though,” Merlyn said “it helps us focus and the like” he thumbed it and before the Doctors eyes a beam of light fully a meter long leapt out of it.  
  
”Extraordinary” the Doctor murmured hefting it ‘ it’s so light!”  
  
”Most of it is energy,” said Merlyn “inside there is a stone, a gem that helps power it. Some of them, like Master Casamir’s, is duel bladed, mine isn’t though”.  
  
”And you can both use one?”  
  
”It is the mark of who we are, watch your hand I have got it on low power, but it can still burn”.  
  
” _Hmm_ ,” said the Doctor.  
  
”I’ll explain later, right now we need to go see Dr Asana,” Merlyn said ‘ here take my arm”.  
  
”What?”  
  
”I will teleport us both to the Xanadu” he replied.  
  
”You can _**do**_ that?”  
  
”Standard Dorenganza ability as long as we know where we are going hang on!” and before the Doctor could say anything, he was surrounded by bright silver light which seemed to emanate from Merlyn.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets his first glimpse into the amazing new world and the fascinating new race he has inadvertently ended up amongst!

**W** hen it cleared him, and Merlyn was _elsewhere_ , on what appeared to be a starship of some sort it appeared that seemed somewhat organic, the walls were all decorated in murals as well as Christmas decorations.  
  
”Where are we?” he asked.  
  
”On **_Xanadu_** ” Merlyn replied “ our starship” he indicated the walls “uh don’t mind the décor the ships covered in them, we all got bored of plain boring walls, so we started to decorated them to suit ourselves.”  
  
”I see,” said the Doctor “how did you bring us here, though and you have a **_Starship_?**”  
  
”Teleportation” Merlyn replied, “we can all do that, but it is limited to two people”.  
  
”You bought us here?”  
  
”More or less, it takes some practice though, “he said, “most folks just do it to themselves”.  
  
They walked into sickbay, and Merlyn called out “Dr Asana!” he walked up to one of the offices which were closed.  
  
They were told to come inside and did so “Rastalin or Merlyn? I know you're not identical, but I always have trouble telling you apart _anyway_!” asked a voice from one of the alcoves.

” ** _Merlyn_** I have found something that we need your skills for” Merlyn replied.  
  
”Good,” he said “be there in a tick”.  
  
The Doctor looked around the office, hanging plants, a white coat thrown carelessly on a lounge; he noticed figures of Daleks of all colours on one shelf and a familiar blue box on another all in miniature.  
  
He heard a creak and as he watched a man came out, like most Xanaduens from what Tina had told him, he had the same ‘ _not quite human_ ’ aura and look about him. Yes, he did look very familiar to the Doctor. Yet, he didn’t know how or why with one   
  
significant difference he was in a floating chair.  
  
”Hi Dr Asana,” said Merlyn” got something for you”.  
  
”What is it Merlyn?” he asked.  
  
Merlyn handed over the bit of the Dalek to Dr Asana and said “it has been altered by the T’ron. The Doctor and I were wondering whether you could tell us how it has been altered.”  
  
Dr Asana looked to the stranger behind Merlyn, a human or so he appeared at first but not, his Dorenganzan senses told him. Middle aged, probably in his forties maybe fifties, tall and slim with brown hair, and blue eyes, dressed in a long green frock coat,  
  
cravat, winged shirt, waistcoat, and trousers he was looking around his office with almost childlike interest, he looked familiar. Still, Asana couldn’t work out how at the moment.  
  
”Hello I am Dr Cadrian Asana or just Dr Asana,” he said, offering out a hand “I am head of Genetic Science around here. I helped Merlyn with his genetics program”.  
  
The Doctor nodded and said “that was a pretty amazing piece of work, especially considering it was for a school project” he offered out a hand and said, “I’m known as _The Doctor_ ”.  
  
Asana was taken back momentarily and said telepathically to Merlyn (all Dorenganza were telepathic to some extent) ** _is he_ for _real?_ **  
  
** _Uh Huh, I did warn him though that you were a fan he got stranded here somehow and has offered to help us_ ** Merlyn replied.  
  
The Doctor meanwhile had wandered over to look at a holographic globe of the Earth “ _fascinating_ ” he mused “it doesn’t look any different!”  
  
”Uh, no,” said Asana “ _**should**_ it?”  
  
The Doctor continued “I thought it would look different somehow this been an alternate dimension and all. Where did you get this?”  
  
”Earth,” said Dr Asana “I do have another if you would like one”.  
  
”Yes, yes,” said the Doctor he indicated the piece of Dalek “we have more important things that is a bit of a Dalek you know. Young Merlyn says it has been altered but these T’ron. I can help you in some ways, but I know nothing about the T’ron or even what  
  
race _**you** _are as a matter of fact”.  
  
” We’re _Dorenganza_ ,” said Asana “look we’ll get stuck into this tomorrow Doctor, but, right now it is Christmas Eve. I promised my wife and kids. I would take them to the funfair”.  
  
”Well, ok,” said the Doctor.  
  
”Relax we’ll look into it tomorrow or the day after, Merlyn take him down to the planet and get him to _relax_ will you?”  
  
”Yes Dr Asana,” said Merlyn with a grin, Dr Asana _did_ outrank him he held the rank Commander even if it was more or less honourary.  
  
Merlyn was just an Ensign, but he considered the Geneticist a friend, and he knew he considered him a friend too.  
  
”I will see you both soon enough,” he said.  
  
”Ok,” Merlyn said and before the Doctor could protest Merlyn had teleported them out of there.  
  
”Let me know when you are going to **_do that_**!” the Doctor protested.  
  
”Sorry,” said Merlyn.  
  
”That is so _fascinating_ though, _instantaneous Teleportation_ , you really must tell me how you do that”.  
  
”We’re Planatar” Merlyn replied, “ we are made out of star stuff so we can travel from place to place and plane to plane using the Planes and using the empty spaces between stars”.  
  
”You are _indeed_ creatures of the cosmos,” the Doctor said amazed.  
  
”Uh yeah,” said Merlyn “we are, come on. Let's go meet the others!”  
  
”I’m not sure we should be doing this Merlyn, you know, we should be trying to find the Dalek stronghold,” he said, “I wish Fitz was here”.  
  
Merlyn said “come on don’t worry about it tonight it's Christmas Eve Doc! The world can look after itself for a few more hours!”  
  
”I agree,,” said Tina joining them “let’s have some fun, huh?”  
  
”But we really should be doing something about the Daleks!” he protested.  
  
”Not tonight,” Tina said with a smile taking the Doctors arm “right now I want a chance to get to know someone who is something of a legend to me”.  
  
”You should be careful whom you admire,” he said.  
  
”You’re a _hero_!” she said, “look I know this does sound a bit like hero-worship but your a legend to me”.  
  
He shrugged “has it your way, why I don’t know”.  
  
”I can and I will!” she said.  
  
They followed the twins and came to a table where some other Xanaduens were eating a man and a woman.  
  
”Tina! So **_you’re_ **the one who nicked my two Apprentices! I should have realised, ship acting up again?” asked the man.  
  
The Doctor looked him over, like the other Xanaduens he had met he had the _not quite human_ appearance, tall, slender, with long golden-brown hair, with a metallic glint that seemed standard to their race and green-gold eyes with a neatly trimmed beard   
  
and moustache and long flowing hair, he looked about 40 or so.   
  
He was wearing robes similar to the twins, and it was obvious where they had gotten their presence, manner and demeanour from.  
  
The woman with him was a gorgeous blonde woman, late 30’s or so with an elegant figure and silvery eyes; she was clad in a pretty sundress.  
  
”Nah just having some fun,” Tina said, “ran into a spot of trouble though”.  
  
”I heard,” said Casamir he indicated the Doctor “tell me is he **_who_** I think he is?”  
  
’Yeah” Tina said “Casamir may I introduce you to the Doctor” Casamir offered out a hand, which he took enthusiastically and shook beaming.  
  
”I’m Commander Casamir Ongaldan, Jedai Master, these two rascals are my Apprentices” Casamir introduced “the Lady is Commander Serena Silverstar, also a Jedai Master”.  
  
”And I’m the Doctor!” he said, shaking Serena’s hand as well.  
  
Serena spoke then “you won’t believe how much of an honour this is to meet you! You’re a legend in this galaxy!”  
  
”So I heard,” he said, taking a seat.  
  
Casamir chuckled “we’re all fans around here I’m afraid, oh don’t worry we aren’t going to mug you or anything” he paused “we know what is it like to be exiles and the like. I just feel so honoured”.  
  
The Doctor nodded “as am I, I always like to meet new people and see new places and make new friends, so tell me more about your people”.  
  



	21. December 24th- Saris 4- 2945- Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes the time to get to know more about this amazing new race! and a bit more about Quinawah and Tilanthalas.

“Our people?” Casamir asked sipping his cup of tea.  
  
”Yes your people,” the Doctor said, “I want to know more about you”.  
  
Casamir shrugged “long history. We’re a race of Shapeshifters who are also cosmic and Planar. We are quite at home in space and on the Planes, most planets and in the empty spaces between stars”.  
  
”So you are indeed _star born_?” he asked.  
  
Casamir chuckled “we actually don’t really know where we come from or how we came into being, we have just always been. Some of us are Dragons, though”.  
  
”Dragons?” he asked.  
  
”Stardragons” Merlyn explained “Dragons made of Star-Stuff”.  
  
” _Some_ of you?”  
  
”Some of us,” said Casamir “including myself. However, most don’t know it, and I have never really paid much attention to it myself; it has never seemed a big issue to me”.  
  
”And the twins?”  
  
”Nope no dragons there, although I know they are both those rare Xanaduens who have Star-dragon powers. But to a lesser degree. You get odd quirks like that occasionally. Xanaduens who have Star-Dragon powers without actually been a Star-Dragon!  
  
Both Quin and Tilan are two of those.”  
  
”Quin’s understanding and knowledge of Time” the Doctor finished.  
  
Casamir shrugged “it’s always been Quin’s medium” he continued “I often think Quinawah doesn’t quite understand how it all works yet, he is only 95 years old after all, still a teenager by our standards, I have tried to help him with it, but I really think he  
  
needs someone like Tina”.  
  
”So you are aware that they are both _different_?”  
  
Casamir said “yeah I am aware of it, Time, is usually a Star-Dragon power, Merlyn and Rastalin have that power, but they aren’t Star-Dragons. Don’t think that the twins are _normal_ by our races standards though because they are not, their Dorenganza   
  
through and through, though”.  
  
”I admit I was wondering,” said the Doctor.  
  
”Their powers are _unusual_ , to say the least, in non-Stardragons, it is rare even in Star-dragons, so yes the twins are unique, and they are not standard to our race. One of the reasons why I took them, I’m a Star dragon myself, so I thought myself best to train  
  
them, these two very talented twins, I told Tina to look after them when I release them into her hands”.  
  
The Doctor nodded “if she changes her mind, I will take them”.  
  
”I don’t think she will change her mind,” he said “nor they, the twins are two powerful minded individuals with their own opinions. Even quiet, gentle Merlyn. I have helped shape them into what they are. They are Jedai through and through. And it is my duty  
  
as a Jedai Master to make sure that I have done what I can .”  
  
”You see them as your sons don’t you?” the Doctor asked.  
  
Casamir nodded “the bond I share with them is such a bond; there are rumours that I’m their father. I’m not confirming or denying it, it is possible I _**could**_ be. I haven’t exactly been celibate, so they may well be. Jedaini are not required to remain celibate, we  
  
can marry and have children, but we tend to marry other Jedaini admittingly, but, it isn’t required of us to marry other Jedaini nor compulsory. We just tend to marry those of the Order though mainly because we associate the most with others of the Order.   
  
Some Masters have even been known to marry their students. You forge a bond with your Student, one that is close because you need to. So it is not surprising that sometimes the student falls in love with the teacher or vice versa.” He indicated Serena   
  
“Serena and I are a perfect example of that. We are still working out how we feel towards each other. As for our respective Apprentices, they needed little encouragement. Serena’s are twin girls the same age as my pair. We have encouraged them to work   
  
together and to stick together. We have taught them techniques that require them to do so. Working so closely together has bought them together, and with our Students working so closely together it has also forged a bond between Serena and I. so yes I  
  
could be their father although Serena is not their mother. So I have neither confirmed nor denied the rumours. If it were true, it would sure explain a lot, but I am not the only Star-Dragon amongst us who is single”.  
  
” _Hmm_ ,” said the Doctor he took a sip of his tea “ we should I feel be doing something else though than sitting around drinking tea, especially seeing your Galaxy seems to be at War”.  
  
Casamir said, “we are”.  
  
”Pardon?” he asked.  
  
Casamir indicated a group of people who looked human sitting nearby, apparently in an intense conversation.  
  
”Pardon?” the Doctor asked.  
  
Casamir replied “T’ron”.  
  
”How can you tell, they _look_ human,” the Doctor said, “but then so do you and me”.  
  
”Same way I can tell that although you and Tina look human and you sound of all things British and Tina Australian that neither of you is human. Two hearts, lower body temperature, just like the twin's everything, the same way I can tell I’m not human  
  
either, via the Force” he replied.  
  
”Tell me more,” urged the Doctor.  
  
”They at first glance don’t register in the Way, but, like us, they are just elusive, but, they don’t register like you and Tina do. Even me” he replied, “ that’s because I am a Star-Dragon, you two blaze with life, like the twins”.  
  
”The twins?”  
  
”Quin and Tilan,” said Casamir “they are like you and Tina possibly, well half at least I think, their orphans, I don’t know who their parents were. I have tried to keep it low knowledge, but I strongly suspect that they are half Gallifreyan and half Dorenganza”.  
  
”They are?” he asked, “but how is that possible?”  
  
Tina frowned at him he seemed to be having some trouble with his memories; it was like he had some form of amnesia or something.   
  
Had this regeneration been so hard on him or had the Time Lords done it to him? Would they do the same to her if she ever returned home? Tina hadn’t tried to get back to her own universe; she liked it here too much. But was this some new way the  
  
Timelords punished renegades? Or those _they **considered**_ renegades.   
  
Was she also considered a renegade by now? As far as she knew she wasn’t like he was, but it had been that fear that maybe they did consider her a renegade by now why she had never tried to return home.  
  
”It’s possible,” Casamir said “we can interbreed with most humanoid or near-human races. Your near-human, so why not Gallifreyans as well? The twins I feel were probably supposed to be Star-Dragons, but due to their mixed heritage, they couldn’t be.  
  
Star-Dragons, unlike full Dorenganza, find it hard to interbreed with other races and have offspring. They usually take after one parent or the other they are never half-half—something to do with genetics. Dorenganza are a different story, though. We can be  
  
half breeds and easily, basically what I am saying is that Merlyn and Rastalin have most of the powers of the Dorenganza, it is their dominant side in many ways and the power of your own, thus making two powerful individuals. One of the reasons why I have  
  
asked Tina to take them with her when they complete their training so she can show them their other side”.  
  
”I can see your reasons,” he said thoughtfully.  
  
Casamir continued “I think the T’ron are casing this planet actually”.  
  
”They are,” said Merlyn coming over with a blended coffee in a takeaway cup, Rast followed holding an identical cup.  
  
”How do you know?” Casamir asked.  
  
”Prof X’s been reading their surface thoughts” Merlyn replied, “I told him not to, but you know how they are.”  
  
” _Prof X_?” the Doctor asked.  
  
”Xenaxis” Merlyn replied, indicating a group of young folk sitting nearby “Quite a powerful Telepath, P2, no Jedi though and not exactly disciplined either in many ways. They call themselves the **_X-Men_**. Named for a group of comic book characters trouble is  
  
a lot of them having rather significant powers”?  
  
Casamir sighed “ _Mmm_ yeah, thought as much”.  
  
”We probably should have a word to them about that” Serena said.  
  
”They won’t listen,” Merlyn said thoughtfully “not to us at any rate”.  
  
Casamir said, “I know”.  
  
”Why not?”  
  
” They're not keen on Jedai either, reckon we’re too dull,” said Rastalin.  
  
” _Boring_?” the Doctor asked.  
  
”Their young” Casamir said “most Dorenganza aren’t cut out to be Jedai, we’re just too chaotic. A lot of them don’t understand”.  
  
”I see,” he said, “anything I can do?”  
  
”Not really,” said Casamir “I am just hoping they learn from experience without it causing them too much pain, kids will be kids” he looked sharply at Rastalin “Tilanthalas stop _showing_ off!” as the young Jedaini was floating the sugar bowl around.  
  
Rast sighed and said, “Master Casamir, it’s _harmless_!”  
  
”Don’t show off like that?” said Casamir sternly “just _because_ you **can**!”  
  
”Oh alright,” Rast said glumly lowering the sugar bowl.  
  
”You know how I feel about that,” said Casamir; none of them noticed Tina exchange a meaningful glance with the Doctor.  
  
”I was just having a bit of fun!” Rastalin complained.  
  
”The Way is not to be _trivialised_ like that _**Tilanthalas**_ you know that,” said Casamir seriously.  
  
Tina lowered her voice and said confidentially to the Doctor “see what I mean, the twins blaze with it”.  
  
”Artron energy” he confirmed, “mixed in with something far more powerful”.  
  
”The Force” Tina confirmed, “they’re both Gallifreyan like us”.  
  
”With Dorenganza powers” he added, “Tina, Casamir, you must tell me about your race”.  
  
Casamir shrugged “what is there to tell? We don’t fully understand **_ourselves_** , in fact! The twins, however, have always been different though, twin hearts, lower body temperature that sort of thing but they are definitely also Dorenganzan, they are powerful   
  
in the Way, trouble is Tilanthalas knows it all too well. I haven’t made their differences known. Most people just think they’re a pair of orphaned Dorenganzan twins. Not even their friends. The amazing stuff they do has just been put down to Jedai training”.

”Do they know?” the Doctor asked.  
  
”Yes they do, but like me keep it under wraps,” Casamir said, “their power with the Way proves to me though beyond a doubt that they are children of this universe”.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Doctor get to know each other a little more.

A young adolescent girl clad in a stylized sailor uniform came running up at that point and went straight to a young man and said “Ashan would you like to come to play Mini Golf with me?”

Ashan asked, “with just you?”

” Me and the Sailor Scouts of course!” the girl said miffed.

”Ok, we will go play mini-golf with you,” said Ashan “come on guys bet I can beat you to the mini-golf green!” he got up “say you twins coming?”

” Coming Casamir?” Merlyn asked.

” Nah, you young folk, run along go ahead and have some fun. I think we’ll stay here a while longer and talk” Casamir said.

” Ok,” said Ashan “race you!” he said to the twins as they all left the table and chased after the Sailor Scouts.

It was a fair distance to the mini-golf green, longer than they had all thought, the Scouts were tiring, and Ashan paused for a moment outside the entrance to the Wax Museum to catch his breath like any Jedai he was as fit as they came but, even he had to 

stop and take a breath at times.

Merlyn and Rast caught up, Ashan waved to them, much to Ashan’s annoyance they didn’t even seem winded, they never were he remembered.

” You teleported!” he said accusingly.

”No we didn’t,” said Merlyn waiting for the double beat of his hearts to calm down a bit, truth to tell they hadn’t put that much of a thought to their differences once they realized they had them.

Tina had assured them that they were perfectly normal for one of her race even half of her race as she suspected that they were, you could probably regenerate as well she had said to them, but, I wouldn’t put it to the test she had advised, but, it has suddenly 

occurred to Merlyn that none of their closest friends even knew! Of what they were suspected of being.

Ashan shook his head and said “I always thought I was good with the Force! But you two!”

” Shame the Wax Museum isn’t open,” Merlyn said, looking at the sign.

” Hmm,” said Ashan feeling slightly miffed, he loved the Firesongs they were two of his closest friends, but sometimes they seemed they were a breed apart from the rest of them. 

What’s more, they knew it, it wasn’t that they lorded it over him or anything, they weren’t like that. 

But it seemed that they just knew they were superior and accepted it for what it was worth and used it to its fullest advantage he suspected that they were half Gorta-Trellian and what’s more of the Midnite Line who had a quirky mutation sometimes which involved them having two hearts!

” Let’s go play mini-golf,” said Ashan hailing a taxi bus down.

” Where do you want to go?” the driver asked.

” The Mini Golf Range” Ashan replied.

” Well, jump in then,” he said ‘you Jedai?”

” Yeah,” said Ashan.

” Always wanted to be a Knight myself but I didn’t have the talent,” he said.

” He’s my big brother!” said Venus proudly.

” He is, is he?” the driver asked, smiling at the pretty young adolescent girl.

” We’re the ‘Sailor Scouts,” said Moonshine “I’m Sailor Moon. These are my friends, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, and Chibi Moon, Sun, Neptune,”.

” We’re missing Tuxedo Mask,” said Venus ‘he had to baby-sit”; Tuxedo Mask was Moonshine’s boyfriend, Azrael.

” I see,” said the driver taking fares.

Ashan chuckled “there you go, this is for the twins and me”.

” How old are they?” he asked, indicating the twins.

” Over sixteen,” said Ashan paying for them all.

” Ok,” said the driver.

Ashan nodded and took a seat near the twins, so he could talk to them. His little sister, Venus was sensible though, which was why he didn’t mind her running around with her friends and calling herself ‘Sailor Venus’, with her group of girlfriends called

the ‘Sailor Scouts’, the scouts didn’t think that they were superheroes, they were just a group of girls who loved Sailor Moon they knew their limits and stuck to them.

” So, what do you think of the Doctor?” Merlyn asked Ashan.

”is that really him?” he asked.

” Uh, huh,” said Merlyn.

” What’s he doing here then?”

”Same way Tina did I’d imagine, I think he’s lost,” said Rastalin thoughtfully looking out of the window, Saris 4 was finally falling into darkness as the long twilight of summer on Saris 4 came to an end.

” He is different somehow to what I’d expected, and he is alone,” Merlyn said “diminished, lost, even. He blazes with life, but there is a darkness there, something bad has happened to him”.

” You noticed that, too, huh?” Rastalin asked.

” Yeah,” said Merlyn.

” Maybe he’s sick,” said Rastalin.

” Hmm maybe, he barely ever travels alone” Merlyn continued “but he is alone, so alone”.

” Yeah,” said Rastalin “he is, isn’t he? I wonder what happened to him and his companions”.

” Guess we won’t know,” said Ashan he eyed the twins “you two Ok?”

” We’re fine,” said Merlyn “been ages though since we played Goofy Golf though”.

” Ok,” said Ashan “let’s hit the course and beat the Sailor Scouts”.

” Ok,” said Merlyn.

Tina and the Doctor were sitting together in a café after separating from Casamir and Serena who had remained where they were.

Saris 4 was finally getting dark as the long twilight of summer on Saris 4 carried on for ages, Tina who’d spent a lot of time in Australia often found Twilight something of a novelty, seeing Australia didn’t really get twilight, not like England which Tina knew the 

Doctor loved; the Doctor even sounded British! And very upper-class well educated British at that, she sounded Australian.

Knowing this Tina had bought him to this Old English style teahouse that she had found a day earlier while shopping, she thought he would like it here, and she had been correct in her reasoning.

He was sitting with her quite comfortably now, sipping his tea and looking like he frequented here all the time.

” How you find this place?” he asked her.

” Christmas shopping,” Tina said, “Serena and I stopped here for some Devonshire Teas; I thought you would like it here”.

He asked, “why do I get the impression you all know more about me than I do myself?”

” You've always been the Quintessal English gentleman! But what did happen to you?” Tina asked then “you seem lost, diminished somehow”.

He shrugged “I hadn’t noticed, well not lately at least, I had an accident and was stranded on Earth for quite some time, I suffered a form of amnesia, I think I am getting my memories back slowly, but it seems something of a slow process, and there are still 

gaps I can’t seem to remember what was in them, I am still something of a void, it seems in some places”.

”Gee,” said Tina ‘ that’s rough” she paused “I do know the feeling though; more than you realize, some of my memory is gone too, when we first stumbled out of my TARDIS, years ago we were near death. I can’t remember why I still can’t remember how we got  
here”.

” You don’t?”

” No,” she said, “but you seem almost lost”.

He shrugged and looked at the menu “stuff happens” he regarded her then “tell me more about the Xanaduens”.

Tina said, “where do you want me to start?”

”Rastalin and Merlyn,” he said, “how long have you known?”

” About them been like us?” she asked.

” Yes”.

” For a while”.

” Did they know?”

” Not at first Casamir kept it quiet he, as secretive about their differences as he is of his own, I found out by accident”.

” How?”

” Merlyn, he was helping me with my ship, I often borrow him as his interfacing talents help me repair it. He got exposed to some alien computer virus that had gotten into the systems. Seeing he was linked to the ship at the time, he reacted to it violently. I 

caught him as he fell unconscious into my arms, which are when I realized that instead of one pulse, he had two like me. Thinking he might have gotten altered somehow, I bundled him into the Tardis medical lab and ran a few tests and a scan and found to me

surprise that Merlyn’s body matched my own, two hearts, a double pulse, lower body temperature, respiratory bypass system, Artron energy and orange-red blood. However, that’s normal for a Dorenganza, the blood that is, I was stunned, all this mixed

up with typical Dorenganza characteristics, shapeshifting powers, and the like. That is when I realized that Merlyn was no ordinary Dorenganza.”

” Did he even know?”

” Not as such, he always knew that he was ‘different’ somehow, but he didn’t know how different, they thought they were M gene carriers. Casamir kept the truth from them the same reason he has kept his Star-Dragon identity a secret. That is 

just Casamir” she paused “Merlyn was just as stunned and surprised as I was when he realized this. They had no idea, they just thought it was because they were M gene carriers” she paused and then continued “he looked up at me then and asked ‘how can I be 

like you? He was actually a little distressed; it had taken him completely by surprise and had shaken what he had always believed about him and Rastalin”.

” So, it is both? Not just one?”

” Doctor their twins! Near identical twins even! Of course, it’s both! Rastalin doesn’t seem to have Merlyn’s grasp on Time and all that though of if he does, he is just too impatient to really bother with it, which is more likely the case, Rastalin’s the 

restless one, a man of action, Merlyn’s more introspective. They are as different as night and day when it comes to their personalities, as two brothers can be! They are both powerful and very distinct personalities, though; it is easy to tell them apart once you 

get to know them better. Merlyn is a lot like you, prefer to talk his way out of things; Rast is more like me, more action orientated. They complement each other rather nicely actually, which is how Casamir has intended them to be”.

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully “do you see yourself as a Champion of this dimension or of this world you now call your own?”

Tina looked thoughtful than replied “at this present time, there are only two Timelords here, you and me. Rastalin and Merlyn aren’t really Timelords yet, but they are Gallifreyan, I am not saying there aren’t any others here maybe there is I have 

just never met them. I am sure Salmarian, who was my husband, is dead. In many ways, I have ‘rooted’ myself here. To this dimension and galaxy, I regenerated here, and the twins were born here. But as too been a champion of this place, I’m not sure the 

Dorenganza are the true, Guardians and Champions of this universe why do you ask?”

He looked down for a moment and then said “just some recent experiences have left me thinking that’s all. I was wondering if you felt the same way an ‘Elemental Champion’ so to speak”.

” Elemental Champion” she chuckled “that’s a good one, you want to see elementals you should see the Dorenganza in their raw unchanged form. Then you will see Elementals, although I’m not sure about Rast and Merlyn due to their mixed blood. I have 

never actually seen them in any other form than how they look now. Dorenganza chose a form they are comfortable with and stick with it. It becomes their own.”

He nodded “are you a citizen here?”

” Uh huh,” she said, “I found myself here when I regenerated here. I am a Xanaduen citizen and an Australian citizen. But now my destiny is now entwined with Casamir’s and the twins, so yes I am something of an ‘Elemental

Champion’ as you so quaintly put it.”

” Not I, someone else put it that way” he replied vaguely than he turned back to her “how well do you know Rastalin and Merlyn?”

” Pretty well,” she said, “I guess I’m kind of like a big sister to them, why?”

” How alike are they to you and me?”

Tina said “I hardly know you! And I get the impression you don’t fully know yourself anymore! Rough Regen huh? The number of times you’ve been through it though you’d think you’d be an old hand at it by now! But I do know myself, and I know them fairly

well as well. I’ve known them since they were equivalent to five or six. Their Dorenganza through and through though, they are a deadly combination those two, part of a supremely powerful and shape-shifting race and part Gallifreyan, they are Children of 

Destiny I’d say”.

He nodded “I see “.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goofy Golf, Jedaini Style! Fireworks, Cute scene between Tina and the Doctor and socializing

Meanwhile ‘Children of Destiny’ or not Merlyn and Rastalin were far too involved in playing mini-golf to really think about things like that or whether they were ‘Children of Destiny’ or not, the biggest problem concerning them right at this moment was 

keeping their two-point lead on the ‘Sailor Scouts’.

Merlyn and Rastalin were currently standing together outside a course, which had an automated windmill and were trying to decide the best-putting strategy.

” It is all a matter of timing Rast!” Merlyn insisted to his twin.

” Well yours Is clearly far better than mine” Rastalin moaned as Merlyn had put a Hole in One and Rastalin had missed and hit the windmill instead.

Merlyn chuckled “it is all a matter of physics; you need to use a certain strategy to get it right”.

” You were always better at Science!” Rastalin groaned as Merlyn got another excellent shot and Rastalin just missed.

Merlyn chuckled and said, “time on your heartsbeat that may help”.

Rastalin said, “Is that so?”

” Yeah,” said Merlyn “concentrate and hear and feel the beat of your hearts”.

Rastalin said “you know I have never actually been comfortable with that, and it still gives the wellies when I do that! Listen to my double heartbeat”.

” Do you think I am?” Merlyn asked.

” You accept it more easily” he remarked.

Merlyn said, “we have both found it hard to adjust too; it marks us out as ‘different’. Gee even Celeste doesn’t know about that. She just assumes I have the M gene, it’s scary. I have never slept with her, and I worry about the day that I do”.

” You have never slept with her?”

” No, have you ever with Anastasia?”

” No,” he said “probably for the same reasons” he aimed and put the ball but cursed as it hit the windmill again.

” Focus” Merlyn advised, “tune into your hearts”.

” Its best of three,” said Rastalin as Merlyn got yet another perfect result.

” You are damned good!” Rastalin remarked.

” Thanks”.

Rastalin said, “but then you've always been good with stuff like that, like the Doctor, that’s a thought! You don’t think that one of our parents is a Timelord, do you?”

” That is probably why I have been trained as a Consular and you a Guardian” Merlyn said, “and as to that…Hmm, that is worth considering!”

Ashan came up and asked, “how you go?”

” I keep missing it!” Rastalin complained.

Ashan looked at their course and said “it’s like Pool, you have to putt a certain way, here I’ll show you” he handed them each a drink and lifted up his putt and hit the ball it rolled through the windmill into the hole “you have to do it a certain way”.

” Told you it was physics,” Merlyn said.

Rastalin wasn’t listening as he had focused his attention on his heartbeats, it still unnerved him somewhat to hear that double beat, but he knew that both hearts were fully functional and that there was nothing wrong with him he was just different but it 

annoyed him.

” Rast?” Ashan asked “ you Ok mate?” as he noticed that Rastalin seemed distracted which in a way wasn’t unusual for a Jedai, Ashan himself often paused before putting, using his Force trained senses to help him attune to the court and try to anticipate the

shot before he took it.

” He’s okay,” said Merlyn “try to putt”.

Rastalin nodded and doing so managed to get it through and into the hole “yes!”

** Try to attune your putting in with your hearts ** Merlyn said telepathically.

** Seems to work, you know I have never gotten used to my double beat and I never will. Even though I know, I am not a freak or a mutant or defective that my double rhythm is normal for me **.

** Me too **.

” Whose turn Is it to putt?” Ashan asked.

” Yours, I believe,” said Merlyn.

Ashan paused and looked over and tried to anticipate the shot with the Force than lined up his putt with the ball and putted it shot through the windmill but just missed the hole “hmm physics doesn’t always work though, nor the Force, I didn’t anticipate the

slight shift in the wind, what is your secret?”

” Heartbeats?” Merlyn replied, “and Force attunement, time you’re putting on your heartbeat”.

Ashan looked thoughtful “interesting theory, how do I do that?”

” Focus on your hearts err heartbeat and time it to that,” said Merlyn.

Ashan nodded and concentrated using Jedai training to help him, but, he just missed the hole again “looks like I need more practice” he remarked but then he noticed that neither twin was listening anymore.

”Quinawah, Tilanthalas?” he asked.

Merlyn held up a hand and said, ‘feel that?”

” Feel what?”

” A disturbance in the Force” Merlyn replied.

Ashan shook his head “I felt nothing, granted I wasn’t actually taking much notice though, but you might have just imagined it”.

” You didn’t,” said Rastalin.

” No,” said Ashan “I’m a full Knight remember? I admit I am not as Force Sensitive as you two so that the reason. But I think I would have felt a disturbance in the Force regardless and I didn’t. Don’t forget I’m a Jedai too”.

The twins looked at each other in silent understanding “we have to go to the Doctor” Merlyn declared “maybe it wasn’t just the Force we felt after all”.

Rastalin said “what are you suggesting?” then it occurred to him “Time? We felt Time?”

” Perhaps a disturbance in Time?”

Ashan said “or maybe you didn’t feel anything at all!” he shook his head “come on let's play a bit more we are ahead of the Scouts”.

”We could still beat you,” said Sailor Uranus coming over the oldest of the ‘Scouts’ at 16 almost 17 she was a tall, well-built athletic girl who had gotten the ‘Scouts’ out of more scrapes than any of the others.

Wanna bet on that?” Ashan challenged, he liked Sailor Uranus if Serillia hadn’t been his intended, she would have been the one he’d had ended up with.

” I bet I could beat you one on one” she teased.

” You think so?” he asked, “I am a Jedi, remember?”

” Yeah,” she said.

Ashan grinned suddenly looking younger than his 19 or 20 years (equivalent) “we’ll try it then, after Christmas, you and me”.

” You’re on!” she said, shaking hands with the tall Jedai Knight.

” 3 in one! Three in one!” Sailor Mars said, jumping up and down in excitement.

” Wow!” said Venus “how’d you do that, Mars?”

Sailor Mercury spoke then “it’s Science! Venus, I’ll show you”.

” Really?” Venus asked.

Mercury nodded and lined up her putt “see it works on how you put the ball and cause and effects” she hit the ball with her putt.

” See!” she said as she got a Hole in One.

” Cool!” 

Merlyn grinned and said, “nice shot”.

Sailor Mercury beamed prettily, she had something of a crush on Merlyn, although; she knew he was out of bounds especially considering he was something like 40 years older than her and a Jedi Knight ´thanks Merlyn” she said.

They continued walking and putting” say anyone wants a drink or something, the fireworks will be on soon,” Rastalin asked the ‘Scouts’.

” Good idea,” said several of them.

Tina and the Doctor, along with the rest of the café customers, had moved out onto the balcony to watch the Christmas Eve fireworks.

They were both in high spirits, and neither of them could help but be caught up in the general good cheer feeling around the place.

” We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year” both Tina and the Doctor sang as they joined the buzzing crowd.

” Uh, what year will it be?” the Doctor asked Tina.

” 2946” she replied.

” the 30th century?” he asked.

” Uh huh!” she replied, spreading her arms wide and said, “behold the bright, golden future of Mankind well at least in this dimension”.

” You like humans, don’t you?” he asked her.

” Yes, but so do you” she replied “we look enough like them to pass easily amongst them, although I have spent the years here mainly in Xanadu. I live in Xanadu, I like Xanadu”.

” Xanadu?”

”It’s what the Dorenganza call their world, it’s a planar realm rather than a planet, Casamir said when they first settled there, they call it Xanadu as in ‘In Xanadu, did Kublai Khan”.

” A royal pleasure-dome decree” he finished “interesting”.

”They are an interesting race,” said Tina with a smile, “but they have long been Wanderers and Travellers much like Timelords, their known as the Gypsies of the Universe, Xanadu isn’t their home world if they ever had one I think they lost it long ago. They often

describe themselves as living in The Empty Places between Stars”.

” Who the humans or the Xanaduens?”

” Both,” she said, “stick around for a while Doc, and you’ll learn more about this race of plane hopping, truly cosmic race”.

” I’ll do that,” he said then “besides, you could all probably do with some help”.

” Yeah” Tina taking his hand, Tina hadn’t been around another person of her own race like herself for over 90 years, and she found she had missed the company.

Merlyn and Rastalin were the only two Gallifreyans here, and they were both still kids, and besides, they were even more alien than her. The Doctor, however, was another story in many ways he reminded her of Salmarian, her lost love, she had just drunk too 

much, but now she didn’t care.

The Doctor accepted Tina’s hand without question, besides, it kept them together in the crowd, Tina just needed some reliable contact with someone else. 

Tina was like him; he knew that two people lost in a galaxy that had seemed to have gotten bigger than either of them. 

He was lost in a dimension not his own and Tina was the same although she had come to call this place home and he envied her for that, Tina in many ways had what he no longer did.

Tina smiled at him, she was attractive, with her red curly hair and blue, green eyes, with fair, freckled skin, and he was not so detached to not notice that about her.

” Come on, let's go watch the fireworks!” Tina enthused carried away by the festive atmosphere, pulling him through the milling crowds.

He followed her, trusting her knowledge of this place over his own, this was Tina’s turf, not his.

” I know just the place!” said Tina pulling the Doctor after her, “it is on a hill, manmade of course. Some monuments to some space captain or something, but it’s a great vantage point!”

” Very well,” he said, following her.

She led him through the milling crowd and pointed out the mound and pulled him up after her and then laughed as she realized that it wasn’t only her and the Doctor was here.

They both smiled and waved as Merlyn, Rastalin, Celeste, Anastasia, Ashan, Serillia and a group of girls between the ages of about 10 – 17 or so joined them.

” The ‘Sailor Scouts’” Tina said.

” What?”

” Don’t matter?” Tina said.

” Hi,” Tina,” said Merlyn.

” Who won?” she asked.

” We did,” said Ashan.

” Good,” she said.

” We have a rematch though,” said one girl whom Tina recognized as ‘Sailor Uranus’.

“No doubt,” said Tina “guys, this is the Doctor”.

The Doctor then found himself under the scrutiny of various pairs of eyes and felt self-conscious as he adjusted his collar.

” Cool!” said ‘Sailor Venus’.

” The Doctor!” echoed several of the ‘Scouts’ and some of the Adepts.

” You mean you’re really that guy who travels through Time and Space?” ‘Sailor Uranus’ asked, “and saves worlds?”

” Yes” he replied, “I suppose I am”.

” Double cool!” said Venus.

” What you are doing here then?” asked ‘Sailor Mars’ she was a tall, dark haired girl who looked around fourteen.

” I uh ended up here somehow” he replied.

” You don’t just ‘end up’ somewhere!” said ‘Sailor Venus’.

” Actually, young lady, in this case, I have ‘just ended up here’ he replied.

” By yourself?” ‘Sailor Moon’ asked.

” Yes”.

” Where're your companions?” she asked, “you always have companions”.

** You should leave it at that ** Merlyn advised ‘Sailor Moon’ telepathically.

Ok,” she said then “wow!” as the fireworks display started, she took ‘Sailor Chibi Moon’s’ hand and watched in silence.

Tina smiled at the Doctor, who smiled back at her awkwardly.

Merlyn put his arms around Celeste who leaned her head on his shoulder, the truth was Merlyn still wasn’t sure how he felt about her, whether it was love or he just felt their Force bond they both knew they shared.

He guessed he was just still too young to know it yet, he had always wondered at that but as he became more aware of such things and so did she as they both entered adulthood, was it because he was possibly half Timelord?

Celeste smiled up at him and said: “you know you always had the weirdest heartbeat”.

” What do you mean?”

” It just sounds strange that’s all,” she said, “probably because you’re half Darksider or something it’s almost like you have a heart as wide as your chest”.

Merlyn put an arm around her “maybe I do” he said.

She chuckled “yeah maybe you do, it’s probably more likely that your half Darksider”.

” Hmm yes,” he said, “how about if I’m half something else, though?”

She said “I don’t mind it really, truth is I find it more comforting than alarming” she sat up “it just reminded me though, that you are different to a ‘normal’ Dorenganza though, half Darksider, half Lightsider”.

” Hmm yes, but what if I am half something else?” he repeated.

She shrugged “you and Rast are orphans but could be Half Alien,” she said “actually it does make more sense in a way. You are supposed to be a Star dragon, but you couldn’t become one because you are of mixed heritage, you even have the powers!”

” Yeah,” said Merlyn.

She snuggled into him “you’re the best!”

” Do you think?”

” Yeah,” she said as the fireworks went off above him “you know you feel different in the Force as well”.

” I do?”

” Yeah it is like you are genuinely alien at times. You glow so brightly at times. You have the usual Dorenganza elusiveness, but sometimes you shine so brightly it hurts to look at you! I noticed that you have an energy that flows all around you. Serena

says it is Time itself which explains your powers and also adds to the theory that you are meant to be a Star-Dragon but couldn’t manage it for some reason, that some of us are infinitely powerful due to that”.

” I’m a Timelord I think, but one unique to this universe and this dimension,” he said.

” Like Tina?”

” Mm perhaps not entirely like Tina, but similar I think, I am probably this dimension version to one”.

” You know that makes sense,” she said, ‘and to top it all off your Jedi trained”.

” Deadly combo,” he said, kissing her gently.

” Speaking of deadly combos,” she said indicating Rastalin “now that’s a deadly combo”.

” A milkshake and a Chilli dog?” Anastasia asked.

Merlyn laughed and said “Hmm yes indeed” he smiled “just as well we sleep in separate rooms” Celeste giggled.

Merlyn said, ‘don’t worry, I am sure that Ana is quite safe”.

” Do you think her and Rastalin have, you know?”

” Done the Wild Thing?” he asked.  
” Yeah,” she said.

”No they haven’t,” he said, “one If he had Rastalin would have told me, we’re twins we don’t have too many secrets from each other and two I’d think we’d know, due to the bond between us four”.

” You think so?”

” Uh, huh,” he said.

” Why would Rast tell you?” she asked.

” We are best friends, rivals, brothers and twins. Rastalin would want to share something like that with me, he wouldn’t go into full details, but he would tell me if he had. Like most brothers, we have a good-natured rivalry going between us, especially when it

comes to girls, Rastalin would have told me if he had”.

” Would you?”

Merlyn said “probably, Rastalin and I don’t tend to keep too many secrets from each other. We wouldn’t go into full details, but we would tell each other stuff like that. It is what siblings do, I am sure you would do the same and so would your sister” as a 

gorgeous spray of light went across the skies “you can’t tell me you would keep something like that a secret?”

” I guess not,” she said.

” Yeah,” Merlyn said, kissing her again.

” Those fireworks are pretty cool, aren’t they?” Celeste asked a few moments later.

” Yeah” Merlyn agreed although he seemed distracted though and Celeste followed his gaze as the entire band of Leaders walked past together obviously in deep conversation with one another and all looking quite sombre.

” Gee I wonder what’s with them.” Rastalin said coming over followed by the Doctor and Tina all of them holding ice-creams (yes even the Doctor! had a vanilla ice-cream!).

” Something’s up,” said Tina licking her ice-cream.

” Who are they?” the Doctor asked then as he hadn’t met the Xanadu Leaders yet.

” The Leaders” Merlyn replied.  
” Pardon?” the Doctor asked, looking warily at his ice-cream as it seemed in danger of falling apart.

” The Xanadu Leaders” Ashan replied.

” Aren’t the Jedai the Leaders here?” he asked then clearly confused.

” Us! Goodness, Gracious no!’ Ashan said no “although; two of us are High Admirals Zinz and Senoran are also both Jedi most of the Leaders are just normal Xanaduens, we’re all Equals like Casamir”.

” Oh,” said the Doctor “so they're the Leaders and not you?”

” Hardly!”

” They look awfully solemn” observed the Doctor “something must be up”.

” Several something’s I’d say,” said Ashan “that group contains some of the most powerful folk in the universe. The Rulers of Xanadu”.

” I really thought you Jedai were in charge,” he said.

” We’re not,” said Ashan “they are” he indicated the Leaders.

Tina said, “yeah and it is all of them as well”.

” So, it should be them I should be talking to them?” the Doctor asked.

” Stick with us equals,” said Ashan “the Leaders are generally too caught up in other problems to notice us Equals. Therefore, the Equals Council was formed. Casamir is Head of that and has as much power as any of the Leaders as soon as I am able, I am going

to nominate myself to become part of the Equals Council, I am old enough now to become a Council Junior”.

” You can do that?” he asked.

”Yeah once your 18 or 100 which is more the case you can be part of the Council as a junior member, I am 100, you’re considered an adult once you turn 100”.

” Oh,” said the Doctor, Ashan looked no older than 19 or 20 years.

” Stick with us Equals Doctor” Tina advised, “you can do better there, with us, because I think the Leaders don’t really know just how important we really are”.

” They don’t,” said Ashan quietly, to himself as the fireworks crackled overhead.

” Why?” the Doctor asked.

” Just the way it is Doctor,” said Ashan.

The Doctor nodded sage-like and said, “usually the way I have found” he murmured “it is the people who do the most that get ignored”.

” Oh, it’s not like that,” said Ashan “it is just that the Leaders are kept so busy they tend to forget the rest of us”.

Tina said, “it just happens that’s all, stick with us Doc you would do better”.

” Ok,” he said, “I will remember that”.

Tina sat down again and said, “come on lots more fireworks to see” she indicated the ice-creams “thanks for the ice-creams guys”.

” No problem,” said Merlyn “we could go the Funfair after it is open all night”.

” a funfair?” the Doctor asked suddenly interested “I like funfairs”.

” It’s down on the jetty,” Merlyn said “Ferris Wheel, Clowns, Fairy Floss that type of thing”.

” Don’t you guys want some sleep?” Ashan asked, “I was thinking of heading back to the Xanadu once this was over to get some sleep”.

” We’ll only stay for a couple of hours,” Rastalin said that was one thing that he and Merlyn had over their Jedi friends they never needed much sleep, Rastalin had never understood why.

” We’ll stay with them,” said Tina quietly to Ashan.

”Ok,” said Ashan “just make sure they get some sleep eventually though”.

Tina chuckled and said, “we will”.

”Thanks,” said Ashan.


	24. 25 December 2945- Saris 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, Tina and the Twins all take some time out to get to know each other.

A few minutes later, Tina, the Doctor and the twins walked down towards the Funfair together.  
  
The Doctor, strangely enough, seemed the most excited as he walked ahead eagerly.  
  
Tina laughed and said ‘slow down! We’ll get there quickly enough” she smiled at the twins.  
  
The Doctor turned then to the twins and said “you find you don’t need to sleep, do you?” he said to the twins.  
  
”No,” said Merlyn.  
  
”Two Hearts,” the Doctor said.  
  
”Truefully?” said Rastalin.  
  
”Uh huh never been one much for sleep myself,” the Doctor said, “you find neither is Tina”.  
  
”We’re not tired,” said Merlyn “not at all”.  
  
”Two hearts” the Doctor repeated “ lower body temperature, respiratory bypass system, Artron energy, and an ability to manipulate Time and Space and an ability to regenerate amongst other things, you two are like Tina and me, your Gallifreyan or at least  
  
half”.  
  
The twins shrugged, and Merlyn said ‘ perhaps but, we are also Dorenganza”.  
  
”That makes for quite a combination,” he said, “not to mention your ability of yours that you call the ‘ _Way_ ’.”  
  
”The Way exists Doctor,” Rastalin said, “it is all around us”.  
  
”You two are really into this religion, aren’t you?”  
  
”It is not a religion Doctor it is a philosophy and a Code to live by, it is who we both are, it is who we have always been” Rastalin continued “I can’t really expect you to fully understand it; this is not your dimension or universe. You have to be **_JEDAINI_** to  
  
understand it”.  
  
”no doubt,” said the Doctor. Realising he had come across two wills as strong as his own in **_these_** twins!  
  
”They’re not soldiers Doctor,” Tina said “their peacekeepers, Guardians, much like you and I are. The Order is meant for peace, not war. Even though they are probably the best damn fighters in this universe!”  
  
”We instead solve conflicts peacefully,” Rastalin said, “. However, we have been taught to defend ourselves and quite frankly are _bloody good_ at it!”  
  
Merlyn had stopped in front of the clowns and was observing them thoughtfully as if memorising their patterns.  
  
The Vendor said, “no Jedai Mind Tricks here lad”.  
  
”Wouldn’t think of it,” said Merlyn he handed over some money “I would like a turn though”.  
  
”Very well but no Jedai mind tricks,” he said suspiciously.  
  
”You have a problem with the Order?” Rastalin asked.  
  
The owner looked from Merlyn to Rastalin than back again “yeah we’re twins” Rastalin said, “never seen twins before?”  
  
”I have seen plenty of twins but not such a matched pair, your both Jedai?”.  
  
”Sure looks that way doesn’t it?” Rastalin asked, “We aren’t identical twins though, we’re Fraternal we just look alike, well mostly, we are both Knights, but we are as different as two brothers can be”.  
  
”I’m the quieter one,” said Merlyn trying his luck with the clowns.  
  
”I would like a go,” said the Doctor.  
  
The man looked him up and down, taking in his Edwardian and somewhat unusual appearance and then handed him some balls.  
  
Tina watched as Merlyn won a teddy bear.  
  
”Celeste would love this,” said Merlyn.  
  
Tina said “I’ll try to” as the Doctor also managed to win a fluffy toy.  
  
”I like funfairs,” said the Doctor “I went to Victorian one once, ever been to one of those?”  
  
”yes,” said Tina.  
  
”The late 19th century was quite advanced and is quite one of my favourite periods, there were a lot of things happening then, new ideas in science, it was an exciting time, quite my favourite era in fact, maybe I should take you all there one day” he mused.  
  
Tina chuckled and asked, “have you ever been to Early Australia?”  
  
The Doctor shook his head “not that I can remember. I have been to Australia though. “  
  
”I should take you there,” said Tina, ‘you and England! What do you find so fascinating about dreary old England?”  
  
The Doctor said, “I _like _England!”  
  
”Give me Australia over Englan _d anytime_! I mean have you ever seen or snorkelled the Great Barrier Reef in North Queensland? Or climbed Sydney Harbour Bridge? Or _watched_ the sunrise over Uluru? Or seen the Three Sisters? Or see the Fairy Penguins on  
  
Philip Island?”  
  
The Doctor said, “not sure if I have”.  
  
Tina said “first chance I get, I am _taking_ you to Australia! We’ll go to Taronga Zoo, the Western Plains Zoo, watch Sunrise over Uluru, cruise down the Hawkesbury River, Explore Sydney, and go to the Museums and the Art Gallery. And I am taking you to Bondi  
  
Beach and teaching you to surf!” the picture that formed in all of their minds of the Doctor surfing made them all crack up, at his expense, he looked at them all confused.  
  
The Doctor realising he had been the butt of some private joke between them all smiled and said: “very well, Tina”.  
  
”You’ll like it, Doc! And I am going to definitely get you onto a beach! A real **_beach_** with **_sand_ **and blue water and waves. We’re going to go boating around the Great Barrier Reef, and I am going to get you to go snorkelling!”  
  
”Sounds like fun,” said Rastalin “can we come?”  
  
”Yeah, there is plenty of room for us all in my **_TARDIS,_** ” Tina said, “Doc, I am going to show you _Australia_!”  
  
”Perhaps,” he said.  
  
”Australia’s cool,” said Merlyn pausing before a ‘ _Test your Strength’_ machine.  
  
”I would like a go,” he said to the vendor, the Doctor wondered what he had done to the teddy bear.  
  
”Sure thing lad,” he said, handing him the hammer.  
  
Merlyn stood in front bracing himself and hit the hammer as hard as he could; the light shot up and binged about half up.  
  
”Well done,” said the owner “wouldn’t have pegged someone with your build able to get it that far up”.  
  
”I’m stronger than I look!” Merlyn said as he received his prize.  
  
Rastalin tried and got it only slightly higher, he was somewhat more physically stronger than Merlyn was due to the fact he was a martial type Jedai.  
  
”You Jedai,” said the vendor with a smile as Tina tried and got it only slightly higher than an average human woman of her build, apparent age and fitness.  
  
”Well done,” the vendor said.  
  
Tina said “thanks”.  
  
”Would you like a go, sir?” he asked the Doctor who declined.  
  
”Very well then, have a Merry Christmas,” he said.  
  
They walked away, and Tina said “ where to now?” as she came back with ice-creams for them all, it was about 1 or 2 in the morning by now but Saris 4 never closed down.  
  
There were still a fair few people around, most people dropping by the funfair after clubbing.  
  
”Saris looks pretty doesn’t it?” Tina asked as they could see the Gas Giant that was Saris Prime in the sky, although it had dropped somewhat below the horizon by now.  
  
”I still find it hard to _believe_ that this is a moon” the Doctor remmarked.  
  
Saris Prime has four moons, 2 and 4 are inhabited, of the other two one is Forest not many people live there, and 1 is covered in Ice for most of the year” Tina explained.  
  
”What’s two like?” the Doctor asked, “this one is more like Earth”.  
  
”2 is also Earth-like, but it is very cold, much like Alaska, very beautiful though,” said Merlyn “I have only been there once, here I will show you”.  
  
”Pardon?’ the Doctor asked.  
  
Merlyn closed his eyes and focused on the nodes, unlike his twin, he could use the natural magical nodes of the planet he was on, he had learnt how to use that magic while on Earth. Granted he would never be the Sorcerer his twin was, but he had never  
  
really needed to be.  
  
Focusing on his hearts, he formed a simple illusion of Saris 2 out of his magic.  
  
”Extraordinary,” the Doctor said awed.  
  
Tina gave him a tea “Merlyn’s a decent magician”.  
  
”I’m Order of the Five” Merlyn said quietly.  
  
”So’s Rastalin, but his magic works differently to Merlyn’s, mine works similar to Merlyn’s. However, I am not that powerful either Bardic Magic isn’t, although I am what’s known as a _Spellsinger_. Rastalin is a powerful Mage in his own right, but they are both  
  
very different”.  
  
The Doctor was still fascinated by the Illusion “how did you do this? This ‘ _Way_ ’ you both seem to revere?”  
  
”No,” said Merlyn “that’s different, this is magic”.  
  
”Magic?” he asked.  
  
”It infuses this whole dimension, much like the Way does, and there are all different kinds. It is another form of energy, sometimes my magic works and Rastalin’s doesn’t and vice versa, the Way always works though”.  
  
”So magic exists in this galaxy?” the Doctor asked.  
  
”Very much so,” said Rastalin.  
  
The Doctor nodded, “I had spent a lot of time recently trying to re-establish the proper history of Earth. After it got split into multiple alternates. I thought I had done so, but then I end up here it tends to make me wonder where history diverged”.  
  
Tina said “Doctor this _isn’t_ your dimension, yes it is an alternate, but it is not **YOUR** Earth or mine for that matter. But it is an Earth, and I like it here. Here History got changed. This is another dimension, time and history got changed, but so did dimensions.  
  
This is another dimension totally independent of yours and mine. Gallifrey doesn’t exist here, the Dorenganza are the Timelords of this universe. This is _their_ dimension, their Earth and **their** Galaxy, their **World**. Merlyn and Rastalin and others like them are  
  
the true Guardians here, not you and I. I have been bound to this dimension because I first regenerated here. 96 years or so ago but Sal and I as far as we knew were the only Timelords here. But Merlyn and Rastalin are also Gallifreyan, it seems, like us, well  
  
at least half. So there must have been another, maybe there _still_ is.” She indicated the twins “they are the future, _they_ are the children of this dimension, they are the Timelords here. This is their galaxy, their world, and their dimension, not ours. They are  
  
bound here as well, but they are also a bridge to ours”.  
  
” _Twins of Destiny_ ,” said the Doctor.  
  
”Exactly,” said Tina ‘this is their world, not ours”.  
  
The Doctor followed Tina to the snack bar “no wonder you are so fond of them” he said.  
  
”They are my friends, and I am kind of like their big sister” she nodded and added, “yes I am fond of them, they are my Companions, and we both know that _every_ Timelord needs a Companion…The twins are mine.” she then smiled at him and said “ come on  
  
let's have our tea and then there’s a Ferris Wheel to go on ahead, let's go enjoy ourselves for once huh? Even Timelords need some time out occasionally”.  
  
”Ok very well,” he said as the twins beat Tina to the Ferris Wheel talking excitedly.  
  
  


  


[1] Uluru is the proper name to Ayers Rock in Australia, I kind of prefer it over Ayers Rock.


	25. 28th December 2945-Saris 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlyn has a bit of an accident.

###  _ **Merlyn** **’s Firesongs Journal** _

_Hi, there to whoever reads this, Merlyn Firesong here, Senior Jedai Knight Padawan and would be Journaller.  
_   
_On a note in deference to High Admiral Zininza’s entry, I would like to say, Yeah I have to agree with him on certain things about CAW treatment of us on them thinking we are expendable, they don’t feel like trying to find out about the T’ron and thus send  
  
the only race that can **off-planet!  
**_   
_Sometimes I don’t understand how Primes think meaning people from the Prime Material Plane that is just about everyone. I’m a native of the Planes, so that makes me a Planar.  
_   
_Personally, I don’t agree with CAW’s reasoning we’re probably the only race who knows anything about the T’ron! We weren’t doing any harm, and we know who we are dealing with here, but noone would listen to me I’m just another Equal.  
_   
_Noone ever listens to us Equals! Most of the world doesn’t even know we exist! We’re like workers in a mailroom or something virtually invisible; the Equals are the workers, the Leaders the Managers, probably because they are more visible.  
_   
_The Leaders have ruled Xanadu for time immemorial, and it has always been thus. Still, sometimes I wish someone would notice us occasionally! It would be nice.  
_   
_However, I suppose as an Equal, I have my place. Adept Knight or not.  
_   
_Currently, we are on Saris 4 and have been for several days enjoying the holiday season.  
  
It is now the three days between Christmas and New Year’s all is quiet, the presents are unwrapped, we’re eating the leftovers from Christmas dinner that sort of thing.  
_   
_I have always felt that there is a sort of magic between those three days of another kind,  
_   
_The old year has nearly passed and the New Year not yet began, magic and the world are in a kind of transitory zone.  
_   
_I would just love to explain this all to the Doctor, but it is somewhat hard to explain it to someone who is not native to this world and this universe.  
  
Tina would understand, but then she regenerated here and has lived amongst us for years; Tina is one of us now I feel, but the Doctor isn’t.  
_   
_The Doctor? You ask. Yes, **That** **Doctor**! Intrepid adventurer, space hero, Defender of Earth, Blue Police Box and all!  
_   
_He’s somewhat lost it seems, it’s either that or we’re bought him here somehow all I know is that he is here and that he is real.  
_   
_It is not a well-known fact, and it is one we keep well under wraps but, we Dorenganza can alter reality, we can change reality just by willing it, and it is not only just a power unique to the Star-Dragons we can all do it, but we can also bring people and  
  
objects through Time and across dimensions.  
_   
_We can alter reality, change things, people, and their memories just by will .  
_   
_This is why I think the Doctors here, one ,maybe several of us have bought him and here he is, by himself with no companions and apparently, it seems to be missing some of his memories. But I don’t think that is our doing.  
_   
_There’s a setback to this though, for although we have the power, so do the T’ron, they can do it too and unlike us, the Dorenganza they aren’t quite so shy on using that ability.  
_   
_Even me, half Gallifreyan that I possibly am, have that power as Tina said once, We are a deadly combination, possibly half Gallifreyan, half Dorenganza which often makes me wonder just who our parents were?  
_   
_Rastalin and I have not yet reached adulthood, I don’t think we have the Dorenganza immortality, and if we are half Gallifreyan we would probably regenerate, but, it also makes me wonder just what we will become.  
_   
_We have been bought up Dorenganza, that is what we consider ourselves we have all the Dorenganza abilities, but, we also have two hearts, a respiratory bypass system, slightly lower body temperature, orange-red blood (although oddly enough that is  
  
pretty normal for a Dorenganza, it has a bit of a glow too) , and a knack for getting into trouble and attracting trouble, the Timelord Curse Tina likes to call it.   
_   
_Tina also says we have Timelords eyes and we have the same effect on people that she and the Doctor have, not to mention a perchance for Science and familiarity with time and can feel the Turn of the Universe (whatever that means).  
  
Time, it does not touch us; we walk through it as they do.  
_   
_We are also Jedai trained! No wonder Tina wants us as her companions! Who wouldn’t? Geez if I was in her position so would I!  
_   
_But, I am getting off the point, the Tron and CAW’s attitude towards us.  
_   
_I can’t understand, maybe it is because I am not a Leader, why send the only race who could probably save them off-planet?  
_   
_Their excuse, according to rumour, is that they thought we were too much trouble to have around with an invasion going on.  
_   
_I don’t know what the full story is but from what I can discern from rumour is that CAW basically told the Xanaduens to leave and not come back until after the war! How silly is that?  
_   
_We are the only race the T’ron fear, the only race who knows who they are, they are our ancient enemies and are basically the same as us, they are also shapeshifters, virtually immortal and Masters of Bio-Technology, and they are our Equals and our  
  
opposites.  
_   
_Casamir hasn’t told Rast and me a lot about the T’ron, but he has told us enough to know that they will destroy Earth if we can’t help them somehow. But the question is, how?_

_Looking out of the window of my quarters on ‘ **Xanadu** ’ I find myself wondering this and wondering if we can save Earth?  
_   
_We are supposed to be the Champions of the Universe and of Earth, much like the Time Lords are in the Doctors dimension, or was it were? Something tells me something’s gone very wrong there.  
_   
_But can we? Even we? Save the Earth from the fate that awaits her, if we can’t find a way back to help her?  
_   
_Casamir says I am way to maudlin at times, he is probably right, but this is me, he has shaped me into whom I am today.  
_   
_I’m possibly part Gallifreyan, part Dorenganza so what type of person will the sum of my mixed parts become? How many paths do I now have to walk until I find my true destiny? And do I really need too?  
_   
_They say that when you become a Jedai, **you walk the Path of the Way That who you were once no longer matters because although you can never lose your past, you can leave it behind because your history is what shapes who you are**.  
_   
_I am a Senior Jedai Apprentice , just off my trials, I should know where I am going, which path I will follow, and I thought I did a few months ago, but, now I am not so sure anymore. Maybe it is because of this war or something else, but I am no longer sure  
  
of anything anymore._

_Signing Off- Merlyn Firesong 28/12/ 2945._

“What have we got,” Dr Grace Aston asked the emergency crew as they pushed two stretchers into the hospital on the night of 28th December 2945.  
  
”First patient is a human girl of about 11 years of age, suffering it appears from only minor bruising, burns, contusions and a concussion, the other is more serious, adolescent Dorenganza male of physically around 17 or 18 years of age, meaning he’s  
  
probably about 80 or 90 though, shot once in the heart with an energy weapon at reasonably close range. He has suffered both shrapnel wounds and cuts, possibly internal damage other than the heart, is currently unconscious, possibly comatose.”  
  
” _**How**_ is he even _still_ alive!?” Dr Aston asked.  
  
”He is critically wounded if he doesn’t get proper attention, and soon, he still may die. He is fibrillating badly, and we keep getting a double read on the heart, and he has got the weirdest scan results”.  
  
”Dorenganza are a somewhat enigmatic race,” Dr Aston said “we really don’t know an awful lot about them. We don’t get many here, are you _**sure**_ he is Dorenganza?” as they pushed him into Emergency.  
  
“He’s Dorenganza alright, he shows up as one, and he has got the antennae” she was told.  
  
”Ok,” she said as she caught sight of the patient, sighting his long strawberry blonde hair and unlined youthful face, he was only a teenager!  
  
”How on earth did he get shot?” she asked, opening his bloodied shirt, definitely a shot to the heart, his blood was a bright orange-red colour, but that was as far as she knew was relatively standard for a Dorenganza it also had a faint glow.  
  
”He was found lying on top of the girl; I figured he was trying to shield her from the shooter. There was a dead woman near the scene as well. The lad looks like he jumped on top of her, knocking her to the ground, thus saving her”.  
  
”Body temp is way down!” a nurse reported “he is starting to bleed again and I am getting some extraordinary readings from his heart! I think we’re going to lose him if we don’t do something **_immediately!_** ”  
  
Dr Aston forgot all else then and went to work on the patient “come on your only a kid! Try to stabilize his heart! If we can do that we might just be able to save him!”  
  
”I am still getting that double read,” another doctor said, “and a double pulse!”  
  
”Get me an image immediately!” she commanded “and try to stabilize him! For the love of …. He’s **_only_ **a kid!”  
  
”Could it be possible he has two?” another asked.

“Two, what?” one asked.  
  
“Hearts?” she replied.  
  
”He’s Dorenganza! Look we mightn’t know that much about them, but I know they only have one!” she said.  
  
”Well, I am definitely getting a second reading here,” said Dr Dupre “where is that imager?”  
  
”He _can’t_ have two!” said Dr Aston “I’ve _treated_ Dorenganza! They only have **one**! it's on the opposite side of ours though so it is possible that it missed a critical part”  
  
”Well, I’m getting two! They are, it appears both functional, and both interdependent, very intriguing I must say! Take the machine off him!” the patient groaned and convulsed.  
  
” **Now**!” said Dupre “we’ll kill him!”  
  
Dr Aston suddenly felt a surprisingly secure grip on her hand and looked down to find the most startling and unusual silver-blue eyes, shining with pain looking at her, she gasped.  
  
” _Do…..as …he…says_!” the patient gasped out wincing “ _you’re…hurting… me!!_ ”  
  
”He’s ** _conscious_**!” she gasped “relax”.  
  
” _Do…as…he says_!” the patient repeated “ _Argh! Now! I…got... two... hearts..._ _only half_ ” his words were lost to her in a gasp of pain “ _n...Need to g...go_ _into Healing Trance, it's how I survived, am Adept_!” he lapsed into unconsciousness again with a final 

shudder and lay still, the scanner went quiet.  
  
”Oh, no, God! Please, oh, no!!!” Dr Aston groaned, she hated losing patients, especially when they were eighteen-year-old kids.  
  
Dr Dupre leaned over “he’s not dead….” As suddenly the scanners lit up again, with a steady heartbeat.  
  
”I am still getting some peculiar readings, but, his heart seems to have stabilised, and his temp is rising again. His heart, whether one or two are steady” a nurse said “I think he is healing _himself_! I think he has gone into a healing trance, he’s a Jedaini! he   
  
reads like one of them, he’s got that extra something they all have, they can do that, but he seems to have stabilised himself and is healing himself, he is not going to die after all! He’s still seriously wounded but no longer critical!”  
  
”Ok,” Dr Aston said, “do some blood work on him, get him some glucose, treat his other wounds and monitor that heart and put him into recovery for observation”.  
  
” _Hearts_ ,” Dr Dupre said correcting her, he picked up an x-ray and held it up for them all to see “he has two”.

“But how can he have _two_?” Dr Aston asked Dupre later once the patient had been treated and moved to recovery “he’s _Dorenganza_!” as she looked at the image bemused.  
  
Dr Dupre shrugged, although it was quite apparent on the X-ray that it was no double image, he really did have two, one on each side.  
  
”Dorenganza are shapeshifters,” he said, “that may be the reason”.  
  
Aston shook her head “no, it isn’t. It _can’t_ be. It is on the opposite side of ours but they definitely only have the one”.  
  
”Could be a birth defect I spose or a mutation of some sort, we didn’t check him for the ‘ **M** ’ gene after all. But even if they are a birth defect, it’s not really a defect, both are fully functional and interdependent. I don’t think it is a shapeshifting whim of any  
  
sort though. The scans and evidence suggest that he was born like that. It is not only his cardio-vascular system, though. I don’t think he is fully Dorenganza actually it’s either that or he is a mutant, to tell you the truth though. His blood’s the right colour,  
  
but he has a lower-body temperature and some bizarre other readings. It appears we have some form of hybrid here, Half Dorenganza, half _something_ else, half what though? And is that even **_possible_** with Dorenganza?” he wondered.  
  
”Yes that is entirely possible,” Grace said, sounding somewhat detached.  
  
”I admit we don’t know an awful lot about them” he continued “so yes it must be. But as to what his other half is, is a mystery. I have run a scan on every other known alien race, twin hearted or not, and I can’t find a match. So either he’s some form of mutant   
  
which is the most likely cause or he is so altered to be a whole new race, or his other half is ….”.  
  
”Alien, truly alien” she finished his thought “unknown”.  
  
”Yes” he continued “truly alien but clearly compatible enough and probably humanoid enough to interbreed with a Dorenganza and produce offspring and non-sterile at that. That kid is in many ways a typical 17 or 18 years old or equivalent, he is a  
  
teenager.”  
  
” ** _Who_** is he?”  
  
”His name is Quinawah Firesong, real parents _unknown_ ; it seems he is an orphan. Aged 95, which is equivalent to about 18 or so in Dorenganza, they are a long-lived race, virtually immortal it is said when they reach adulthood. Blood type _unknown_ , totally   
  
unknown there is no match anywhere. P1P Psionic rating and Adept Knight Apprentice. He has a twin brother named Tilanthalas. Adopted by a _Master Casamir Ongaldan_ , also Dorenganzan and a Master Adept. Quinawah here is also currently an Ensign on a  
  
starship known as **_The Xanadu_ , **registered, and owned by the Dorenganzan Ambassador, Ambassador Senoran Starseer; they are listed as an independent exploratory vessel, so it is technically not a CAW starship although CAW does recognise them as a  
  
legitimate vessel. Current address, somewhere in **_Xanadu_**. Last known location, Sydney, Australia, planet Earth. Apparently, the ship left Earth about a year ago, probably stopped over here for the Holidays. Quinawah’s race is listed as Dorenganza, and yes,  
  
he is Dorenganza, but he is also something else.”  
  
”He’s an Adept?”  
  
”Yes, probably a damn _good_ one too with **that** physiology. He is in fantastic shape, He usually looks Gorta-Trellian, but, the shock of been shot must have made him default back into commonly seen Dorenganza form. They tend to choose a shape that suits  
  
them and stick to it. Usually humanoid. He’s healed most of his internal bleeding, but, whether it is Adept training, natural Dorenganza ability or his unusual physiology or a combination of all three, it’s hard to tell. His heartsbeat are regular and steady. We  
  
could probably let him go in a few days” he shrugged “guess he remains an intriguing mystery. I have informed his guardian of his whereabouts he’ll be here in the morning”.  
  
”Can I talk to him?” she asked.  
  
”He’s sleeping, try in the morning”.  
  
”Ok,” she said.  
  
”Why do you want to talk to him anyway?”  
  
”I want to find out just why he was alone in that part of town and what he knows about Melissa”.  
  
”Melissa?”  
  
”The little girl he was bought in with, she’s fine, concussion and some cuts and bruises, but why was she there and how come he knew how to find her?”  
  
”The police want to chat to him about that as well” he remmarked.  
  
”It’s probably something to do with him being an Adept,” Grace said.  
  
”Well he definitely is one of them Adepts,” said Dr Dupre holding up an object “it was found on his person, probably knows how to use it as well, they are rarely found without one”.  
  
”I also want to know why a Dorenganzan teen is as different as he is,” she said.  
  
”Maybe he’s a mutant Grace, it’s not unknown, and he probably carries the ‘ **M** ’ gene. It is quite a mutation actually, more of an advantage. His body has been made for them, probably how he survived been shot, his other heart took over, they both, it appears  
  
to be healing. Grace wait for morning Ok and keep your professional curiosity to a _minimum_ , please! The poor kids probably traumatised enough”.

“Don’t want it to get out that we nearly killed him, huh?” Grace asked.  
  
” ** _You_** nearly killed him” he corrected “he does have a right to say something about that you know”.  
  
”How was I to know that he had **two hearts**!” she exclaimed “he was barely _conscious_ and he was dying! I did what I _thought_ was right!”  
  
”I know…but still”.  
  
”He won’t!”  
  
”How do you know?”  
  
”He was barely _conscious_!” she said.  
  
”Conscious enough to know what you were doing to him and to tell you to stop remember?” he reminded her gently” go home Grace you had a hard night”.


	26. December 29th, 2945-Saris 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next morning after Merlyn wakes up. Tina and The Doctor quickly visit to see how he is and discuss what to do next.

Next morning Grace came down to see how her strange young patient was doing, he had been moved out of emergency and put into a single ward, and as she peered around the door, he was sitting up and finishing off what looked like a hearty breakfast and watching TV.  
  
She guessed with his physiology he would need a fair bit of food and teenage boys always ate lots anyway, she had two brothers, he seemed fine, the monitors were on.  
  
His vitals seemed steady, all in line with Dorenganzan norms apart from some odd readings.  
  
”Hi Dr Aston” he called out cheerily.  
  
”How’d you know it was me?” she asked.  
  
”Recognised your aura,” he replied.  
  
”How?”  
  
”Just did” he replied “I am an Adept after all and thanks for returning my sword. I feel lost without it”.  
  
She walked in then and said ‘ the Doctors say you’re on the mend”.  
  
”Healing trance, it does wonders” he replied.  
  
” _Hmm_ yeah,” she said, she approached the bed and pulled out a stethoscope and put it on his chest and listened.  
  
He then gently moved her hand across and said: “I have two, remember?”  
  
She stood up and said, “well, you seem fine, but just **_what_** are you, Quinawah?”  
  
”Merlyn, I prefer to be called Merlyn, only Casamir calls me Quinawah, it’s either that or when I’m in trouble, everyone calls me Merlyn, I call myself Merlyn! And to answer your question as far as I know, mostly, Dorenganzan.”  
  
”True but Dorenganza generally don’t have that sort of physiology” she remmarked.  
  
”That maybe so, but humans generally don’t have Dorenganzan auras” he countered fixing her with those startling quicksilver blue eyes, that seemed to have more depth in them than their colour allowed for.  
  
She jumped as he said that “I”.  
  
”Your half Dorenganza aren’t you?” he asked, “and you can Shapechange can’t you?”  
  
”I….”.  
  
”It is nothing to be ashamed off, we’re more common than many think, Dorenganza and humans seem to have a weakness for one another. I’m a half-breed myself” he finished “it’s just that my other half is…” he trailed off.  
  
”Totally alien” she finished.  
  
” Yeah something like that,” he said, “I think I am supposed to be a Star-dragon actually, but due to my mixed and alien blood, I couldn’t quite manage it. You can’t be half Stardragon, half whatever I am apparently so I defaulted to half Dorenganza instead.”  
  
”Well your scan suggests that you are Dorenganza and something alien. Possibly a mutant. You also have a few other slightly strange characteristics. Your body seems to have a fantastic ability to heal itself rapidly, and a way to neutralise stuff as well, which  
  
is probably why you woke up while we were operating on you. You also seem to have an ability to shut yourself down, which is perhaps how you survived. Also, your blood isn’t fully Dorenganzan either, it isn’t just…” she trailed off.  
  
”Blood,” he asked.  
  
”Yes, your less as well as more than a Dorenganzan” she continued.  
  
”You’re the same, aren’t you? That’s how you knew how to treat me. Because you also knew, I was Dorenganza. Your humanity makes you _different_ ” he said.  
  
”Yes,” she said, “how could you tell?”  
  
”Your aura” he replied, “Dorenganza have a certain _‘feel_ ’ about them, we’re elusive, we tend not to show up sometimes”.  
  
”Oh,” she said, “but could you explain why?”  
  
”I am what I am. I’m half Gallifreyan I think, well kinda, I’m also Dorenganza. I have most of the abilities of a Dorenganza, but I don’t think I have the immortality of one. At least not entirely, Dorenganza are virtually immortal when they reach adulthood. They  
  
can choose the time to die. Me, however, I don’t think I have that option”.  
  
”And me?” she asked.  
  
”Your half-human, you're also not immortal, you’ll age, albeit slowly you’ll probably live as long as Gorta-Trellian, one of the setbacks of being a half breed,” he said.  
  
”Why the two hearts, though?”  
  
Merlyn chuckled “you’re fascinated, aren’t you?”  
  
She replied, “I just want to know why, if it is genuine or just an adolescent whim”.  
  
”Why would I alter myself so much? If that were the case that would be more something, my brother, Rast, would do rather than me!”  
  
”I don’t know to improve your prowess in battle, to impress girls, I mean you are technically 18 years of age after all and Adept as well”.  
  
”As if! No, it is genuine. I was born like that, I have two hearts!” he shrugged “I am just half alien that is all, it is not an adolescent whim! Come on you can’t tell me I am the only one in the universe like that! I know other races have a similar cardio-vascular system”.  
  
”Half breed or not, you were shot at close range, and you are lucky to be alive”.  
  
”I am still tender if that is what you’re asking,” he said, drinking his juice.  
  
”Are you sure you are ok, Quinawah?”  
  
”Well enough and call me Merlyn, everyone else does” he replied.  
  
”Your guardian has been informed,” she said, “said he would drop by later to see you, does your Guardian know?”  
  
”Yes I am pretty sure he does” he replied, “look I will be fine, really”.  
  
”You had us worried,” she said.  
  
”No doubt, I did, and I’m sorry.”  
  
”What happened Merlyn?”  
  
”I was trying to save the little girl how is she by the way?”  
  
”Melissa?” she replied, “is fine, her mothers in seeing her at the moment, slight concussion and minor wounds, you saved her life Merlyn almost at the cost of your own”.  
  
”They were going to kill her”.  
  
”Who?”   
  
”The people who shot me, The Black Jackals, they're a Street Gang. I think Melissa’s in trouble, they had kidnapped her, and as for the building exploding I don’t think it is connected”.  
  
”Why were you there?”  
  
”Saving Melissa’s life as it turned out” he replied, “Jedi business actually, I sensed something was amiss. Still, I never found out what it was”.  
  
”Isn’t it risky wandering around that part of town by yourself?”  
  
”I am a Senior Jedai Padawan, we are expected to be able to look after ourselves at this stage in our training, I’m just off my final trials after all, at this stage in our training we are often sent off on missions alone, and trusted to handle a situation in the way  
we see fit, and believe me I can” he indicated his lightsabre “I can wield that you know and rather well. I was just unlucky, that’s all! I was only doing what I was trained to do. To defend and protect the innocent. I saw Melissa was in danger and acted; accordingly, it was just bad luck that I got shot!”  
  
”Merlyn do you realise just how different you are? We can’t find a match of what you are half off!”  
  
”No doubt you can’t,” he said “they are from another universe” he frowned, “I think something’s major happened to them although I can’t be sure why I feel this. I don’t know, I think one of my parents was one of them, a Timelord from another world, another  
  
dimension, maybe even another time. Technically, I probably shouldn’t exist, but I do, and it’s probably because of that, that I am also Dorenganza. We are the Guardians of this universe. My twin and I are probably unique”.  
  
”Yes, your ID mentions that you do have a sibling, a twin brother called Tilanthalas. Is your twin the same as you?”  
  
”We’re Fraternal twins, what do you think?” he asked “, and he prefers to be called Rastalin”.  
  
”This twin, your Fraternal twins?”  
  
”Right down to the two hearts” Merlyn confirmed “. However, Rastalin rather that it wasn’t called to attention, he’s a little embarrassed about it” he continued “we are Fraternal twins. We’re both Jedai, personality-wise, we are as different as night and day. I’m  
  
the quieter and gentler one”.  
  
”Gee,” said Grace “two of you”.  
  
”Yes, two of us,” said Merlyn.  
  
“Good morning,” said a voice with a cultured sounding accent but one that was hard to place.  
  
Merlyn grinned as the tall man with curly brown hair and good features walked in, clad in a cravat, waistcoat, angel collared shirt, trousers, and a green frock coat.  
  
Dr Aston turned “hello,” she said.  
  
” _Doctor_!” Merlyn said suddenly.  
  
”Hello, Merlyn? It is Merlyn, isn’t it?” he asked, “I can never tell you two apart”.  
  
”You know him?” Grace asked Merlyn.  
  
”Uh huh he’s The Doctor,” Merlyn said.  
  
”I’m Dr Grace Aston, Doctor….” she said.  
  
”Smith, John Smith” he replied, smiling “I prefer Doctor”.  
  
”OH, really?” Grace asked.  
  
”He teaches at the Academy!” Merlyn quickly filled in “History and the Paranormal, we call him just Doctor” he gave Merlyn a grateful glance. Merlyn winked.  
  
”I’m on Vacation,” the Doctor said, his charms working already, he have to make the twins aware of that fact, of the effect they could have on people.  
  
Tina said they had a Timelords eyes and all their other abilities that were granted to their people, including the effect they could have on people, also in the twin's case, been young, Jedai, and good looking also helped.  
  
Tina said that they were more like him and her than they realised.  
  
Grace smiled back and said, “he’s coming along well Dr Smith, I take it you know him from your classes?”  
  
”One of my best students” he replied, “and please call me Doctor, what happened?”  
  
’He got shot” she replied “in the heart; he probably shouldn’t even have survived! I wondered how that could be, and then I discovered his um, _unique physiology_ ”.  
  
”Dorenganza are an amazing race, aren’t they?” the Doctor remmarked covering for Merlyn.  
  
”Ah yes, they are, um particularly this one. I’ll leave you two to talk I have other patients” she left the room.  
  
Once she was gone the Doctor said: “Thanks for covering me Merlyn, nicely done”.  
  
”Well it was better than telling her the truth! That you are an alien from another dimension and that you ended up here in your space and time machine by accident and that you fly through time and space in a blue police box! Even in this time and  
  
dimension!. Time Travel, while not an impossibility is still not that common”.  
  
”It isn't,” he asked.  
  
”Yeah,” said Merlyn.  
  
”Thanks for covering for me though” he looked at him then “they didn’t try to revive you, did they?”  
  
Merlyn nodded “yes they did, but I was conscious and stopped them, told them they would kill me if they didn’t watch it” he shrugged “it is handy to be Jedai. People tend to respect your words”.  
  
”You know it isn’t just because you are Jedi that you are even still alive”.  
  
”I know it was also my Cardiovascular system. The fact that I am Dorenganza and also Jedi, just off reaching adulthood” Merlyn replied.  
  
”You know about that?”  
  
”Tina,” he said.  
  
”We really are the same, aren’t we? Me, Tina, and you twins” he said.  
  
”Uh we only half Gallifreyan remember?” Merlyn corrected “although Tina thinks it’s a little more than half” maybe so, it is confirmed that we are indeed Dorenganzan”.  
  
If to prove his point Merlyn than put up his small, curly, somewhat ‘ _cute_ ’ silver antennae “these are unmistakable”.  
  
The Doctor leaned forward “extraordinary” he murmured “what are they for?” he asked, moving his hand between them; they quivered and followed his hand.  
  
”Careful,” Merlyn said, trying not to chuckle “they are somewhat sensitive, and that _tickles_!”.  
  
”What are they for?”  
  
”Sonar” he replied, retracting them.  
  
”You have sonar,” he asked.  
  
Merlyn nodded “we all do, it is kind of a marker of our race along with our shapeshifting, the metallic or gem coloured streaked hair, our gem or metallic coloured eyes our unique powers, our aura and our elusiveness in the force, even Half-breeds share  
those qualities”.  
  
”Aura?”  
  
”This aura, it goes blue and sometimes red if there is danger around depending on the amount of threat,” said Merlyn and he was suddenly surrounded by a bright silvery-white light, that was like flame, and his hair had gone flame-like as well, the Doctor  
  
stood back at the sheer power he felt coming off him ‘silver is its normal colour”.  
  
”Extraordinary,” he said.  
  
Merlyn said “ we all have it, even Half-breeds, that is how people can pick us, it is like your ‘ _Not Quite Human_ ’ aura and your presence that people feel when they are around you and don’t deny that, you do have this strange effect on people. Tina has it, and  
so do we. I think it is a mark of your race along with the two hearts and the like. Although with us it is uniquely Dorenganza as well” he toned it down considerably to non-existent and invisible “ which is why we all toned it down so much, like yours and  
Tina’s though; we can’t just shut it off, there is always that ‘otherworldly’ presence about us.’  
  
The Doctor nodded “I know the feeling, I noticed it when I first saw you, that you and your friends weren’t what you appeared, it is why I approached you and Rastalin, I picked up the fact that you were both Time-Sensitive like me, that maybe we were the  
same, Someone quaintly called us _Elementals_ , however inconceivable it seemed at first! Time, it doesn’t touch you and Rastalin, like Tina and me, we are the same we four, regardless of your mixed blood and heritage, you are it appears definitely half  
Gallifreyan”.  
  
”I’m still Dorenganza,” Merlyn said, “despite the fact I look Gorta-Trellian”.  
  
”I was curious about that, why? If you looked human, you, Rastalin, Tina and I would not be so different”.  
  
”Why not? You look human, yet you are not” Merlyn said “I look Gorta-Trellian yet I am not! We tend to choose the form we feel most comfortable in, another mark of our race. It just feels right, that’s all!”  
  
”Very well,” said the Doctor, serious now “your never been hurt that bad before have you?”  
  
”No, I haven’t” Merlyn replied.  
  
”Not fun is it?”  
  
”No, “Merlyn replied, “hurts like nothing else!”  
  
He smiled briefly “you’re lucky you didn’t lose the heart, that is a lot worse, believe me, I know. Whatever else Merlyn don’t lose a heart. Not fun your body is made for two. It is meant to have two. You’d survive if you lose one, but it is not easy. You are a  
child of this dimension, this universe, that’s true, but you are also a child of Time, you’re a bridge between the two.”  
  
”I’m Planar,” Merlyn said, “I am a child of the planes”.  
  
”Planes you keep mentioning these ‘planes’ what are they?” he asked.  
  
”The Planes” Merlyn said, “I don’t know whether you had them where you came from, but we are currently in the Prime Material Plane which is a link, like a hub to all the Planes, they are like these other worlds.”  
  
“Your mean other planets?”  
  
”No other Planes, there is a bridge between the Prime and the Planes, Xanadu is a Planar world, it is not another planet it’s another Plane, there is a heap of them, The Next World and the Waystation. Tetaren, Xanadu, Arsenia, Fairyland, the Realms of the  
Gods, the Ether Sea, to name just a few. They're like other worlds, they are not of this plane, like Mount Olympus and the Mountain of Fruit and Flowers, these worlds are connected to the Prime ‘ _The real world_ ’ it’s difficult to explain to an outsider.”  
  
”Are you saying that your world and dimension has these different worlds connected throughout it that aren’t other planets or Parallel Universes?” the Doctor asked, amazed at the concept.  
  
”Yes, that is precisely what he is saying” came a voice with an Australian accent, starkly contrasting with the Doctors cultured accent, Merlyn looked up and smiled as Tina came in.  
  
”Tina!” Merlyn said delightedly.  
  
”How’s it going _Leshardi_?” she asked using a Gorta-Trellian term of endearment, she hugged him, he winced slightly “sorry” she apologised.”  
  
“Ouch! I am still tender!” Merlyn groaned.  
  
”No doubt,” Tina said handing him a bag then said, “Casamir and Rastalin sent you a care package, clean PJ’s, chocolate, some cans of soda, your laptop and that Stephen King your been reading, they told me to pass it onto you and said they come to see you  
later”.  
  
She then handed the Doctor a copy of “ _The Times_ ’ “thought you might want to get familiar with your favourite country in this day and dimension. Seeing it seems like you’re going to be stuck here a while”.  
  
”They still publish the Times?” he asked.  
  
”Yep,” she said “I also got you some English newspapers, some magazines as well, so you won’t feel too out of place. They are a couple of days old though, takes It that long to ship them, but you might want to read up a bit on how things are going in  
England seeing you have a fondness for the country. Heavens knows why! It has miserable weather and horrible beaches! The Convicts got the better part of the deal I feel, been shipped to Australia!”  
  
”Spoken like a true Aussie!” Merlyn chuckled.  
  
”I like England,” said the Doctor “I lived there for years once you know, during the 20th century and then I had my accident ” he frowned “wish I could remember what caused it, unfortunately, I lost most of my memory as well, it seems. It is just coming back  
now”.  
  
”You always get stranded in England!” Tina groaned “try Australia next time! It’s a lot nicer! Gee, if I were stuck in England for a hundred years, I’d go crackers! I’d go to Australia the first chance I got! The beaches are a lot nicer!”  
  
The Doctor looked confused “what do you mean I always get stranded in England?” he asked.  
  
Tina looked at him in astonishment “you really have lost your memory haven’t you?” she asked “what did they do to you?” she peered at his confused looked “you really don’t remember much do you?”  
  
”You know all that time you spent with **_UNIT_** and all that, during your third regeneration when they banished you to Earth? What did they do to you?”?  
  
” **UNIT**? I spent time with **UNIT?** ” he asked, amazed “ although that does sound familiar…..”.  
  
”Yes!” she said “you really are in a bad way, aren’t you? It is like your whole life has been wiped away! That is just too cruel! You once said _that a man is the sum of his memories a Timelord even more so_. I have always been a great admirer of yours, both me  
and Salmarian” she paused and toyed with the chain around her neck it contained two wedding rings.  
  
”We were both very young and less experienced than you, and our elders didn’t really like the fact that we did admire you so much. But you changed things, made things better than what they were. We wanted to do that, that’s why we left, Salmarian died,  
  
because of that. I don’t regret going, I wouldn’t change it, Sal would not want me too, and it is the reason why I have stayed here. This isn’t my dimension, but it is close enough. I wouldn’t change what I do for anything! I like it here too much”.  
  
The Doctor said, “that does sound like something I would have said but **UNIT** I can’t remember that, although I think it would be something I would do, and it does feel and sound familiar”.  
  
Tina said “maybe not, but the Brigadier sure got a shock when Sal and I had to emergency land our Tardis outside UNIT Headquarters, and I am sure she was playing a trick on us. She took on the appearance of yours and flatly refused to change back, even  
though Salmarian suggested that maybe it would be best if she did” she smiled at the memory.  
  
”Continue” Merlyn prompted he knew this story, he’d heard it all before.  
  
”Well the Brigadier came running out when he saw us, and he saw Salmarian first as he stepped out, he pulled up in amazement and said ‘ _Doctor you’ve changed again!_ ” Salmarian turned around and looked at him in surprise, just as I stepped out then, he  
apologised for the intrusion, introduced himself and me and was quite stunned that the Brig knew you and thought that Sal was you! That is when we realised that you were more than just a legend; I think he was somewhat stunned to find not one. But _two_  
Timelords! And a married couple at that! At his disposal, we stayed a while helping them out, and that is how we found out about you”.  
  
The Doctor looked saddened “I can’t remember any of that”.  
  
”What did they do to you?” Tina asked gently “what It was it was cruel!” she paused “I know it is not ‘ _your_ ’ England, but I thought you might like to know what it was like”.  
  
The Doctor nodded and said “thanks” he looked at the paper, I can’t believe that this is the 30th century”, and then he said, “oh my”.  
  
”What?” Merlyn asked.  
  
He held up the paper, the Headline screamed ‘ ** _ZORNG ATTACK LONDON_!**’ it was a picture of a T’ron saucer hovering over Big Ben and behind it smoke.  
  
”What this?” the Doctor asked.  
  
They looked at the headline, she hadn’t noticed it when she had bought the paper “Oh sh**!” she swore the Doctor frowned at her language, she remembered he was like that, clearly whatever else had changed that hadn’t!  
  
Merlyn looked at the headline “so it has begun?”  
  
The Doctor said, “I…..”.  
  
”I told you we were in the middle of a war!!” Tina said, “it has begun, Earth has been invaded by Scorpaenoids the T’ron were at war with them, but clearly they no longer care!”  
  
”Gallandros is in London as is the Ghostly Gang” Merlyn said “Durnaa and Guardian are both on Earth. “  
  
”Gallandros?” the Doctor asked.  
  
”He’s another Dorenganza. Quite a powerful one actually as is Guardian” Tina explained.  
  
”The last I heard was that the Ghostly Gang and Gallan were going to England to set up a resistance cell,” Merlyn said, “They sent us away at the beginning of the year we have been stuck out here for almost a year now, Durnaa can tell you more of the  
situation”.  
  
” _Durnaa_?” the Doctor queried.  
  
”Head of the resistance and a Crasolian God” Tina explained, “think you could contact him?”  
  
”A what?” the Doctor asked making tea for himself and for Tina and Merlyn.  
  
”A Crasolian God?” Merlyn replied.  
  
”A God?” he asked, “I admit I don’t know a lot how things are run here, but I have met enough petty dictators in my travels to know that if someone claims godhood, they usually aren’t”.  
  
”That is a very valid point Doctor, but in Durnaa’s case it's true” she paused.  
  
”He was mortal once,” Merlyn said, “and achieved ascension”.  
  
Tina continued “Durnaa’s hard to explain, but here the closest explanation I can get, here, Gods exist, they are real beings, they are powerful planar beings, and sometimes a mortal achieves this state, Durnaa was one such mortal, he achieved ascension, but  
he actually didn’t try for it, it just happened, it was his destiny”.  
  
”If he really is a God then, how come he doesn’t just use his powers to save Earth then?” the Doctor asked clearly still sceptical.  
  
”I don’t think he can, much like we really can’t do too much to change history,” said Tina “something seems to prevent him from doing so I think. Gods are usually given substance through belief. Durnaa, been a mortal originally was a different story. He  
actually achieved ascension, not by belief but because it was his destiny, one he never actually wanted. So I think it has made him a slightly less powerful god. I don’t think he has quite as much power on Earth as he does on Crasolia. He has power, granted  
but not so much that he can just wave a hand and _Walla_. Earth is saved. He’s there though behind the scenes using his influence like you and I would. He has quite a fondness for Earth. Actually, rumour has it that he had to cast a vote on the Gods Council  
just to get permission to save Earth, some chose not to. But he is there in the background helping where he can just like any of us Timelords”.  
  
She included Merlyn in her smile clearly she already counted him and Rast as ‘ _any of us Timelords_ ’ and probably had for some time, clearly, she saw them as fellow Timelords albeit, in training, she turned to Merlyn “Can you contact him?”  
  
”Uh Huh,” said Merlyn “give me a moment, to get into the system”.  
  
He did so and set up his communications array and punched some things into the keyboard “connecting” Merlyn said, “hopefully he hasn’t changed them”.  
  
”Pardon?” the Doctor asked, Tina, chuckled as she knew exactly what Merlyn was doing.  
  
There was a beep, and a voice said “ _Ambassador Senoran_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Durnaa- Durnajar the Crasolian Overgod another one of my OC's  
> 2) The Ghostly Gang- A group of Ghosts also my own original creations  
> 3) This is also a reference to the Eighth Doctor novels; I don’t know how many people have read them, but I have read about every single one. And the Doctor did have an accident in them and lose his memory. Not sure how canon they are considered now though but when I wrote this this was all we had of the Eighth Doctor. And he was the only Doctor at the time! This was written in 2004 and we hadn’t had any Doctor Who apart from the novels and Audio stories for years at that point
> 
> ** Note ** Durnaa as the Crasolian Overgod is kind of the Bridge that links all my worlds together, him and the Planet Crasolia.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like been an Elder God and told off by a Time Lord from Gallifrey!  
> Merlyn contacts Prince Durnaa the Crasolian Overgod, and The Doctor gets to meet an actual God!

  
A face appeared on the screen, red headed; violet eyed and looked of the same race Merlyn modelled himself after.  
  
”Hi Prince Durnaa!” said Merlyn with a smile as he spoke, as a holographic image appeared of a person definitely of the same race as Merlyn seemed to be.  
  
” _You’re not Ambassador Senoran_!” the figure said.  
  
”Oh no, I’m not” Merlyn replied.  
  
” _Then who are you and what are you doing with Ambassador Senoran’s communications codes?_ ” he demanded “ _and does he even know you have them? Who are you anyway_?”  
  
”My name is Quinawah Firesong, you probably wouldn’t know me I’m an um……”  
  
” _You’re a Xanaduen?_ ” it was not a question.  
  
”Uh, yeah,” Merlyn said.  
  
The figure rolled his eyes and sighed “ _look if this is some type of joke_ ”.  
  
”Erm….no,” Merlyn said.  
  
” _Look, I didn’t agree with how **CAW** kicked you off Earth, but this isn’t going to help your case if one of you breaks into the system using Ambassador Senoran’s codes to do so! Who are you?”_  
  
”Do you know the name Casamir Ongaldan?” Merlyn asked.  
  
” _Isn’t he one of the Equals or something?_ ” he was asked.  
  
Merlyn signed “ **noone** ever takes any notice of the Equals! Casamir Ongaldan is one of the major Equals! A Jedaini Master no less! I am one of his Padawans, and I know Gurnin Laserstar Midnite one of your junior Gods! I am known mainly as Merlyn Firesong  
though, and the only reason why I am using Ambassadors Senoran’s codes is that I don’t have my own yet!”  
  
“ _So what is it that you want?_ ” the stranger asked.  
  
”Tina stepped forward “Information mainly and update, we were told to leave Earth without a by your leave almost a year ago now and would very much like to know what the situation is like back there.”   
  
Tina suddenly seemed less harmless as she had put on her full Timelord presence.  
  
” _Who are you?_ ” Durnaa said, sounding awed “ _I don’t recognise you either!_ ”.  
  
”I’m a Timelord from Gallifrey, my name is Tina, we have probably never had much contact with each other, because I too, like Merlyn, here, live in Xanadu seeing I have nowhere else to go anymore and like him am considered an Equal. I am not a native to  
this universe or dimension, but I have been stranded here long enough and have lived here long enough to call it home”.  
  
 _”You’re a Timelady from Gallifrey!_ ” Durnaa really did sound shocked and surprised this time.  
  
”If you want to be politically correct about it yes, yes I am, but I have been stranded here for many years and lived in Xanadu long enough to call it my home. And we want to know what is going on back on Earth”.  
  
” _Where are you?_ ” Durnaa asked then.  
  
”Saris 4 in a hospital” Merlyn replied.  
  
” _Hang on, I’ll send an avatar to talk to you, and I apologise for my manner and abruptness, I am a bit distracted at the moment on several different levels and thus can’t come myself, so I will send you one of my avatars it will be easier to talk to you that way_ ”.   
  
”Fair enough,” said Tina.  
  
They waited, and suddenly a purple light appeared and then solidified into a figure that they had been talking to on the screen, dressed in elegant purple and white robes and barefooted he stood a little over six feet tall, but it was his sheer presence they all  
felt.  
  
The figure straightened his robes and said “I’ll never get the knack of this avatar business I fear” he spoke with a softly lilting accent different to Merlyn’s.  
  
”Prince Durnaa,” both Tina and Merlyn said respectfully even the Doctor remained silent, sensing a will and a power as strong as his own but, there was no malevolence in this stranger.  
  
Durnaa looked at them all “I’m afraid you all have me all at a disadvantage, you know you’re probably right Merlyn we should be taking more notice of the Equals, he looked at them all “I am High Prince Durnaa Midnite, second Head of the Crasolian  
  
Parthenon, God of Neutrality, magic and justice at your service” he bowed to them all.  
  
The Doctor who had been about to voice his opinions of Durnaa calling himself a God found that he couldn’t, this being he felt, really **_was_** a God! And his claim to royalty was no falsehood either he really was a Prince!  
  
The Doctor sensing a will as strong as his own and a powerful ally got to his feet and offered out a hand, which Durnaa took and said: “I’m The Doctor”.  
  
The stranger rose an eyebrow “ _indeed_?” he asked then, then he smiled “I’m pleased to meet you” he paused and then said, “you didn’t believe me at first though did you?”  
  
”No I admit I didn’t” he declared, “I have met too many beings who have claimed that they were Gods”.  
  
”What changed your mind?” Durnaa asked.  
  
”I know you are no fraud, you really are a God!”.  
  
”I was mortal once” Durnaa admitted “I’m still not sure how to be a God! Well, um, maybe not . The truth is I find it somewhat embarrassing at times. I never _wanted_ to be a God, but destiny, now she had other ideas; maybe I am still mortal in way too many  
ways”.  
  
”Which is why I find I can believe you” the Doctor replied.  
  
”Are you really _that_ Doctor? The mysterious Hero and traveller through time and space?” Durnaa asked not bothering to conceal the apparent awe and respect in his voice.  
  
”Yes” he replied.  
  
”What are you doing here then?” Durnaa asked amazement evident in his voice “the fact that you even exist astounds me! Do you **_realise_** how much of a legend you are around here?”  
  
”It appears so” the Doctor admitted, he then looked slightly embarrassed himself then “I’m afraid I am rather lost though”.  
  
”You don’t just ‘ _get lost_ ,” Durnaa said “but why here? Why now? It is certainly _interesting_ that you are here, welcome to our dimension and the 30th century”.  
  
The Doctor said “thankyou” he took charge then “we want to know more about the situation on Earth? And why did your authorities send the only race that could possibly help away?”  
  
Durnaa replied “it’s a long story, is there anywhere we can talk more privately? And pray tell me why is a _Dorenganza_ doing in the hospital anyway?”  
  
”I uh, got shot, I am fine now though,” said Merlyn just as Dr Aston walked into the ward then, she nodded to them all.  
  
”Hi Dr Aston” Merlyn said, “say am I allowed out of bed yet?”  
  
She said, “Dr Dupre says that you can probably get out of bed, and off the heart monitor, I’ll get you a wheelchair, so you don’t have to walk, you are healing at a remarkable rate”.  
  
”I’m Jedai and Dorenganza, what else do you expect? You know we heal quickly! He then looked at her significantly “you _KNOW_ we do”.  
  
”I think it is a little more than that,” she said with a smile, “Dr Dupre says you can probably get out of bed for a bit, as long as you take the drip with you, you are still low on glucose and iron. I am here to take you off the monitor and get you a portable drip”   
  
as she pulled out some equipment.  
  
”I hate needles” Merlyn groaned “do you really need more of my blood?”  
  
She chuckled and said, “this is a portable drip” she attached it to his arm “don’t lose it ok? You still need the stuff in it”.  
  
”Ok,” said Merlyn pulling on a clean robe and then asked “ know anywhere we can go sit and have a decent cup of coffee or something?” as he settled into the wheelchair she wheeled up to him.  
  
”The Garden Café” she replied, fixing him up with the drip and said “take it easy though Ok? You were shot, and even though you are healing, we still need to keep you here for a few more days, take it easy and don’t overstrain your heart”.  
  
”Which one?” Merlyn asked cheekily.  
  
She rolled her eyes “ _both_ of them!” she checked his pulse “you seem Ok, but it is hard to tell with that double pulse, you seem steady though”.  
  
”Ok,” he said.  
  
”Take it easy, Ok?”  
  
”Ok,” said Merlyn.  
  
They left the room, Tina pushed the wheelchair and Durnaa remmarked “I don’t know whether they realised it or it’s because you’re Dorenganza, Merlyn, but that heart monitor must have been malfunctioning”.  
  
”Why?” Merlyn asked although he knew damn well.  
  
“It made you look like you had two hearts!” Durnaa replied, “I mean, so do I, but I have a legitimate explanation for that I have what is known as _the Midnite Mutation_ , your Dorenganzan, however.”  
  
”What gave you that idea?” Merlyn asked.  
  
”I worked for some time on Alpha 50 in medical during my early years in Starfleet when I was a junior officer and still mortal, you know the Quadzide station? When we spent some years there, and while there I learn to read and operate just about all medical  
  
equipment in Sickbay, that monitor made you look like you had two hearts, one on each side” he paused “I know you Dorenganza are still something of a mystery to the rest of the universe. Still, I do know that you only have one”.  
  
”Hmm,” Merlyn said but refused to elaborate.  
  
”You worked in a _Sickbay_?” Tina asked.  
  
”Yes” Durnaa replied, “ but it was a very long time ago, and I wasn’t exactly stable at the time. I had lost most of my memories, actually in many ways due to something that happened on Crasolia, I still have something of a Swiss cheese memory even though  
it is starting to come back.”  
  
”Sounds all too familiar” the Doctor remmarked “most of my memories are gone as well. I had an accident or something I think I’m not sure what”.  
  
”You lost your memory?” Durnaa asked then.  
  
”Yes” he replied, “well at least there are huge gaps in it”.  
  
”I think our people did something to him,” Tina said to Durnaa.  
  
”Why would they?” Durnaa asked.  
  
”He’s always been something of a sore point with them,” Tina said “they probably wanted to make sure he stayed away this time, wouldn’t put it past them. I’d probably get the same thing if I could go back. Not that we left on bad terms. Sal and I, we were  
  
young, and we were deeply in love, and we were also a little rebellious, not to mention we were both great admirers of his. We were like Romeo and Juliet.”  
  
”Ah,” said Durnaa in sudden understanding “you really both from Gallifrey?”  
  
”Yes, but different times though, I am pretty young for a Timelord and compared to him, but I am never going back, not really sure if I can anyway”.  
  
”I see” he agreed.  
  
Tina said “yeah”.  
  
”I didn’t even ** _realise_** that there was a Timelady amongst the Xanaduens” Durnaa admitted then “how long have you been amongst them?”  
  
”Over 90 years” she replied “On and off, and they consider me one of their own”.  
  
”Do the Xanaduens know?”  
  
”Yeah, of course, they do!” she said “you’re referring to the Leaders right? I’m an Equal, not a Leader; noone ever takes notice of the Equals! We’re practically invisible it seems”.  
  
”Merlyn’s probably right; most outsiders don’t take any notice of the Equals. I know all the Leaders but hardly any of the Equals only those directly connected to the Leaders. I don’t even know Casamir! Probably because he isn’t connected to the Leaders”.  
  
”Casamir is one of the significant Equals! He’s like the Leader of the Equals Council! I can’t believe you never met him, Prince Durnaa! Although the Leaders also ignore us equals as well, mostly” Merlyn said.  
  
”Clearly there is something to be said about Xanaduen society then” the Doctor remmarked then.  
  
”No, it’s not like that really! I’m sorry I worded that all wrong didn’t I? The truth is the Leaders have ruled Xanadu for time immemorial. They don’t deliberately ignore us Equals, but it has always just been thus. We’re only recently come out of hiding as well  
  
due to the rest of the Universe’s opinion of us. It’s not deliberate or immoral; it just is” Merlyn said, “it’s more like a symbiosis, I guess, we need each other more than any of us realise!”  
  
Tina said “I have lived amongst these people for over 90 years; it is not like that at all. As Merlyn said, it is more of symbiosis, both need each other to survive. They aren’t evil Doctor. I wouldn’t be living amongst them if they were”.  
  
The Doctor looked at Tina then “forgive my ignorance then, but just how long have you been here?”  
  
”I lost count well over 200 years I say, as I said I love it here, and I call it home. I only wish Salmarian was here as well”.  
  
They came to the café and found a seat, it was quite nice, despite been on hospital grounds.  
  
After they all ordered beverages, Durnaa asked: “Merlyn you contacted me using Ambassador Senoran’s codes, what is it you wish to know?”  
  
Merlyn said “we were sent off Earth without a reasonable explanation! and we want to know why and what is the current situation on Earth?”  
  
Tina listening to him realised then that Merlyn could already use his Timelord presence to his advantage, that and the fact that he was also Jedai, even if he didn’t fully realise what it was yet.  
  
Durnaa met Merlyn’s eyes, realising that they were like his own, having more depths than their colour allowed for normally, only not so haunted, Merlyn might only be a Senior Jedai Padawan, it was clear he already knew how to use a Jadai’s presence.  
  
He also noticed that both the Doctor and Tina were also looking at him expectantly.  
  
”Impressive Merlyn” he commented, “ not many people can look me in the eye and challenge me like that without backing down, I only know of one or two others who can do that, your master has taught you well”.  
  
The Doctor spoke then, his voice quiet but full of presence “well aren’t you going to answer the lad's question _hmm_?”  
  
Tina smiled and gave him a thumbs up “way to go Doc!”  
  
He looked at her then confused “what I do?”  
  
”Now _that’s_ the Doctor I know!” she winked and smiled.  
  
The Doctor shrugged and continued “what is the situation of Earth Prince Durnajar? I may be a stranger here, but I think we all _deserve_ to know”.  
  
Durnaa sighed and said, “it is a long story”.  
  
”We have time” the Doctor pressed gently “I would like to know too. All I know is that it is the 30th century and that Tina says we are at War. And seeing I haven’t met a fellow member of my race for a long time. I am inclined to believe her, so what is the  
  
current situation of Earth? _Who’s_ invading it?”  
  
Durnaa took a sip of his Chai Tea and then said: “you wouldn’t know them”.  
  
He looked thoughtful then and said ‘actually I probably wouldn’t, I wouldn’t know anything or anyone even if I had met them before. My memory is a little scratchy these days I’m afraid, from whatever trauma beset me and stole my memories. I may have met  
  
your invaders before, and I wouldn’t know them”.  
  
” you wouldn’t they’re from here,” Durnaa said “they are called Scorpaenoids well that is what we call them at least. The other race has been dubbed the Zorng. We are currently caught amid an intergalactic conflict”.  
  
”The other race is called the **_T’ron_** ,” Merlyn said, “They are our ancient enemies and our opposites”.  
  
”Pardon?”  
  
”Shapeshifters like us and as powerful,” Merlyn said.  
  
”They are?”  
  
”Yes,” he said, “and fully evil”.  
  
”I thought that was the Darksiders,” Durnaa said.  
  
”Darksiders are only Xanaduens like us merely inclined more to darkness, the T’ron are their enemies as well. Ever heard of a Neg Dragon?”  
  
”I…” Durnaa was about to deny it, but a memory flashed across his mind of a desert fortress, and two dragons fighting above it in the skies and a planar girl whom he had never been able to figure out if she was real or not “I…part of me feels that I have but  
how I can’t remember”.  
  
”Don’t know or can’t remember?” the Doctor asked then.  
  
”It feels remarkably like a memory, yet whose or why I don’t know”.  
  
”I get that all the time,” he said nodding in understanding “I hear or see something, and it happens”.  
  
”What made _YOU_ lose your memory?” Durnaa asked.  
  
”I wish I knew,” he said “I can’t even work out how I got here” he paused “I will try and find my way back, but while I am here I will try and help you”.  
  
”Might take a while;” Tina said.  
  
Merlyn said, “so you have heard of a neg dragon?”  
  
Durnaa said, “I may have met one long ago”.  
  
”Neg Dragons are the opposites of Stars. The T’ron like us have those who bear the mark, they are a nasty bit of work, here I will show you” Merlyn made a couple of gestures with his hands and chanted “ _earth, air, fire, and water, the Elements Four, add the_ _Fifth that is Spirit, makes Element Five. Order of the Five unite and show us a glimpse of which we shall fight, show us a Neg Dragon to enlighten our sight_ ”.  
  
”What is this?” the Doctor asked astounded.  
  
” _Merlyn_! I had no idea that you were such an accomplished Order of the Five Mage!” Tina said, amazed.  
  
Merlyn chuckled “really riles Rast” the mist had caused an image of well _a Dragon_! The Doctor could see, a Black Dragon.  
  
”That folks is a Neg Dragon, the opposite of a Star,” Merlyn said.  
  
Durnaa looked and said “I know this! I have seen this, in my dreams and shattered memories”.  
  
Tina nodded “so have I”.  
  
The Doctor looked at the image and said: “is that what it looks like?”  
  
”Yes it is, a genuine, bonafide evil Dragon. Like the Stars, they live in….” Merlyn said.  
  
” _The empty places between stars_ ” the Doctor finished “I have seen such beings similar to this, I am sure of it” he looked at Merlyn then “how did you do that? Is this part of this Jedai creed you and Tilanthalas follow?”  
  
”Magic,” Durnaa said, “Merlyn’s an Order of the Five Mage”.  
  
” _Magic_?” the Doctor asked.  
  
”Magic” Tina confirmed “here it exists and there are many kinds. Merlyn is Order of the Five, much like Salmarian was, and my own songs have power, I am a Spellsinger”.  
  
”Magic?” the Doctor repeated.  
  
Durnaa nodded “magic is strong. It is a strong, vibrant force in this universe and dimension and everyone gets touched by it in some way or another even if they don’t realise that they have. It is much like the Way. The Way affects the power of the mind, but  
Magic, however, is a different kind of power. And like Tina said, there are many kinds. Including the magic of the Gods. The priests here aren’t just men of God, Priests really do have power here, powers granted by their Gods. I am a Priest myself. Priests here  
can heal and do other things just by praying to their Gods. This is one of the reasons why I am here as an avatar and am currently busy on several different levels and worlds but seeing I am a God I don’t really notice it. It kinda just siphons off”.  
  
”You really _are_ a God aren’t you?” the Doctor asked “I have met many beings in my travels who _claim_ that they are Gods, some even have the power to be one. Our race has been revered as such! But you’re the **_real_** thing aren’t you?”  
  
”Somewhat reluctantly admittingly but yes I am the real thing,” Durnaa said.  
  
”And yet you walk with a limp and wear glasses,” the Doctor said as Durnaa had put on his glasses to look at the menu.  
  
Durnaa shrugged “a somewhat imperfect one I grant you that, I was a mortal once and that is probably why. Probably a little too much actually”.  
  
”I thought you’d be perfect in every detail and well taller,” the Doctor said, he indicated Durnaa’s tall, wiry, lightly built and just over the six-foot-tall frame.  
  
”Oh I **_can_** be,” said Durnaa “but quite frankly I don’t see the point, this is how I have always looked. I looked like this **_before_** I became an Elder God, at 480 years old or so Gorta-Trellian male, with red hair and violet eyes, granted I was a little less scarred, a   
little less haunted and well the limp came later”.  
  
”Oh,” he said, “and yet you’re also amnesiac?”  
  
”That is an even longer and somewhat more complicated story. I thought you wanted to find out about the state of the Earth”.  
  
”I do,” he said, holding up the Times “especially England”.  
  
”Arh your beloved England” Durnaa “yep, you’re definitely the Doctor then!”  
  
”What is the situation of it?” he asked.  
  
”Not good, most of Earth is under both Zorng and Scorpion control and attack. I have recently dispatched several friends over there to form a resistance movement. But I haven’t heard back from them lately”.   
  
“Who are these Scorpionoids??” he pressed.   
  
“Imagine human-sized, highly intelligent Scorpions with Psionic powers and an ability to build and operate technology, and you have Scorpionoids” Durnaa explained “they were originally from Scorpious, but have spread far and wide throughout the universe.  
  
We first encountered them on Sirius many years ago” he paused “they kidnapped a friend of mine”.  
  
The Doctor nodded and steepled his fingers and regarded Durnaa intently “tell us more” he urged.  
  
So Durnaa did, he told of how a friend of his had gotten abducted from her quarters on his starship which had been called **_Shunshu_** which he had been Captain of for about two centuries, by the Scorpionoids and they had tracked them to Sirius.  
  
How they had gone on a daring adventure deep into the canyons of Sirius, tracking her captors, how they had many experiences and encounters along the way until they had found the Scorpionaid base that they then preceded to destroy driving the   
  
Scorpionoids away.  
  
He was occasionally interrupted by a question from the Doctor, but, Tina and Merlyn both sat quietly throughout his narrative, seeing they hadn’t heard the story before.  
  
“So you simply destroyed the base?” the Doctor asked.   
  
“Yes and sent them home, I am not a God of War, Doctor, nor vengeance, I am a God of Justice, we thought we never see them again, and we didn’t until they came and invaded Earth,” Durnaa said, “I do not like War”.  
  
“And their back?”  
  
“Yes,” Durnaa replied”.   
  
“Is it possible for me to go to Earth?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“You're not banned, but I think you would be better out here,” said Durnaa “ **CAW** isn’t exactly well endeared towards anything strange or alien or Xanaduan at the moment”.  
  
“I see, and I understand,” he said, “but tell me why Earth has sent away the only race that could possibly help them?”  
  
“It is not a decision I approved of, I’m also, a Starfleet Admiral and a Jedaini Master as well, so I do have some pull, but it wasn’t enough I fear. But it is because of the undeserved reputation of the race in question, the Dorenganza”.  
  
“But how? I have only been here a few days myself, and even I can see that there is no evil in the Dorenganza, perhaps, I could go to Earth and argue their case”.   
  
“Not a good idea at the moment,” Durnaa said, “ if you turned up claiming that you are the Doctor, that near-mythical figure that travels through time and space in a blue Police Box, they’d think you’re as nutty as the Xanaduens and ban you as well, no you  
  
are way better remaining out here”.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yes, quite sure,” he said.   
  
“well alright, then but what can we do out here then?””.  
  
“What you **_always_** do!” Merlyn said, “ _save the galaxy_!”  
  
The Doctor smiled somewhat wanly “Sometimes I wonder if it is all worthwhile”.  
  
“Don’t tell me you doubt your own abilities?” Merlyn said.  
  
The Doctor replied, “I’ve had something of a rough time lately, and had too many Paradoxes chasing me around lately!”  
  
“You’re got me,” said Tina “and Merlyn.”  
  
Durnaa said then “quite frankly I think we have all had a rough time lately. I trust that you and the Xanaduens will come up with something” he paused “I’ll do what I can from my end, two Timelords are better than one”.  
  
“Perhaps,” said the Doctor.

  
“You always come up with something even when thrown into a situation you don’t know the full details of, you Timelords seem to have a knack for that, especially you Doctor and the Xanaduens are the masters of improvising “.  
  
Tina laughed ironically “just our luck!”  
  
“The only people who can match you are the Xanaduens! I am confident that two Timelords and a shipload of Xanaduens, can find a plan between them that will work if you can’t save the galaxy noone can”.   
  
“Oh very well then,” said the Doctor “I will stay here then”.  
  
“Thanks,” said Durnaa “I will take care of earth with my friends”.  
  
“You sure,” he asked again.  
  
“Look Doctor you are probably more useful out here,” Durnaa said.  
  
“Well, ok”.   
  
“I need more resistance cells” Durnaa continued “see yourselves as the off-world resistance cell then if you must”.  
  
“For someone who claims he doesn’t like war, you seem quite comfortable in the role as leader of the resistance” the Doctor commented.  
  
Durnaa sighed, knowing he was going to say that and replied “ there are three of us, me, Gallandros and Guardian, we are the co-leaders of the resistance movement, and we share the responsibility, we three all share a deep love and commitment to the   
Earth, even if all have different reasons for it. None of us is particularly fond of war. The role has been forced onto us by circumstance rather than choice, I was captain of a Starship for many years and a Prince of the Realm on my homeworld, that has helped  
me. I hate war with every core of my soul, and I am not a God of War, but like many of my people and like any of my clan, I will fight for a world I love. Much like you and Tina will. So can I count on you to help me with this?”  
  
Tina nodded “yes you can I am bound to this universe I feel, I love it here, I regenerated here, so I am more a part of this universe than my own anymore, you can count on me”.  
  
Merlyn nodded “and well you already know where the Xanaduens stand on it”.  
  
The Doctor looked thoughtful and said “this is not my universe, nor my dimension, nor even my Earth, but I am also bound to Earth, and I do not like war either. I will do what I can to help you all, as I do not walk away. It would go against who I am if I don’t”  
  
he nodded as if coming to a decision “very well, you can also count on me Prince Durnaa”.   
  
“But!” Tina said, putting one her Timelord presence again” I must ask that you keep us updated on what’s happening on Earth.”  
  
“I will do so and gladly,” Durnaa said, “and I will see into getting you all recalled back to Earth as well”.  
  
“Ok,” said Merlyn.  
  
Durnaa seemed to become distracted for a moment as if listening to some unheard conversation than said “I really gotta go, I am currently needed on several different levels, I will try and come back as myself soon, but until then _sweet water and light_ _laughter_ ” he then vanished.   
  
“What?” the Doctor queried.   
  
“Elven” Merlyn supplied “it is an old elven greeting.”  
  
“Oh, Ok,” said the Doctor then “you really must tell me more about this strange dimension of yours”.  
  
“It is not so strange, just different to yours,” Tina said, “come on, let's get another tea than we best take Merlyn back to his ward.”  
  
“I’m fine!” Merlyn protested.  
  
“No you’re not,” said Tina “look Merlyn you may have two hearts, but one was damaged, your looking tired and you need to heal”.  
  
“Ok,” said Merlyn.


	28. December 31st, 2945- Saris 4- The Xanadu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve Begins on Saris.  
> 1) The twins get told off by their Master  
> 2) Merlyn reveals his secret to Celeste.   
> 3) The Doctor gets lost on the Xanadu.   
> 4) The Doctor gets a Date as Tina claims him as her date for the New Year's Dance!

A day later Merlyn was judged fit to go home especially after the hospital found out that his ship had a fully equipped medical bay on board, and could be relied on to make sure he recovered, he was met in the dock by an anxious Rastalin and his Master.  
  
Casamir said, “welcome back Merlyn”.  
  
“Hi,” said Merlyn.   
  
“Feeling better?” Casamir asked.  
  
“Yes, much,” said Merlyn.  
  
Casamir looked serious then and asked, “what _happened_ Quinawah?”  
  
 _Uh,oh_ , Merlyn thought, _this is serious_ , he caught Rast’s eyes who nodded in silent understanding, for Casamir to call him ‘ _Quinawah’_ instead of ‘ _Merlyn_ ’ usually meant ‘ _this is serious’_.  
  
Casamir continued “what happened to you Merlyn, which caused you to get shot, and then taken to hospital and for you and Rast’s greatest secret to being revealed?”  
  
“Uh,” said Merlyn.  
  
But Casamir wasn’t finished; he silenced them both with a look they both knew well “I have tried my damnedest to keep you both **_out_** of hospitals! To keep you **_both_** safe from prying eyes! To stop people from finding out the truth about you both! About your  
strange heritage, I won’t have you both taken away and examined! I tried to _protect_ you both! And now that’s all been blown apart! Or in danger of been so! Hardly anyone knows about you two! I’ve explained away your differences to abilities with the Force  
and the **_M_** gene. Everyone knows you are both extraordinary gifted in that area! That is no lie. You two are the most powerful students I have ever had! But this other part. The part about your alien blood I have kept hidden to protect you. I have _told_ you,   
time, and time again to **_be careful_**! To keep it to yourselves and now the hospital on Saris 4 knows about you!” he sighed “Tina says I shouldn’t worry, but I do!”   
  
“Who are we then Master Casamir?” Rastalin asked quietly.  
  
Casamir said “I don’t know who you are, who your parents were or why. But I do know this, one of them, likely was a Timelord from Gallifrey, like Tina is and you are both more than half Gallifreyan because of it, Dorenganzan adaptability no doubt. You were  
both obviously born here though, there is no doubting there, your magical powers and ability with the Force speak for itself, one of your parents must have been a powerful Jedai indeed. But one of your parents was from beyond. You may even have a sibling  
how I know that though I can’t say, you two wouldn’t have been conceived in a one night stand or a chance encounter. It is probably your father, who’s Gallifreyan. Timelords and Dorenganza aren’t like that. You would have not been born of a chance   
encounter, chances are your parents were travelling companions who fell in love, and they were probably even married. I don’t know what happened to them, maybe they are still alive somewhere, but they gave you up to protect you or something. You two  
aren’t some spacers brat, no you two would have been _wanted_ , you would not have been the result of a chance encounter”.  
  
“How do you know all this?” Rast asked.  
  
Casamir replied “I was curious about you, especially when I found out about your physiology. So I dug around a bit to find out”.|

“Oh, and what did you find?”  
  
“Not much, I don’t know much more about you than you do yourselves”.  
  
“Then why are you so _afraid_ of people finding out what we are?” Rast asked then.  
  
“Because,” he said “I’m afraid of losing you both, which is why I want Tina to take you when I hand you over to her, your Gallifreyan side needs to be delved into and explored, you need to learn the powers it grants you, what you can do with it. You’re a  
deadly combination, and you need to learn to use it right”.  
  
“But we’re Jedai”.  
  
Casamir nodded “I know that is what makes you who you are “.  
  
Merlyn said “ it is who we are” he paused “Casamir I got **_shot_ **reacting to my Jedai nature, a little girls life was at stake, so I reacted. Accordingly, I could not do otherwise”.  
  
Casamir nodded “very well but why were you in that part of town anyway by yourself without backup?”  
  
“I don’t know, I was led there, _something_ lead me there”.   
  
“Ok very well Merlyn,” he said, “just be wary, don’t let yourself be taken to a public hospital if you can avoid it”.  
  
“Yes, Casamir”.  
  
  
“It could be fatal,” he said thoughtfully “what if they stuff up and kill you or something?”  
  
“I will be master Casamir” Merlyn promised.  
  
“Good lad,” he said, “now go take it easy for a few hours, ok?”  
  
“Yes, Master”.  
  
“Serena and I will go check out where you were shot and see if we can find any explanation as to why”.  
  
“Ok Master Casamir”.  
  
“Tilan look after your brother!”  
  
“Yes Master Casamir” said Rastalin.  
  
“Good,” he said, walking out.  
  
Rastalin looked at his twin and said: “you have to be more careful, you know we’re _different_!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah I know, but you and Master Casamir make it sound like it’s something to be _ashamed_ of!’ Merlyn said.  
  
“I’ve never been comfortable with our differences; sometimes, I wish we didn’t have them! But be careful next time Merlyn Ok?”  
  
“Ok,” said Merlyn”.  
  
“I’ll be in my room working on my mod,” he said.  
  
“Yes,” Merlyn said.

Merlyn had just had a good long bath and had a cup of tea and was settling down on his lounge he had in his room with his Steven King book, to take it easy as requested when he heard the door chime.  
  
“Come” he called.  
  
The door slid open, and Celeste walked in, looking anxious.  
  
“Merlyn!” she said, hugging him.  
  
“Hi Celeste,” he said, responding in kind.  
  
“I was so _worried_ about you!” she said “when I heard you had been shot I feared the worse! We aren’t virtually immortal yet! Not at our current age!”  
  
“I’m Ok,” Merlyn said.   
  
“I wasn’t sure how you could survive! How did you survive?” she asked, “I mean I know both you and Rast are strong in the force and GT have a shutdown feature if mortally wounded. I know you can do that due to _Dorenganzan adaptability_ ”.  
  
“The Force mainly” he replied.  
  
“That’s quite impressive you know if you can do that, you should be able to do the trials,” she said.  
  
Merlyn shrugged “Master Casamir has the final say on that one”.  
  
“That is an advanced trick you know, I can’t do that,” she said.  
  
Merlyn shrugged and then said “I also have two hearts which is the main reason I’m alive I feel” deciding it was probably right and proper to reveal it to her, she was his best friend, more than that actually, they had a force bond. However, neither of them  
knew what to do about it.  
  
“You _what_?” she asked.  
  
“I have two hearts it’s the main reason I survived” he continued.  
  
“But _how_?”   
  
“We were born like that, Rast and I”.  
  
“Two?” she asked “Arh I get it, makes sense, you have the **M** gene don’t you or that Mutation some Gt have? I mean I know that sometimes happens, it’s rare, but it does”.  
  
“No, one of our unknown parents” he shrugged “I have twin hearts” he shrugged “listen” he took her hands initiating their force bond.  
  
Celeste listened like she never had before, she had always noticed the strange double heartbeat the twins seemed to have but had never really thought about it, she had assumed it was something to do with the force, or it was a GT thing, but, she now heard  
distinctly two heartbeats, and it was strangely comforting.  
  
“Wow!” she said, “that’s _deep_!”  
  
Merlyn shrugged “we have really gotta do something about our bond, your my best and closest friend and yet I don’t know whether I love you or not”.  
  
She nodded “I feel the same way.”  
  
“Casamir says we’ll figure it out eventually I guess we’ll leave it at that”.  
  
“Yes,” she agreed.  
  
“Do you have any ideas?”  
  
“No, do you?”  
  
‘No”.  
  
“Would we even be compatible?”  
  
“Yes, we would be, I am Dorenganza, just like you, the fact that I have two hearts makes that clear we would be, but there is some alien in me, I’m possibly half Gallifreyan it appears”.  
  
“Like Tina?”  
  
“Yes like Tina” he confirmed, “I’m half Gallifreyan. A Time Lord, but I haven’t fully come into my powers as one, and I aren’t even sure whether I will what I do know is that I am Jedai”.  
  
“Ok,” she said, “so are you feeling up to the dance?”  
  
“It’s _tonight_?” he asked.  
  
“New Year's Eve,” she said.  
  
“Yes I’m up to it,” he said, “just don’t expect too much dancing from me that’s all, I am still recuperating”.  
  
“Ok,” she said.   
  
“Don’t look so concerned, I’m fine now”.  
  
“How did it happen, though?”  
  
“I was reacting to a situation like any Jedai would an innocent life was in danger. I reacted I went to save her and got shot” he said, “you would have done so, any Jedai would”.  
  
Celeste said, leaning up against him “I know”.  
  
She smiled at his double heartbeat ‘you know I have always known you had a double heartbeat, but I never paid any attention to it”.  
  
“I can’t describe it,” he said quietly.   
  
“It’s strange, yet comforting,” she said, “are you sure you're ok?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, “I just won’t dance too much”.  
  
He turned on his TV “I’ve been ordered to take it easy, so let's watch some Black Adder, huh?” he put in a disc as Celeste made them some tea and they sat down to watch the antics of Black Adder.  
  
“Gee he is Pathetic!” Celeste said between giggles “I mean the character not the actor”.  
  
“Oughta see him in the second season?” Merlyn said.  
  
“You know I knew a noble like that” Celeste said, “while we were training on Chantel, which as you know is the world I was born on, he was this pathetic noble who always was plotting and scheming, never got anywhere though”.  
  
“Like Black Adder?”  
  
“Yes,” said Celeste.  
  
“You always get that, “he said with a smile.  
  
There was a knock on the door “come” Merlyn called.  
  
Rastalin walked in “I forgot to tell you Merlyn the dance is tonight”.  
  
“I know,” said Merlyn.  
  
“You up to it?” he asked.  
  
“I will be,” said Merlyn.  
  
“Good,” said Rastalin “Serena and Casamir aren’t back yet”.  
  
“They will be,” said Merlyn.  
  
Celeste looked from Rastalin to Merlyn remembering what Merlyn had told her, both of them? She assumed so seeing they were twins, just how _alike_ were they?  
  
  
“Good,” said Rast “I can hardly wait to see Anastasia in her new dress”.  
  
Celeste said “yeah”.  
  
Rast said to her “yours looks very nice as well as I recall” he indicated Merlyn “look after the invalid for me”.  
  
Merlyn chucked a cushion at his twin “Invalid indeed! At least I didn’t get a broken leg when I _tried_ to rescue someone!” as Rast had done just that about a year ago.  
  
Rast easily ducked out of the way of the throw pillow laughing “ _touché_ “he said, “at least I didn’t get myself stupidly shot in the heart!”  
  
Merlyn looked serious “it could have been you not me, Brother dear”.  
  
“I know,” said Rastalin serious now “I would have done the same thing”.  
  
Celeste said, “I have to know, do you both really have _two_ hearts?”

“You told her, huh?” Rastalin asked.

“I told her the truth as to why I survived” Merlyn replied.

“Fair enough,” Rastalin said “guess it had to come out sometime” he nodded “yes we do, sometimes I wish we didn’t, but if that was true I would have lost my twin brother, my other half and that would have been the worst thing ever, we mightn’t be Identical  
twins, but we are as close as Identical twins, I don’t think I could survive if that happened. Merlyn, in many ways, is my rock. So yes I am glad that we do have two hearts, I aren’t entirely comfortable with it and never have been, it makes us stand out a little  
too much, it marks us as ‘ _different_ ’, in a race that is probably too powerful for their own good already. But if it weren’t for us, the T’ron would have taken over this universe ages ago. So I am glad Merlyn and I have two hearts at the moment or else there  
wouldn’t **be** a Merlyn anymore”.   
  
“I see,” she said, “this is definitely something else though”.   
  
“Do you find it, I don’t know _frightening_?” Rast asked.  
  
“Not really,” she said, “I always knew you were special, so you’re like Half Timelord, huh?”  
  
“More than half I’d say, it appears our two sides were a little too compatible!”  
  
“ _Hmm_ yeah,” Merlyn agreed.   
  
“I’m glad you’re both alright though,” she said hugging them both “best go get ready for the ball!”  
  
“OK,” said Merlyn.

“Bruising minimal, wounds healing, muscular damage minor, Artron energy optimal” Lunn-Lunn reported as she finished her scan over Merlyn “Merlyn I would say _all systems go_ , take it easy though for a couple of days though, while you finish healing and  
keep those healing trances up, but you should be ok for the ball tonight”.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah your body as per usual is healing at a remarkable rate; also your youth is helping there. It makes me wish I were half Gallifreyan in fact” she said, “actually it’s a little more than half, it is hard to tell which is which, our two races have merged probably a  
little too smoothly”.  
  
“What’s Artron energy?” Merlyn asked.  
  
“You both have it,” she said, “like Tina; it seems to be a form of energy, like oxygen, your both full of it, it is the core of your being, I think it is due to your alien blood”.  
  
“Oh,” he said.  
  
“Have you ever seen yourself inside?” she asked.  
  
“Uh no,” Merlyn said.   
  
“Would you like to?” she asked.

“Are you sure that’s safe?” he asked.  
  
She chuckled “I’ll scan you, and we’ll put it on visual”.  
  
“Ok,” he said.  
  
“Next thing we know you’ll be flying around in a **_TARDIS_** and saving the universe,” she said, “ok hop up onto the bed”.  
  
Merlyn did so, and she ran a general scan over him “here have a look” she said.  
  
She put it on screen and said: “there’s your chest”.  
  
Merlyn nodded and looked, and his eyes widened “Oh”.  
  
She pointed to a dark mass behind the rib cage “ right heart and see” she moved it across “ left heart, same size, both fully functional one of the reasons why you barely ever run out of breath”.  
  
“So that’s how it works!” Merlyn said, “so what happened when I got shot?”  
  
“My guess is the heart that was damaged which was your right shut itself down, and your left took over”.  
  
“But I was _unconscious_!”  
  
“Probably shock and loss of blood, and your Jedai training. Both are fully functional, Merlyn it is not just an extension or anything, their independent organisms, you and your twin are probably unique amongst our race, but you are also Dorenganza, “ she  
paused and then continued “ my guess is that Dorenganza and Gallifreyans aren’t that different”.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“We’re the equivalent to them in this dimension only without the Time bit to the same extent as they, but we make up for that in other ways, which is probably why you and Rast even exist”.  
  
“Truefully?”  
  
“Yeah,” she said, “you and Rast are these worlds Timelords”.  
  
“We are?”  
  
“Yes,” said Lunn-Lunn as Merlyn unretracted his antennae and Lunn-Lunn tickled them “you used to _love_ this when you were younger; I used to do this all the time to you, you would giggle and tell me to stop!”  
  
“You knew us before Casamir took us?” Merlyn asked.  
  
“I was the regular Doctor at the orphanage you were both in; it was _me_ who found you and Tilanthalas. Gosh, you were young not much more than 4 or so, and even back then you looked Gorta-Trellian. You two have always looked Gorta-Trellian. We  
thought you were at first until I saw these” she indicated his antennae, as Merlyn retracted them “possibly half Gorta-Trellian, but, then it became apparent that you weren’t, your definitely Dorenganza but you are also alien”.  
  
“I know,” said Merlyn.  
  
Lunn-Lunn said, “ok, you can go Merlyn, check back in the morning and don’t drink too much; I’ll check you in the morning”.  
  
“Ok”.   
  
“Enjoy your New Year, I took duty tonight, so everyone else could have the night off,” she said.  
  
“I will” Merlyn called back.

He walked up the corridor to his quarters to get changed for the dance and came across the Doctor walking in the other direction, looking at a map of the ship.  
  
“This ship keeps changing!” he remmarked to Merlyn.  
  
 ** _“X-ANDRA_** has a mind of her own,” said Merlyn ‘you get used to it, if you get lost just ask X herself, she arranges things to suit, we never run out of the room, there’s always enough quarters for everyone, she’s not bigger on the inside or if she is it’s not  
quite as advanced as a **_TARDIS_** , I think it’s either magic or a dimensional pocket of some sort, she’s also alive, so maybe she just grows it”.  
  
“This ship is truly remarkable, of Timelord calibre in fact only different who built her?”  
  
“We did, the T’ron aren’t the only ones who are the masters of Bio-engineering or planer engineering,” Merlyn said ‘so are we”  
  
“Oh, this ship is an extraordinary piece of engineering trouble is I keep getting turned around or something, I walk up this corridor and found out that somehow I was next door to Tina, we were on the same level, but now we’re also next door to each other”.  
  
“That’s **X** for you; she has a mind of her own”.   
  
“ _Hmm_ and then there’s all these murals and frescoes”.  
  
“Er that’s us; eventually the whole ship will be covered in them, we’re uh, a little eccentric I’m afraid and a little chaotic in nature, but that’s just us, it’s who we are, **_X_** adjusts them so when she moves things around you can’t tell it’s been done” he indicated  
the Christmas decorations “us kids all did that, a bunch of us got together and decorated the whole ship, and spent the last two weeks of travelling doing it. It worked we won the prize money and when we leave Outpost will be our first stop”.  
  
“Outpost?”  
  
“It’s a space station/dock, outlying of course and there we’ll get repairs as the folk there don’t mind the Xanaduens”.  
  
“I see”.   
  
“Doctor! I’ve **_found_ **you!” said Tina running up.  
  
“Tina,” he said with a nod.  
  
Tina took his arm “come on! You and I are going out!”  
  
“We are?” he asked, “Tina, really I....”.   
  
“It’s **New Year's Eve**!” she said, she nodded at Merlyn “see you later at the dance!”  
  
Merlyn chuckled “very well” as Tina led the Doctor away.  
  
“You know I don’t dance very well” he heard the Doctor say.  
  
“Well enough,” she said.

A while later Merlyn heard a knock on his door and found Celeste standing out there looking gorgeous in her long green dress with holly in her hair and holding a twin to the wreath in her hair.  
  
“Celeste,” said Merlyn than added something in another language which must have been genuinely alien as her DG translator didn’t recognise it.  
  
She asked, “what was that?”  
  
“I said ‘ _you look lovely my lady_ ’ in _Gallifreyan_ ” he shrugged “I have been trying to practise my Gallifreyan”.  
  
She giggled “ _milord”_ this was said in Dorenganzan they had their own language, of course, the Dorenganza but they mainly spoke Galactic Standard.  
  
“My lady you look _simply_ **_stunning_**!” Merlyn said.  
  
“My lord, you don’t look so bad yourself” as Merlyn had opted for a dark green velvet formal Jedai robe over red and gold, he accepted the holy wreath from Celeste and put it on his head, it went well with his red-gold hair.  
  
He picked up his lightsabre and attached it to his belt, no Jedai was ever found without one, no doubt Celeste had hers in her handbag, that was the thing about lightsabres they were reasonably compact.  
  
Merlyn smiled at her, noticing her matching Apprentice braid which she had wound holly around, and had put a small gold ribbon on end.  
  
“Thanks,” she said, taking his arm.  
  
She noticed the small device Merlyn had attached to his robe but underneath, so it wasn’t visible, it had a little light on it.  
  
“What’s that?’ she asked.  
  
“heart monitor” Merlyn replied, “Lunn-Lunn insisted that I wear it, said I had to leave it on for a few more days, so they can monitor my hearts, I’m glad it is small though, but I am sure I am Ok”.  
  
“Oh,” she said.   
  
“I was shot in the heart at point-blank range, with an energy weapon,” he said “I am healing it’s just a precaution” he looked slightly sheepish “she wasn’t sure _which_ side to put it on”.  
  
She laughed and replied ‘ you know I always noticed your double heartbeat but I always thought it was due to our force bond or something, my heart responding to your sort of thing, it never occurred to me that you had _two_!”  
  
“What are we going to do about that?” Merlyn wondered.  
  
“Maybe a couple of years apart is exactly what we need,” Celeste said “once we’ve completed our trials, Ana and I are going back to Chantel for a couple of years to work there as the resident Jedai. We are both looking forward to it though, seeing we love  
Chantel”.  
  
“And Rast and I are going to go travelling the universe with Tina for a while and learn more about our mixed heritage” you are probably right Celeste a few years apart is perhaps what we both need, so we can decide about our future”.  
  
“I’m ready for my trials I know I am!” Celeste said, “so’s Ana”.  
  
“Us too, Rast and I, but it is really up to our Masters to make that decision,” he said.  
  
“We’re practically acting as full Knights now!” Celeste said “our masters send us off on missions alone, and tell us if we think we can handle a situation befitting a Knight to do so by all means, Gee you got shot in the line of duty! We’re ready Merlyn I know we are!”  
  
Merlyn shrugged “perhaps, but it is really up to the masters to decide that”.  
  
“You’re a _Timelord_! I know we’re all ready!”  
  
“People are still afraid that Rast will turn,” Merlyn said quietly ‘, and no we aren’t Timelords yet!”  
  
“He won’t we know he won’t!” she said.  
  
“Hi guys!” said Rastalin coming up the corridor, with Ana on his arm, he had opted for black over dark red, his only concession to the season was a holly sprig in his lapel, Ana was in a short black dress with a wreath of Holly in her hair.  
  
“Looking spiffy” Merlyn remmarked “nice legs Ana”.  
  
Celeste hit his arm “my legs are almost the same as hers!” she and her sister weren’t identical, but they were pretty darn close! Much like Quin and Tilan were.  
  
Celeste was shorter than her sister by about an inch; both girls were slim with blue-gold eyes and tanned complexions, but where Ana’s hair was blonde, Celeste’s was Platinum blonde and had a few freckles across her nose.  
  
In contrast, Ana’s skin was clear of freckles, Ana had a small mole on her shoulder, and Celeste didn’t.  
  
People had trouble telling the beautiful sisters apart until they knew them, like Rast and Merlyn who also not identical, they looked very similar as well.  
  
Rast had dark blond hair, and Merlyn had Strawberry blonde, Rast was also right-handed, Merlyn left.  
  
Merlyn’s and Rast’s physical appearance almost mirrored each other, and they had looked identical as babies, but, like the sisters, people had trouble telling them apart until you got to know them.  
  
Rast spoke, “what were you two discussing?”  
  
“Our trials I think we’re all ready,” Celeste said.  
  
Rast said, “We probably are, but it is really up to our masters to decide that, not us”.  
  
“I know,” she said, “but I know we are ready”.  
  
“I think we all are, but we also have to be patient”.   
  
“Wait for us!” said a voice, they turned and saw Tina come, followed by a somewhat reluctant Doctor.  
  
“You’re coming,” Anna asked.  
  
“As Casamir’s guest,” said Tina, she was in a long white dress, and the Doctor had been persuaded to change as well as he was in a black frock coat and a cream shirt and cravat.  
  
“What you doing here?” Merlyn asked.  
  
“He’s my **_date_**!” Tina said, “I wasn’t going alone! Casamir’s taking Serena, so **I’m** _taking_ the Doctor as my date!”  
  
“Arh,” said Merlyn.   
  
“Did you think I was going to go alone?” Tina asked “besides when was the last time I actually met _someone_ from my homeworld? A fellow _Timelord_? Apart from you two, who were both born here?” she sighed then “my love is long lost”.  
  
Ana asked, “why don’t you just go back and _save_ Salmarian?”  
  
Tina sighed “I wish I could Anastasia, I really do, but I can’t remember what happened or where, it was or when, and I looked different then, whatever killed him near killed me as well”.  
  
Celeste said “you’re a Timelady right? You regenerated here, isn’t it possible he did too? Look I don’t pretend to understand a lot of this but don’t you all have like _twelve_ lives or something? Isn’t it possible your husband also regenerated? And that’s why you  
can’t find each other because you both look different?”  
  
Tina sighed “ I suppose your right Celeste, it is possible, but I can’t really remember what happened though, all I know is that I ended up here all alone and that I have never seen Salmarian again, Timelords usually recognise each other regardless of what we  
look like, much like Dorenganza”.  
  
“We _do_?” The Doctor asked then.   
  
“But isn’t it possible that the rules are _different_? And maybe it doesn’t always work so well here? What if the two of you have crossed paths in the last 90 odd years and haven’t even _known_ it?” Celeste pressed “you mightn’t even have recognised each other!”  
  
“Celeste has a point,” said the Doctor “I admit I don’t remember a lot, but she has a point, maybe you and your husband have crossed paths in the past and haven’t even known it”.  
  
“Possibly,” Tina said she looked at the two wedding rings she wore around her neck “I wonder”.  
  
“Tell me something how do Timelords even keep _tracks_ of things? And how do you deal with the possibility that your partner might not even _look_ the same if you’ve been apart for a while?” Ana asked then “I mean we Dorenganza are shapeshifters, but we  
generally chose a form and stick to it!”  
  
Tina chuckled “ you get used to it” she paused “maybe Celeste is right though, maybe Sal has regenerated and looks different, and maybe we have crossed paths and not even known it”.  
  
Celeste said “we could probably pick up a Timelord though, I’ve never really noticed it with the twins and with you Tina as I’ve known you most of my life, but him” she indicated the Doctor “his presence made me realise something. Timelords have a definite  
‘ _feel_ ’ about them; their force signature really stands out. It’s different to ours not so elusive, you all have it, I notice it now we could probably find Salmarian for you”.  
  
“If he is even still in this dimension,” Tina said.

“Hi, you lot,” said Ashan, who had caught up with them with Serilia on their way to the runabout.  
  
Serilia said to Merlyn “how did you survive?”  
  
“Blind luck mainly” Merlyn replied, getting into the runabout.   
  
“Obviously,” Ashan said, “I feared the worse when I heard Quin”.  
  
Merlyn chuckled “I’m fine just a little tender” he indicated the heart monitor “like my new adornment?”  
  
Ashan said, “you still seem to be fibrillating a bit though Quin”.  
  
Merlyn said, “I’m healing, really Ashan I am fine”.  
  
“If you say so,” he said, “just take it easy though buddy”.  
  
“I will,” Merlyn said.  
  
Serillia said, “that _wasn’t_ Merlyn fibrillating”.   
  
“Pardon?” Ashan asked.   
  
“I’ve been trained as a Healer remembers? That wasn’t normal, nor was it fibrillating”.   
  
“Huh?”  
  
“That was a double heartbeat” Serillia “it’s almost like....”.   
  
“Are you saying that Merlyn has **two** hearts? That he has the **M** gene or like some of the GT get?”  
  
“Well it looks like he did,” she said.  
  
Ashan laughed out loud “that is the **_silliest_** thing I’ve heard! _Two hearts_! Merlyn! Now come on! Merlyn might be a little unusual, and we don’t know who he’s parents were, but he’s as Dorenganza as the _rest_ of us!”

“I’m only saying what I saw!”  
  
Merlyn doesn’t have two hearts!” Ashan said, “he’s a little strange, but he’s not twin hearted!”  
  
Serillia repeated, “I am only reporting what it looked like!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” he said, kissing her “does it really matter?”  
  
“Guess not,” she said, as the shuttle took off.   
  
“Where are Casamir and Serena?” Merlyn asked Master Shadaras.  
  
“They were on their way back when I came down” Shadaras replied, “they said they catch us all later”.  
  
“OK, I wonder if they found anything,” Ashan said.  
  
“Yeah” Merlyn echoed “I got shot, but the shot wasn’t meant for me it was meant for Melissa” he sat back and frowned, he had been feeling a weird ‘ _buzz_ ’ since he came back on board.  
  
He had dismissed it as first as part of his injuries, and it still might be because of them, but it had made him wonder what it was, he got up and walked towards the front of the runabout but couldn’t find the source of it.  
  
He noticed that it wasn’t one of the pilots from the **_XANADU_** that was flying the runabout tonight nor one of the other Jedai.   
  
“What’s this? We get a _chauffeur_ tonight?” Merlyn teased with a smile.  
  
The pilot answered, “Captains Senoran’s orders, it's New Year's Eve he’s not flying tonight either, he’s going to the same do you are”.  
  
“Makes sense,” Merlyn said.  
  
“I’ve been ordered to fly people around tonight; most of the crew are on shore leave for a holiday” he shrugged “some of us have to stay sober”.  
  
“I’m too young to drink technically anyway, although not many people notice stuff like that out here on these outer rim worlds”.  
  
“Yes,” the pilot replied.  
  
“I don’t remember seeing you around as I know most of the pilots on the ship; I’m one of them myself actually, you new?”  
  
He nodded “yes, I signed on when we left Earth”.  
  
“I guess,” said Merlyn thoughtfully “anyway happy new year”.  
  
“Same to you,” said the pilot.  
  
Merlyn nodded and walked back to the passenger section, he’d have to find out what the source of the ‘ _buzz_ ’ was, and maybe it was just due to his injuries.  
  
“You alright?” Rastalin asked when he saw his twin.  
  
“Yeah, I just keep getting this strange ‘ _buzz_ ’ in my head” Merlyn replied, “it could be just part of my injuries though”.  
  
“We do feel a _buzz_ of sorts around the T’ron” Ashan mused ‘are you sure it is just after-effects?”  
  
“I can’t say,” said Merlyn “it’s just weird though”.  
  
“Could the T’ron have infiltrated?” Tina asked then ‘you and they are similar, and you are both shape changers is it possible some of them may have infiltrated?”  
  
“Possible I guess,” said Ashan “almost too possible in fact, they can change shape just as easily as we can, one of them could infiltrate” he turned to Merlyn taking charge then “ keep your senses attuned and your eyes peeled, and Merlyn? Tell Casamir about  
the ‘ _buzz_ ’ ok?”  
  
“OK, Ashan, but what if it is just the after-effects of my injuries?”.  
  
“Better safe than sorry,” Ashan said “if we’re got infiltrators we should find out who they are” so speaking he sat down.  
  
“Very well’ Merlyn said, taking his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Adder- Blame it on the Authors fondness for British TV Shows 
> 
> The Antennae- All Dorenganza have them regardless of what form they are currently wearing, it’s part of their sonar, their small, curly, and silver, much like a moths, and many refer to them as ‘cute’.


	29. 31st December 2945-Jedaini Academy-Saris 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve-Cont.  
> 1) The Doctor makes a Log entry.  
> 2) meeting the other Guests including an old friend  
> 3) Tina intends to make the most of her date!

**_31 December 2945_ **

_In all my travels through time and space, I have to confess I have never **quite** met a race like the Dorenganza, or at least I can’t remember if I have.  
_  
_I have met some pretty formidable aliens in my time, some of them have even been Shapeshifters, or have powers like the Dorenganza, but I can’t remember if I have ever met a race with such a combination of the two and have also remained beings of such  
goodness until I came here.  
_  
_This is the Doctor here (yes **THAT** Doctor!) and I confess to been rather lost and more than a little confused, and yes I am indeed lost!  
_  
_I arrived here in this time, and this space, this dimension and this galaxy not through my own means, and I am still figuring out how that happened.  
_  
_This definitely isn’t my galaxy nor my dimension, I know this simply by the presence of the Dorenganza and by Tina. She, like me, is another Timelord, from the same planet as I am.  
_  
_I happened across the Dorenganza when I arrived here, well more accurately, **two** Dorenganza, Rastalin and Merlyn Firesong.  
_  
_These teenage Dorenganza twins are **extraordinary** even by the standards of their already remarkable race.  
_  
_The Dorenganza to put it simply are a race of Shapeshifting aliens, whose power to shapeshift is their very being, but, they are also powerful, they appear to be the Guardians of this universe, much like the Timelords were in my own galaxy.  
_  
_But I defer, Rastalin and Merlyn Firesong well what can I say? It appears that these powerful twins are also half of **my** race!”_

_Their physiology is almost identical to my own, and it is augmented by their Dorenganza powers.  
_  
_A deadly combination if there ever was one, they have all the powers of the Timelords and all the powers of the Dorenganza as well.  
_  
_And then there is Tina, what can I say about Tina?  
_  
_Only that she is Gallifreyan like me and a Time Lord as well, the same race as I am in fact, she also has a Tardis similar to mine, although; admittingly it seems to work a little, um, **better**.  
_  
_Tina has lived amongst these people for quite some time it seems and has come to be more like these people than her own; she calls this dimension her home now.  
_  
_She is very good friends with the twins, who seem to see her as an older sister or something and she has claimed them as her companions after they complete their Jedaini training.  
_  
_Arh yes, that, the Jedaini or Jedai as they are better known (much to their chagrin I take it) it appears to be unique to this universe.  
_  
_I confess I don’t fully understand it all at the moment, but it appears that the Jedaini Order is some sort of quasi-religious monastical order; it seems to be part religious and part scientific, all the Jedai believe in this form of natural energy which is call either  
the Force, the Way or the Path, they seem to hold it in almost religious awe.  
_  
_It seems to me that Psionic powers are reasonably widespread in this universe, many races, **including** humans, seems to have a measure of Psionic ability, from what I can gather every race who has a history of having Psionic ability get tested as children and  
then given a PSI rating and then they are taught how to use this talent to the best of their knowledge and grade.  
_  
_The Jedaini seem to carry it a little further though, they seem to have this extra ‘something’ in their bodies, not sure what it is yet.  
_  
_They are taught to unlock it entirely and use it to its fullest potential, through strict lessons of discipline and rigorous training.  
  
Not everyone seems to have the ability to do it, I am finding this most extraordinary as a scientist, and I am looking further into it.  
_  
_The Dorenganza it seems is this universes version of the Time Lords, they are its Guardians, and that is why the twins stand out, Tina says that they seem to have all the powers of a Timelord plus the abilities of their own.  
_  
_Unfortunately seeing I have lost what seems to be a considerable part of my memory of late, I can’t judge, although; I do know that she and I are the same race.  
_  
_I still cannot figure out how I ended up here or why, and I am even less sure of how I am going to get back, I am not even sure that I **can**!  
_  
_But whatever happens, while I am here, I intend to help this universe with this war they have gotten themselves involved in through no fault of their own, however long it takes. I **do not** walk away!  
_  
**_The Doctor- 31 st December 2945_ **

_(And yes that is the **actual** date!)_

The shuttle landed without incident outside the Jedai Academy which had its own launch pad.  
  
“We often get high ranking officials visiting so they provided their own launchpad for them” Captain Senoran explained to Tina and the Doctor as they joined the group outside.  
  
The Doctor hadn’t really gotten to meet Captain Senoran officially as yet, although; he had been greeted by the Captain when he came aboard the **_XANADU.  
  
_**Now with all formalities aside he offered out a hand to the Captain who took it and said: “Captain we really haven’t really had a chance to officially meet, I’m the Doctor!”  
  
“So I heard,” Senoran said dryly shaking the offered hand “Ambassador Senoran Starseer at your service!”  
  
“ _Ambassador_?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Well that is technically my actual ranking outside **_Xanadu_** , but to the Xanaduens I’m better known as High Admiral Senoran, and as to the Captain bit, well that is more by circumstance than anything else” he paused than continued “you haven’t really gotten  
  
to meet any of the Leaders, have you? I noticed you’re tended to keep company with the Equals more since you come on board”.  
  
“True, I have” he replied.  
  
“I need to introduce you to the rest of them then, but we have been so busy with the war and all” he continued “I honestly don’t know where we be without the Equals working in the background, it is a failing on our part I’m afraid, the Equals tend to get  
ignored, which is why people like Casamir are so important! Welcome aboard”.  
  
“Thank you,” he said.  
  
They started to walk towards the academy the Doctor looked at the tall, imposing building that housed it and found it reminded him of something he couldn’t quite remember.  
  
Tina not so shy said “kind of looks like the council building of Gallifrey, doesn’t it Doc?” she remmarked.  
  
“I wouldn’t know,” he said.  
  
Tina asked “what did they do to you huh?” she paused “I left so long ago it was another time, another Era and another life, and I wasn’t the same person then as I am now, I could never go back, but I swear it looks similar to the council building” she  
continued “no I wouldn’t go back, and somehow I don’t think I can, but there are times... I wish Sal was here he would have _loved_ this!”  
  
The Doctor looked at Tina then, to him, Tina seemed self-assured and confident, but, there were times, times like now, she seemed vulnerable, and as lost as he was and very alone, he wished he could help her more, she was a fellow member of his own race  
and he hadn’t been with another of his race for so long, he knew what it was like to be alone, but he couldn’t give her what she so obviously needed and wanted and badly missed, the man she had loved.  
  
The Doctor gave her a gentle hug “I’m here” he said, “if you need to talk or something, I am sorry I am not the one you loved”.  
  
Tina returned his hug “thanks Doc” she then seemed to be herself again “I’m glad you agreed to come along though, I honestly didn’t know who to take”.  
  
“You would have found _someone_ I’m sure,” he said.  
  
Tina laughed and then said “maybe so, but I have been told I tend to put people off, they are a little afraid of me because I am a Time Lord they find me somewhat formidable. Why do you think I hang around the Jedai? Because they don’t find me formidable,  
the Jedai, they have a presence as well”.  
  
The Doctor shrugged “I wouldn’t say that, I don’t find you formidable if that is any consolation”.  
  
Tina said, “yeah but **_your_ **another Time Lord and at your full power, _you're_ the one whose formidable, you're a legend here, not to mention a lot older and more experienced than me”.  
  
“Sadly, I also seem to be lacking a considerable amount of my memory” he looked her in the eyes and she saw the sadness there and the pain and the loneliness.  
  
A Time Lords eyes hid little, especially to another Timelord. There were depths there that seemed impossible, Merlyn’s eyes were getting to be the same, and so were hers.  
  
Tina said “that is so _cruel_! What did they do to you?” she turned away from the intensity of his gaze “come on, we’ll get lost”.  
  
“I wish I knew,” he said quietly following her.  
  
“Hi, nice to see you again,” said a familiar voice as he and Tina joined the milling crowd.  
  
Tina turned and said “ _Prince Durnaa_! What are you doing here?”  
  
“I am a Jedai Master” he replied, “I take it, you’re here as....”.  
  
“My guest,” said Casamir coming forward and joining the crowd as if from nowhere and knowing the Xanaduen ability to teleport over short distances the Doctor didn’t put it past him, these Dorenganza were extraordinary, he couldn’t ever remember  
meeting a race quite like them before.  
  
“Yeah,” Tina said, “Uh I bought a friend Master Casamir is that Ok?”  
  
Casamir smiled and said ‘hello Doctor”.  
  
“Hello,” he said.  
  
Casamir said “no problem Tina, I suspect _some_ of the guests here tonight aren’t really _guests_ at all, but gate crashers, no one will notice a few extras” he paused then continued “ if you see the twins tell them I want a word with them”.  
  
“Yes, Cas,” she said.  
  
Casamir turned to Durnaa “so tell me Prince Durnaa have _ **CAW**_ yet realised how _stupid_ they have been?”  
  
“Uh, no,” said Durnaa “I am trying my best Master Casamir”.  
  
Casamir nodded ‘thank you for trying, but I think it is something they are going to have to work out for themselves” he then indicated the Doctor “we found some help anyway, may I present you to then, The Doctor”.  
  
Durnaa nodded “we’re met”.

“You have?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, seems you have one _sneaky_ Apprentice,” said Durnaa.  
  
Casamir groaned “oh no, what Merlyn do now! I swear _sometimes_.....”  
  
“Uh broke into the system using some codes he shouldn’t have had and contacted me” Durnaa replied.  
  
“I swear that boy....!” Casamir started “his curiosity will be the death of him one day! That and that quirky **talent** of his!”  
  
Tina shrugged and said “Cas he’s a Time Lord and an Interfacer, it’s his _nature_ to meddle! It is _not_ Rast you need to worry about!”  
  
The Doctor spoke then “it does indeed to seem to be a habit of ours Master Casamir”.  
  
Tina nodded “Doc’s right, he’s a fine example!”  
  
“Thank you so much, Tina!” the Doctor retorted.  
  
“Well, you are! Gosh! **Put you** and **Merlyn** together!” she then shrugged “although I can’t really talk either, I meddle as well! It seems to be a knack that renegade Time Lords seem to pick up, Cas get used to it, Merlyn’s a Timelord, comes with the territory I’m  
  
afraid”.  
  
“I didn’t realise Merlyn was a Stardragon” Durnaa started.  
  
“He’s not, he’s....” Casamir said.  
  
“He’s not, he is half **Time Lord**!” Tina finished.  
  
Durnaa mulled it over and said, “I admit, I don’t know a lot about your race Casamir, noone does, but I do have several Dorenganza friends and as far as I knew, the Power of Time is a Star-dragon talent and according to Guardian has been lost for millennia,  
there have been no Star-Dragons in recent history with the power of Time”.  
  
Casamir said, “The _Guardian_ doesn’t know everything”.  
  
“So’s Merlyn’s a Star-Dragon with the Power of Time?” Durnaa mused then.  
  
“No he isn’t, but I am sure there is still one who is” he continued “ the power of Time is a rare talent amongst our race for good reasons, especially seeing we are as a race already, Time-Sensitive, and can travel through time for limited distances by will by  
using the Planes. To make up for the rarity of such a talent, we can pretty much control the stuff of the universe as you know, even by just been ourselves, imagine the chaos we could do if we could also control time to a greater extent than we _already_ can? If  
we had powers like Tina and the Doctor, but there is _one_ Star-Dragon who can Control Time on that scale and it definitely ain’t my **Padawan**!”  
  
“Pardon?” Durnaa asked.  
  
“Spirit,” said Casamir.  
  
“But he’s only a legend!” Durnaa said, “Noone knows if he exists!”  
  
“Whether he does or not, I know he has the power of Time, we Dorenganza can travel through time using the Planes, but it is limited, but we can all do that, but Spirit, he’s the Star-Dragon with the Power over time, like Tina and the Doctor”.  
  
The Doctor asked ‘you can travel through Time?”  
  
“We all can, but as I said it is limited, we don’t have power over it, not like you do. That is a Star-dragon trait, and only one Star-Dragon has that type of power. No one really knows if he exists and he is the one known only as _Spirit_ ” he then spied the twins  
  
‘the only other Dorenganza who have that type of power is those two. Even they have to learn how to do it properly” he sighed “I wish Merlyn hadn’t gotten himself shot and taken to hospital”.  
  
Durnaa looked from Casamir to Tina, then to the twins and back again “Oh no, you're not saying....” his eyes widened “Oh **my**!”  
  
Casamir had to laugh the look alone on the face of one of the _most powerful_ beings in the **_universe_** made him laugh heartily.  
  
Once he recovered, he said “it’s not what you are clearly _thinking_ Prince Durnajar, as far as I know, I am not their father, nor is Tina, their mother, but yes Merlyn and Rastalin are the results of an unlikely union it seems, between a Time Lord from Gallifrey and a Dorenganza. So much to a point, it is hard to tell the difference between their two sides, which they both clearly have in abundance. I tried to keep it quiet, but Merlyn, been Merlyn got himself shot and sent to a hospital! The Rascal! He was taken to a  
hospital here on Saris 4” he sighed then and continued “yes Merlyn and Rastalin indeed have the Power over Time but not because they are Star-dragons, but simply because one of their unknown parents was Gallifreyan!”  
  
“Meaning two hearts, lower body temp, and the like and possibly the ability to regenerate and everything else we have,” Tina said with a smile “and Dorenganza talents and nature, a deadly combination indeed”.  
  
“Not to mention they are two of the most _powerful_ Adepts known today” Casamir added, “I have a feeling they may lack the Dorenganza immortality though also I don’t think they have the full range of our shapeshifting talents”.  
  
“Gee” Durnaa said, “and I thought I had it hard! Due to having a destiny like I did!”

Casamir continued “I think they can only take humanoid form. Yes, they can turn themselves into a mist or a whirlwind, but, we all learn that as children, Also the mere fact that Merlyn when he got shot, was wounded. Unconscious, it goes to show that they  
lack some of our resistances and the like, energy weapons don’t usually harm Dorenganza to badly. Merlyn was badly wounded, and although he is healing rapidly it just goes to show that, I think he’s alien blood has stripped them of the DG immortality but  
has probably given them your ability to regenerate”.  
  
Tina nodded “I thought as much, I am going to have explained that to them and how they can survive post regen trauma” she paused “not fun believe me I suffered it, and we can also die”.  
  
“Yeah,” said Casamir “I think they know that though”.  
  
“They do,” said Tina “well at least Merlyn does”.  
  
_“Hmm_ ,” Casamir said “look after them for me, will you? When I hand them over to you. They are my sons”.  
  
“I thought you were only their teacher,” Durnaa said.  
  
“I’m their legal guardian as well. I adopted them years ago. When you take on a Apprentice you are effectively adopting a child, I carried it a little further than that, I also formally adopted them, they were so young and were it appears total orphans, so I also  
adopted them as my own. I am legally responsible for them until their 100, which is less than five years away, their almost 96. It is going to be hard to let them go”.  
  
Durnaa’s Aide, Azshar, nodded in perfect understanding “I know the feeling my girls are 78 now, and Dartalian is 40[1]”.  
  
Durnaa said “I should have introduced you this is my Aide, Azshar” this was the red headed Gorta-Trellian next to him, who also had what looked like mixed blood and clad in purple and white Jedaini style robes.  
  
“You have children?” the Doctor asked the Aide.  
  
“Yes,” he said his voice was low with what seemed to be many tones at once.  
  
He also seemed to have a bit of an inner glow around him “ I have four, one of them are grown up though ” he shrugged and smiled sheepishly “just because I’m my God’s Aide and one of his Chosen doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings or want children of my  
own, I am mortal, and I am married, my wife is around here somewhere”.  
  
“Talking to Selunia,” Casamir supplied.  
  
“Thought so,” Azshar said “ their good friends”.  
  
The Doctor looked at Durnaa again and said ‘that really is _you_ this time isn’t it?” he asked, “not just you’re...?”  
  
“Avatar” Durnaa supplied “yes it really is **_me_ **this time, toned down considerably I might add, I have to do that when I wander the mortal realms” he then turned to Casamir “what are you doing here holed up on Saris 4 anyway?”  
  
“They haven’t banned us from the planet yet, and we are enjoying the holiday season” Casamir replied ‘we’re leaving in a few days though”.  
  
“There’s a war on!” Durnaa said.  
  
“Hasn’t stopped you “Casamir pointed out ‘and besides we’re Dorenganza, we do things in our own way and in our own time”.  
  
“True enough” Durnaa replied.  
  
“We’re having a little fun than we are heading out,” said Casamir “and doing what we can from out here seeing Earth doesn’t want us, did you expect us to do any less?”  
  
Durnaa said, “I am _trying_ to get you _recalled_!”  
  
Casamir looked him in the eye and said ‘we know”.  
  
The Doctor said “won’t work, are you sure you don’t want me to come to Earth? Unless it is drastically changed, I am familiar with it in any time zone”.  
  
Durnaa looked at him “what wouldn’t work?”  
  
“Your appeal it won’t work, maybe I can change it” he continued.  
  
“How do you know it won’t work?” Durnaa asked.  
  
“It won’t,” he said, “you are going to need some help, maybe that’s why I’m here”.  
  
Durnaa asked, “can you now see the future Doctor?”  
  
“No, but I do see patterns, I always have, patterns where people fit, and it won’t work” he continued “ could it not hurt to try?”  
  
Durnaa sighed “ ** _CAW_** has made a mistake which may cost them dearly, I am trying to appeal to them about recalling the Xanaduens I am having trouble, Doctor you would probably have more, they won’t know you. You would be an alien to them; no, you are  
probably safer out here”.  
  
“It won’t work” he repeated, “very well I shall stay here, but it seems to me that the humans have sent away the only race that could possibly save them, I assume that humans are still the _dominant_ species on Earth?”  
  
“Yes they are, but Earth is much changed, mostly for the better” Durnaa replied, “it is a different Earth, an Earth where magic is genuine, you really must come and see it when you can, you’ll find it amazing just not right now”.  
  
Tina said ‘what he means is that this isn’t your universe or dimension, you will find it much changed but also very much the same”.  
  
The Doctor nodded than turned to Durnaa “do what you can then Prince Durnaa else Earth is doomed, remember I am here to help if you ever need me”.  
  
“You are helping,” Durnaa said, “look if two Timelords and a shipload of Xanaduens can’t find a way to help than we are truly doomed”.  
  
“I’m not sure whether I have my powers here”.  
  
“Oh we do, believe me, we do,” Tina said.  
  
“What I can’t understand is why CAW _sent_ you away in the first place!” the Doctor said, “I admit I am a stranger here, that’s true, but since I came here, the Xanaduens have shown me nothing but kindness there is no evil in this race, they accepted me right  
away and then there is Tina who has lived here for quite some time it seems, long enough to consider herself one of them”.  
  
“ I wouldn’t go back,” she said, “I adopted these people long ago, they have shown me nothing but kindness since I came here 90 years ago and I have a huge admiration for them as well”.  
  
Durnaa looked at the pair of them “I will see what I can do”.  
  
Tina said “Earth _needs_ the Xanaduens, try and convince them of that, the Doctor and I will try from our end. OK, I admit that is considered interfering, and that goes against all the rules of my people, but, Earth needs the Xanaduens more than they realise. As  
a Timelord I am going to make damn sure they get them!” the fierce tone in her voice made Durnaa look at her in astonishment.  
  
He didn’t know Tina that well, hardly at all, in fact, he hadn’t even known she existed and that there was a Timelord from Gallifrey living amongst the Xanaduens until a few days ago, but, he did realise that at the moment Tina was pure Timelady and had a  
will as strong as his own.  
  
Tina continued “Prince Durnaa do what you can, let me talk to CAW as well! I have lived amongst the Xanaduens for years; I know them probably better than you do”.  
  
Durnaa nodded “Ok fair enough when I do it, I will set up an open link for you as well. I don’t know maybe we could change their minds together, bring Casamir and the Doctor along as well and perhaps one of the Xanaduen Leaders. Probably Ambassador  
Senoran would be the best choice, they are used to him, so maybe we could do it then”.  
  
“Done” Tina said, “thanks Prince Durnaa”.  
  
Durnaa said, “I don’t approve of the decision any more than you do Tina, maybe your help is what we need”.  
  
Tina said, “thanks, you won’t regret it”.  
  
“Why aren’t you a Leader, though?” Durnaa asked her “you and Casamir both?”  
  
“The Equals need a strong voice, I am in charge of the Council, and Tina is my Second. I turned down the offer so Selunia Firehair could take it. Tina became my second” Casamir replied “could I ask one more favour of you, can my Apprentice, Merlyn sit in on  
the conference as well as an observer? He is training as a Consular much like me, and it would be a good lesson for him, seeing he may have to do it himself one day”.  
  
“Very well,” said Durnaa “but right now we all should go and enjoy New Year’s”.  
  
The Doctor looked around the packed ballroom “I can’t remember the last time I did something like this” he said quietly “without something needing my attention”.  
  
Tina took his arm “relax, will you! Nothing is going to _happen_!”  
  
“I wouldn’t speak so soon, Tina, things **_always_** happen when I’m around,” he said, “and I can’t remember the last time I danced”.  
  
Tina laughed and led him to a table “we’re both Time Lords Doctor, I think we can handle anything that is thrown at us” he pulled her chair out for her “thank you it is nice to find a gentleman” she gathered her dress and sat down, the Doctor noticed she had  
a small Celtic looking tattoo on her back it usually wasn’t visible, but, her silver-white dress was off the shoulder.  
  
He had to admit that Tina was a beautiful woman, especially seeing she was one of his race.  
  
His fellow Time Lady was usually found in trousers or shorts or long flowing ‘ _Boho style_ ’ clothing as she called it, but, she had really put some thought into her outfit tonight, the long flowing silver-white dress she was wearing set off her great skin and long  
curly strawberry blonde hair (styled especially for tonight) and blue-green eyes beautifully, she was wearing a diamond and sapphire necklace, and as usual a plainer gold chain with two wedding rings on it.  
  
“Sit down, Doctor!” Tina said.  
  
He took a seat beside her, noting that he was on the same table as Casamir and Serena, Shadaras, Terayas, Merlyn, Rastalin, Celeste and Anastasia, Rastalin and Anastasia both instantly got stuck in the bon-bons on the table.  
  
“I think we were supposed to wait for Midnight for those” Casamir gently reprimanded the teens, but, his eyes were sparkling “one drink for each of you and a glass of bubbly at midnight”.  
  
“Technically we are still too young to drink,” Merlyn said then.  
  
“NO, we’re not!” Rastalin said, “we’re technically **18**!”  
  
“On these outlying worlds I don’t think it matters anyway!” said Casamir “I’ll go get the drinks, how about your Doctor?”  
  
“ I don’t drink much,” he said, “so a ginger beer will be fine”.  
  
“OK,” said Casamir “Tina?”  
  
“A red wine would be fine for me,” said Tina.  
  
“Care to share in a carafe?” Serena asked.  
  
“That sounds like an idea,” Tina said.  
  
“Get us a carafe of the Cab Sav,” Serena said to Casamir.  
  
“Ok,” he said, taking orders and then walked off.  
  
“You look very nice tonight Tina,” said Shadaras, he was wearing a velvet smoking jacket, a half cape, and grey trousers, with a ruffled shirt.  
  
Shadaras’s sense of dress was very similar to the Doctors; Terayas had opted for a blue cocktail dress, Casamir was in his formal robes (nothing unusual for him, Tina rarely saw him out of his robes! or his two students for that matter! He seemed rather strict on that matter) and Serena was in a long deep green velvet dress.  
  
“You have good taste” the Doctor commented to Shadaras “although that style looks very familiar”.  
  
Shadaras chuckled and replied “you used to dress like this all the time during your time with **_UNIT_** , of course, you were taller than and older looking and had white hair. I normally dress like a Jedaini, but for an event like this, when I don’t have to wear my  
Jedaini robes, I go for this look”.  
  
The Doctor sighed “Tina claims that I spent some time with **_UNIT_** as well, but I can’t remember _any_ of it! It is definitely something I can see myself doing on occasion, but I can’t remember _doing_ it!”  
  
Shadaras said ‘you did though”.  
  
“Maybe I have” he mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Meaning- Gorta-Trellian are a long-lived race, seventy-eight means the equivalent to 15 and 40 about twelve.


	30. 31st December 2945-Jedaini Academy-Saris 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) This Chapter contains one of my most favourite scenes between Tina and the Eighth Doctor in this whole story. And is very Eighth Doctor!  
> 2) Merlyn and Celeste have a romantic moment.  
> 3) The Perfect end to a great evening!

Later Celeste and Merlyn were out on the balcony together talking.  
  
Celeste leaned up against the railing looking over the ocean and said: “Anastasia and I are definitely going back to Chantel soon, it has been confirmed, Serena’s been recalled back there due to the war, so she’s arranged it, and is taking us with her, they are  
looking for some Jedai to help the planet, so we’ll be there for quite some time”.  
  
“I’m happy for you then,” Merlyn said, “you and Ana always speak of how beautiful Chantel is and the good times you had there”.  
  
“Serena is going because she has family there,” Celeste said, she turned to him then her eyes sparkling “Merlyn I feel like I am _running_ away and yet I **_want_ **too”.  
  
Merlyn took her hands and looked her in the eye ‘you're not running away Celeste, we both decided that some time apart is probably what we both need to work out what to do about our force bond”.  
  
“I know it’s just hard, that’s all I feel so confused”.  
  
“You’re not running away,” Merlyn said, turning his amazing gaze back onto her, “I think we are both confused at the moment, and it is probably what we both need”.  
  
Celeste said “Merlyn it is not because you’re a Time Lord Ok? Don’t think that I think that is pretty cool actually”.  
  
“I’m still me,” said Merlyn.

Celeste said “Merlyn I think it is cool you're a Time Lord it’s kinda freaking Ana out though” she indicated where Rast and Ana were dancing.  
  
“It’s not just me,” said Merlyn.  
  
“I know, but you seem to be the one with the more dominant power in that,” she said.  
  
“It’s kinda freaked Rast out as well, and _me_! He’s always been a little more self-conscious of our ‘ _differences_ ’ than I have. It seems to me the War, me getting shot and the Doctor turning up was a turning point for us both, it seems to have awoken my  
Timelord blood and unfortunately once awake it is not going to go back to sleep again. I have always been _different_ , Tina’s always known it, and Casamir has tried to keep it under wraps. Unfortunately, me getting shot acting in the line of duty has caused a  
ripple to become a wave. I don’t know what to think Celeste”.  
  
Celeste said, “which is probably why we have to do this”.  
  
“Yes,” he agreed “I really need to find out who I am now, I thought I knew, but now I am not so sure”.  
  
Celeste said ‘you’ll probably be flying around in a **_TARDIS_** soon!”  
  
“Well first we have a war to fight and to win and our trials to face which our master hasn’t even set yet, right now, however” he leaned down and he kissed her.  
  
She responded, becoming aware of three heartbeats why had it never occurred to her before?  
  
Maybe it was because she had always thought it was her force bond, but she listened now she could feel the echo of Merlyn’s twin hearts, and they kissed like they had never kissed before.  
  
** _Right now I reckon we should seize the moment and enjoy New Year's Eve_ ** said Merlyn’s telepathic voice.  
  
When they broke apart, Celeste said “Oh no!” and they looked at each other.  
  
“That was _some_ kiss!” Merlyn remarked “my pulse is racing! Actually, both my pulses are **racing**!” he leaned up against the railing, not trusting himself to stand, as he was feeling a little lightheaded.  
  
“What _happened_ just then?” Celeste said, “I feel oh I can’t explain it!”  
  
Merlyn wiped his brow and said, his voice sounding husky and breathless “I think we just overstepped a boundary, it must have been our force bond”.  
  
“I can still feel the echo of your hearts! _Man_! **_Merlyn_**! That was something else!” she paused “you really _are_ a Time Lord!”

Merlyn groaned “now what are we going to do?”  
  
Celeste said, “live with I guess”.  
  
Merlyn nodded “ _hmm_ ” he sighed “we should probably talk to our masters, I don’t think we are yet old enough nor mature enough to deal with this on our own. Especially seeing both of us are so confused” he leaned against the pole again, waiting for his  
hearts to stop racing “we need some advice”.  
  
Celeste said, “yes we do, say, is your heart racing as fast as mine?”  
  
Merlyn said “yes only it is **_double_** for me! **_Whoa_**!” he rubbed his face “now _that_ was a kiss!”  
  
Celeste chuckled and then burst into laughter “now we are in a fine mess, I’ve _fallen_ for a Time Lord!”  
  
Merlyn nodded “yeah, must run in the family, I wonder if this is how my parents felt. Casamir thinks our Dorenganza parent was a Jedai as well seeing Rast and I are and that type of thing runs in families as you well know. But he also says we were not a  
chance encounter, that our parents loved each other”.  
  
Celeste nodded “you wouldn’t have been a chance encounter, no more than Ana and I were, our parents are married and wanted kids, they didn’t expect twin girls both having Force powers” she then took Merlyn’s hand, “ I think I have fallen in love with you  
Quinawah Firesong”.  
  
Merlyn nodded ‘and me with you Celeste Shirana”.  
  
Celeste said, “now what do we do?”  
  
“Go on as always” he replied kissing her again.

Anastasia and Rastalin had stopped dancing and gone to get a drink when Merlyn and Celeste came back in hand in hand.  
  
“You two, ok?” Anastasia asked her sister and her best friend.  
  
“Yeah we’re fine, I _think_ ,” said Merlyn.  
  
Rast said ‘you looked a little stunned”.  
  
“We’re Ok” Merlyn assured him.  
  
“OK,” said Rast “take it easy Quin you’re still recovering”.  
  
“I know,” he said, ‘you two looked **_hot_** out there on the dance floor”.  
  
“We did?” Rast asked.  
  
“Yeah,” said Celeste.  
  
“Thanks,” said Anastasia, “told you we did Rastalin”.  
  
Rast shrugged ‘you win”.  
  
“I’m going to go get us all a drink each,” said Anastasia then.  
  
She and Celeste walked off, Merlyn turned to his twin “Ana pretty freaked huh? About us?”  
  
Rastalin replied ‘to tell you the truth Quin, I’m pretty freaked out about it all! And so **should** you! I have never been comfortable with our differences as you well know! And then you get shot, showing just how _different_ we are! I am trying not to think about  
it, our lives changed forever the night you got shot!”  
  
“No, it was more when the Doctor showed up,” Merlyn said.  
  
Rast said “I have tried not thinking about it; instead, I have turned my attention towards developing a new fighting technique for us all. One I think could prove beneficial to us all, one that will take advantage of your left-handedness, and Celeste’s  
ambidextrous tendencies, and the girls somewhat more average power over the Way. I have been practising it with them, but we really need you as well as soon as your better let us know, I really think it could work for us all”, designing new moves and  
techniques for them all was a favourite pastime of Tilanthalas.  
  
“Ok,” Merlyn said his mind clearly elsewhere.  
  
“Merlyn?” Rast asked.  
  
“Rast?” Merlyn said, “feel those?”  
  
“Huh?” Rast asked “Merlyn?” as suddenly everything seemed to stop in its tracks, people stopped in mid drink and conversation, the grandfather style clock on the far wall stopped in mid-swing.  
  
Even Celeste and Ana stopped in their tracks on their way back with their drinks.  
  
“ **OH** my God!” Rastalin suddenly said as he suddenly realised that everything had stopped save him and Merlyn.  
  
Tina and the Doctor, also looked around in astonishment.  
  
“Merlyn, Rast you Ok,” Tina said coming over followed by the Doctor who had a frown on his face.  
  
‘What happened?” Rastalin asked.  
  
The Doctor looked at the clock and said “time rift I’d say. _We are caught between the tick and the tock_ as Tina so succinctly put it! Everything is still moving, but very, very slowly, I **told** you Tina things **always** happen when I’m around! Especially _lately_! The  
number of Paradoxes, I have had following me around lately and causing me, no end of trouble!”  
  
Tina shrugged and then said ‘well that proves it then twins, your Time Lords!”  
  
The Doctor nodded gravely and said “you walk outside time; it is why you are unaffected, I have had this happen to me on several occasions recently” he then turned to them suddenly serious “you do know what these means don’t you Tina?”  
  
“We are going to have to get involved and find out why and how” Tina finished “twins it is time for you two to realise your heritage, to learn how to use it, your powers you have as Time Lords!”.  
  
The Doctor nodded “meet me outside”.  
  
“They won’t notice?” Merlyn asked.  
  
“No” he replied “we are caught between the tick and the tock so to speak, the only one who might notice is your God friend and maybe the other Dorenganza, Arh see it is finished” as the pendulum swung forward again.  
  
The conversation picked up again, although Merlyn noticed that Prince Durnaa was frowning.  
  
“We got some punch,” said Anastasia as she came up “I’m pretty sure it’s the non-alcoholic one”.  
  
“Meet me outside” the Doctor repeated and also beckoned to Durnaa.  
  
“That’s the Doc I know,” said Tina then.

“What happened then?” Prince Durnaa asked, joining Tina “we lost time or something? I can feel it”.  
  
“No time stopped,” Tina said ‘a fraction. Clearly, you are aware of it, though”.  
  
“I have what is known as _the Midnite Mutation_ it makes me Time Sensitive’ Durnaa replied.  
  
“Because you’re a god?” Tina asked, “follow us”.  
  
“No, it is not because I’m a God,,” Durnaa said “I’ve always had it that is just me” the Doctor met them all.  
  
“Follow me,” he said.  
  
They did so, and Merlyn had to smile when he saw a familiar blue police box hidden around the corner.  
  
Durnaa said, “I _know_ that **_Police Box_** anywhere!”  
  
“My Tardis,” the Doctor said proudly opening the door, “come on in”.  
  
They all walked in, if the Doctor expected Durnaa to get the ‘ _stunned mullet’_ look that people usually got when they saw the inside of his ship he was sorely disappointed, Durnaa looked around with interest but, no real surprise and simply remmarked “I  
always thought it was more Gothic looking”.  
  
The Doctor looked at him and said: “it has always looked like this”.  
  
“Ok fair enough,” Durnaa said then he asked, “what did happen then? Doctor?”  
  
“A Time Rift” he replied, moving around the console, Durnaa tried to follow him but couldn’t.  
  
“I figured that, but _why_?” Durnaa asked.  
  
“That is what I am trying to figure out. Time stopped for a fraction of a second, to put it in Tina’s terms we were caught between the tick and the tock”.  
  
Durnaa nodded “that is an apt description, but was I caught up in it or what?”  
  
“Maybe you weren’t, seeing you remember it” he replied.  
  
“You’re not a Timelord though,” Tina said, “so maybe Time still does have some effect on you”.  
  
“Some probably, but not a lot,” Durnaa said, “I am a God after all whose also Time-Sensitive, and this _isn’t_ my avatar here tonight it is _me_ , clearly you weren’t though”.  
  
“We’re Timelords,” said Tina looking at some readout.  
  
“I’m trying to track the energy signature,” said the Doctor.  
  
Merlyn drifted over to have a look, Tina smiled at him, Merlyn said ‘try recalibrating the scanners, this _isn’t_ your universe remember? They look a little out”, and without another word, Merlyn started to do something with the console.  
  
The Doctor said “ _Merlyn_!”  
  
Tina said “relax; Merlyn knows what he is doing”.

“But how could he?”  
  
“Mine is a Type 40 as well” Tina replied, “Merlyn can _fly_ mine”.  
  
“There!” said Merlyn.  
  
The Doctor looked at it than at Merlyn ‘you did it!” he then turned to Tina “have you been teaching him, **_Tardis_** Mechanics?”  
  
Tina said, “yes and no, Merlyn can interface with computers”.  
  
“Like I can” added Durnaa ‘a rare and powerful talent that one”.  
  
“The ** _Tardis_** obviously likes you” the Doctor remmarked.  
  
Merlyn said, “there you go it’s scanning now”.  
  
Durnaa looked at Merlyn with a new respect “even so, even though I can interface as well, even I couldn’t do that!”  
  
Merlyn said “perhaps”.  
  
“It was definitely a time rift a small one though,” the Doctor said, “seems to be coming from there”.  
  
“Arcanum,” Tina said.  
  
“Pardon?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Arcanum it’s a planet,” said Tina “it’s in the same galaxy we are, the same system in fact”.  
  
“Well, that is _obviously_ our next destination” the Doctor declared.  
  
“Actually it’s not Arcanum it’s something near it,” Merlyn said.  
  
“He’s right,” said Rast.  
  
The Doctor looked closer ‘he is right, anything near it?”  
  
“Just space” Merlyn replied “just empty space I think” Merlyn paused as he remembered everything Casamir had taught him about this star system and a map started to form in front of him, three dimensional.  
  
“What?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Dorenganza ability” Tina replied with a smile “Dorenganza rarely get lost in the universe, they are a race of truly cosmic proportions”.  
  
“Actually,” Merlyn said “the ability to form maps like this is a star-dragon power, I’m just doing it from memory and using my magic, so it is not the most accurate. You have to be a Starseer or a Starmaster for that. I’m not either, but, Tina is right we never  
do get lost in the galaxy unless we _want_ to; we seem to have an inbuilt cosmic compass “he looked at the map ‘that’s as accurate as I can get it, it’s anything from 50 to 70 per cent accurate”.  
  
“Pretty good effort though,” Tina said “should be sufficient for our purposes”.  
  
“You can all do that?” the Doctor asked astounded.  
  
“Mostly,” Merlyn said, “it rather depends on your memory, lucky I have a good one and a knack for Stellar-Cartography”.  
  
Durnaa said, “that’s _extraordinary_.”

The Doctor looked at him “you seem _surprised_ ”.  
  
Durnaa said “we’re still learning about the Dorenganza _ourselves_! Doctor, noone fully knows the extent of their abilities; they probably are one of the most elusive races in the universe!”  
  
Merlyn grinned “and we like to keep it that way,” he said he moved his hand. The map moved with it “this is where we are” a planet glowed at his words “Saris 4, the huge gas giant is Saris Prime as you can guess, it has four moons this is one of them”.  
  
“Fair enough,” said the Doctor “I have traced the emissions from this point” he looked thoughtful “can I touch this,” he asked.  
  
“Yeah,” said Merlyn.  
  
“Thank you very much,” he said, “so what did you say was here?”  
  
“Empty space mainly” Merlyn replied, “I’m no Starseer”.  
  
“I could get you one’ Durnaa offered.  
  
“Pardon?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“A Starseer I know one,” said Durnaa.  
  
“Ambassador Senoran!” Tina said, “I’ll fetch him!”  
  
The Doctor asked, “what’s a Starseer?”

“As the name suggests a seer of the stars, Senoran would be able to tell us exactly what’s there, wait a bit I’ll fetch him”.  
  
“OK,” said the Doctor.  
  
Tina came back a few minutes later with Senoran in tow who looked around the Tardis with interest but, without surprise “so this is your legendry Tardis?” he asked the Doctor.  
  
“Yes,” said the Doctor.  
  
“You reconfigured it again I thought it was more Gothic Victorian” he remmarked.  
  
The Doctor said, “it has _always_ looked like this!”

“Tina said you needed the services of a Starseer,” he said.  
  
The Doctor nodded “whatever that means”.  
  
“We need help with something,” Merlyn said, indicating his map.

“Not bad, Quinawah, you did this?” Sen asked.  
  
“Uh yeah don’t quite have your powers though,” Merlyn said.  
  
“That is not a bad representation though, always knew you had a knack for Stellar-Cartography though, you got Sentis in the wrong place though,” Sen said.  
  
“I’m no Starseer,” said Merlyn.  
  
“You would have made a good one,” he said making a couple of minor adjustments “there you go 100 % accurate now”.  
  
“We’re looking at Arcanum,” said Tina ‘well more precisely near Arcanum, what is there” she indicated the spot.  
  
“An Oort cloud” Senoran replied without hesitation” not much else though, just empty space”.  
  
“A minor time rift just came from that area,” the Doctor said, ‘time stopped a few seconds”.  
  
“Between the tick and the tock” Merlyn added, “it froze noone noticed it but us here, clearly you didn’t”.  
  
“I didn’t,” Senoran said, “but Zinz might have, when?”  
  
“Back at the party” Tina replied.  
  
“Oh,” said Senoran than he frowned “maybe I did but didn’t pay any attention to it, Zinz may have, He’s a Starmaster”.  
  
“A what?” the Doctor asked.

“A Starmaster, he has the power to manipulate and use the very stuff of the universe, he can move stars, put planets back on orbit, destroy or create planets, create or destroy black holes, stabilizes wormholes, manipulates the very stuff of the universe itself!  
It also gives him an innate knowledge of such, and he would have noticed a time rift, he’s not as accurate as I am in pinpointing stuff, but he’s a great backup” Senoran said.  
  
The Doctor looked astonished “that type of power is _common_ to your people?”  
  
“Hell no!” Senoran said with a chuckle “only the Star-Dragons that is why we are so rare!”  
  
“With that kind of power....” the Doctor trailed off.  
  
“I know, “said Senoran.  
  
Durnaa spoke then “I told you the Xanaduens are one of the most powerful and most mysterious races in the universe!”  
  
“How about Time?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“The power over time is lost to us it seems, there used to be a Star-Dragon power of Time but it hasn’t been seen for centuries, millennia even,” Senoran said, “ we can all use the Planes to travel through time, but our range is limited, power like yours is lost  
to us”.  
  
“No, not lost,” said Durnaa “Spirit has it I’m sure”.  
  
“Spirit? Your mentioned him before” the Doctor said.  
  
“But noone knows if Spirit actually exists,” said Senoran.  
  
“I think he does,” said Durnaa “or at least partially, he may indeed be a ghost”.  
  
“Spirit? You keep mentioning this mysterious spirit? Who is he?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“He’s this mysterious Star-Dragon, who lives in Sydney, Australia and he’s known as the Spirit of Sydney because he always appears when Sydney is in danger, we call him Spirit because he is something of a legend” Senoran explained.  
  
“Oh,” said the Doctor.  
  
Senoran said, “yeah, so what do you want us to do, Doctor?”  
  
The Doctor said ‘go check this out, maybe I can discern what happened”.  
  
“Very well,” said Senoran “we are leaving in a couple of days anyway”.

“What about the roller coaster?” Merlyn asked.  
  
“Apparently it is undergoing repairs so we can’t go on it we’ll do it on the way back,” Senoran said.  
  
“OK,” said Merlyn clearly disappointed.  
  
“This is probably more important anyway,” Senoran said.  
  
Durnaa spoke then “I have to get you all recalled back to Earth”.  
  
Senoran looked at him “Durnaa as I said to you once, _we shall meet again on Earth, but not till the war is over, trust me on this one_ , like you did once, long ago, we may not meet again to then”.  
  
“But Sen,” said Durnaa “Earth _needs_ you”.  
  
_“_ Earth needs _**you**_ , not us,” said Senoran.  
  
“What about me then?” the Doctor asked, “I am the rogue element here”.  
  
Senoran said, “we need you Time Lord, you and Tina both, your part is yet to be played”.

“I am bound to Earth,” said the Doctor “just not this Earth”.  
  
“We both are,” said Tina, ‘you and me both”.  
  
The Doctor continued ‘this isn’t my dimension, nor my universe what if I cause a problem by just been here?”  
  
Tina chuckled “you’re already done that Doc! That fact that there are two of us here is enough to cause problems”.  
  
Senoran smiled at the two Time Lords “you're not alone, no Doctor you are needed here with us, I know this, you never turn up anywhere without reason for it. Earth needs Durnaa at the moment, not the Xanaduens; we have our own part to play”.  
  
Durnaa said, “part of me wishes I could go with you”.  
  
“You’re the Leader of the Earth resistance cell, you are needed there, not out here in the stars with us, let us do what we have to do,” he said, ‘we have the Doctor and Tina, Earth only has you”.  
  
Durnaa said, “I guess so”.  
  
“ _Look to your past_ **Durnajar** for your answers,” said Senoran “as I told you back on Earth, you trusted me once, you looked up to me, I ask that you do so again”.  
  
“Well OK,” said Durnaa thoughtfully trying to work out what he meant.  
  
“We'll leave soon and go to Arcanum,” said Senoran “it is on the way to Outpost it won’t put us out too much”.  
  
“You might have to leave us behind,” said the Doctor.  
  
“Fair enough you have your own ships,” he said.  
  
“Yes,” said the Doctor ‘we do”.  
  
“Ok,” said Sen “Arcanum it is then”.  
  
“OK,” said Durnaa as Senoran left the Tardis.  
  
Durnaa looked at Merlyn ‘, and Merlyn take it easy and get that heart checked you shouldn’t still be fibrillating that badly and _be_ out of bed!”  
  
“Yes, Durnaa,” said Merlyn.  
  
The Doctor looked up from where he was looking at something on the Tardis console “Merlyn isn’t fibrillating”.  
  
“Huh?” Durnaa asked.  
  
“His Heartbeat is perfectly _normal_ ,” the Doctor said “for someone with two hearts, as you well should **_know_**! Seeing you have _two_ as well! Which is interesting in itself, **_Tardis_** thought you were one of us at first then realised you weren’t”.  
  
“Pardon?”

“Merlyn has two,” said the Doctor “he is half Gallifreyan, a little more than half actually”.  
  
“Right,” said Durnaa “I’m heading back to my friends its New Year's Eve”.  
  
The Doctor shrugged ‘there’s that then”.  
  
Tina said, “I’m going back as well, you coming?”  
  
The Doctor said, “I’ll be along presently; I just want to set something up first, which I know is around here _somewhere_ ”.  
  
“Ok,” said Tina “come along you two, your dates are probably wondering where you are”.  
  
“So’s Casamir probably,” said Rastalin.

They went back to the dance and Celeste came up and said, ‘where have you been?”  
  
“With the Doctor” Merlyn replied, “he needed help with his **_Tardis_** ”.  
  
“You should have become an engineer!” Celeste said with a chuckle “everyone seems to borrow you to help them fix ships and that! No wonder you’re a damn good pilot! You should join the fighter squadrons when you become a full Knight, but we never  
danced, you up to it?”  
  
“I’m not sure if I should” say Merlyn “I’m still tender”.  
  
“OK,” said Celeste “we could probably waltz a little though”.  
  
“Ok Waltzing is low impact,” said Merlyn.  
  
“Why don’t you just switch the tender one off and just go with the one,” she asked.  
  
Merlyn said, “I don’t think it works quite that way, besides, it’ll feel a little weird” he kissed her then.  
  
“Ok,” she said, “let’s go dance then”.  
  
They got into waltzing position and started to waltz together in perfect time.  
  
Tina sat down as the Doctor joined her, he handed her a small object ‘this picks up time ripples, hang onto it”.  
  
“Thanks,” Tina said “want to dance?”  
  
“I haven’t danced a lot recently” the Doctor admitted, “I can’t even remember the last time I did”.  
  
Tina chuckled “it’s ok, don’t think anyone will notice, come on, do you realise how _long_ it has been since I danced with another _Time Lord_?” she took his arm.

Merlyn and Celeste were dancing together when Casamir came up and tapped Merlyn on the shoulder “Quinawah fetch your twin and meet me outside”.  
  
“OK,” he said.  
  
“Bring Celeste with you,” he said.  
  
“Ok”.  
  
A few minutes later, Merlyn, Rastalin, Celeste and Anastasia met Serena and Casamir outside, both their Masters looked very serious.  
  
Casamir said “we went to check where Merlyn got shot and found nothing of significance, which was hard evidence of any T’ron or Scorp activity but we did find explosives, and what appeared to be a home built lab for making drugs, my guess is that Melissa  
was caught in something that involved gang warfare or something, she’d probably been kidnapped or something and they were probably going to hold her hostage or something. Merlyn, you probably felt her distress, and that is what drew you there. I think  
it is an issue for the local law enforcement though so we went and reported it to them”.  
  
Merlyn nodded “fair enough, as I said it was Black Jackal territory and their one of the biggest street Gangs here”.  
  
“It basically means that Merlyn got shot for **_nothing_**!” Rastalin said fiercely.  
  
“No it _doesn’t_ , he saved Melissa if it wasn’t for Quin she’d probably be dead” Casamir replied “speaking of which” he turned to Merlyn “this is from Melissa and her mum to Quin” he handed him a plague which said **_‘_** ** _To the Brave Jedai Knight who saved my  
life, Quinawah Firesong, ‘Melissa Elthan_** ** _’_** and underneath it was an official-looking crest which said ‘ **ELTHAN** **’.  
**  
“Seems the lass you saved, was the only daughter of one of the richest and _influential_ men on the planet!” Casamir said “one up for the Xanaduens! We have the Elthan’s gratitude; they have also given me a cheque of considerable size for saving their  
daughter for you. I put it in your trust fund, but the plaque is from Melissa, to keep, put it on your wall Merlyn and congratulations”.  
  
“Uh, thanks,” said Merlyn ‘is Melissa, ok?”  
  
“She’s fine, recovering, thanks to your timely intervention nicely, but I think you have just scored another heart, how you get to meet her?”  
  
Merlyn nodded “in the hospital”.  
  
“Good,” said Casamir ‘you acted in true Jedai style Quinawah, any of us would have done the same, I am most proud of you”.  
  
Merlyn shrugged “I’m...look I’m sorry about that that I got Rast’s and I’s biggest secret revealed”.  
  
Casamir shrugged “had to happen eventually, I just wish it hadn’t been that way, I have spoken to Grace, and she told me that she had also been told to keep it under wraps. The hospitals apparently in some trouble and they don’t want it getting out that  
they almost killed you on the operating table, with their lack of knowledge regarding our race, how come you _didn’t_ mention that?”  
  
Merlyn said, “it wasn’t their faults Master, noone expects a Dorenganza to have two hearts!”  
  
“True,” said Casamir “Ok, that is all I wanted to talk to you about, go back to your fun”.  
  
“Yes,” they all said and did.  
  
Once they were gone, Serena said to Casamir “Casamir I think it is time we reconsidered their readiness for their final trials”.  
  
Casamir nodded “perhaps”.  
  
“Merlyn acted in **true** Jedai style, he almost got _killed_ because of it, think about it Cas maybe they are ready”.  
  
Casamir nodded “let me think about it, Serena before we decide”.  
  
“Yes, Casamir,” she said, “but I think they are all ready”.  
  
“There is still Tilan’s darker side to consider,” said Casamir.  
  
“You and I both know he won’t turn,” she said “we all know he won’t, the boy has proven himself time and time again, and he’s loyal to the Order and has worked damn hard to prove it, yes he has a darker side, but don’t we all? Tilan knows he has a darker  
side more than anyone, and he also knows how to keep it firmly under wraps, he will not turn”.  
  
Tina walked out at that point followed by the Doctor who was holding a cup of tea, Casamir had to smile; the Doctor was still the Quintessential English gentleman.  
  
Serena turned to Tina, she had a lot of respect and, like for the Time Lady, she who had adopted a race that the universe generally was wary of, she Knew Tina considered herself one of them, Serena over the years had developed a close friendship with the Time Lady.  
  
Her, Serena and Terayas were often found together, and she valued her opinion.  
  
“Tina you know Quin and Tilan almost as well as I do, Cas and I were discussing whether it is time they took their final trials what’s your opinion?”  
  
Tina took a sip of her coffee and said: “I admit I don’t know as much as you do about the Jedaini Order, but I do know a fair bit, and I know the twins, and yes they are probably ready”.  
  
Casamir said, “that is what we were discussing, many of the Order are afraid of Tilan’s darker side, they are afraid he will turn, and there are rumours that his Dorenganza side is Dark Dorenganza”.  
  
“What do you think?” Tina asked.  
  
“I know he won’t,” said Casamir “we both do”.  
  
Tina said, “Casamir, Serena, I wouldn’t worry about Rast’s dark side it is not Dark Dorenganza”.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
Tina continued “Rast’s Dorenganza side is definitely one of you guys, not the dark ones”.  
  
“Then where does he get it from?”  
  
Tina said, “Rastalin’s dark side is from his _other_ half, his alien blood, Rast gets his dark side from us, the Timelords, we Timelords definitely have a darker side that is where he gets it”.  
  
“We do?” the Doctor asked then.  
  
Tina said “Rast’s dark side is due to his alien blood, not his Dorenganza blood; there is no evil in your race! Well, at least your side of the equation and the dark ones aren’t even _all_ that evil! Rast has it under control, but it is part of who he is. He will not turn;  
I can tell you that with confidence. They are probably ready for their final tests, but it is not my decision to make”.  
  
Serena asked “you sure?"  
  
Tina said “Rast has a good heart and an honourable soul. Yes, he is a bit _impatient_ and headstrong at times, but aren’t we _all_ at that age? It is _Merlyn_ , not _Rastalin_ you have to watch, but not because Merlyn has a darker side. Merlyn is a kind and gentle soul,  
he is pure good, but he has the same powers as the Doctor, and I have. Merlyn is more Timelord than he is Dorenganza in many ways, Rast is more Dorenganzan. Merlyn potentially has the power to change the universe; it is _not_ Rast you have to worry  
about”.  
  
Casamir said “OK”.  
  
Tina continued “I need time with the boys, time to travel around with them, and time spent together. They need to learn their Time Lord powers”.  
  
Casamir nodded “I know they do and Tina they will be free to become your companions eventually, which is a promise I made to you long ago and to them and one I mean to keep”.  
  
Tina said “Promise?”  
  
“Promise,” said Casamir “you have my word as a Jedai Master; they will be free to travel around as your companions eventually.”  
  
“OK,” said Tina, “you and Serena should spend more time together you are good for each other”.  
  
“Ok,” he said, going back in looking for Serena.  
  
Tina remained outside a little longer looking down at the darkened ocean far below feeling the soft breeze on her bare shoulders; she clutched the two rings she wore around her neck and thought of Salmarian, he had always loved the ocean.  
  
“Penny for them?’ came a voice.  
  
She looked up as the Doctor came out and smiled slightly if a little sadly “I was thinking of Salmarian, he always loved the ocean, we used to run barefoot across the sands and make love under the stars back in Australia, we were so together, so much in love,  
his hearts matched mine, even now after all this time I still think of those precious stolen moments, and I smile, and I cry, those moments lost in time” she replied, “ why does love have to hurt so much?”  
  
The Doctor put an arm around Tina, comforting her “ love is one of the strongest emotions in the universe, I have seen what people will do for love, that is probably why it hurts so much” he looked her in the eyes.  
  
She stood almost as tall as he “hang onto your memories Tina, sometimes when all is lost, and you are alone, your memories are what keeps you alive and sane”.  
  
Tina nodded in agreement and then said “don’t I know that?’ she leaned against him seeking comfort from him “you know I haven’t been around a man of my own race for _almost_ a century? I thought I was alone and then you show up! Something’s happened  
to our people, hasn’t it?”  
  
“I...I think so, I don’t know what” he said, “I think we’re the last few of our kind or we soon will be, I didn’t even think there was another, and then I met you and the twins”.  
  
“I wonder what happened.” Tina mused, half to herself as he held her “just hold me Doctor that is all I ask”.  
  
“I’m sorry I am not the one you yearn for,” he said quietly stroking her hair” they stood together, two of a kind, lost in a universe and a dimension not their own.  
  
“ _Whoa_! Look at the two _lovebirds_!” Said Tilan’s cheeky voice “Doc, you sure have a way with the _ladies_!”  
  
Tina and the Doctor jumped apart guiltily almost, and Tina said to Rast “ _imprudent child_!” she mocked scolded him.  
  
Tilan shrugged and looked innocent (something he and his twin did very well) “who _me_? Never!”  
  
“What is it you want Rast?” she asked.  
  
“The countdown to Midnight is about to start” Rast replied.  
  
“ _Already_?” Tina asked.  
  
“Uh huh,” he said, leading them back in.  
  
The entire guest list had gathered around the huge clock in the middle of the room, Tina took the Doctors hand and led him into the milling crowd and joined Casamir and Serena.  
  
“Glad you could join us,” said Casamir, he indicated a distinguished-looking gentleman “that’s Consular Trandis, Head of the Academy I have a meeting with him tomorrow, I want you to join me”.  
  
“Can we do that?” the Doctor asked ‘seeing we are not of your order?”  
  
“It’s ok, I’m taking the twins with me as well,” he said as the MC stood up on the dais and called out the countdown to 2946 the crowd joined in enthusiastically, forgetting in the spirit of the moment that they were Jedaini!  
  
At the final toll, they all yelled out “ ** _HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!”_**

All around them lightsabres were lit and streamers were thrown around, and there were cheers and whistles, and on the display of the clock, it switched from 2945 to 2946.  
  
“ _Happy New Year_!” Merlyn called out throwing his lightsabre in the air and catching it with skill, and then he discharged it.  
  
Tina laughed and said “ _Teenager_ s!”  
  
“ _Indeed_ ” agreed the Doctor.  
  
Tina smiled at him and then lowered his face and kissed him, he started then returned the kiss much to the amusement of their watchers and amidst whistles and cheers.  
  
“What was that for?” he asked her.  
  
Tina pointed above them, and he saw the mistletoe above them and then nodded in understanding and said, “well in that case, it should be **I** , not _you_ who _should_ be doing the kissing!” and he then returned the kiss, correctly this time.  
  
“Way to go Doc!” Merlyn yelled.  
  
Tina and the Doctor broke apart, and the Doctor said, ‘Happy New Year Tina”.  
  
“Same to your Doctor,” Tina said than added “wow! Where you _learn_ to kiss?”  
  
He looked slightly uncomfortable at that comment “I’m sorry Tina”.  
  
Tina chuckled “for what? That was one of the _nicest _kisses I’d had for a long time!”  
  
“I...” he said.  
  
Tina then gave him a small peck on the cheek “it was nice, Ok? So how does it feel to be here in 2946 in another galaxy?”  
  
He looked around and replied, “I don’t know what to say”.  
  
“You've travelled so much and been through so much, and you don’t know what to say! “ Tina asked than smiled ‘there was a time you always had something to say as the Brig used to tell me. There were times he couldn’t shut you up. You and he were too  
alike at times which was probably why you got on so well! You drove each other nuts, but you were really quite fond of each other. I don’t think he knew what to make of Salmarian and me”.  
  
He looked perturbed “I can’t remember any of that”.  
  
“I do wish I could help,” said Tina taking his hand and kissing him ‘that was for luck and lost memories, _Braveheart_ Doctor, _Braveheart_ ”.  
  
They broke apart; he looked slightly uncomfortable “Tina, I really don’t think”.  
  
Tina smiled sadly “Doc it’s a shame you have never been in love, it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. It hurts, but it can also make you realise how precious life can be”.  
  
He said, “I guess your right Tina, I am sorry I am not the one you want”.  
  
Tina shrugged “he is long gone Doctor all I have left of him is memories, I moved on. I learnt to survive; it is what Sal would have wanted”.  
  
The Doctor said “but Tina is _live_ what we actually do? Or do we just _exist_?”  
  
Tina looked at him “gee you are morose, what has happened to make you thus? That _isn’t_ the Doctor I know”.  
  
“ _Who_ is the Doctor, you know?” he asked.  
  
Tina said “not who you are at the moment. You are in your eighth incarnation, but you are no longer the _all-seeing_ , _all-knowing_ Doctor, but, it isn’t who you are at the moment, you seem to be I don’t know, not whole like you need to heal or something, you  
aren’t whole at the moment, and I think you know that”.  
  
He shrugged “I am sorry I’m not who you expected, things rarely are as they are expected to be”.  
  
Tina said “yes I know that, all too well, but it is still not you, well it is you, but it also _isn’t_. Hopefully, we can help you as well” she smiled, to show him she didn’t really mind ‘come on let's go enjoy ourselves, it’s New Years, the Xanaduens are going to leave  
in a few days, and there is a war on, who knows when we’ll get a chance to relax again” taking his hand she led him through the crowd.  
  



End file.
